


Unwind

by oh_beyond, Xiubaek13 (slavetotheking)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Contracts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stripper Byun Baekhyun, Stripper Kai, Stripper Lay, Stripper Luhan, Stripper Suho, Stripper Tao, Stripper Xiumin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_beyond/pseuds/oh_beyond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/Xiubaek13
Summary: This is a collab fic between myself and @oh_beyond. We are alternating chapters as we go, she has written the first chapter.It was Minah's birthday and Jangmi was adamant on taking her out for a night of fun. Minah didn't realise that 'fun' included going to a strip club. How wild could it really be on a Tuesday night?Who will help them unwind from their busy lives? For Minah it's sure to be a birthday to remember & for Jangmi it's an eye opening night.Xiumin x  Minah OC & Luhan x Jangmi OC (ft.Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Kai & the rest of EXO OT12 will be mentioned)





	1. Profile Chart

Written by @oh_beyond

Name: Lu Han, known as Luhan  
Age: 27  
Date of Birth: April 20  
Hair Colour: Caramel brown  
Role at the club: Joint Manager in Seoul branch. Also gives private services with VIP clientele.  
Special skills: He is a sweet talker, he can make clientele fall for him easily, he knows how and when to get what he wants.  
Limits: He has no limits, if you get to be with Luhan it means you are a VIP and VIPs rule and can ask for any fantasy they desire. Luhan sure can fulfil anything they want/need to a high standard.  
Personality: He is an introvert, he is close to Lay and Chen but he is the closest with Xiumin, Sehun also looks up to him as a father figure. He can hold back when it comes to his emotions, he doesn’t show his weaknesses easily. He is also very manly and likes to be told that.   
Fun Fact: He is a perv and loves to dirty talk. He loves his lip scar that perfectly draws his lower lip. He knows that it gives him that extra touch of sexiness and he uses it against his VIP clientele.

 

Name: Kim Junmyeon known as Suho  
Age: 26   
Date of Birth: May 22  
Hair Colour: Pitch black, but went platinum blonde for quite sometime also raspberry pink.  
Role at the club: Main private dancer  
Special skills: Ability to make anyone instantly happy and bubbly forgetting about sorrows and life problems. Also has a perfect body that helps in his task.  
Limits: The limit is no intercourse with clients, however unlike Luhan Suho can’t hold back on his desires and often breaks the rules with the clients that tickles his fancy.  
Personality: Suho is an extrovert, he loves life and jokes. He thinks he has a great sense of humour but in fact he hasn’t, because he often comes as cringy with his lame jokes. He is cute and uses his charms with on his clientele. He is the closest to Kris, Tao and Sehun.  
Fun Fact: Suho is one of the biggest rule breakers at the club, his libido untameable, he gets away with his flinches due to Kris being his closest friend.

Name: Wu Yifan, known as Kris  
Age: 26  
Date of Birth: November 6  
Hair Colour: Dark blonde  
Role at the club: Manager in Beijing branch and owner of both clubs  
Special skills: He is the best in making money, he has had the biggest VIPs sign millionaire contracts due to his ability to sell his services well. He also has a lot of connections.  
Limits: Kris is the man behind the desk, he doesn’t give services unless he’s taking a liking to the client requesting. If that is the case the lucky lady will get to have Kris 100% to herself without limitations.  
Personality: Kris is quiet and wise, he has an eye for things and can predict the outcome of potential business easily with his experience.  
Fun Fact: Suho can make this tall menacing looking giant act like a marshmallow. Suho brings his softest side. Kris might look intimidating at first but he would give his soul for his friends.

 

Name: Kim Jongdae, known as Chen  
Age: 25  
Date of Birth: September 21  
Hair Colour: Dark brown  
Role at the club: Receptionist and dancer when required in busy periods  
Special skills: he is a womaniser, has a special touch with noonas. He also sings like an angel.  
Limits: Striptease is the limit for a service given by Chen  
Personality: Chen is loud, extrovert, happy and like Suho can brighten anyones day with his beautiful smile, He’s also what you call a ‘lil shit’ he likes to prank the guys and play jokes on them. He is very playful. He is closest to Xiumin and Luhan.  
Fun Fact: He might be the perfect noona flirter, but lately he has an eye for this girl in her late teens working next door in the coffee shop. And knowing that Chen is one of the rule breakers at the club means that he potentially could get in trouble very soon due to uncontrollable desires towards this girl that also has a thing for him. 

Name: Huang Zitao, known as Tao  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: May 2  
Hair Colour: Blonde currently but goes brunette quite often  
Role at the club: Main dancer and performer for special occasions.  
Special skills: Marial Arts   
Limits: Striptease is the limit for a service given by Tao  
Personality: Bratty and arrogant at times, he is spoiled and whiny and can act like a 7 year old more often than not.  
Fun Fact: Suho and Kris are the ones that can tame Tao, he is very close to Sehun too, even though most of the conflicts at the club are with him. They are both very similar in personality which often clashes in tantrums due to rivalry and envy also begging for attention from the elders.

 

Name: Kim Jongin, known as Kai  
Age: 23  
Date of Birth: January 14  
Hair Colour: Chocolate brown, sometimes goes silver.  
Role at the club: Main dancer   
Special skills: he is the dancing machine, one of the best dancers  
Limits: Striptease is the limit for a service given by Kai (hugs and maybe kisses)  
Personality: Kai is a soft soul, pure at heart. He is one of the most angelical people you’d come across, there is 0% of badness in him, which attracts clientele extremely. He also loves hugs and knows when to offer one if needed. He is the closest to D.O and Sehun.  
Fun Fact: His nickname is Nini between his close friends, he still sleeps with a teddy bear and all he dreams about is being able to sleep 12 hours in a row everyday.

Written by @xiubaek13

 

Originally posted by xiundeer  
Name: Kim Minseok, known as Xiumin  
Age: 27  
Date of Birth: 26th March  
Hair Colour: Currently Black but it can change overnight.  
Role at the club: Joint Manager in Seoul branch. Also gives private services with VIP clientele)  
Special Skills: He is a dangerous flirt, he can sweet talk you into almost anything or intimidate you and render you speechless. His eyes can hypnotise and he is very big on eye contact. He is an excellent dancer & knows how to work his body but you’ll only see his skills on special occasions in VIP.  
Limits: Special Private shows and all that is entailed there. If you manage to get yourself a VIP membership his limits are only bound by the rules of the club.  
Personality: He is introverted and quiet, a great listener and looks out for everyone. His patience and tolerance levels are high. He is a flirt and knows how to use what he’s got, whether it be playing to cuteness or being overly sexual. He’s closest with Luhan but is also close with Chen & Baekhyun.  
Fun Fact: He will call out another member without hesitation. He’s eternally amused if they get flustered with him. Chen and Baekhyun are usually the victims of his savagery.

 

Name: Byun Baekhyun, known as Baekhyun  
Age: 25  
Date of Birth: 6th May  
Hair Colour: Currently Blonde/faded pink. It changes often though.  
Role at the club: Main private dancer  
Special Skills: He can put anyone at ease and make them feel comfortable. His laughter and bright mood are infectious. Body rolls and sensual gazes come as easily to him as puppy dog eyes and pouts.  
Limits: No intercourse with clients, he has to abide by club rules and he rarely breaks them. If he does break the rules, he makes sure there is a loop hole to prevent him from getting into any trouble.  
Personality: Bright and bubbly, he is an extrovert when he feels comfortable otherwise he is quiet and reserved. He can be needy and cute when he wants something. He is closest with Chanyeol but he is also close with everyone else being the social butterfly that he is.  
Fun Fact: Once he feels comfortable around you personal space doesn’t exist anymore. He is shameless in that regard.

 

Name: Zhang Yixing, known as Lay  
Age: 25  
Date of Birth: 7th October  
Hair Colour: Black  
Role at the club: Main dancer  
Special Skills: Freestyle dance, lap dances, effortlessly sexy when he dances, water dances, disarming smile and dimples.  
Limits: Striptease is the limit for Lay. On very special occasions he is brought into the special stages which might require a little more from him but 99% of the time his limit is striptease.  
Personality: He is quiet but once you get him talking he won’t shut up. He is playful and mischievous and quite possibly the most caring out of everyone. A hopeless romantic at heart. He is closest with Baekhyun and Luhan.  
Fun Fact: He often mixes up his words as Korean isn’t his first language, which often results in hilarious misspeaking.

 

Name: Oh Sehun, known as Sehun  
Age: 23  
Date of Birth: 12th April  
Hair Colour: Currently Dark Purple/Burgundy colour but it changes every few weeks.  
Role at the club: Bartender and dancer.  
Special Skills: Sass, dance, he’s a good listener and adept at giving out advice even though he is the youngest. Stunning looks.  
Limits: Striptease is Sehun’s limit.  
Personality: Observant. He is quiet and often looks like he is judging everyone but he listens and understands everyone more than they think he does. He is quick witted and can be savage but he picks his moments since he’s the youngest. He cares for everyone’s wellbeing. Sometimes comes off as whiny and bratty. He is closest with Tao, even though the two of them argue a lot. He is also close with Luhan and Baekhyun & Suho.  
Fun Fact: Constantly competes with Tao, but realised he would never be as skilled in martial arts so he focused on water dances. Will often bet on who will get the most compliments in an evening.

 

Name: Park Chanyeol, known as Chanyeol  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: 27th November  
Hair Colour: Currently silver but it changes often  
Role at the club: DJ  
Special Skills: Music, getting a crowd amped up for a show, hyping up the dancers, drawing people in with his genuine personality.  
Limits: He’s not a dancer so he is only bound by the rules of the club.  
Personality: Extrovert. He’s loud and boisterous. His mood is contagious and you can’t help but feel happy around him if he’s in a good mood. He’s very protective of his work space and his instruments. He likes things to be fair and doesn’t like being left out of discussions. He is closest with Baekhyun and D.O.  
Fun Fact: He will try to adopt every animal he finds.

 

Name: Do Kyungsoo, known as D.O.  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: 12th January  
Hair Colour: Black  
Role at the club: Security/Concierge  
Special Skills: Diffusing conflict, putting people at ease and making them feel safe. Cooking. Removing people by force if need be.  
Limits: Not a dancer so he is only bound by the rules of the club.  
Personality: Introvert but he can be assertive when he needs to be. Strong willed and is a gentleman. Surprisingly sweet, caring and wise. He is closest with Kai and Chanyeol.  
Fun Fact: Even though he is younger than most of the others he doesn’t hesitate to put them in their place. He can be savage but also the most thoughtful and helpful member if he likes you.

___________________

 

Main OC’s: Jangmi & Minah  
Current guest OC’s: Gwaen & Kit

Club Rules

1- No sex acts, we are dancers, not prostitutes.  
2- No groping, you can only touch if we guide your hands or tell you to touch.  
3- Simulated sex is allowed but only if both parties are comfortable and a higher price is charged.  
4- You are to remain seated unless instructed to move by the dancer. This is for our dancer’s safety.  
5- There are cameras in the rooms. This is for the dancer and the client’s safety. One person watches to ensure nothing illegal or against the rules is going on in the rooms.  
6- We don’t judge, so if you want to experience something, let us know and if it’s something not against the rules and the dancer is willing, we’ll give it a go. Higher fee applies.  
7- No drugs, weapons, or illegal paraphernalia in the club.  
8- Enjoy yourself, but to avoid awkwardness please do not ask to date or marry any of the dancers.


	2. Welcome to the Club

“Let’s get going, enough”

“Jangmi! Look at the files I have to finish! This bastard keeps giving me more and more work”

“You know why, don’t you Minah?”

“He is some piece of work. I mean I could of reported him for harassment”

“Correcting he is a piece of shit. And yes you could of. I still don’t get why you didn’t. You are too nice Minah”

“Thanks Jangmi, now you head home first, I really need to finish these files”

“None of that today! Have you forgotten what day is today?”

“Huh?”

“Minah it’s your birthday! And we still have 4 hours till midnight so I had planned something”

“Maybe tomorrow Jangmi. Just please go home I ne-”

Jangmi pulled Minah away from her desk unplugging her computer “Jangmi!”

“And I have one of your presents at home, we are going to go home right now, get your first present, put it on and then we are going to EXO”

“EXO?”

“E-X-O baby!”

* * *

“Holy sh- what is this supposed to be Jangmi? Do you even wear these things yourself?”

“I don’t, but you would because they look nice on you, and because you are the birthday girl”

“And netfish tights? Are you for real? Where are you taking me? I mean that EXO place sounds like a Kakaoke”

“Nah ah ah” said Jangmi as she changed into a pair of black skinny jeans “come on, change! And you are welcome”

“No, I like it really, it’s just a bit too much for a Tuesday evening” reprimanded Minah as she eyed her new dress skeptically.

She couldn’t say it wasn’t nice… it was plainly too slutty. Nothing like what Jangmi would wear as Minah said…

It was a black velvet mid-lenght dress that covered her knees, however it was so tight that Minah struggled to breath. The cleavage extra revealing…

“Jangmi we are in freaking February, I’ll catch a pneumonia”

“Wear your leather jacket on top”

“That doesn’t go at all, you are acting too strange Jangmi, I should know better this is smelling too suspicious”

“Red lipstick and let’s go” ordered Jangmi.

“Aren’t your eyes too smoky for a Tuesday?”

“It’s your fucking birthday Minah!!!”

* * *

Your heels clicked on the pavement of the quiet alley, it was a very nice neighbourhood, but on a Tuesday this area was rather too deserted.

Minah hooked her arm around Jangmi’s as she shivered from the cold air that hit her face and bare legs, fishnet tights weren’t helping her cause.

**> >**

“Here it is!” announced Jangmi.

Minah lifted her head and saw the red flashing lights of the banner.

“WHAT?”

“It’s your birthday and I am dragging you there”

“A strip club Jangmi!? Are you crazy?”

“Fine, you stay here, I’ll go eat that cake waiting for me inside”

“You have a reservation and all?”

“Don’t ruin the surprise much more Minah, besides I’ve been told on Tuesdays they are quite quiet, not much going on so you don’t have to worry about your image”

“Wait a minute Jangmi! I just can’t believe you are making me do this”

“I’m doing it too” added Jangmi walking towards the door.

“Wait!” exclaimed Minah following her older friend.

The entrance door was huge, there was a man by the door, he wasn’t tall at all which made the contrast between him and the door stand out. He carried a mysterious gaze, he was beautiful, his lips were heart-shaped… nonetheless he had an intimidating aura to him.

“Jangmi… I’m about to pee on myself, he is totally judging us”

“Well damn… he does look a bit… but he is cute at the same time. What a combination”

“Jangmi~~~ let’s go home” suggested Minah pulling onto Jangmi’s arm.

“Good evening ladies” he said, his face factions softening.

He opened the door revealing a red lighted corridor. The girls entered and by now even Jangmi was freaked out.

“I’ll accompany you to the reception, my name is D.O, I’ll be here all night if you need me after you are done to get a taxi or anything”

“Thanks D.O”

The place was warm and it smelled sweet, not like what Minah had expected it to be, loud with filthy music intoxicated by alcohol smell.

The lights changed from a deep red to a lavender colour as D.O opened for them the next door that would take them to the reception as he said. Behind a circular reception counter was a very very pretty boy singing like an angel as he was going through some papers.

“Jangmi, I thought that we were entering hell, but we have just arrived in heaven”

The boy at noticed their arrival and indeed heard that statement.

“ 


	3. A Dance for the Birthday Girl

Minah grabbed Jangmi’s arm, attempting to prevent her friend from leaving her alone with the charismatic man who was seductively eating the strawberries off the cake Suho had left in the room. “Wait, are you actually going to leave me?” Jangmi stared at her friend and removed her arm from Minah’s vicelike grasp.

 

 

“Minah, did you or did you not see that guy? You seriously expect me to stay here while you get a private dance and not go get one of my own? Also DID YOU SEE HIM?!” Minah pleaded with her friend with a look but Jangmi had her mind made up, she was finding Suho and treating herself. “Minah, think about it, this is the most private it can get, no one will be watching you so you are free to enjoy it to its fullest. Give it a try and see how you go.”

 

 

Before Minah could say anything Jangmi turned to Baekhyun. “Which room did Suho go to?” Baekhyun gave directions and Jangmi promptly left the room, leaving Minah alone with Baekhyun.

 

 

He smiled at her and tilted his head to the side. “Nervous?” Minah nodded, avoiding his gaze. “First time at a strip club?” Mina nodded again still avoiding his gaze, her eyes downcast. He came closer to her and dropped to his knees in front of Minah and leant forward so that he was looking up at her. “Hey Birthday Girl, you have nothing to be nervous about. Try to relax and enjoy this,” he pouted and continued in a feigned upset voice “and don’t avert your eyes. If you don’t look at me then I’ll have no choice to think that you don’t like me.” He stood and walked back over to where the cake was sitting, watching Minah process her thoughts.

 

 

Minah was conflicted. She was still embarrassed from the dance she ran away from in the main area, still affected by Xiumin are drawn in by the main in front of her. The room felt too small and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to run from the building and forget this night ever happened or if she wanted to throw her inhibitions to the wind and enjoy. She looked up at the man staring back at her. “Sorry, I’ve just never done this before and I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do. Do I just sit here? What do I do with my hands? It’s a bit overwhelming… and what do I call you?”

 

 

Baekhyun chuckled and picked a strawberry off the cake next to him. He sauntered back over and sat next to Minah. He smiled sweetly at her and said. “Firstly, you can call me Baekhyun. Your name is Minah, am I right?” Minah nodded. “Good. Ok second, lucky for you this is not my first time so you just have to sit back and let me do all the work, I’ll tell you what to do as we go but you have to tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable ok? Minah nodded again. “Finally, the rules. I’m pretty sure you won’t be breaking them but I’ll give you them anyway.

  1. No sex acts, we are dancers, not prostitutes.
  2. No groping, you can only touch if we guide your hands or tell you to touch.
  3. Simulated sex is allowed but only if both parties are comfortable and a higher price is charged.
  4. You are to remain seated unless instructed to move by the dancer. This is for our dancer’s safety.
  5. There are cameras in the rooms. This is for the dancer and the client’s safety. One person watches to ensure nothing illegal or against the rules is going on in the rooms.
  6. We don’t judge, so if you want to experience something, let us know and if it’s something not against the rules and the dancer is willing, we’ll give it a go. Higher fee applies.
  7. No drugs, weapons, or illegal paraphernalia in the club.
  8. Enjoy yourself, but to avoid awkwardness please do not ask to date or marry any of the dancers.



I think that’s everything. Your dance is on the house since it’s your birthday.” He moved a little closer to Minah, testing the boundaries. He lifted the strawberry up to Minah’s lips and nonchalantly said “Do you like strawberries?” Minah opened her mouth and slowly took the strawberry into her mouth, making sure to look up at Baekhyun as she took a bite.

 

 

His playful demeanour shifted as he watched Minah sensually eat the strawberry. He bit his lip as he watched her. He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up further. “I have an idea. I think you need some more cake, but only if I feed it to you. Before you get all shy on me, trust me. It’ll be fun, and tasty.” Baekhyun brought the cake closer to the lounge he and Minah were sitting on and swiped his finger through some of the creamy icing. He tapped her lips with his finger. Minah opened her mouth and licked the cream off Baekhyun’s finger, licking her lips afterwards to get the excess icing. Baekhyun groaned and looked up toward the back left corner of the room. “Do I get music any time soon?”

 

 

A slow and sensual beat started to pump through the speakers but Baekhyun groaned in frustration when he recognised the song. “Seriously hyung?!” He shook his head and waited for Minah’s reaction.

Pops nae ibane noga naerineun jung  
Jantteuk neoheo nae ibane noga naerineun jul  
Baby boy dareun namjadeureun amogeotdo molla  
You’re so finehaeseo an twineun otman golla

Minah giggled once she recognised the lyrics. Baekhyun stood and ruffled his hair. “Please hyung, something better suited to giving the birthday girl a good time.” The music faded after a few seconds and was replaced with a stronger beat. The choice had Baekhyun torn. It was one of his favourite songs to dance to but he wasn’t sure if Minah was ready for the intensity of this particular song. “Yah, isn’t this one too much for a first timer?” The song didn’t change so he figured this was what he had to work with. He just had to try not to scandalise the poor girl on her first night. 

 

 

Baekhyun started to roll his body in time with the bass of the song. The bass would drop out and he’d pause, only to thrust his hips towards Minah when the bass kicked back in. Minah was captivated by the undulations of his body, she couldn’t look away. No matter how hard she tried, his sinful moves had her full attention. He moved closer to her and ran his hands through his hair and down the sides of his face, his long fingers dragging down his neck and chest towards his crotch. His eyes were hooded and his gaze heady as he moved to stand over Minah’s lap. He circled his hips as the pre chorus hit.

Baby don’t tell nobody  
ijae kkokdaegie dadareundeuthae  
sorichyeo Errbody  
Cuz I’m gonna gonna  
get you wet. I make it rain

 

As soon as the chorus started Baekhyun took it to the next level. He placed his hands on the wall behind Minah and rolled his body over her. This was why he loved dancing to this song, by the time the chorus came around the client was putty in his hands. He had noticed the way Minah’s eyes had been unable to look away from him and he could tell he was affecting her. He moved one hand to guide hers to his chest, slowly guiding it lower and lower towards the edge of his pants. He removed his hand and whispered in her ear, his voice low and sultry. “You can touch whatever skin is showing. Don’t be shy.” Right before the next chorus started he tore his white button up open, eliciting a gasp from Minah. 

 

Minah was in heaven, she was sure of it. The way Baekhyun moved his hips and body while he danced should be illegal. It was distracting enough when he had started on the other side of the room let alone when he was centimetres away from her rolling his hips into hers. She could feel herself getting turned on by his movements and then he tore his shirt open. She was unable to resist running her hands over his chest and abs as he continued to body roll and thrust on top of her. He scooped up some more cake with two of his fingers and held them out for her. She took his fingers into her mouth, sucking all of the icing off them and running her tongue along his slender digits causing Baekhyun to moan. 

 

“Oh I see, once you stop being shy you turn into a dirty little tease is that it?”  He smirked at her as he picked up more icing and cake with his fingers.

 

“I just really like cake.” Minah flirted, kitten licking his fingers while looking up into his eyes.  A challenge sparked in his eyes and he removed his fingers, wiping them on his neck, leaving a trail of cake and icing down the side of his neck and onto his chest. 

 

“Oh yeah? How much do you like cake? I think I got some on me… care to help me out with that?” His tone was playful and suggestive but at this point Minah was up for it. She reached out to wipe the icing off with her fingers but he stopped her, pinning her hands above her head. “I changed my mind, you can touch. Just not with your hands.” He hovered over her and waited. Minah leant forward and licked a stripe from his chest up his neck, making sure to get as much of the cake and icing as she could. _Two can play at this game_ she figured. She knew it was his job to make her feel hot and bothered but she couldn’t help but feel like making him a little frustrated as well. She nibbled, sucked and licked her way up until all the cake was gone. As he rolled his hips into her again she could feel how affected he was becoming. 

 

Baekhyun shifted Minah so that she was lying down on the couch and lifted one of her legs so that it was hooked around his hips, causing her dress to ride up. He pinned her hands above her head and continued to dance, rolling his body rhythmically, his hips grinding against hers. Minah let out a soft moan and he smirked before repeating his actions. Then he knelt over her and guided her hands down his body again, bringing them to the button on his black jeans. Minah gazed up at him with lust filled eyes. She wanted more of this man and she was hoping that this dance would never end. He glanced down at her hands and nodded, giving permission for her to undo the button.

 

Minah popped the button on Baekhyun’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, leaving his clothed erection on display.  Baekhyun leant down and ground himself against Minah when the music suddenly changed. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and groaned in frustration. “Sorry birthday girl but it would appear that our time is up.” He sat up and adjusted himself before buttoning his jeans back up. He helped Minah back into a sitting position as she adjusted her dress, trying not to laugh as the song started.

Chogiwa danbeone neukkyeo  
Neol hanibe chijeucheoreom jibeoneoheulteda

Baekhyun shook his head and laughed. “He usually just sends D.O. in to tell me ‘time’s up’. Instead this time he has to put the least sexy music on to signal the end of the session. Aish.”

 

 

As Baekhyun led Minah from the private room back out into the main area of the club he lingered by the door to the private room. “So it would appear that you were able to relax and enjoy yourself.” He watched as Minah blushed, the reality of what she’d just done sinking in. “It was fun, I was enjoying myself as well, but I think you knew that birthday girl.” He winked at her. “If you want more, you’ll just have to come back and see me again. But you’d have to see the managers about VIP membership first.” And with that he sauntered off down the hall and disappeared, leaving Minah wanting more.

 

Minah took a few moments to compose herself before she headed off in search of Jangmi, figuring her time must be up as well.

 

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. @suhoe-luhoe was evil and left me my bias wrecker to write. Comments are always welcome! Look forward to the next chapter by her.**

**Songs used in this chapter were:**

**Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake**

**Block B Bastarz - Make It Rain**

**EXO - Wolf.**


	4. Chewing Gum

Jangmi swallowed fanning herself after closing the door behind her to let Minah and Baekhyun to it. She did have that confident aura to her but she was doubting herself now that she walked in the dim lit corridor towards the room where Suho would be at. Her legs carried her with difficulty after she saw the man in question directing words at her earlier.

Just the idea of Suho giving her a private show…

She opened the door and was welcomed like never before.

“Jangmi right?”

“Uhm, well I am older than you for sure so don’t address me this informally, and- and you- why are you stripping already?”

“This is a private room in a strip club. You do realise that don’t you?” he asked coming towards her “or have I made you even forget where you are? I wouldn’t blame you” he continued now his breath definitely hitting her face making every single hair in her body stand.

This confidence was justified.

“And- who- who says I want you to give me this thing- show you have going on here? Maybe I want the other guy”

Suho scoffed placing his hands over his hips shaking his head, the smirk he wore made Jangmi’s stomach churn “Baekhyun? I would of thought I am more your style, I have an eye for these things”

“Why, and why- why would I want you? I didn’t specify my preferences”

Suho looked at the CCTV and smirked nodding his head, you noticed he wore an earpiece headset and he definitely was hearing someone talk.

He then turned to face Jangmi again, caging her with his arms as her back hit the wall “I just know, and I mean you have to admit I’m a better catch than Baekhyun” he said confidently stoping for brief moment to run his fingers through his hair “don’t you think?”

“Are we being watched?”

“Yes indeed we are, now it’s your call if you want this service or not. Just so you know if you are just pretending to not want it so my manager Luhan gives it to you, you are wasting your time” 

_How did he know?_

“I will just tell you the rules in case you decide to move forward while I enjoy this cake” he took a strawberry and eat it sexily “you can sit”

“I will sit yes” 

Jangmi sat looking at the camera above her. Her encounter with Luhan was just a few seconds, but he took her soul as he passed next to her. His eyes carried something mischievous that she couldn’t let go of.

“1) No sex acts, I am here to dance. Nothing else” started Suho making Jangmi look at him.

 2) No groping, you can only touch if I guide your hands or tell you to touch me.

 3) Simulated sex is allowed but only if both parties are comfortable and a higher price is charged. I mean it’s the rules, but I am sure this is on the house… if you click the right buttons you might get lucky today with me princess”

Jangmi scoffed at the comment, she found him cute and playful.

“4) You are to remain seated unless instructed to move. 

 5) As you already know there are cameras in the rooms. This is for the dancer and the client’s safety. One person watches to ensure nothing illegal or against the rules is going on in the rooms.

 6) If you want to experience something, please let me know and if it’s something not against the rules and I find it interesting enough, I might help you. Higher fee applies, but not in your case.

 7) No drugs, weapons, or illegal paraphernalia in the club, which I am sure a princess like you isn’t into that and not going to cause trouble.

 8) And finally please let me do this thing because suddenly I feel like I will enjoy this just as much as you will, just don’t ask to date or marry you even, tho you may feel that I am the one”

“Wow, are you sure the rules are written that way?”

“I may had added some Suho touches to them, you inspired me” he then winked and god almighty this man was perfect in every sense.

“Can I ask something?”

“Sure”

“Who is watching us?”

“I can’t say, but maybe you already know”

“Cool" she said, and idea sparkling in her mind “show me what you’ve got Suho”

Suho stood up and the music started.

“I’ll show you what I’ve got… cuz I am a good good boy”

 

**GD & Taeyang - Good Boy**

_Put your hands in the air_  
How y’all feeling out there  
We gon’ party over here   
modu gachi sing it let me hear you say  
La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la

 _I am a good boy_  
_I am a good good_  
_I am a good boy  
_

 

Jangmi was munching on a strawberry but she totally chocked on her spit when Suho started rolling his hips. He had something special to him, something that caught her eye and made her feel things.

Made her feel ready.

It wasn’t only the sinful dance and his perfect body, it was more his face expression and the way he scrunched his nose bitting on his lower lip. As if he knew the little things she liked.

It was amusing.

Her frustration from earlier almost fading away. He was hitting all the right buttons feeding the crazy idea she was having. 

Suho went on his knees spreading her legs unexpectedly. She got thirsty and nervous, she knew it was his job but she couldn’t not get affected.

Chewing gum was her saviour in these kind of situations, not that she’s had them too often, but it would help.

She looked through her bag ignoring the grunts and noises he was making that had her trembling every time his crotch touched her leg. She took 2 and chewed on them for dear life as she watched him grind on her.

“What’s wrong? Nervous? Is this too much?” his voice heavy… it resonated through all her body.

Jangmi didn’t respond and just kept thinking of the sinful things she would do to him.

“Tell me, you are thinking of something, I feel like I want to go the extra mile for you today”

“Don’t you just act the same for any customer tho?” she asked as she dipped her finger in the cream of the cake, bringing it to her lips, darting her tongue to lick it.

“Well not all customers give us what I know you would give me”

“And what is that little bunny?”

Suho scoffed at the comment “ you are going to call me bunny?”

“Didn’t you introduced yourself as one? You do look like one”

“Apart from that, is there anything you’d like to see… or to touch?”

“I want to do something. Not going to lie”

“Go for it princess”

And that is when Suho unleashed the beast, Jangmi’s ultimate kink was going to get fulfilled by the best candidate.

She looked through her bag and got out a fiery orange lipstick, perfect colour to try…

On Suho.

“Come closer”

Suho leaned his arms on Jangmi’s thighs, she caressed his cheekbones and his killer jaw before opening the lipstick lid, she took some with her forefinger spreading it through his perfect soft lower lip. Suho was astonished, nothing like he would of expected. He’s seen more women than hairs to his head. But none like Jangmi, she was exciting, something he thought it died in him long time ago.

“You are gorgeous” she whispered as she felt his nose bridge scar “but you already know that”

He smiled and pulled her to stand bringing her close to him by her waist “gorgeous but bunny-like?”

Jangmi put some of the cream on the tip of his nose and grinned “yes”

He removed it with his finger bringing it close to her lips, she innocently opened her mouth to lick it but he took it away bringing her close to his own lips.

“Hey!” she exclaimed.

The song stopped and she could clearly hear someone yelling at him through his earpiece.

“Yes hyung” he said in defeat “just a few more minutes please” he added almost pouting.

He exhaled and let got of Jangmi, she wondered what had happened. Perhaps the manager was watching and didn’t like how things escalated? That idea made her go wild.

Suho removed the the earpiece from his ear violently, locking the door of the room.

“What?” she asked alarmed.

“Give me some of that chewing gum” he said firmly, frown displayed, making him the sexiest yet.

Jangmi went to look in her bag but he pulled her wrist making her crush onto his chest “the one in your mouth”

“Wha- no ew-” 

She was cut off by his fingers forcing her mouth open, he took the over-chewed on chewing gum and divided it in half. He then got on the velvety couch extending his arm to the ceiling placing one of the pieces of chewing gum over one of the CCTV cameras, doing the same with the second one that was above her.

“What are yo-”

His lips crushed on hers, it was sloppy from the second they connected, biting and pulling and she couldn’t just not respond, she was just as hungry if not more.

“Eager are we? I thought working in this place would come with it’s perks and you’d be sick of this” she spoke panting between kisses that he peppered along her jaw.  
  
“The lack of sex in here might surprise you, and I need to get laid” he responded unbuttoning his pants as he pushed her to the wall roughly.

He found it in Jangmi’s response that she was so willing, after all where would she ever get a guy like this ever again?

 _Luhan_ …

For a moment she thought about him, but due to current circumstances she couldn’t care less.

His hands cupped her womanhood. She moaned and gasped all at the same time going on her tiptoes for a moment to adjust to the feeling.

“I have like 2 minutes princess, help me”

Jangmi yanked her pants down freeing one leg, he massaged her thigh before bringing it to his hip, his fingers already feeling the the wetness through her panties, without further delay he pulled it to a side freeing her entrance for him to take “hold it” he ordered.

He then pulled a condom out of his pocket pulling his pants down freeing his angry crimson cock that begged to get inside anything… he looked horny and deprived.

Just like Jangmi.

“No need for introductions, it’s soaking” he whispered before entering her in a swift thrust.

Jangmi whimpered at the stretch, welcoming anything he’d give her, bringing him close with her leg at his back. Her hands finding their way to his delicious looking nipples that she finally pinched, feeling how they pebbled under her touch.

“Fuck! I forgot how this felt” he squeaked biting on her neck lightly.

**_*Knock on the door*_ **

_“Open the door fucker! You will be in big trouble Myeon-ah!”_

You pushed Suho away when you heard him.

 _Luhan_.

He was behind the door knocking.

“Sorry!” you said with a panicked tone.

“What? No please let me at least make yo-”

“No! No no no. I’m so sorry no”

_“Open the fucking door Suho, or I will punch that pretty face of yours”_

Jangmi put her pants back on fanning herself as she waited for Suho to get dressed and dispose of that sad condom that didn’t get to see good times. Suho was beyond upset and ignored looking at your face, before turning the door handle he stopped and scoffed “you ain’t going to get anything from management, just so you know”

And he opened the door.

“What the fuck? Chewing gum on the cameras?” Luhan addressed Suho with a threatening tone “and is that how you repay our kindness?” now turning to Jangmi, making her feel the dirtiest she’s ever felt in your life.

Suho pushed Luhan aside and went outside the room leaving her feeling like a mouse in front of Luhan. He was about to speak but Minseok came from behind him patting his shoulders “it’s alright Lu, let them go”

Luhan shook his head and joined his partner.

She was left short of breath, she sat for a moment before hearing Minah talking to Baekhyun at the corridor, and by the sound of it she did look like she had a good time.

“Jangmi you are here? Oh you don’t look too we-”

“Let’s go home Minah”

“Wait, but aren’t you going to speak to management?” asked the puppy looking man behind Minah.

“You are so cute, yes we are. Aren’t we Jangmi?”

“No, I am not, you can if you want, I am going home” 

Jangmi stated taking her bag in hand feeling how her legs weren’t carrying her fast enough outside the place.

At the reception Chen greeted her with one of his signature smiles, Jangmi noticed both managers leaning over the counter tuning to face her.

“Jangmi wait!” exclaimed Minah, however when Minseok’s eyes locked with hers she felt as tiny as an ant, involuntarily she held her chest feeling her heart beating in her ribcage like a drum.

“Hyung, so I think these girls would want to meet with you? It’s in regards to extended services”

“Is that so?” coed Minseok tilting his head to one side making Minah lose her shit.

“I will wait for you outside Minah” said Jangmi.

“How about a meeting Minseok?”

“I like the idea Lu, shall we girls?”

“No!” said Jangmi firmly.

“No?” spatted Minseok, Luhan and Minah at the same time.

“Yeah, I mean we have work tomorrow and our boss is kind of an ass” added Minah nervously “ha ha, really mean”

“Mean? Who can be mean with a doll like you?” asked Minseok getting closer to Minah.

Luhan pulled a business card out of his wallet extending it to Jangmi “tomorrow at 7pm. Don’t be late”

Minseok mirrored Luhan’s actions adding a wink to that request “same birthday girl”

## _____________________

**A/N: Hoe, hoe hoe!!! Sorry not sorry cuz feels…**

**[@xiubaek13](https://tmblr.co/my61YVP_vXIWEYfEk_cOARg) will kill with next part cuz…. business with he managers is on.**

**Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_~**


	5. Meetings

**Luhan/Xiumin POV**

 

The two men watched as Minah & Jangmi left the building, Jangmi looking visibly upset. Xiumin turned to his friend who was barely containing his anger. He wondered what the hell happened in Suho’s room to have caused her to be so upset and him to be so angry. He glanced at Chen and gestured toward Luhan, silently asking if Chen knew what the fuck had happened. Chen shrugged his shoulders in response. “Yah!” He nudged Luhan, who was still watching the closed door. Luhan gave his friend no response. Xiumin sighed heavily before moving and standing directly in front of Luhan, blocking his line of sight.  “Luhan, you need to talk to me. Firstly because I’m your friend, and secondly because if something happened in that room I need to know. This is _our_ business and I need to know what goes on under this roof.”

 

 

Slowly Luhan made eye contact. His jaw was clenched and Xiumin could see that he was only just keeping his rage in check. “Suho blocked the cameras with gum and locked the door.” He said nothing else before he turned on is heel and headed back to his office. Xiumin was left standing in the foyer. He replayed Luhan’s words over and over again as he formulated a plan. First, Suho had to be punished for breaking the rules of the club… again. Second, he needed to get Luhan to blow off some steam before the meeting tomorrow night, which is if the girls even showed up.

 

 

 

Girls drooling over the two of them were nothing new in this club. It kind of came with the territory. Usually it was groups out for hen’s night parties or women who just wanted to escape real life for awhile and live out some fantasies in a place where there was no judgement. The two of them had made sure to build this club and have a dancer who could appeal to every woman, regardless of what she was after. Each of them had their own style and it worked. Suho occasionally liked to test his boundaries and unfortunately tonight was not the first night he’d broken the rules. It was however, the first time his rule breaking had affected Luhan.

 

 

Xiumin squared his shoulders and set off to find Suho and have some very direct words with him.

 

 

**Minah/Jangmi POV**

 

“Hey! Jangmi wait!” As soon as the two of them had exited the building Jangmi had set a brutal pace as she headed down the street.  Minah had to jog to catch up. She grabbed Jangmi’s arm and yanked it, forcing her to stop and look at her. Minah tried to catch her breath as she spoke. “What. The. Hell Jangmi?!”

 

 

Jangmi tried to dismiss her friends concerns. “What? It was getting late and we need to go to work tomorrow.” Minah wasn’t buying it. Not after she’d seen how upset Jangmi was when she’d practically run from Suho’s room.

 

 

Minah kept a hold of Jangmi’s arm. “No. Something happened and you are going to tell me otherwise I’ll storm back into that club now by myself and find out exactly what he did to you. I swear if he hu-”

 

 

“He didn’t.” Jangmi finally loosened a breath she’d been holding since Luhan banged on the locked door. “It…It was consensual but we took things too far. Suho broke club rules and blocked the cameras. Luhan-” her voice choked “-Luhan got mad, and I just felt so guilty. He made me feel so small in that moment and I just needed to leave. I’m sorry Minah.” Jangmi’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Minah pulled her into a hug, consoling her friend. She knew Jangmi was a wildcard and liked to go with her impulses but she had a good heart and it hurt Minah to see her friend look so upset and guilty.

 

 

“Hey, calm down. Did he break the rules or did you initiate?”

 

 

“He initiated…bu-”

 

 

“Then you did nothing wrong. Listen to me, they are attractive men and they know exactly what affect they have on women so don’t even try to tell me this is your fault.”

 

 

“Bu-”

 

 

“No buts, we had our fun. Thank you, by the way.” Minah blushed. Jangmi was unable to resist teasing her friend. She’d known that if she could get Minah to relax a little bit she’d enjoy the club.

 

 

“Ah, so I take it _you_ had a good time with Baekhyun? Did he give you a birthday treat?”

 

 

Minah kept blushing as she remembered her time in that room with Baekhyun. “I’m nowhere near drunk enough to discuss this with you, but I will say that it was better than I had expected.” Jangmi opened her mouth to try and press for more details but Minah cut her off before she could speak. “Anyway, we have to go home, try and sleep, then go to work tomorrow and endure a whole 8 hours before deciding if we are going back for this meeting.”

 

 

Jangmi looked at her friend. She could tell that Minah wanted to go back, she clearly enjoyed her experience with Baekhyun but Jangmi knew she was itching to get a session with Xiumin. She also knew that if Minah suspected Jangmi didn’t want to return, they wouldn’t be going back so she decided on their walk home that she would swallow her embarrassment and guilt and face Luhan again. There was still something about him that drew her in, even after he’d gotten mad at her.

 

 

Work was the same as usual the next day, endless files to finish and errands to run. Jangmi & Minah both worked at one of the most prestigious business banking centres in the area. There were four senior partners on their floor and they would witness the other girls lingering stares. Their manager, Cho Hyunwoo, was the one all the girls wanted. Well, everyone except Minah. She wasn’t sure what it was but apart from being her boss he just wasn’t her type. He wasn’t ugly, in fact he was drop dead gorgeous. Tall, with thick eyebrows, full lips and gelled hair and a sharp jaw line and flawless sun kissed skin. He always looked like he’d stepped off a runway in his suits. He always smelled nice and posh. He was inviting to the eye. His gaze however, was menacing and intimidating.

 

 

Minah has always had a bad feeling about him. She always got the feeling that he would be an ass and he would be used to always getting what he wanted. Unfortunately for her, her instincts were right. She ended up as his assistant and he would constantly call her into his office or make her go and pick up clothes or art for him. He always left her work to do that he should be doing. Others told her it was good that he gave her this much attention but it left Minah feeling overworked and she was uncomfortable whenever he asked her to work late with him or in his office. She didn’t trust being alone with him which is why whenever she worked late, so did Jangmi.

 

 

Jangmi was photocopying a prospectus for a new client when Minah rushed into the small copy room. “How much more work do you have to get done today?”

 

 

“I have to finish copying this prospectus then put a pile of files away. The rest can wait til tomorrow. What about you? Is he trying to make you stay and have dinner again?” Minah cringed at that memory. Hyunwoo had tricked her into staying late to help him with a pitch for a new client. She thought it would be good for her career but it actually ended up as a ploy to get her to have dinner with him. She had stormed out, calling Jangmi to come pick her up as soon as she’d realised.

 

 

“No, but he keeps lingering by my desk. I just have to do the mail run then we can leave.” Minah noticed a flash of apprehension on Jangmi’s face. “Are you _sure_ that you want to go back there? We don’t have to you know. It was a lovely birthday present but if you are in any way uncomfortable please let me know and we just won’t go back.”

 

 

“As if I’m letting you miss the meeting with my tiger eyes. He’d probably hunt you down if you didn’t turn up.” She giggled and shooed her friend away. “Hurry up and do the mail, I’ll get your things from your desk and meet you in the lobby by the time you get back.”

 

 

“I don’t get why we had to go shopping Jangmi.”

 

 

“It’s not my fault you don’t own anything like the dress you wore last night. We have a standard to uphold.”

 

 

“But isn’t this a bit much?” Minah gestured at the outfit Jangmi had chosen for her. A black leather mini skirt, thigh high socks, a deep violet chiffon blouse with long sleeves and a deep v and black studded heels. “Is this not a bit…revealing?”

 

 

“Maybe, but you look great and we don’t have time for you to change again. Now sit and let me finish your makeup.”

 

 

The two girls stood outside the club, hesitant about whether on not they should cross the threshold. They’d come this far and were no doubt on camera already so they figured they might as well go in. D.O. smiled at them as they reached the large door. “Welcome back ladies. The club is only just opening for the night so you are the first two guests for the night.” He opened the door and the girls headed inside.  Minah and Jangmi headed down the corridor until they found Chen’s familiar face at reception and his bright smile put them at ease.

 

 

“You came back! I had my doubts after you ran out of here last night.” Jangmi avoided eye contact and found the walls suddenly very interesting to look at. Chen noticed and stood in front of Jangmi. She still avoided eye contact no matter what he did. Minah felt bad for him since he was just trying to lighten the mood. He pouted and decided on a different tactic. “Ah wae! You know you hurt our feeling when you find the furniture or walls better to look at than us?” Minah remained silent, waiting for Jangmi to react. She lifted her head slowly and made eye contact with Chen, who was looking very pleased with himself. “There we go. Noona, you find me attractive right?” Jangmi didn’t have words so she just nodded. Minah stifled a giggle and checked her phone. 6:55 pm.

 

 

“Chen, I’m guessing that your bosses don’t like it when people are late for meetings right?” Chen nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, they don’t appreciate tardiness.”

 

 

Minah pressed again. “Uh, could you maybe direct us to their office? We only have a few minutes to get there on time.”

 

 

Chen finally realised what Minah had been asking and promptly started directing them before deciding to just escort them there. Minah followed behind Jangmi, making sure she didn’t run away. When they went up a set of stairs they came to a set of double doors. Chen stopped in front of the closed doors and knocked twice.

 

 

 _Well, no going back now_ Minah thought to herself.

 

 

Xiumin opened the doors and thanked Chen for making sure the two of you didn’t get lost on their way to the office. Chen smiled at the two girls and took his leave. Minah’s confidence started to waver now that she was in front of this man again. His presence took her breath away. She could feel his eyes raking over her as she avoided looking at him. She nudged Jangmi as a sign for help. “So, you said 7pm, here we are. Shall we get this meeting underway?”

 

 

Xiumin chuckled at Jangmi’s outburst. “Why the rush? If you’ve got a better offer why’d you even come back?”

 

 

“Listen,” Minah piped up, suddenly finding her confidence. “We’ve had a really long day and we’d like to get this meeting over and done with so that we can unwind.”

 

 

A laugh sounded from behind the door. “Xiumin, let them in already. Stop teasing for a few minutes.”  Xiumin stepped aside and gestured for the girls to enter, brushing Minah’s arm as she went past. If Minah was this affected by this man, then Jangmi was not prepared for when she finally laid eyes on Luhan again. Xiumin had black hair, which hung perfectly over his face, his feline eyes lined with dark kohl, blue contacts making his stare even more piercing. His look set off by the tight black skinny jeans and the green and black striped blazer. The necklaces and choker around his neck made Minah squirm. If Xiumin looked like the devil on your shoulder, Luhan was looking like the angel on your other shoulder. He had on a fitted white suit with chain embellishments and his hair was slicked back and caramel coloured. Jangmi couldn’t take her eyes off him. He caught her staring and smirked. Make that fallen angel on your shoulder.

 

 

Everyone took their seats and the girls waited nervously for one of the men to speak. They seemed content enough to watch the two girls squirm. Finally, Luhan spoke. “I am surprised that you returned after how we left things last night. Before we go any further I’m going to make it very clear to you that we have rules in this club for a reason and when a member of the public breaks those rules, they are banned. When an employee breaks those rules they are punished. Xiumin spoke with Suho last night, who admitted he was at fault so we won’t be banning you just yet.” Jangmi nodded, swallowing hard. “Since this was your first time to the club we are letting it slide but be aware that if you cross that line again, you won’t be setting foot in here again. Am I clear?” The girls nodded, still not ready to speak.

 

 

Xiumin moved around the desk and sat on the edge of it directly in front of Minah. Luhan remained seated behind the desk, his white suit a stark contrast to the deep colouring of the room. “Well seeing as yo were both brave enough to show your faces,” Minah shot a look at Xiumin, thinking she did nothing wrong the night before so she was unsure why she had to be brave to return. “One of you was too shy for this place when she entered and the other, was involved in rule breaking. Nevertheless you are here and I believe we were going to discuss VIP membership. Is that correct?” The girls nodded again but Xiumin wasn’t having it. “Hmm Luhan, did you hear a response?”

 

 

“No, it seems that maybe they don’t want VIP membership after all.” He leant back in his chair with a knowing smirk plastered across his face. “After all, if you can’t answer a simple yes or no question then you sure as hell can’t handle the VIP experience.”

 

 

“Very good point, maybe they simply aren’t cut out for VIP. Pity really, but you need to speak when spoken to if you want to get anywhere with us. I’ll ask one more time. Are you here to discuss VIP membership?”

 

 

“Y-Yes.” Both Minah and Jangmi answered, their voices almost failing them.

 

 

“That’s better.” Xiumin placed his hands behind him on the desk and leant back, causing Minah to shift in her seat. She was certain he was doing this on purpose. “Luhan, if you wouldn’t mind, can you tell these two what the VIP membership entails?”

 

 

“Of course. As you know when you come to this club you have access to the main performing area and the private rooms if you pay and extra fee. With VIP membership you get your pick of performer in the private room, you can even have 2 performers at once. You get access to special performances that we do at the club. There is a second performance stage that can accommodate water performances, extra props, more risqué numbers and more. You also get access to the two of us. We don’t perform as often but we will only perform on the special stages or privately. We also do fantasy rooms, but we handpick the people we will offer that privilege to. Lastly, you can also request a performer to come to you. Meaning, a hotel or a similar environment. We will not go to houses unless it’s a group performance and we will only agree to attend after checking out the place, to ensure our safety.” He looked up at Xiumin, who was watching the girls’ reactions to each thing Luhan had mentioned, a smirk plastered on his face. “I think that just about covers it. Anything you want to add Xiu?”

 

 

“I think you covered all but one thing. In the fantasy rooms, the normal club rules don’t apply.” He looked down at both Minah and Jangmi, their eyes bugging out of their heads. This was always his favourite part of the job, watching women try to process all of the benefits of VIP membership without giving away how badly they wanted it. These two were letting their desires show on their faces so he decided to take advantage and play with them a little. “So, have you got any questions?”

 

 

Jangmi was the first to speak. “How much is VIP and where do I sign up?” Xiumin and Luhan both laughed as how forward Jangmi was. Her fire impressed them. They saw all types in this club but these two girls had something different. Minah was shy and quiet but there was strength behind that shyness, and Jangmi burned bright, she was passionate not afraid to show it. It didn’t come off a desperate but rather, fiery. She knew what she wanted when she saw it and she wasn’t afraid to voice it. “Kris discusses the cost with you, if, and only if, we decide you are ready for VIP.”

 

 

“Fine. What’s your verdict then?” Jangmi was growing impatient. She wanted VIP and she wanted it now.

 

 

Luhan stood and walked over to stand behind Minah. She was trapped between these two men. If talking was difficult before, then it was near impossible now. “So far the two of you have only been to our club once and correct me if I’m wrong but you’ve had 3 dances on the house. So before we can even consider offering you VIP membership, you need to have at least 2 nights here and to actually spend some money. Plus, this little girl,” He gripped Minah’s chair and slid it closer to the desk, sliding her right in between Xiumin’s legs. “Still isn’t ready for us yet. She can only handle Baekhyun, and that was after coaxing. Impress us and we’ll reconsider.”  He pulled the chair back and Xiumin slid off the desk and back towards the door, signalling that the meeting was over.

 

 

Jangmi stood and stared at Luhan incredulously. “Fine, you want us to _experience_ you club? We’ll do just that but this time you can’t get mad at me for enjoying them.” Quicker than she thought possible Luhan had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

 

 

“That’s fine, but if you or any of them break the rules then you know the consequences. Don’t think that you can toy with me girl.” He let her go and Jangmi tried to recover from the feel of Luhan’s body as it had pressed against her. Minah stood and grabbed Jangmi’s hand, leading her towards the door.

 

 

Xiumin leant against the closed door, preventing them from leaving. “We might have declined to offer you VIP just yet but you, Minah, don’t get to leave this room until you speak. Do you even want VIP membership? Did you really have no questions for us?”

 

 

Minah sighed, trying to steel her resolve, lest she crumble in front of this man. He caused her mind to short circuit and he overwhelmed her but she refused to let him think he could render her speechless with a look. “I would like VIP membership, the benefits offered are appealing to say the least and no, I don’t have any questions about VIP yet. The only questions I have right now are will you kindly move out of the way so we can go spend money in your club and who is working tonight?”

 

 

Luhan laughed, really laughed at the tone Minah had taken with Xiumin. For such a quiet girl she had quite a sharp tongue. Xiumin was shocked at her words. He’d expected that she would remain putty in his hands. “Yah, Xiu, move out of the way. You heard the girl. They need to spend money on our performers.” Xiumin shook his head and chuckled to himself. He stopped as he walked past Minah and whispered in her ear “You my dear, are full of surprises.”

 

 

The girls exited the room and made their way back out to the main area of the club. Minah dragged Jangmi up to the bar where they sat and waited for Sehun to finish talking with another tall man wearing a suit. “Who is _he_?!” Jangmi gasped beside Minah. Minah tore her eyes away from the liquor bottles she’d been staring at and followed Jangmi’s gaze. The two men were all height, broad shoulders and strong jaw lines. The one in the suit was clearly above Sehun from the way they were acting. Sehun finally came back to the bar and greeted the girls.

 

 

“Ladies, you’re back! What can I get you tonight?”

 

 

“I’d like a cranberry juice and who were you talking to? Does he work here?”

 

 

Sehun laughed as he reached for a bottle of juice. “That’s Kris, he’s our manager.” He finished pouring Jangmi’s juice and decorated it with little fruit pieces, claiming it needed something more. “And what about you?”

 

 

Minah glanced back at the bottles of liquor. “Zombie cocktail please.” Sehun raised his eyebrows in surprise but started to make the drink anyway.

 

 

“That’s a strong drink for a little woman like yourself, you sure you can handle it?”

 

 

Jangmi started laughing. “Boy, this girl. I don’t know where she puts it but she can hold her alcohol.

 

 

Sehun handed Minah her drink but didn’t remove his hand straight away. “I’ll have to keep my eye on you and make sure you aren’t wasting any of my drinks.” Minah giggledand poked Sehun’s cheek.

 

 

“Look all you want.” Her tone was saccharine sweet but Jangmi knew something was up. The girls headed down towards the stage, eager to see who would be performing tonight.

 

 

“What’s with the flirting?”

 

 

Minah huffed. “They said they wanted us t spend money & enjoy the club so that’s what I’m doing.”

 

 

“Ooooh I see, you’re planning to flirt with everyone until he comes back to drag you away aren’t you?” Minah smirked. “I like your style.”

 

 

Minah laughed. “Who do you think I learned it from?” Jangmi grinned and turned towards the stage.

 

 

The lights dimmed and a voice boomed over the PA system. “Please welcome to the stage, Kai!!!” Smoke poured across the stage and then the bass kicked in. The girls were in awe as they watched Kai in his element on the stage. His moves were sinful and packed with force. This man was made to dance and that alone was sensual enough. Whenever he threw a smirk in Jangmi whimpered. Money flew to the stage and Kai got a lot of approval from the crowd.

 

 

As Minah made her way back to the bar a hand snaked around her waist. “Ah birthday girl, you came back.” Minah stopped as the hand pulled her flush against him. “Will you let me finish your birthday dance tonight? You ran away yesterday. Did you not like my dance?”

 

 

“Lay, I’m sorry I ran away yesterday. I got embarrassed when I saw other people watching. Of course we can finish today, but maybe when there are less people or if we can take it to a room so no one else will startle me?”

 

 

Lay chuckled against Minah’s back. “Oh course sweet girl, come find me when you’re ready.” He ground his hips into her backside before disappearing into the crowd.  Minah made her way back to the bar to get another round of drinks and found Sehun staring at her.

 

 

“Lay has taken a liking to you. Can’t say I blame him.” Sehun winked at Minah causing her to giggle. “He hates not finishing dances so you’d better go find him soon.”

 

 

Minah tilted her head and glanced up at Sehun. “When can I get a dance from you?”

 

 

“Not tonight babe, I’ve been given strict instructions not to leave this bar. Don’t get me wrong, it’s very tempting.” He handed Minah her drink and she headed back into the crowd to find Lay. When she found him he was more than happy to escort her to a room to finish his dance from yesterday.

 

 

Jangmi hadn’t left her seat. She’d been transfixed by Kai’s dancing and it had rendered her immobile for his whole performance. As soon as he left the stage it was like the spell had been broken and she got up to make her way through the crowd. “Ah, there you are.” A voice called to her right. “I saw you watching me dance. Did you like what you saw?” Kai smirked at her and ran a hand through his hair as he drank his water.

 

 

“You know I do. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

 

 

“Does that mean you want more?” That cheeky smirk remained plastered to his face.

 

 

Jangmi swallowed hard. She had to remind herself that Minah’s plan would probably work so taking up everyone on dances and flirting was the best way to go. She just had to make sure no one tried to fuck her again. “Lead the way.”

 

 

Minah finished with Lay & thanked him for her dance. She noticed Kai taking Jangmi to another room and whispered to Lay that he should go dance for Jangmi too. He grinned and took off in the direction they had gone.

 

 

Minah made her way back to the bar, needing a third drink after that dance. Lay had sinful hips and he was not in any way shy to use them. As she approached Sehun was laughing at her. “What?”

 

 

“Nothing, just you are a popular person tonight.” Minah looked very confused until delicate fingers swept her hair off her neck and whispered into her ear.

 

 

“You came back. I was hoping you would.”

 

 

Minah leant back into Baekhyun, the effects of the zombie cocktails starting to show. “Mmm, I’m pretty sure we were interrupted last night.” She felt him roll his body into hers as he moaned.

 

 

“We did, and I very much want to give you another dance.” Sehun was staring at Minah, slack jawed as Baekhyun rolled his body into her again.

 

 

“A little later, I need to go check on Jangmi. I promise,” Minah turned so that she was facing Baekhyun. “ I promise, I do want another dance from you. I was just getting comfortable last night before we were rudely cut off.”

 

 

Baekhyun grinned and twirled Minah so that she could finish heading to the bar for her drink. Then she made her way off to find Jangmi, thinking that if Lay had joined in on Kai’s dance, she’d be in a state.

 

 

Jangmi was in heaven, she was sure of it. First Kai took her to the private room and started a slow and sensual dance for her. After 5 minutes there was a soft knock at the door. Kai excused himself, apologising for the interruption. _Not again_ thought Jangmi. To her surprise when Kai returned he wasn’t alone. “Lay wanted to know if he could also dance for you.”

 

 

“Wha- like both of you? At the same time?”

 

 

Kai laughed. “If you want. Or I finish up and then let Lay take over.”

 

 

“Maybe the second option.”

 

 

Lay nodded and went back outside for a few minutes. Kai continued to roll his hips and whisper filthy things into Jangmi’s ear. She was in such a daze she didn’t even notice them switch over. “Minah told me I should dance for you.”

 

 

“Minah is a smart girl. Now, show me how you can make me forget about Kai.”

 

 

Lay grinned and happily accepted the challenge.

 

 

Minah found Jangmi in a daze heading toward reception. She ran after her friend to stop her from leaving. “Hey, where are you going?”

 

 

“You!” Jangmi prodded Minah with her finger. “You are an evil genius and I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Musical laughter sounded from Chen as he overheard the conversation.

 

 

“Noona, you can’t have died yet, you haven’t experienced my dance yet.”

 

 

“Boy, I don’t think I could handle any more right now.”

 

 

“Ah wae. Next time then.” He winked at Jangmi then noticed the two men who had appeared and found his paperwork very interesting.

 

 

“So. Did you think that by ‘experience the club’ we meant flirt with all of our dancers?” Xiumin and Luhan stood in the doorway staring down at the girls. 

 

 

 

**A/N And we are back.[@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A) gets to follow on from here.**


	6. The Agreement

_“So. Did you think that by ‘experience the club’ we meant flirt with all of our dancers?” Xiumin and Luhan stood in the doorway staring down at the girls._

 

Jangmi was caught off guard, Luhan’s expression more upset than yesterday’s, upset or disgusted? Whatever it was she just didn’t want him to hate her, to think of her bad in any way. To look at her the way he did. To potentially be declined a VIP membership, to never be able to see even his angry face as he stood.

 

She wanted to gather some strength from Minah who was by now hugging herself, Xiumin was right in front of her eye to eye, imposing his hypnotising eyes over her, his jaw clenched sideways, trying to break any confidence she had before his next move, so it would be easier to destroy her in the way he knew he could.

 

“So are you going to answer me this time or you will remain quiet and I can build up my own thoughts about you?”

 

“Xiu-I-no… well you said”

 

Xiumin scoffed looking back at Luhan “what do you think Lu? Are these 2 ladies cut out for the VIP membership?”

 

“I think they are more cut out to be kicked out, the amount of trouble they caused so far… it’s getting on my nerves” replied Luhan his eyes fixed on Jangmi who was having trouble breathing “and you Chen” continued Luhan “what’s with all the noona and all that? Since when we address customer’s that way? Do you want to get punished like Suho? There’s a lot of floors to scrub”

 

“Relax buddy” said Xiumin patting on Luhan’s back rubbing his shoulders gently “I know a better way, you and I can enjoy this” he added looking at Minah and Jangmi who looked like deer caught in headlights “don’t you agree?” 

 

“I like how you think Min”

 

“Now we are talking Lu” 

 

Xiumin’s smirk grew significantly, Luhan’s frown relaxing into an interesting look, running his thumb over that killer scar tracing his lower lip.

 

“I think we should pay and leave, right Minah?” suggested Jangmi breaking the hypnotising gazes that were casted on them, pulling her friend’s hand walking towards Chen’s counter who was extremely puzzled by the whole scene.

 

Just before she reached the counter Luhan stepped in front of her, bumping on his chest. She was looking inside her purse not wanting to look up, the idea of having Luhan so close was disturbing enough for her to not react and take a step backwards.

 

“Look at this Xiu, she can’t even look at me, yet she wants a VIP membership” he spoke with such a sarcastic tone… so close to her face… his body irradiating warmth that her arms could feel… her heartbeats loud in her ears.

 

She felt Minah being pulled off her grasp, she finally looked up watching Xiumin pulling Minah’s hands gently his thumbs caressing the back of her hands, his smile gentle as he walked backwards guiding Minah back to his office.

 

“Mi-“ you called but got cut off by Luhan’s index finger.

 

“Shhh, don’t ruin it for your friend, she might have a good chance” he whispered into Jangmi’s ear.

 

She finally made eye contact with Luhan, who by now had his lower lip between his teeth, she tried moving away but he held her in place holding onto her forearm.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Me? I’d like an iced Americano if you asked me. Would you get me one Chen please?” he asked without breaking eye contact with Jangmi.

 

She felt Chen moving from behind the counter leaving them alone in the thick atmosphere that they built.

 

*****

 

Chen was over the moon. Yes finally another errand to get coffee… to see Gwaen!!!

 

He went running, buttoning his shirt and fixing his hair. The coffee shop was just behind the club and they shared the backside patio. He just loved how flustered the young girl got every time she saw him.

 

He enjoyed it way too much.

 

He opened the door to the coffee shop looking for her, she normally was seen sweeping the floors or cleaning the tables. But today she wasn’t.

 

“Good evening, what can I get you?”

 

“I- ah, where’s… ah, an iced Americano please”

 

He waited for his order to get ready while looking around, but she was no where to be seen. He paid and took the clear plastic cup back to the club, where Luhan was still injecting his venom on Jangmi. Chen left the clear plastic cup on the counter and went straight to the patio where they usually had their cigarette breaks to clear his head. The only true entertainment he gets was watching this innocent girl look at him and he couldn’t even get this much.

 

He was pissed, looking at the back door of the coffee shop that shared the patio with the club.

 

He sat on the bench entwining his fingers together looking at his feet, until he heard the familiar creak of the coffee shop door.

 

“Alright! I’ll get that done in a minute, aish”

 

And there she was, mumbling as she struggled to open the door properly. She was carrying 2 big trash bags that needed to be dumped in the bin.

 

“I hate my job! I hate my life, all this to pay the stupid student loan, why couldn’t I just be born in a rich family and have a rich fiancé waiting for me just to get dolled up for him-”

 

“That sounds nice” blurted Chen making Gwaen gasp dropping the bags in the floor “dolling up for your fiancé… that sounds nice”

 

“Ah-I’m-wh”

 

“I’m Chen!” he offered his hand for a handshake.

 

“I know!” she replied naively.

 

“Oh you know! That’s also nice, I also know you are Gwaen”

 

She hid behind her hands embarrassed.

 

“Well I mean it says it in your name tag” he added getting closer touching it “But I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I would like to know how you know my name”

 

“I-really- need to get going, I have work”

 

“When are you off?”

 

“I finish at 7″

 

“Well maybe you could pay us a visit, you are over 18 right?”

 

“I’M ALMOST 20!”

 

“Easy easy, I needed to ask” he smirked “I just sense this could be the beginning of a beautiful… hmmm, no not friendship, what is the word?” he continued as he caressed her cheek.

 

“I don-”

 

“Ask for me when you come, I am sure I can make you forget your sorrows, it will be a treat, free of charge because you will also make me forget mine” he kissed her cheek slowly finally winking at her going back inside the club.

 

*****

 

Luhan was sipping on his iced Americano while Jangmi watched him in silence trying to look as if she had the situation under control. She thought of her options, be patient and see what this man had to offer or just run away while her dignity was still intact, but then she remembered Minah who definitely was the weaker one right now… or probably the luckiest.

 

Luhan proceeded to play with the straw moving it around clockwise, the sound the ice made loud in her ear, her eyes not leaving the scar in his lower lip.

 

“You really want that VIP membership don’t you?”

 

Jangmi gulped and looked elsewhere, trying to regain composure. His smirk was proudly spread and she knew she created this confidence in him.

 

“Follow me”

 

“I think it was enough for one day” announced Jangmi looking through her phone to call Minah, but Luhan snatched it off her hands before dialling “hey!” she whined.

 

“If you want it follow me” he added pressing the phone over his Adams apple.

 

She didn’t need much convincing because she was already following him as he walked backwards extremely pleased of how Jangmi was losing control over her reasoning. 

 

She was being controlled by Luhan like a puppet.

 

When he reached the door to a long corridor he turned around to continue walking, he was 100% sure she would obey him even if he asked her to jump off a cliff.

 

She liked him.

 

And Luhan knew.

 

The corridor was dimply lit with an exciting tone of purple.

 

It changed colour intensity each step they took. Jangmi could hear her heartbeats as she walked behind the attractive male, she admired his long neck and the end of his hair, how his shoulders moved and just how perfect he was.

 

But her thoughts were interrupted by… was that Minah giggling?

 

Oh dear… yes it was, that was Minah…

 

“Xiumin starting the party early” cooed Luhan looking back at Jangmi to flash her yet another sinful smirk.

 

And there she was pinned to the wall caged by Xiumin, he had both her hands grabbed with one hand, his free hand was freely wondering over her bare thigh.

 

Luhan cleared his throat “well?”

 

“Well what Lu? I’ve been waiting for ages here, I’m getting impatient”

 

“You know the passcode to the room” 

 

“I didn’t want to spoil the surprise, I want the girls to see it together and you took like over 15 minutes to get here”

 

“You weren’t exactly wasting your time” added Luhan firmly.

 

“Come one just open the door Lu” said Xiumin after scoffing.

 

Jangmi walked over Minah to hook her arm around hers for emotional support like they often did, but Luhan stopped her.

 

“Stay by my side princess, you won’t need your friend now”

 

Luhan entered the passcode on the door keypad opening the door for Xiumin to enter first, Minah tried to touch Jangmi’s shoulder for reassurance that everything was going to plan, but Xiumin pulled her next to him roughly, making her giggle again. Jangmi was happy to see her friend so confident and bubbly, but she wasn’t for some reason feeling all good about this.

 

She tried following but Luhan stopped her placing his arm across the door, tilting his head to meet with hers.

 

This time he smiled unlike any other time.

 

“Don’t be so tense, try to enjoy this. It’s what you were looking for all along, you wanted my attention and you most certainly got it”

 

Jangmi was ready to melt right there and then, it wasn’t even said in an affective way, but Luhan totally could make her feel like a teen getting praised by her school crush. 

 

He entered before her to the high ceiling office Xiumin and Luhan shared, it was different from the other office, this was more secluded, no sound or any noise was heard. It felt more private.

 

More VIP…

 

Minah was seated on the long couch while Xiumin was looking through a drawer looking for some documents. Jangmi went to sit next to Minah but Luhan pulled her again from her forearm and guided her to sit on the armchair in front of Minah, he followed by sitting between them, his elbows on his knees as he rested his head on his hands looking from Jangmi to Minah.

 

“Hurry up Xiu! And please get 2 copies”

 

“Here they are” announced Xiumin sitting next to Luhan “so ladies” started Xiumin placing a document in front of Minah and Jangmi “please read carefully”

 

“If you have any questions do ask” added Luhan.

 

Minah and Jangmi took the document in hand and started reading.

>  
> 
> _The parties agree as follows:_
> 
> _1\. The following are the terms of a binding contract between Mr. Kim & Mr. Lu and 2 participants. _
> 
> _Terms_
> 
> _2.The purpose of this contract is to ensure the safety and privacy of Mr. Kim & Mr. Lu and their participants. _
> 
> _3\. All parties agree that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be considered consensual and confidential._
> 
> _4\. All parties agree that by signing this contract they forego their rights to take legal action out against any other parties for events that fall under this contract._
> 
> _5\. All parties agree to maintain good health and discuss their safety and limits. All parties will respect the others limits._
> 
> _6\. All parties agree that no pain or humiliation will occur unless it has been agreed upon by all parties._
> 
> _7\. By signing this contract all parties agree and acknowledge that the rules of the club are null and void during events that fall under the terms of this contract._
> 
> _8\. All parties agree to refrain from making complaints. Complaints can be met with punishments._
> 
> _9\. The participants agree to adhere to the above rules, and any additional rules provided by Mr. Kim or Mr. Lu._
> 
> _Conclusion_
> 
> _10\. We the undersigned have read and understood fully the terms of this contract. We freely accept the terms and have acknowledged this by our signatures below._
> 
> _—–_

 

Minah seemed to have read it faster than Jangmi, her eyes were doubled in size, she seemed tense.

 

“Have you finished?” asked Xiumin.

 

Minah nodded her head nervously, Xiumin then went on his knees taking the agreement from her hand writing his name and signing it.

 

“What’s your full name precious?”

 

“Min-Min-Min-Minah”

 

Xiumin laughed looking back at Luhan, he was enjoying it way too much this one.

 

“Alright Min Min Min Minah, but what is your surname?”

 

“Min!”

 

“You are kidding me right? Min Minah? Are you for real? That’s so cute”

 

Minah nodded again.

 

“Alright Min Minah” he said writing her name, please sign here if you have no objections.

 

Minah took the pen out of his hand without hesitation reading his name.

>  
> 
> Kim Minseok

 

“Who is Kim Minseok?”

 

“I am, precious” he confirmed winking at her.

 

“I just don’t want any surprises, I am signing the VIP membership to have you”

 

“Uuuh, I like how sure you are that you want me, however this is not the VIP membership contract”

 

“Then what is it?” asked Jangmi lowering the agreement sheet her frown visible in her face.

 

“This is what you just read, it’s an agreement that you are OK with what will be happening next” answered Luhan.

 

“And what exactly is that?”

 

“It’s a series of things you need to go through to see if you are cut out for the VIP membership”

 

“Jangmi unni~~~” whined Minah “I mean if this is the contract VIPs sing prior the real thing, then what bad can it be?” 

 

Minah signed the document giving back the pen to Xiumin who seemed to have changed his smile to a sinister look that caught even Jangmi off guard.

 

“I hope you are ready to have some fun precious” Xiumin’s voice sounded totally different.

 

Scary and menacing, but made Minah’s knees get even weaker.

 

She was just blinded by those eyes of his.

 

 

Kim Minseok had Minah at his mercy.

 

Jangmi was watching the scene and couldn’t believe that she was just ready to do the same.

 

Luhan awoke her by pulling the agreement out of her hands writing his name and signing it also.

 

 

“So? What’s it going to be? Are you chickening out?”

 

Jangmi mirrored his action and wrote her name signing the document too.

 

“Oh Jangmi? Interesting… I guess we are ready” Luhan added standing up rolling his sleeves “I’ll take her to the basement Xiu, would you need it later?”

 

“No I’m good Lu, I will take it easy on Minah here today, maybe some other time”

 

“Let’s get going  _Oh Jangmi_ ” Luhan sing-sang her name in an awkward way.

 

Jangmi waved at Minah and followed Luhan in silence.

 

“Where is he taking her?”

 

“Does it matter?” asked Xiumin.

 

Minah looked at him and the gaze that that man gave intensified to an extend that Minah thought her heart would just explode right that instant.

 

She shook her head “no, nope, not at all, fuck, oops” she covered her mouth.

 

Xiumin couldn’t keep the act and laughed shaking his head “you are so cute”

 

It kind of relaxed Minah when he smiled, but his eyes were still as sharp.

 

Kim Minseok the owner of the most hypnotising eyes… he just needed to look straight for Minah to lose it.

 

“I will give you the VIP membership, for the price of a regular one, only if…”

 

“If what?”

 

“You didn’t ask why for the price of a regular one though”

 

“If what? What do I need to do?”

 

“Alright, I guess you don’t really care why although it’s relevant, I’ll proceed with how then”

 

Minah nodded her head again.

 

“I just need to have a little bit of fun with you, you see today you kind of challenged me, flirting with the guys… after asking for the membership…”

 

“It’s what you asked, you sai-”

 

“Don’t interrupt me Min-Min precious” he added almost whispering, taking her chin between his thumb and his forefinger.

 

“Alright Minnie” said Minah confidently trying to sound natural letting herself indulge in the feeling of having this man toying with her.

 

“Minnie?” he scoffed pulling his hand away.

 

“Yes Minnie, sounds like a cute kitty name”

 

Xiumin shot her one of those stares, now Minah wasn’t sure if this approach would get her the VIP membership, but she sure hit some trigger buttons with that last sentence.

 

“You seem to be the docile and obedient type, but you come up with these things and I don’t really know anymore”

 

Minah went to touch his shoulder but he retracted “not so fast”

 

“What?”

 

“Stand still, this is not what you think it is. I am here to give you a hard time, and you are here to take it”

 

“Alright”

 

Xiumin was hatting it, but liking it too, he was confused, a lot more than Luhan. Minah was sweet and a nice girl.

 

He felt it.

 

He also liked how savage she could be sometimes when needed…

 

Confused and curious.

 

“Minnie?” she called waking him up from his thoughts.

 

“Don’t call me that, take off your jacket”

 

Minah complied exposing her violet chiffon blouse and the deep v in the front and back.

 

Xiumin liked what he saw, in fact it has been long since he’d admitted to himself that a woman could make his heart flutter in excitement.

 

But Minah did excite him.

 

And that was an undeniable fact.

 

“If you pass this test… I don’t know, I’ll think about it if you pass the test”

 

“Do your worst”

 

Her confidence was killing him, he knew she liked him, he knew she chose him, he knew he could crush her just by one of his gazes. 

 

But what he didn’t know was if she had the same effect on him.

 

Let the fun begin.

 

“You will need to stand still, not move, not talk, not…” he stopped for a moment “moan, groan, grunt, hiss or any other sounds your pretty mouth could make, you are not allowed to close your eyes, and you can only look straight, your eyes cannot follow me”

 

“I am ready”

 

“I can undress you also” 

 

That last statement was more reassuring for him than anything.

 

“Sure you can”

 

“If you move any muscle I will retract and you can kiss your hopes for that membership goodbye” he added hoping she would endure his attack.

 

“I will do this because you have no clue to what extend I am willing to go when I want something”

 

“You aren’t supposed to tell me those things because I will go harder on you”

 

“See that’s the whole point Minnie. I want you to go hard on me” 

 

Minah whispered that last part, and Xiumin would be lying if he didn’t admit that something moved inside him.

 

“Now stop talking and focus on something around here you’d like to look at while I do this, I’ll let you chose”

 

Minah looked around the big office, she took a few steps forward wondering around till her eyes fell on a full-length stand alone mirror next to his desk, she took her forefinger and bit on it suggestively pointing at it.

 

“The mirror? You want to watch me while I make you suffer?”

 

She nodded cutely.

 

“Have it your way”

 

She walked towards the mirror and stood in front of it.

 

“Take off your heels”

 

She obeyed noticing how her heart raced when she looked up to find his crotch near her face, she was ready to offer a BJ before they got started, but she decided against it because the unknown excited her more.

 

Once the jacket was removed she stood firmly looking at her reflexion on the mirror “I am ready”

 

Xiumin positioned himself behind her, he was taller than her, she could see his head and his broad shoulders behind her.

 

“As I said precious,  _don’t.move.a.muscle_ ” he said watching his head tilt to her left side before whispering on her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck.

 

“Spread your legs a little bit Min-Min”

 

Minah complied, before feeling his hands over her thighs. She willed to herself to stay clam and just watch his reflexion in the mirror. Minah was weak when it came to Xiumin but if standing like a statue meant having him fully she was going to do it.

 

She had the strongest will because Xiumin’s eyes could melt mountains of steel and he didn’t break eye contact with her while his fingers caressed the side of her things riding her skirt upwards.

 

“So smooth, so fair, so nice to touch Min-Min” his breath hitting the crock of her neck.

 

His own words hitting his own heart.

 

He retracted when he felt that his blood flow was accelerating more than it should in these cases.

 

Kim Minseok, the man that had everything and anything. Women from all over the world, VIP women that would sell their soul to get him to wink and them. And yet here he was convincing himself that he was punishing/testing his victim… but at this stage he didn’t know who was the victim anymore.

 

Minah didn’t move and just watch how confused his eyes were, he faked being too stuffy so he removed his tie and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons from his shirt.

 

He wasn’t even trying but Minah felt as if she was watching hardcore porn just with them simple actions from Xiumin.

 

He cleared his throat and came back after running his fingers through his hair exhaling loudly one last time moving her hair away to one side attaching his lips to her neck fully.

 

“I think we are going to have a lot of fun Minah, I am not going to lie about it”

 

She allowed herself to smile…

* * *

 

In the mean time Luhan went down the spiral stairs that took to ‘ _the basement_ ’ with Jangmi. It was so dark she couldn’t see her own feet, but Luhan seemed to know exactly where they were and didn’t need to turn any lights on.

 

As she walked behind him faster than he did she bumped on his back.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just too dark”

 

“I think you aren’t sorry, you just want to touch me, don’t you Jangmi”

 

“That is no lie”

 

“Good, I don’t like lies, I’ll be nice to you” 

 

Luhan pulled Jangmi in front of him pressing his chest to her back making her gasp in surprise. He encircled his arm around her waist while his other hand rested on her collarbones comfortably.

 

“You are soft, I like that. I will make this a lot more placid”

 

She couldn’t, Jangmi let a little feminine moan escape her mouth. 

 

Luhan himself, everything she’s ever liked in a man was directing these words at her.

 

“Not so soon my dear, let me take you to the place where you can let out all those pretty sounds out”

 

She kept walking till he reached a door, this one he opened with a key judging by the rattling sound of the metal.

 

“Stay here”

 

“But Luhan, it’s too dark”

 

He was walking but he stopped when he heard her address him by his name so informally.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

She heard him ask too close to her face.

 

“I-I mean…”

 

“Remove your cardigan”

 

He disappeared again as she heard his fast steps, he knew exactly where to go without hesitation, wondering if this deer could see in the dark for how well he moved without any lighting.

 

He came back with something in hand, she heard chirping metal sound and it was confirmed when Jangmi felt the cold sensation around her wrist.

 

“Handcuffs?”

 

“You signed an agreement my dear”

 

“Sure yes, whatever it’s needed” confirmed Jangmi not sounding very convincing.  

 

Just then he turned on the lights of the room, and to her surprise it didn’t match the innocent look of Luhan.

 

“Wha-where-”

 

Luhan didn’t reply and proceeded to secure the handcuffs on her wrist while Jangmi admired the intimidating atmosphere. 

 

“This is it princess, hold on tight” he added bringing her handcuffed hand atop of her to hook it in the loop atop of her.

 

“You are going to-”

 

“Yes” he replied cutting Jangmi off.

 

“I can barely touch the floor with my toes now”

 

“Well you look sexy to me like this, vulnerable and ready”

 

“Is this the kind of kinky shit you are into?”

 

“No it’s not, it’s far from it” he said moving away to look at her in detail “but…” he continued eyeing the things he had in the room displayed.

 

“I don’t like this”

 

“You signed an agreement” he reiterated not even looking at her.

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“We have safe words, if you really are not cut off for this just say it ‘ _stop_ ’ as simple as that” he came back with a little box in hand “just that, tell me to stop, say stop and I will let you go”

 

Jangmi frowned looking away, she hated how he made her feel, she’s never been so weak in front of a man, she wasn’t the type to attract many but when she did she was always the boss, and now… looking at her pitiful self at the mercy of this angelical looking one she wondered what happened to her.

 

Luhan happened to her.

 

She watched him opening the box not even affected one bit.

 

He put the box aside after getting it’s contents out. 

 

It was a small black cylinder shaped object, Jangmi was watching how Luhan played with it between his fingers and her doubts about what it was were confirmed when he turned it on and it started to vibrate. Jangmi looked from the vibrator to his face, Luhan raised his eyebrows cheekily wanting her to say something.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Luhan took 2 steps forward his nose at the level of Jangmi’s forehead, she could see his Adams apple so close… so close she melted all over again, she rubbed her legs and he noticed.

 

“What do you think I am going to do with it?”

 

He placed it over her collarbones and she threw her head backwards “no please”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No!” this time she replied confidently.

 

“Good” 

 

His hands were now at the hem of her pants unbuttoning the button unzipping them, all while not breaking eye contact. He watched her sweat and bite her lower lip, and he loved it.

 

Once her jeans were unbuttoned he pulled them down, he bent and kept pulling down watching her breath get laboured until he freed her feet from them going back up.

 

“Do you want me to stop Jangmi?”

 

“Are you enjoying this?”

 

“I am”

 

“I don’t want you to stop”

 

When she finished her sentence she felt his hand inside her panties and his warm fingers making way for the cold vibrating object. As soon as it made contact with her clit she moaned out loud shamelessly. When he secured it exactly were he wanted he detached himself and sat on the bed, leaning his hands on the mattress spreading his legs admiring the view.

 

Jangmi was squirming, she lifted her legs holding onto the loop atop of her. She rubbed her legs constantly not only because of the effect of the vibrator over her clit, but because of the view in front of her.

 

Luhan was so attractive and she was willing to do anything to have him, even if it was just looking at him while she experienced forced orgasms standing alone.

 

“Aaaah!!! Aaaah!!!” she cried repeatedly.

 

“Do you want to stop this?” he asked standing coming her way.

 

“No!!!”

 

He encircled her admiring her bare thighs and getting consumed by the sounds she made. He stood in front of her resting his hands over her hips.

 

“Look at me”

 

She did.

 

“Call me master”

 

“Yes master”

 

“Tell your master what you’d like”

 

“I’d like to get the VIP membership”

 

“Why?”

 

“Too have you” she replied with difficulty.

 

“How would you like to have me? Tell me exactly what you’d like”

 

“I want you, I want to touch you, ngh~~~ah, please”

 

“Be more specific my dear” he said on her ear going under her shirt caressing her back.

 

“We could maybe use that bed, I’ll do anything you want me to do”

 

“No no no, what do you take me for? We are here for you my dear” he now cupped her face “I will be the one to do anything you want, after all… you will be a VIP”

 

“Remove the handcuffs and take me to that bed and replace the vibrator with…” Jangmi moaned bringing her toes to his crotch “please”

 

Luhan held her ankle to stop her, but he took longer than intended when he found himself massaging her calf.

 

Pure bliss, she definitely lost herself when his fingers were doing their magic and the orgasm rushed over all her body.

 

“More, master Luhan, aaaah”

 

He brought her leg close his hand going back inside her panties, he pressed on the vibrator to option 3 for intensity and that was when Jangmi started to scream.

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

She didn’t reply, she wanted to endure it, just a little more and she will get Luhan.

 

Just a little longer.

 

Then she heard Luhan’s phone ring, she felt his hand at the nape of his neck so she opened her eyes.

 

“I have to get this, I’ll be back soon”

 

“What? No! Don’t leave me like this, no! Are you going to blindfold me too? Why?”

 

“So you can imagine me better, imagine it’s me and not a vibrator” he said while tying a blindfold on Jangmi.

 

“That is too cruel, what about the suggesting I gave you?”

 

“The suggestion sounds nice but not today… I can stop if you want”

 

“No!”

 

“Good girl, wait for me don’t go anywhere” he teased before winking at her leaving her alone in the room.

 

Jangmi couldn’t take it any longer, the vibrator was on full power and she was sure 2 orgasms rocked the hell out of her. Her legs felt like mush and her arms started to get sore.

 

“Luhan! Luhan!”

 

She called but in vain.

 

“Please~~~”

 

She begged.

 

“Anyone?” 

 

She was crying at this stage, it was no longer fun or even pleasurable, pain was started to be felt and the overstimulation was making her feel miserable.

 

“Please help me”

 

That is when the poor Suho that was scrubbing the whole basement and it’s rooms floors heard Jangmi. He knew for a fact that it was her, he knew that Luhan had her there, and he knew that he wasn’t supposed to get involved after what happened the day before, but he also knew that he wanted to see Jangmi beg and weak, after what happened between them, after he was inside her and he didn’t get to do anything but get more frustrated.

 

Maybe watching her would make possible what it didn’t happen? After all it would only be a small peek.

 

He opened the door slowly and saw her handcuffed to the loop, he legs kicking and he body swaying.

 

She looked so hot.

 

And the noises that came out from her were just what he needed.

 

“Who is there? Luhan? Luhan please” 

 

Suho found himself getting inside the room watching Jangmi’s bare thighs, he was too sexually frustrated to let it pass, Jangmi was totally his style, he wanted this… and just like that he stood in front of her noticing that inside her panties there was an alien object that made Jangmi uncomfortable and extremely hot to watch.

 

“Please just remove the vibrator, I don’t want this to stop but I am overstimulated, I feel dizzy, please master. Please Luhan. Please”

 

Suho stood quietly. He didn’t want to give in that it was him, he’d lose his chance to get anything out of the situation. He held her waist and fished inside her panties, finding the little intruder wet and ready to get turned off. Once he removed it he watched her pant, he watched her sweat running down her cleavage, her legs relaxing finally trying to stand on her tiptoes.

 

She was hot and bothered… and crying.

 

“Why? Am I that pitiful? Just because I signed an agreement you treat me like a toy? Did you enjoy it at least? Am I-”

 

She was cut off by Suho’s lips, his hand holding her still resting under her ears, his other hand on her bottom bringing her close. He devoured her and she responded to the kiss without hesitation trying to get as much as she could from who she thought it was Luhan, running her tongue over his lower lip trying to feel his lower lip scar with the tip of her tongue.

 

But she couldn’t.

 

Because Suho wasn’t Luhan.

 

“Luhan?” she asked in worry retracting herself.

 

“Shhh” whispered Suho bringing her close to him again kissing her more feverishly.

 

“Wait! You are not Luhan, remove the blindfold or I’ll scream”

 

Suho removed it fearless, he wasn’t afraid to show himself because he simply knew that he didn’t lack anything to be as desired as his boss.

 

When Jangmi saw him wearing his dirty white tank top with his cute bunny smile she wasn’t upset, she felt liked and appreciated, even after how she behaved with him.

 

“Suho!? Hi”

 

“Hi”

 

“Thanks for- but I think you should leave”

 

“I think you should leave too. What the fuck are you doing in my room?” asked Luhan slamming the door open.

 

“She- she- Jangmi was-”

 

“Get the fuck out!” yelled Luhan growling at the younger male.

 

Suho rubbed the nape of his neck looking at Jangmi one last time, she felt guilty and it broke her heart, so just when he was about to walk to leave she held on the loop raising her legs encircling them over Suho’s waist to stop him from leaving, that took Suho and Luhan by total surprise.

 

Luhan didn’t feel as special as he thought, and Suho felt that he could make an impression on the customer he’s made a move on. Perhaps it was worth risking it with management after all.

 

“What the fuck you think you are doing Jangmi?”

 

“What do you think I am doing? I like Suho’s company, I’d like to be with Suho, he treats me like I like to be treated”

 

“I might fire him for this”

 

“Even better, if you fire him I’ll take him with me” replied Jangmi arrogantly making Luhan question where and when did all this go this wrong.

 

He pulled out of his pocket the little handcuffs keys and threw them at Suho “get her out” he asked calmly “I don’t want to ever see you here again Oh Jangmi, and you Suho, we will talk later” he finished leaving Jangmi and Suho alone.

 

Jangmi still had Suho between her legs, she let him go but he brought her legs around him again in need.

 

“Don’t, I liked that”

 

“Let me go Suho”

 

“Were you just using me to tease Luhan hyung?”

 

“No That is not it”

 

_Maybe it was…_

 

Suho took the little keys and opened one of the handcuffs letting Jangmi’s arms fall over his shoulders. She was very weak so she let herself get carried by him till he placed her in bed bringing her pants.

 

“Thanks Suho, you are very sweet, I am sorry for all this mess. I really don’t want to play with you”

 

“I like you Jangmi”

* * *

 

Luhan huffed and puffed almost talking to himself, he went to meet Xiumin and convince him to throw these 2 troublesome girls out.

 

Luhan entered the passcode to the office and…

 

“Xiu- oh… sorr- really? I’m sorry” he turned around after seeing the situation his friend and Minah were in.

 

Luhan got even more confused…

 

What was happening to them? He questioned everything ever since these 2 girls were at the reception.

 

Luhan was screwed.

 

Xiumin was screwed.

 

And definitely Minah and Jangmi were screwed.

## _____________________

 

A/N: Well what a ride, [@xiubaek13](https://tmblr.co/my61YVP_vXIWEYfEk_cOARg) will take it from here, like I can’t wait for her ultimate touches in these kind of things because she brightens everything with her ingenuity.

 

Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	7. Avec Nocturne - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witten by: @yourkeeperoftherunners (tumblr user)
> 
> Summary: AU A little thing called the flu forced him to call out sick for days. What he didn’t bargain for was his workplace hiring a girl to spin the tracks while he was out. He’s pissed off but why’s he thinking random thoughts about her?
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (Language, Strip Club setting, Flirting, Mentions of the flu)
> 
> Characters: DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, featuring appearances of OT12 members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of Unwind written by @xiubaek13 and @oh-beyond. (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading Unwind first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me. Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!

“What do you mean you’re sick?!” Luhan demanded as he pressed the phone to his ear.

Chanyeol wheezed as he forced himself to continue talking, his other hand gripping the counter. “I’ve got…ugh! The flu!” He turned his head and coughed weakly, gulping as he tried to keep the contents of his breakfast down. “Fever, chills – cough!”

Luhan twisted his lips into a disgusted look and moved away from the doorway, trying to block out the wails of the young woman he left in the basement. “Don’t come in then,” he replied. 

“No I wouldn’t – cough! Cough!” Chanyeol uttered as he hunched over the sink. He groaned as he tried to push himself up to a straight standing position. “I’m in…no condition to spin today.”

“Well rest okay,” Luhan sighed. “You’ve got plenty of time off banked – to be honest I think you were nearing the limit.” He paused when he heard silence and frowned, straining to hear Jangmi’s voice. “I’ll talk later – need to go check something.”

“Chanyeol I told you to stay in bed,” D.O. scolded him as he pried the phone out of his hand. “Soup’s almost done and I’m brewing honey ginger yuzu tea – take small sips. If you can’t keep fluids down, you might have to go to the hospital.”

Chanyeol weakly raised a hand and shook it, muttering that he didn’t want to go to the hospital. D.O. sighed as he secured his mask and helped the taller boy back to bed.

He placed a water bottle on his nightstand and passed over a plastic bucket. “If you need anything, just text me. Don’t try to talk too much.” He excused himself to check the soup and yanked the rubber gloves off his hands before texting a warning to Baekhyun about avoiding Chanyeol for a few days, unless he had the proper gear for the visit.

“What were you so upset about earlier?” Xiumin asked when the pair was alone. He nursed a small espresso cup in his hands and watched as his partner paced back and forth.

Everything, he thought. Those troublesome girls, his dancers getting out of line (especially Suho), and now his DJ was on his sickbed before the weekend, which was a busy period for their establishment.

“If you’re going to ask about Minah,” Xiumin began.

“I’m not,” Luhan cut him off. “I’ll talk about her and Jangmi later but we have a bigger problem on our hands – Chanyeol just called and said he’s sick with the flu.”

Xiumin abruptly set his mug down and sat up straighter. “Please tell me he is on the tail end of it?”

Luhan shook his head no and Xiumin groaned as he messed up his hair.

“We don’t even have a backup, do we?” Xiumin asked.

Luhan sighed as he ran through the list of staff members in his head. Some of them like Chen could sing – many times he caught the young man singing a tune at the desk and it sounded decent, but that would be a problem if they had a high volume of clients come in. Others like Sehun could rap but then it was the same issue. He couldn’t spare Kai or Lay as they were the main entertainment and he couldn’t recall if anyone on staff was super tech-savvy with the DJ equipment like Chanyeol. 

“Maybe call Kris and see if he can ask one of his connections last minute?” Xiumin spoke up. “He does know people all over.”

Lu nodded as he pressed the speed dial option on his phone for Kris. He leaned against his desk as he waited for the owner to pick up.

“Yes?”

“Kris, we’re short a DJ for tonight and the weekend – possibly longer,” he sighed, “Chanyeol’s called out sick and I don’t want him coming in and spreading germs. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who can DJ, do you?”

He bit his lip as he heard Kris pause before chuckling lightly on the other end.

“Funny you should mention that,” Kris drawled. “A couple of nights ago, I scouted an amateur DJ at a nightclub in Gangnam – she was a last minute switch for the original entertainment. Word has it she was attending the performance as a guest and happened to be sharing a mix on her phone in line – owner heard the mix and boom! She was pulled from the end of the line and asked to mix on the spot. Crowd was frosty at first until she dropped a sick mashup of Bang! Bang! and Dumb Dumb in the booth. By the end of the night, everyone’s asking for her card and name.”

Xiumin perked up as Kris described her and nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. “You got her info I take it?”

“Yeah course I did – let me call her and see if she can stop in tonight,” Kris replied.

“Wait, I’d rather hear a sample of her work,” Luhan spoke up. “If she proves to be as good as you say she is, I’m all for it.”

“I’ll ask her to bring some samples then,” Kris said. He pulled the phone away from his ear and began scrolling through the Audio Recording app. “Unless you guys want to hear part of the mix she did?” 

“I’ve got a better idea – how about we have her do a test mix and see if Kai or Lay can dance to it?” Xiumin added. “That way we can see how well she thinks on her feet and if she’s a fit for our dancers.”

“Uhh is this the right place?” the girl asked with a quirk of her brows. She slammed the door to Kris’s car and shifted her messenger bag to her other shoulder. “I mean, not to judge but I hope you’re not thinking I’m gonna be doing double duty with spinning and taking my clothes off.”

Kris shook his head as he held the door open for her and she slipped through the entrance, fingers wrapped around the strap of her bag. Chen blinked when he first saw the young woman step through the doorway and he started to get up from his seat.

“Ah I’m sorry Miss we’re not op – oh Kris-ge!” Chen said when he spotted the owner walking in behind her.

Kris nodded and asked Chen where Lu and Xiumin were.

“I’ll let them know you’re looking for them,” Chen replied as he looked for his radio. “What should I tell them?”

Kris gestured to the young woman and said, “I’ve brought the backup DJ I was telling them about. She’ll be filling in for Chanyeol while he’s sick.”

“IF, she proves herself first,” Luhan stated as he emerged from the hallway leading to his office. He buttoned his jacket and glanced over his shoulder, Xiumin following behind him. Both of them studied the girl that stood before them at 5’4”, clad in a slightly oversized t-shirt, dark shorts, and a well-worn pair of Dr. Martens. Xiumin kept his eyes on her face as he sidled up to Chen with a grin.

“Chen, did you check her ID yet? Can’t have any underage people, even if they’re temporarily working here.”

“She’s old enough,” Kris spoke up. He prompted the girl in English to produce her passport and she fished it out of her bag, passing it over to Chen without hesitation.

Chen looked at it and blinked when he saw the navy blue cover with gold lettering spelling out United States of America. He flipped to the inside and crosschecked the picture on the cover with the girl standing before him. Kit Naye Adler, 1990-06-21, US citizen.

“Yes Xiumin, she’s definitely of age,” Chen replied as he passed back the passport. He smiled brightly at the young woman and grasped her hand in both of his. “Hello Kit-noona, welcome to Korea!” he said in English, “I am Chen and I’m looking forward to hearing your music.”

Luhan rolled his eyes at Chen’s introduction and stepped forward, extending a hand to her. “Hello, I am Luhan and this is Xiumin. So, what is a little girl like you doing so far from home?”

The girl raised a brow at him and took his hand to shake it firmly. “Uh sir, this ‘little girl’ is actually in her late twenties. Anyways, I’m looking for information on my birth parents, slash my brother’s friend needed someone to rent his apartment out to while he’s serving his 2 years.” 

“Oh, the classic adoption/find your real parents story – I see,” Luhan said as he dropped her hand.

Xiumin quickly shook hands with her and nodded over at the entrance to the main performance area. “Shall we get started on the demo?”

Lu glanced over at Chen and asked him to send Lay in. Chen nodded as he located his radio and paged Lay.

“We’re interested to see how quickly you think on your feet,” he explained after he unlocked the DJ booth. He spotted Lay entering from the corner of his eye and beckoned him over. “This is one of our dancers – let’s see if you can mix something up for him to dance to.”

Kit slipped past Luhan and began to unpack her bag, pulling out a laptop and several auxiliary cords. She began plugging things into the speakers and her laptop, switching from her desktop to the mixing and music program windows. She bent down to check the speakers and controls to make sure everything was on.

Lay stopped by the trio and frowned when he spotted the young woman in the DJ booth instead of the tall, hyperactive young man he was used to seeing. “Is Chanyeol no longer DJ-ing for us?” he asked in a low voice.

Kris shook his head and explained that the young woman was being considered as a backup while Chanyeol was sick. “She’s going to do a mashup live and we’ll see if its something you can dance to.” 

Lay nodded as he undid an extra button on his shirt, squaring his shoulders as he made his way to the DJ booth.

“Hello Miss, I’m Lay – I didn’t know we’d be getting such a lovely DJ tonight,” he murmured as he leaned his head inside the box.

“Nice to meet you – I’m Kit. Not sure I’ve got the gig yet – your boss over there seems skeptical,” Kit muttered as she fished out her headphones and looped them around her neck. She removed a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her long dark hair to one side, braiding it quickly before raising one of the headphone ears to her left ear.

“You um, might wanna head up there,” she said, gesturing to the stage, “I’ll get something queued up for you in a sec.”

“Oh I have a feeling it will be good,” Lay remarked with a wink. “I’ll dance to almost anything – give me a good melody and I can make it work.”

“All right then, surprise it is,” Kit said as she plugged in a few songs to mix together.

Lay headed to the stage, ascending the steps, and striking a pose. “Ready whenever you are Miss KitKat!”

Kit glanced up, giving him a thumbs-up as she started playing the first song.

Nae pi ttam nunmul  
nae majimak chumeul  
da gajyeoga ga

Lay closed his eyes as he listened to the melody of “Blood, Sweat, and Tears”, the pitch higher than usual. In the background he heard EDM beats blended with the K-Pop song and hints of a deeper male voice humming. Hands ran through his hair, slipping down the sides of his neck slowly. He moved his hips to hit the downbeats of the lyrics, swiveling his body down as the female voice wailed the chorus of “Cold Water.”

And if you feel you’re sinking, I will jump right over  
Into cold, cold water for you

As her vocals faded out, the beat slowed slightly and he bit his lip as a deep male voice came in, crooning the beginning of the chorus for “Closer.”

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can’t afford

He moved his hands down his torso and smiled as the unique blend of Korean and English lyrics filled his ears. His hips popped out as the BTS chorus kicked in and he swayed gracefully in a circle, moving in time with the music fluidly. It was an unusual combo of two, no three! songs – but the overall combo was kind of sexy in an upbeat way. His hands wandered down his hips and he smirked as thrust in time to the chorus as Xiumin, Lu, and Kris looked on.

“I heard K-Pop but I’m certain that’s also –”

“She mixed some English top hits in there,” Kris confirmed. “You’d never think that these three songs would ever work together if you hear them separately, but she – yeah, she makes it sound effortless.”

Luhan nodded as he tilted his head in Kit’s direction. “She can spin well for a girl.”

Kris snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, “She can spin, period. I’ve seen the clown she took over for and she’s smoother in her transitions than him.” He glanced over at Lu and Xiumin, nodding over at Lay, who was lost in his dance. “Lay seems sold – we good here?”

“Yes she could work,” Xiumin mused. “I’m guessing that’s all she brought clothing-wise?”

“She looked like this when I first saw her – maybe a bit of liner and lipstick, but nah she’s pretty lowkey. The way I see it, she’s not distracting from our performers,” Kris said. “It’s very in – lots of girls are doing that oversized boyfriend shirt and shorts combo with boots.”

Kit darted her eyes up from her laptop as she faded out the songs, watching as Lay began to wrap up his dance. She pulled the headphones down to hang around her neck and met Kris’s eyes.

“So are they convinced or do they want me to get the hell out?” she called out.

Kris shot her a thumbs up and Lu nodded with a curious look. Xiumin gave a sharp nod and thanked Lay, telling him he could leave. Lay bowed before stepping off the stage, running a hand through his hair, which was starting to flop over his eyes. He passed the DJ booth and leaned against the doorway.

“That was…hot and a lot of fun Miss KitKat,” he teased with a smile. “I hope we can play again soon.”

“Lay-ge, she’s going to be here tonight and for a few nights until Chanyeol recovers,” Kris confirmed as he walked over to the dancer. 

“You got any makeup with you?” Luhan asked as he tilted his head.

“Uh maybe one lipstick, why?” Kit asked with a baffled look.

Lu held his hand out, motioning for her to pull it out and show it to him. She blinked before rummaging in her bag and fishing out a rectangular tube with a burgundy metallic finish. 

“Chateau Wine?” Xiumin asked as he craned his neck to see.

Kit shook her head and tossed it over to Lu. “Bloodroses. Don’t ask – I didn’t come up with the moody name.”

Luhan hummed as he twisted the tube up and studied the deep crimson color thoughtfully. The lipstick had a faint fruity scent to it – pleasant but surprising for such a dark color. Roses, huh? Like…Jangmi – wait, why was he thinking about her right now? He turned his head to cough before recapping the tube and tossing it back to Kit.

“Wear that,” he said. “Oh and keep your hair down – it compliments the look better.”

Kit snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Is he always this demanding about appearances?” she asked Kris.

He shot her a look before telling Lu that she would comply with his requests tonight.

Whatever, she thought with a roll of her eyes as she undid her hair tie and tossed it into a pocket. She fished out her phone and used it to apply the lipstick. Once she was satisfied with the application, she put her phone away and threw the tube back into her bag.

“Better Sir?” she asked with a sarcastic smile, hands thrown out to the side.

Xiumin looked closely and Lu nodded in approval. Lay was headed backstage when he heard Kit ask if she looked more presentable for the evening. He paused and glanced over his shoulder, blinking at the changes. Amazing how a bit of lipstick and those loose waves from her braid made a difference.

“Remember: you’re here to play music, not flirt with the customers or performers,” Luhan said as he stepped closer to the booth. “You get a 15 minute break. No drinking while you’re working. Also be careful with the equipment – any damage or theft I will come after you and expect you to pay for it. Anyone gets out of hand you let D.O. know – he’s our security person. Got it?”

“Sounds easy to do,” Kit remarked as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Question, how long am I covering for this Chanyeol guy you keep mentioning?” 

“We’ll tell you when he’s ready to come back,” Lu replied with a wave of his hand. “I assume you’re free for the next few nights?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Who else works here by the way? I figured Lay over there is one of your dancers, Chen’s on the desk, and you said D.O.’s security.”

“You’ll meet them eventually,” Xiumin added. “Oh and we open in a few minutes – you might want to get things started. We’ll discuss payment later but rest assured, you will be paid for your work.” He beckoned for the others to follow him to the lobby, leaving Kit to get set up in the booth for the evening. 

“In other words, get to work,” Kit murmured in a low voice with a shake of her head, a faint smile on her face.

Song List

Dumbang – Dumb Dumb (Red Velvet) and Bang! Bang! (Jessie J feat. Arianna Grande and Nicki Minaj)

Closer Blood, Cold Sweat, and Tears – Closer (The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey), Cold Water (Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber and Mø), and Blood, Sweat, and Tears (BTS)


	8. The Aftermath

Luhan entered the passcode to the office and…“Xiu- oh… sorr- really? I’m sorry” he turned around after seeing the situation his friend and Minah were in. Luhan got even more confused… What was happening to them? He questioned everything ever since these 2 girls were at the reception. Luhan was screwed. Xiumin was screwed. And definitely Minah and Jangmi were screwed.

 

***

 

Luhan had turned away but hadn’t left the room. He waited for Minah and Xiumin to either finish up or for Xiumin to tell her to leave. Xiumin however, was for once not content with this situation. “Lu, are you seriously not leaving the room?”

 

His tone surprised Luhan as his friend was usually willing to drop anything or anyone for him. He moved to the other door in the room, the one everyone had entered through and stepped outside. “Don’t make me wait long. I’m in no mood.”

 

Minah sighed from her place perched on the edge of the desk and tapped Xiumin on the shoulder. He looked up at her from in between her parted thighs. “He kind of killed the mood. Maybe I should go find Jangmi…”

 

Xiumin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn’t even gotten to taste Minah yet. He glared at Luhan’s back as he adjusted himself and helped Minah back into her clothing.  “Go through the door that Lu isn’t standing near and follow it until you reach a room at the very back. If Jangmi is still there, find out what the fuck happened. If she’s not, come straight back here.” Minah nodded and silently berated both Luhan and Jangmi for ruining what had turned into a very interesting evening.

 

Minah walked down the hall and headed towards the door at the very back. As she got closer she found Suho helping Jangmi walk out. “Jangmi!” She ran the rest of the distance to her friend who was staring at her wide eyed now. “What the fuck happened?”

 

Jangmi avoided Minah’s gaze and Suho must have found a very interesting spot on the ceiling to look at because everyone was avoiding Minah’s gaze. “Oh Jangmi if you do not tell me why I had to forego what was going to be a mind blowing orgasm this instant I swear to all that is good I will not speak to you.”

 

Jangmi’s lower lip trembled as she finally looked at Minah. Suho spoke up for her, knowing how emotional she currently was. “Luhan is a bit rough and because Jangmi had irritated him by getting dances and from the private dance with me he was in the mood to tease and delay her orgasm for as long as he could. The jerk took a call and left the room but uh…left a toy on her. By the time I wandered past she was sobbing from over stimulation so I came in to help. Luhan chose that moment to reappear and he took it the wrong way and banned her from the club.” Minah stared at Jangmi the whole time Suho spoke, looking for any sign that what he was saying was a lie.

 

“Fine. Let’s assume all of this is true for now. Show me the nearest exit so I can get her home.  If he wants her gone then we’ll go. She’s clearly not in the right mindset to discuss it right now.” Suho nodded and gestured down an adjoining hallway.

 

“His will lead back to the front entrance and then you can get a taxi home.” The three of you set off down the hall, away from Luhan and against Minah’s desires, away from Xiumin. About halfway down Suho gave up on helping Jangmi walk and simply picked her up and carried her princess style until they had almost reached where the hall rejoined to reception. Suho put Jangmi down and said his farewells stating it would be better if he wasn’t seen with either of the girls.

 

Minah asked Chen to call a taxi for them and they waited near the front entrance for it to turn up. Jangmi sat in a chair and refused to speak. Minah paced, muttering to herself about Luhan being a prick and how she had no idea what Jangmi even saw in him, especially if this was how he treated women.

 

After ten minutes Chen called out to let them know their taxi would be here in five minutes.  As Minah was about to help Jangmi up and take her outside a very pissed off looking Luhan and an annoyed Xiumin appeared. “Where are you going Minah?”

 

Minah didn’t even look at them before answering. “Home.”

 

Luhan scoffed. “Taking her to another man? I’m sure she’s got one on every block.”

 

Xiumin sucked in a breath. Minah whirled around, incredulous. “What the _fuck_ do you mean by that? My friend signed a contract so that she could see you, you moron. So what if she is friendly with other guys huh? Are you that fucking fragile that you think that she’d spread her legs for just anyone? Go fuck yourself. We’re leaving and we won’t be back. Do you even have the slightest idea of how to properly do orgasm denial?! You don’t leave the fucking room. After care, look it up or stop being sexually active.”  Xiumin stood there stunned. The quiet girl from the meeting was gone and there was no shred of the minx he’d started to see when they were alone. All that stood before him was someone who was defending her friend and not caring about tearing Luhan a new one in the entrance to the club.

 

Luhan recovered from his initial shock at Minah’s onslaught and cleared his throat. “The two of you are banned from this club until further notice. Please leave now.”

 

Minah responded icily. “We were already going.” She looked at Xiumin once to see if he’d step in or do anything but his eyes were darting between Luhan, Jangmi and Minah. In the end he sighed deeply and looked dejected. Minah shook her head, grabbed Jangmi and the two of them left the club. Possibly for good.

 

***

 

“What happened?”

 

“You already know. Suho told you.”

 

“I can’t help but feel like he left some detail out. Now I just publicly yelled at the boss of the club, so you will tell me everything.”

 

Jangmi proceeded to tell Minah everything that had happened that night and how Suho really was just helping her but that she thought he got the wrong impression from her. Minah sat back and listened, thinking a break from this club might be good for Jangmi. Whilst what she had with Xiumin was drama free, Jangmi and Luhan were off to a rather toxic start and she did not want that for her friend.

 

“Jangmi, I’m serious. We aren’t going back there. Not until they apologise to us.” Jangmi agreed and went to shower and go to sleep.

 

The next few days the two girls went to work, did their jobs and then went home. They rented movies and got take out food and chilled. Life was a lot less stressful away from the club. They kept themselves busy with activities or mindless chatter so that the topic of 2 certain men never came up.

 

Three days later Minah was at work making gift boxes for new clients when Jangmi rushed past on her way to the copy room. “Heads up, your least favourite sleazebag is on his way.” Minah groaned. She couldn’t get up and leave her post just to avoid her boss. She’d get reprimanded for leaving such a mess unattended and for leaving the expensive gift boxes unguarded. She was stuck here and she’d actually have to face him if he decided to stop by the room. She busied herself with the boxes, putting the small liquor bottles, designer watches, suit vouchers, golf club membership and hotel gift cards in a neat and aesthetically pleasing manner in each of the boxes. She was so absorbed in her work she didn’t notice that Cho Hyunwoo, her manager, had stepped into the room and had been watching her as she worked.

 

After she’d finished 4 more boxes he cleared his throat, making Minah jump. “Sorry, I didn’t was to disturb you. You look so pretty when you’re like this.” He flashed an award winning smile at her but Minah insides churned. _Who tells a girl she is pretty when she is on her knees making gift boxes? Creeps, that’s who._ She thought to herself. Realising she wasn’t going to answer him he continued speaking. “I need you to bring 2 of those gift boxes to give to some new clients we have. Bring the boxes by my office in two hours.” He winked and left the room leaving Minah cringing.

 

She sat there and continued to make boxes until Jangmi came back from the copy room. “Jangmi, can you check if our boss has a meeting in 2 hours?”

 

“Sure, but why do you care?”

 

“He asked me to bring 2 of these gift boxes by to his office and I want to make sure he isn’t trying to get me alone in his office.”

 

“He flirts with you yes, but do you really think he’d do that at work?”

 

“You didn’t see the look he gave me. Please just find out?”

 

Jangmi agreed and called the front desk. She chatted away with the receptionist for a few minutes before hanging up. “You’re safe, he really has clients coming in.”  Minah breathed a sigh of relief and set aside two boxes.

 

***

 

Minah walked up to her boss’ office and knocked twice. Hyunwoo’s smiling face appeared. “What lovely timing, I had just finished telling our new clients about these wonderful gift boxes you’ve been putting together. Come on in.” Minah stepped inside and heard a small gasp. She paused and looked up at Hyunwoo’s clients. Standing in front of her were the very men Jangmi and her had chosen to avoid. Luhan refused to look at her but the look Xiumin gave her told her he wanted to talk to her after this meeting. She inclined her head slightly and handed each of the men their gift box.

 

“Welcome. This gift box is a token of our company’s appreciation. We hope that you like them.” She bowed and moved to leave the room. Hyunwoo stopped her by the door to thank her. As he was thanking her he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she recoiled at the contact before leaving the room as fast as she could.

 

Xiumin gripped the gift box so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.


	9. Avec Nocturne - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU A little thing called the flu forced him to call out sick for days. What he didn’t bargain for was his workplace hiring a girl to spin the tracks while he was out. He’s pissed off but why’s he thinking random thoughts about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by @yourkeeperoftherunners (tumblr user)
> 
> Summary: AU A little thing called the flu forced him to call out sick for days. What he didn’t bargain for was his workplace hiring a girl to spin the tracks while he was out. He’s pissed off but why’s he thinking random thoughts about her?
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (Language, Strip Club setting, Flirting, Mentions of the flu)
> 
> Characters: DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, featuring appearances of OT12 members 
> 
> Notes: This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of Unwind written by @xiubaek13 and @oh-beyond. (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading Unwind first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me. Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!

“Excuse meeeeee?” a male voice called out as the owner rapped on the door repeatedly. 

Kit jerked her head up from putting songs into her playlist and glanced over at the door, leaning back to get a better look at the young man standing outside. She slid her headphones down and cracked open the door to the booth. “Yeah can I help you?”

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and shot her a suspicious look. “You’re not Chanyeol – why are you in the DJ booth?”

“I’m his backup – he’s sick apparently,” Kit replied as she gripped her headphones. “Sorry, are you his boyfriend or something?”

The blonde blinked, recoiling at her comment in shock, while another young man howled in laughter as he stood behind the bar. Kit peered over in the direction where the laugh came from, watching as the young man cackled, hand slapping the counter.

“Oh God! Imagine that! Tao as Chanyeol’s boyfriend? Haha!” the bartender whooped, wiping tears from his eyes.

The blonde whipped his head around and scowled at the bartender, teeth gritted. “Shut up Sehun.”

“That was too funny noona!” Sehun said before he reached under the bar for something. He straightened up and walked around the counter with a cold water bottle in hand, holding it out to Kit. “Lay said you were talented but he never said you were funny and savage!”

A confused wisp of a smile crossed her lips as she took the water bottle and ducked her head to say thank you.

“How does Lay-ge know you?” Tao asked as he tilted his head. “I’ve never seen you around here.”

“Lay didn’t tell you?” Kit snorted as she uncapped the water. “I had to make up a mix on the spot for him to dance to, so your bosses could see me in action. Just started…couple hours ago? So, I figured Sehun’s the bartender and you –”

“I dance,” Tao cut in. “Also do special martial arts demonstrations in my performances. How long are you here for?”

“Until Chanyeol recovers,” another young man replied, placing a hand on Tao’s shoulder. “Tao, you should get backstage. Sehun, I think some patrons are headed your way.”

Tao sighed as he sauntered off in the direction of the stage and Sehun pouted before slipping behind the bar, a smile fixed in place as the customers approached the counter. The other young man walked up to the entrance of the booth and rested a hand on the frame.

“You’ll have to excuse Tao – he’s used to seeing a bunch of guys working here, not a young woman doing something other than drooling over him and the other dancers,” the man said, “I’m D.O. by the way, and you must be Kit. Lay must have really liked your work if he couldn’t stop talking about the song he danced to.”

Kit nodded as she put the water bottle down before shaking hands with D.O. “Nice to meet you too – think Luhan said you’re security, correct?”

“Yes, if any problems arise, just press the button under the counter and I’ll be here in seconds,” D.O. confirmed, pointing out the button located beneath the tables. “How are you doing so far?”

“Not bad, I’m in my element so I can’t complain too much,” Kit admitted as she glanced over at the playlist to make sure she had enough queued up. “It’s sort of been crash course learning – play the music and meet the people along the way. So far I’ve met you, Lay, Sehun over there, Mr. Personality, Kris, Xiumin, and Luhan but I’m thinking there’s probably a lot of people I haven’t met yet, right?”

“Ah, a few more faces,” D.O. replied. He glanced over at the stage and nodded, gesturing to the warm-skinned young man walking to the center. “Like Kai – he’s the other main dancer that performs out here.”

“Hang on I should get something together for him,” Kit murmured as she scrolled through her library and began pulling songs together. “Is there anything he will absolutely not dance to?”

“I think he’s pretty flexible like Lay,” D.O. said as he watched her slot two songs into her program.

“Okay, I think we need to lighten things up a little,” Kit said as she played the opening of a track titled “Whistle”, a brief soundbite answering back:

Hey boy…

Hey girl…

D.O. listened as she blended the instrumental of the second track with the whistling sounds of the first song. He glanced up at the stage, watching as Kai did body rolls in time with the beats. 

Neon neomu areumdawo  
neol ijeul suga eobseo  
geu nunbichi ajik nareul  
ireohge seollege hae Boom boom

24, 365  
ojik neowa gachi hagopa  
najedo i bamedo  
ireohge neoreul wonhae Ooh ooh

“How’s he doing?” Kit asked as she played with the next segments for meshing the two songs together.

“He seems to be enjoying himself,” D.O. murmured as Kai picked up the pace of his movements, matching them as the second track’s chorus kicked in.

Oh oh oh Lotto  
Oh oh oh Lotto oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh Lotto  
Oh oh oh Lotto oh oh oh

The security employee found himself nodding along to the catchy, mid-tempo song sprinkled with whistle sounds in the background.

“It’s catchy,” D.O. said. “It’s…playful in a way, this mix. Usually he gets these really sexy songs that are slow and sensual. I think this is a little more his speed.” He jerked his head up at the sound of women shrieking and bit his lip, shaking his head. “Aish, the shirt’s off and our clients are fighting over it!”

Kit snuck a look up at the stage and bit back a laugh when she saw the tan-skinned man was shirtless and a group of middle-aged women were now fighting over the collared shirt he had sported earlier. Kai continued to dance, smirking as his hips thrust forward before he began swaying in circles, a hand trailing through his hair as the other waved around freely.

D.O. sighed before excusing himself to break up the catfight while Kit shook her head and began dragging more songs into her queue.

So far it hadn’t been too bad – people seemed to be responding to her mashups and most of the staff seemed decent. (Save for Tao.) She glanced up at the sound of Sehun knocking on the booth frame.

“You’re doing well so far,” he said with a nod of his head. “Kai loves dancing almost as much as he loves sleeping but I’ve never seen that spark in his eyes before. Don’t get me wrong – Chanyeol’s good at his job, but you’re giving us a fresh perspective.” He grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll give you credit for burning Tao back there – we’re friends but sometimes he’s a pain in the ass to deal with. Only a few of us can keep him in line.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that just slipped out and wasn’t meant to sound savage, would you?” Kit asked as she looked over at him. “I mean, for all I know, he could be ogling the guy from a distance and thought tonight was the night to say something.”

Sehun snickered and shook his head. “Nah, Tao’s not into Chanyeol in that way – I’ve seen him complain to the giant about song choice a couple of times after performances. Chanyeol just takes it and shrugs it off. Maybe a few times he trolled Tao but that’s only if he feels brave enough to poke the panda.”

“You guys call Tao a panda?” Kit asked as she shot him a bewildered look.

Sehun gestured to the under eye area on his face and explained that the blonde was noted for having significant eye bags that made him resemble a panda. Kit nodded to show she understood before grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig.

“So what’s this Chanyeol guy like anyways?”

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard Xiumin say something via the microphone in his earpiece. He closed his mouth and sighed as he straightened up.

“Sorry noona, Xiumin’s telling me to get back to the bar now,” Sehun said. “I’ll chat later – come find me afterwards, okay?”

Kit bid him goodbye as she checked her watch. Four minutes to go before her break came up. She stretched her arms out and rolled her shoulders back, glancing at the estimated time for her playlist at the bottom of her screen. Noticing that it was shy of seven minutes, she began adding more music into the queue to total eighteen minutes – a bit of wiggle room in case.

In her peripheral vision, she saw someone approaching the booth and she looked up to see it was Kai, still shirtless and drenched in sweat.

“No luck getting that shirt back, huh?” she joked.

Kai shook his head and laughed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “Ah, there’s plenty backstage – giving up one shirt won’t hurt me. So, you’re new DJ Lay was talking about?”

“Yup, that’s me. Although I have no idea how long I’ll be here for, since the mysterious Chanyeol is said to be pretty sick.”

“Hopefully you’ll be here a few more days,” Kai replied as he rested a hand on the doorframe. “I had fun out there. Well, take that back – dancing is fun, period, but I enjoyed the mashup you just played for me. You on break soon?”

“In two – nah actually now officially on break,” Kit corrected as she checked the clock.

Kai straightened up and stepped back so she could close up the booth. She retrieved her water bottle and phone before slipping past Kai, grabbing the door handle and pulling it closed behind her.

“Wanna get some fresh air?” Kai asked as he gestured to the doors. “I’ll show you the patio – some people go out there for a smoke but I prefer it because it’s quiet.” 

“Fresh air sounds good – hang on, are you okay to take a break now? I’d hate for you to get in trouble like Sehun almost did.”

“Yeah I’m free no–“ Kai paused before Sehun flagged him down. “Or maybe not?”

“That woman over at the far right table was talking about you,” Sehun explained as the pair approached the bar. He pointed in her direction, noting it was the one wearing a Bride-to-Be sash. “Her friends were wondering if you’d give a private dance for her. All of them are chipping in for this – also wondered if you’d give her a kiss or two.”

Kai flashed Kit a guilty smile and mouthed an apology before wiping his face with a towel Sehun threw him. He draped the towel around his neck and excused himself to go greet the bachelorette party requesting him.

“Break time?” Sehun asked her.

“Yeah,” Kit replied, “where can I find the patio by the way?”

Sehun leaned over the bar and used his arm to show the directions to the area Kai mentioned. Once she understood where she was going, she excused herself to find it, nodding at D.O. as she passed him.

“Ah! Kit-noona, hi!” Chen said as she stepped out onto the patio. He glanced over at the back of the coffee shop and sighed.

“Am I interrupting a profound thinking moment, cause I can go elsewhere for my break,” Kit asked.

“Oh no, no! You can stay,” he reassured her.

She thanked him before taking a seat, stretching her legs out and sighing.

“How’s your first night so far?” he asked.

“Better than I expected,” she said. “Well, almost – I think Tao hates me but I was bound to piss someone off, right?”

Chen shook his head and chuckled lightly. “He’s hard to please – don’t take it personally.”

“In my defense, he was really going hard asking why Chanyeol wasn’t in the booth, when was he coming back, and yeah, you get it.”

“You weren’t screaming about his blonde hair or his muscles,” he teased. “See, if you did that, then he’d be nicer!”

Kit squinted at him and pursed her lips at the suggestion. “I can see why people like him, but I’m not charmed. He needs to laugh more – maybe that will help with his panda complex as Sehun tells me.”

Chen laughed, doubling over and slapping his leg at her suggestion. Kit watched him and shook her head with amusement.

“What? How is that funny? I’m serious!” she replied. “But I’ve been wondering, what’s DJ Chanyeol like anyways? I keep hearing his name and all I know about him is that he must be really tall and he might troll the dancers with song choices.”

Chen straightened up, catching his breath as he leaned back, giving her question some thought. Tall. Loud. Hyper. Music lover. Those were a few of the words one used to describe Park Chanyeol. On a more descriptive level, it was probably better to have her chum up Baekhyun or D.O. for answers, as they hung with him more, especially off the clock.

“Well you might wanna ask his friends, but based on working with him, he loves his job,” Chen offered. “I know you’re probably sick of everyone talking about him, but it’s rare to see him not come in. He’s nice to everyone, even the people who are assholes. I mean, if you had a disgruntled client come up to him and start screaming at him, he’ll apologize with a smile and ask how he can make it better. Now, if you took the same person and they did that to Tao, well, Tao would do, um, the opposite with a bored or unimpressed look on his face.”

Kit nodded as she tried to picture the young man at work in the booth. “Sure hope the poor guy gets better – flu’s a really nasty thing to deal with. Who are his friends here?”

“D.O. – you’ve already met,” Chen mused as he ticked them off on his fingers, “and Baekhyun – you’ll meet him eventually. He does the private performances with Suho. Usually if people book something or make a request for a more intimate session, they’ll be the ones handling those. No sex though – although I’ve seen many flustered people walk out of there with uh, well, that look on their faces.”

“Too hot to handle?”

“I guess,” Chen replied. He checked his watch and huffed when he saw his time was up. “Back to the grind. How much longer do you have?”

Kit checked the timer on her watch and replied that she had a few more minutes.

His hand was on the handle when he heard her ask, “Hey, no one here thinks I’m trying to take Chanyeol’s job, right?”

Chen frowned, brow raised as he glanced back at Kit. “Uh I don’t think so,” he said. “Why? Oh please tell me Tao didn’t plant that seed in your head – everyone else seems to like you just fine! Lay won’t shut up about your audition and from what I heard all night, Kris was smart to get your info and ask you to work with us. What made you think that?”

Kit shrugged as she looked around the patio. “I’m not…ungrateful about all of this happening,” she said. “Sometimes I wanna ask myself if it’s a dream that I’ll wake up from any moment now. I’m not gonna bore you with the details, but it’s a little overwhelming to be here by myself without a set plan in place. I can deal with whiny people who hate my persona but last thing I wanna do is kick a good person out of a job. Plus, I sense there’s an unspoken bro code here that’s being screwed with by me being here. Not sure I like all of the attention I’ve been getting – it’s almost like they’ve never seen a girl spin tracks before.”

Chen turned around and patted her shoulder. “I’m not sure how you did it, but I think the fact that you took the first step to fly out of the country and try living here is pretty brave in itself. As for Chanyeol, yes we’re all used to him and it’s unusual to not see him in the booth, yelling something into a microphone while wearing shades, but it’s not a bad different. He was due for a break though – I don’t think he took a lot of time off for the holidays last time. Maybe the bare minimum, but others took a week or two off to recoup and see family and friends. If anyone does give you a hard time though, tell me and I’ll make sure to get back at them.”

Kit shot him a smile and shook her head as she pushed herself to a standing position. “Nah it’s fine – thanks for letting me ramble. It’s hard to read some of your co-workers but maybe it’s just my personal doubts getting to me. That or the fact that I’m still hella jet-lagged a week later!”

Chen blinked at the slang term and tilted his head. Wait what?

“Oh I guess my state’s showing – sorry,” Kit replied. “I’m originally from Studio City, California. Hella’s just a fancy adjective to emphasize something being more than average. For example, I would recommend you never take the bus by yourself in downtown Los Angeles because they’re hella sketchy. Translation – public buses are very questionable if you’re traveling alone and not from LA. Does that kind of make sense?”

Chen snickered and nodded as he held the door open for her. Kit thanked him as she slipped through the doors and began heading back to the booth.

“I’m going to warn you that if you say that around Suho, he might try to use it in his vocab or worse, crack a Dad joke with it,” Chen called after her. “By the way, his jokes are the worst – don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!”

“Chanyeol! I’m back – how are you feeling?” D.O. called out as he slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

“I hate being sick,” Chanyeol moaned from upstairs.

“Well, you sound a little better,” D.O. sighed as he wandered into the kitchen. He flicked the lights on and checked the kettle and soup pot, finding both were empty. “You finished everything?”

“Everything stayed down,” Chanyeol said. “I listened to you and slept most of the day too. Also took a cold shower, but had to make the water lukewarm a minute in – cold was too cold.”

“Good,” D.O. said, trying not to laugh at the thought of Chanyeol jumping away from the freezing cold stream of water. “I’ll make you more soup then. I also grabbed medicine for your cough – should help clear that.”

“My doctor,” Chanyeol crooned.

D.O. rolled his eyes as he washed everything in hot, soapy water before clearing space to chop vegetables and prep the base of the soup. He heard footsteps, followed by a loud coughing fit.

“Stay out of the kitchen,” D.O. warned. “I don’t want you coughing on the food.”

Chanyeol sighed as he lingered at the entrance to the kitchen, sniffling. “So how was work?”

D.O. nodded as he tossed onions, carrots, and celery into a pot. “Good,” he replied, uncapping the lid on a container of chicken stock. He poured the liquid into the pot, tapping the bottom to get the remaining drops out.

“Who did the music?” Chanyeol persisted.

D.O. carried the pot over to the stove and placed it on a burner. He turned the dial and adjusted it to medium heat. “The managers and the owner brought in someone to cover for you. She’s from the US I think.”

Chanyeol froze when he heard the reply, his eyes widening. No, that couldn’t be right. Why would they just…?

He didn’t care if it was a girl or a guy they brought in, no he only cared that they had someone else mixing in his booth. The DJ booth at the club had become his second home – sure it was small (maybe borderline cramped) but he loved going in there to play with the controls, headphones dangling from his neck, and beats booming from the speakers. He knew the equipment inside and out unlike anyone else, save for Luhan who had a general idea of how it worked, as he reminded Chanyeol to treat it with care, or risk having the damages come out of his paycheck. He swallowed hard and watched D.O.’s face for any signs as he asked his next question.

“How bad was she?”

D.O. frowned and glanced over at Chanyeol with a confused look. “Bad? What’s your deal? No, she was great! Her mixes are different from yours, but she’s got her own style and it works for our team too. I never said she was replacing you for good – I think she’s only helping out until you recover. That’s what Xiumin told me.”

Chanyeol pressed his lips together and pouted as he watched D.O. calmly chop chicken, tossing it into the pot with the stock and veggies. He noticed the bag on the counter containing the cough medicine and he reached out to grab it.

He squinted to read the bottle’s small print and turned it in his hands. “How of much of this can I take? Please don’t tell me to read the bottle – the print’s ridiculously tiny.”

“1 full cup every four hours, max is twelve,” D.O. said as he glanced over at Chanyeol. “Hey, you better take the amount noted on there – it’s not safe to push beyond the max!”

Chan made a face and removed the plastic cup from the top of the bottle. “But I need to get better! I can’t keep lying around in bed doing nothing – I’m bored and want to be making music!”

“You’re not doing nothing, you’re recovering!” D.O. said. He tilted his head and raised a brow. “Please don’t tell me you’re jealous of someone you’ve never met.”

“It’s my booth,” Chanyeol said as he twisted the cap off the medicine bottle. He tore the protective seal off the top and began pouring the medicine into the cup.

“Slowly,” D.O. warned as he watched Chanyeol raise the cup to his lips. “I’m not cleaning up the mess if you chug it and it doesn’t stay down.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes and tipped the cup to his lips as he drank the contents as slowly as he could. The fake grape flavor tasted terrible and he grimaced as the liquid slipped down his throat.

“That…is disgusting,” Chanyeol muttered as he put the bottle and cup down.

“It was the only flavor they had left,” D.O. sighed.

Chanyeol turned and began heading back upstairs. “I’m going to sleep some more.”

“I’ll bring up a bowl when it’s done,” D.O. said, shaking his head. 

Song List

Whistle Like I Just Hit the Lotto – Whistle (BLACKPINK) and Lotto (EXO)


	10. Avec Nocturne - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by: @yourkeeperoftherunners (tumblr user)
> 
> Summary: AU A little thing called the flu forced him to call out sick for days. What he didn’t bargain for was his workplace hiring a girl to spin the tracks while he was out. He’s pissed off but why’s he thinking random thoughts about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 (Language, Strip Club setting, Flirting, Mentions of the flu, Brief fight with minor bruising)
> 
> Characters: DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, featuring appearances of OT12 members 
> 
> Notes: This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of Unwind written by @xiubaek13 and @oh-beyond. (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading Unwind first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me. Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!

Five days of doing absolutely nothing (sleeping, taking medicine, drinking fluids slowly, and consuming more soup than he’s ever eaten in his life) seemed like eternity for Chanyeol. Scratch that, six days – he claimed he felt fine by early afternoon on the fifth one, only to be shot down by D.O. when he forced Chanyeol to stick a thermometer under his tongue. Just because his temperature was lingering at 37.78º, the younger male forced him back to bed and gave him something to help bring his fever down. 

“Yah! You never get sick Chanyeol!” Baekhyun declared over the phone prior to the sixth day. “Rest, okay? Listen to D.O. – he knows best!”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Chanyeol replied with a shake of his head. “I’m trying to get over it quickly – I’m already getting bored and I miss my booth.”

“Oh, Suho and Lay also send their best – Lay suggested lots of tea by the way,” Baekhyun recalled as he read off a memo on his phone. “Suho said rest and eat slowly so you don’t upset your stomach.”

“Hey there she is!” Chen called out with a smile as Kit strolled in. “Not tired of us yet, huh?”

“If you guys are still performing, I’m here to highlight your skills with a little background noise,” she said with a smile. 

“I’ve already unlocked the booth for you – it’s all yours,” he replied. 

“Thank you,” Kit replied as she hoisted her bag higher. “By the way, you move pretty well too – surprised they don’t pull you on stage more often.”

“Ah…thank you,” Chen replied, ducking his head. “I’m not as good as Lay-ge or Kai, but I practice a bit in my spare time so my dancing is on par with the others.”

“Not to be nosy, but has that special someone from the coffee shop nearby ever stopped in to see you?” she asked, lowering her voice.

Chen’s eyes widened and his lips parted open to gape at her. “Wha-waaaaeeeeee?! Ah where’d, where’d you get an idea like that? I just like their coffee and so do some of the others here! Doesn’t me–”

Kit gave him a skeptical look as she leaned across the counter. “Maybe I’m misreading things, but I’ve never seen anyone look so intently at the back door of a coffee shop during their breaks. But it’s not my job to meddle – you do you.” She shook her head as she entered the performance area, nodding at Sehun who greeted her while fixing his bow tie. 

“Ready for another night?” he asked. 

She rolled her shoulders a few times and nodded as she entered the booth, setting up her equipment and sliding her headphones on. 

“My fever was gone,” Chanyeol explained when he ran into D.O. at the entrance to the club. When the latter eyed him suspiciously, Chanyeol held his hands up. 

“No really! 36.5º – I swear!” Chanyeol said. 

“You still look a little pale,” D.O. warned. “I don’t know, I thi–”

“I’m not lying in bed another day,” Chanyeol cut him off, walking around the security member to the entrance. 

“Cha-Chanyeol! You’re back!” Chen gasped, staggering to his feet. “Ah um, does Luhan or Xiumin know?”

Chanyeol shook his head and frowned when heard music coming from the main performance hall. “Aish, she’s not here is she?”

“Huh? Oh you mean Kit-noona? She just came in and – AH WAIT!” Chen nearly tripped over the leg of his chair trying to move quickly from behind the desk as the tall DJ strode into the performance area. 

Sehun looked up from polishing his shaker and he leaned over the counter to see who was entering. “Eh? Chanyeol, what are you doing here?”

“Coming in for work,” Chanyeol said, glancing briefly over at the bar. His gaze flickered back to the booth and he squinted, seeing a girl shorter than him standing in front of the turn tables with large over-the-ear headphones on. The door to the booth was closed and he huffed as he threw his bag down and grabbed the handle. 

Kit looked up from filling the playlist and hung her headphones around her neck. “Oh um, hi! Hang on, by any chance are you Suho or Baekhyun?”

“Neither,” Chanyeol said as he pierced her with a harsh look. “This is my booth – you need to leave.”

So this is the regular DJ then, she thought as she met his eyes. She took her headphones off and placed them on top of her laptop keyboard, before extending a hand to Chanyeol. 

“You’re Chanyeol? Nice to fi–”

“OUT!!” Chanyeol snarled, inches from her face. 

Kit blinked as she took a few steps back, dropping her hand to the side. Okay, so much for polite introductions…

“Whoa. Look, I came in tonight because Xiumin told me to,” she said as she looked up at him. “No one said you’d be back tonight – it’s an honest mistake.”

Chanyeol laughed harshly and he shook his head. Meanwhile, Sehun watched from the bar and he started to move closer to the pair. 

“Hey hyung, you might want to take it easy,” Sehun said as he glanced from Chanyeol to Kit. “She’s telling the truth – Xiumin and Luhan didn’t say anything about when you were coming back so they –”

“You’re siding with her?!” Chanyeol spat as he turned on the younger man. 

“Hey, lay off Slim Shady!” Kit snapped as she stepped closer to the doorway. “It’s probably a scheduling error that can be fixed – what the hell is your problem?”

“You,” Chanyeol hissed as he returned to the entrance to the booth. He gripped her by her shoulders and she started to thrash, trying to break free.

“Let go,” she growled.

“Get the hell out of my booth!” Chanyeol shot back.

“Your booth? Technically it’s the club’s booth – didn’t see a name plate on the door that said ‘Property of Park Jackassyeol’!” she retorted. 

“That does it,” he growled in a low voice. He began to drag her out of the doorway and she planted her feet in place.

“I said get the FUCK out!” Chanyeol yelled.

“Drag me again and a steel toed Doc will meet your goddamn balls!” she snarled. 

“CHANYEOL STOP!” D.O. yelled as he dashed in, grabbing his friend by the waist. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull the taller boy off of her, while Sehun gently guided Kit away from Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol squirmed in D.O.’s grip and he growled at his friend to let him go. D.O. shook his head and tried to talk him into calming down. 

“Noona are you okay?” Sehun asked as he looked over Kit with a careful gaze. He bit his lip when he saw bruises starting to form on her upper arms and he gingerly touched them, watching for her reaction. 

“It’s fine,” she said, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she tried to focus on Sehun.

Park Chanyeol: Tall? Check. Passionate about his job? Probably a check. But no one mentioned that he was capable of being the world’s biggest asshole she’s ever encountered. 

“I’ll get ice for those,” Sehun said as he pointed to her bruises. He ran behind the counter and started scooping ice into a towel, wrapping up the ends. He jogged over to Kit and handed her the ice, prompting her to apply it to her arms where small purple bruises were starting to form. 

“What is with you?” D.O. demanded as he looked at his friend. “She’s only here to help!”

Chanyeol tried to catch his breath and he shook his head violently. D.O. didn’t get it – that booth was a safe haven for him and to see someone else in there touching the controls, spinning the turn tables, it felt…wrong. 

D.O. glanced over at Kit who was switching the ice to her other arm, frowning when he saw the bruises. Sehun indicated to him that she was okay, just shaken.

“Chanyeol, Kit, our office now,” Luhan ordered as he approached the pair, a stern look on his face. He nodded at D.O., thanking him for diffusing the situation. He acknowledged Sehun before prompting the young man to get back to work.”

Sehun opened his mouth to protest but Kit nudged him toward the bar. “I’m fine – you should get ready for the opening rush.” 

“Chanyeol stay close to me,” Luhan said, “Kit, you’re with Xiumin.”

D.O. released Chanyeol from his bear hug and the latter straightened up, sighing as he followed the caramel-haired manager to his office. Xiumin appeared beside Kit and gestured for her to follow a few steps behind Lu and Chan. 

“Those look pretty bad,” Xiumin mused as he took note of the bruises. 

“I’m fine Sir,” she sighed with a shake of her head. The bruises would fade eventually but she was on edge after Chanyeol manhandled her during their exchange. Maybe she should have shut up but in her defense, he chose to be rude right away. 

Chanyeol followed Luhan to the office, eyes narrowed and shoulders hunched slightly. Great, it was his first day back and not only was the reception frosty, but now he was headed to the managers’ office for misconduct. 

Maybe D.O. had a point – he should have stayed home today…


	11. Avec Nocturne - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU A little thing called the flu forced him to call out sick for days. What he didn’t bargain for was his workplace hiring a girl to spin the tracks while he was out. He’s pissed off but why’s he thinking random thoughts about her?

Written by @yourkeeperoftherunners tumblr user

Rating: PG-13 (Language, Strip Club setting, Flirting)

Characters: DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, featuring appearances of OT12 members 

Notes: This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of Unwind written by @xiubaek13 and @oh-beyond. (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading Unwind first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me. Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!

Ch. 3 | Ch. 5 

“In here please,” Luhan ordered as he opened the door to the office. He pushed it open and gestured for Chanyeol to enter first. 

Chanyeol stepped through the doorway and made a beeline for the chair closest to the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared ahead at the desk before him. Kit entered a few steps behind him with Xiumin, before Luhan closed the door. 

Xiumin grabbed a chair for himself as Luhan settled behind the desk. Kit took the second chair opposite Lu and dragged it a few inches away from Chanyeol’s, taking a seat. From the corner of his eye, Chanyeol noticed small purple dots just below her sleeves on both arms and he pressed his lips together. He felt a little guilty for leaving those marks on her – she was no taller than his older sister and part of him was kicking himself for hurting a girl. 

“What happened out there?” Xiumin asked as he looked from Chanyeol to Kit. 

Chanyeol straightened up in his seat and folded his hands in his lap. “I felt better, so I thought I should come in today,” he began, “D.O. never told me that I needed to clear my return with you so that’s why I was…surprised to find someone else working the controls today without my knowledge. …I um…lost my temper and got mad at her. I only wanted her to get out of the booth so I could start playing music.” 

Lost your temper? Ha, how about you went fucking ballistic on me? Kit thought as she stared at a paperweight on Lu’s desk. Should have said no to this gig – it did sound too good to be true. 

“Kit? Would you like to add your thoughts?” Luhan asked as he tilted his head.

Kit put the ice down and looked at both managers as she explained her side. “Xiumin told me to come in today, preferably early, so I could set up,” she said. “Chen told me the booth was unlocked so I went in, set up, and started preparing the set list for tonight. About two minutes later, I see this guy come storming up to the booth and I asked if he was one of the private dancers I keep hearing about. Then he lets on that he’s the regular DJ and I’m about to do introductions when he flat out yells at me to get out. Next thing I know, he’s got his hands on me trying to physically pull me out of the booth and D.O. and Sehun had to break it up. I…didn’t radio D.O. though.”

“Sehun did,” Xiumin added. “Chen alerted us after seeing Chanyeol and we thought it was best to sit down and discuss the music arrangements for the future.”

Rat, Chanyeol thought when he heard Sehun was the culprit. Little punk probably wanted to protect his precious noona who actually bothered to give him attention. 

Luhan shot Chanyeol a critical look and glanced at the bruises on Kit’s arms. “He gave you those?”

“I didn’t mean to bruise her,” Chanyeol spoke up. “I was trying to get her to move but she wouldn’t.”

“I have a name,” she replied, glancing over at him. 

Chanyeol ignored her comment and looked at the managers. “So, I’m back as you can see. I’m healthy enough to spin tonight – she doesn’t need to stay.”

Fine, you wanna call me a pronoun, so be it, she thought, trying not to roll her eyes. 

The managers exchanged looks with each other and bent their heads to discuss things in Chinese. Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, wishing that he had taken the language in school so he could understand what they were saying. Was he in trouble? Was she getting fired? 

He snuck a glance over at Kit and saw that she looked as baffled as he did. Well, at least she couldn’t understand what they were saying either. 

After a few minutes, both straightened up and addressed the DJs.

“Chanyeol, we’re glad to see you’re feeling better,” Luhan began. “However, it would have been preferred if you gave us notice when you were planning to return, so this little incident wouldn’t have happened. If this had happened during the service hours of the club, I would have put you on probation for the disturbance. The clients, I’m not sure they would forget the mishap so easily.”

“Since it happened prior to opening, we will let it slide,” Xiumin finished. “But I do not want to see you handling anyone, staff or client, like that ever again. You have a problem, call D.O. and he’ll take care of it.” He glanced over at Kit and flashed her a sympathetic smile. “I apologize for his behavior and for the bruising. How are they, by the way?”

“They’re fine – bruises heal,” Kit mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders. “So, now that he’s back, I guess I’ll take my leave then? I appreciate the opportunity and enjoyed meeting the others here.” 

You’re not fighting back? Chanyeol thought as he glanced over at Kit. He was anticipating that the woman was going to complain and argue that she had every right to stay, but instead, she was just giving up? He scanned her face and saw she seemed on edge still, anxiety or was it hurt? in her eyes. The pit of his stomach dropped and he hated himself for the bruising and emotional distress he caused. Growing up he had been raised by his mom and his sister, who taught him to treat women with respect. If they had seen what he had done today, they would have been disappointed with him. 

Kit bowed her head and started to get up from her chair when Xiumin asked her to take her seat again. 

“This talk isn’t over yet,” he said. “Luhan and I have been discussing things and prior to your time, Chanyeol was the only DJ we had on staff. In hindsight, that was unwise seeing as we should have employed someone as a backup in case someone is ill or there is an emergency. We think it’s time we added another DJ and we’d like you to stay.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide and he gripped the sides of his chair at that announcement. He glanced from Xiumin to Kit and began to protest. 

“I was sick one time!” Chanyeol declared. “My health is good – I promise it was a fluke!”

“Chanyeol please let us continue,” Luhan said, shooting him a pointed look. He waited for Chanyeol to settle back into his chair before continuing. “Yes, we’d have two DJs on staff but in order to allow each one a chance to perform, you would have schedules. For example, Chanyeol would come in on the odd days and Kit would do the even days. If things needed to change, you could discuss swapping days. Pay would be the same for both of you and any tips from patrons would yours to keep.”

“Look Sir, I appreciate the offer,” Kit began, “but I really don’t want to stay if everyone’s going to have issues with me. I didn’t come to Korea to be manhandled or wreck the dynamic in the workplace.”

Xiumin blinked as he tilted his head and leaned closer. “Everyone? Miss Adler, Chanyeol’s reaction was an extreme case, but from what I’m hearing from the majority of our staff, they seem quite impressed with your work ethic and attitude. I’ve heard nothing but positive things from our dancers about the music choices played and Sehun’s noticed that the bar’s been busier since you started – we had a large number of tips pour in after Kai’s performance that first night.”

Chanyeol had to resist the urge to scoff at Xiumin’s reply about the others reacting positively to Kit. By majority, he’d bet anything that Chen and Sehun were all for keeping her, especially since she was older and spoiling them with attention. While Lay was great with making their female clientele, young and old, feel special, he probably had a thing for Kit’s tomboyish look – approachable yet a little rough around the edges. As for Kai, he loved foreign girls and probably thought she could teach him a few things about, well, wherever she was from. He didn’t know if Baekhyun or Suho had been affected by her yet, but he knew that D.O. was probably neutral – as long as you did your job and didn’t cause trouble, he was cool with you. Tao was another story – come to think of it, Chanyeol wasn’t sure if that guy liked anyone, him included.

“Kris proved that you were a good find that night he heard you in Gangnam,” Luhan said. “I had my doubts, but after a few nights working here, you’ve put those to rest. It would be a shame to lose you.”

Kit glanced over at Luhan who had a faint smile on his face, then Xiumin, who was trying to give her a cute begging look. She sighed as she sat up straighter in her seat. 

“Okay then,” she replied, “I’ll stay since you mentioned that we’ll be on different schedules and won’t overlap with each other.”

“Excellent, then we should discuss schedules for this week,” Luhan prompted as he pulled up a calendar app on his computer. He keyed in a command to make it focus on the current week and created a new schedule note. He looked up at Chanyeol and said that because he had worked here longer, he would have first choice of days. 

“For now, we’ll try this for a few weeks and if things need to change, we can discuss it,” Luhan explained. 

Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, looking Luhan in the eye. “Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and the weekend.”

Luhan raised a brow and his lips pressed together in a firm, straight line. “Chanyeol,” he warned, “I admire your dedication, but you cannot hog the entire weekend. Pick one weekend date.”

“I’d like Sunday please,” Kit spoke up. “I know you’re booking his days now, but thought I should speak up.”

Chanyeol cast a sideways glance at her, slightly confused, slightly suspicious. What was she up to? Saturday was a prime day, as many of their repeat customers loved spending their paychecks on the performances, drinks, and being able to sleep it off the next day. Was this a trick?

“So that means you would have Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays,” Luhan confirmed as he looked over at Kit. 

She nodded sharply and Luhan began typing in Kit’s schedule, followed by Chanyeol’s in another note for the week.

“Because there are seven days in a week, Friday will be a bit of a wild card day,” Xiumin said as he looked over at both of them. “We may want Chanyeol one night and Kit another week for Friday. We’ll let you know in advance though.” He looked over at Kit and asked if she had left music running before the incident.

“Yes Sir, I had about 24 minutes of mixes and regular songs slotted to play,” Kit replied. She checked her watch and estimated that there was probably 7 minutes left before there would be silence in the main hall. 

“Smart,” Xiumin said as he relaxed in his seat. He addressed Chanyeol next, “Chanyeol, because I asked Kit to come in early and she is all set up, I think it would be fair to let her continue tonight and you can come in tomorrow and Wednesday. Then we’ll start the schedule we agreed to, okay?”

If it had been anyone else, Chanyeol would have protested but he knew better than to push his luck any further in front of his bosses. He felt lucky that they weren’t going to put a strike on his record but it still sucked that he’d be spending another day doing nothing. He pressed his lips together and nodded stiffly. 

“Thank you Chanyeol,” Xiumin said with a pleasant smile. “Please have a good night off and we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Chanyeol pushed himself out of his chair and bowed to both of the managers before leaving their office quickly. He avoided Chen’s eyes and allowed the entrance door to slam shut, passing D.O. along the way. 

“What happened?” D.O. asked in a low voice. 

“I’m not fired but she’s staying and I have to share hours with her,” Chanyeol huffed as he glanced back at the entrance. “I can work tomorrow but she’s playing tonight. Maybe…maybe you were right – I should have stayed home today…”

“Noona! I was worried about you!” Sehun said during a brief lag in between dancer transitions. He leaned closer and asked, “I called D.O. because he can calm Chanyeol down. I hope the manager-hyungs didn’t blame you for that.”

Kit shook her head and slipped her headphones around her neck. “They mentioned you radioed him – they were just unhappy that a fight almost broke out during service, period.”

“So what will happen to Noona?”

“I’m officially part of the staff, but part time,” she replied. “I’ll be here Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays after this week. Maybe Fridays if the managers feel like it. Chanyeol gets the other days.”

Sehun frowned as he studied Kit’s reaction. She looked tense still and her tone sounded flat. 

“Noona doesn’t like us anymore?” Sehun whined, trying to use aegyo to cheer her up. 

Kit looked up and shook her head, a faint trace of a smile crossing her lips at the young man’s attempts to make her smile. 

“You’re fine Sehunnie,” she murmured, “Chen’s fine, Lay’s good, Kai seems sweet, and D.O.’s decent. I think…I think I’m just a little unnerved after what happened earlier. I shouldn’t have threatened Chanyeol like that and I probably shouldn’t have called him a jackass, but –”

“He shouldn’t have gotten upset so easily,” Sehun interrupted. He quickly checked the bar to make sure no one was waiting for him before focusing on the DJ beside him. “Yes, it’s different having you here, but maybe that’s a good thing. We are all used to it being just guys working here. You’re keeping us on our toes, which makes it more interesting around here.” He rested a hand on Kit’s shoulder and squeezed it, offering her a smile. 

“Keep doing what you’re doing Kit noona. People like you and your mixes. If others don’t, then they need to get used to it.”


	12. Avec Nocturne - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU A little thing called the flu forced him to call out sick for days. What he didn’t bargain for was his workplace hiring a girl to spin the tracks while he was out. He’s pissed off but why’s he thinking random thoughts about her?

Written by @yourkeeperoftherunners tumblr user

Rating: PG-13 (Language, Strip Club setting, Flirting)

Characters: DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, featuring appearances of OT12 members 

Notes: This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of Unwind written by @xiubaek13 and @oh-beyond. (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading Unwind first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me. Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!

 

Relief was an understatement when Chanyeol walked into the booth the following day. Words were meaningless in describing the sensation of peace and familiarity he felt, turning on the soundboard, slipping his headphones around his neck, and fingers running across the grooves of the records on the turn tables. If his crazy life filled with mundane adult tasks (paying bills, finishing university, etc.) and the stresses of living in an apartment complex was a sound, he’d liken it to white noise. 

Yet no one ever saw the chaos – he was skilled at hiding those stressful factors behind his cheerful, boisterous personality. He chalked his optimistic outlook to his mother and sister, who had similar outlooks on life: work hard and try to find the positives in a situation. 

He engrossed himself in playing with a few Korean songs for a possible mashup, which made him forget about the awkward welcomes he got from Chen and Sehun earlier that evening. 

While the pair hadn’t been frosty or rude per se, they were certainly acting off. Chen mumbled his hello and the smile seemed a little forced when eyes met. Sehun kept his eyes glued to the metal shaker he was polishing and was softly rapping a line from a new song playing over the radio as of this summer. He had taken a break at one point to leave Chanyeol a cold bottle of water by the booth door, placing it on the ground before saying something about getting back to work. 

“You’re back! Aish, you look terrible – did you put on BB cream? If not, there’s some backstage,” Tao greeted him, rapping on the door to the booth. 

“Hello Tao-yah,” Chanyeol replied, looking up from his laptop, “I blame the flu for my paleness – don’t ever get sick like that. It’s like death!”

“Yeah, so I see,” Tao sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But seriously hyung, what color for BB cream? You could use it.”

Chanyeol raised a hand and shook his head, offering an apologetic smile to the young man. “Thank you but I don’t like wearing makeup that much. Besides, no one’s going to see my face in this lighting.”

Tao rolled his eyes before bidding him goodbye, sauntering over to the backstage entrance. 

Definitely not charmed by the girl DJ, Chanyeol thought with an amused smile. Sure Tao gave him and the other staff members a hard time, but you could count on the young man to not sugar coat things – he’d tell you what he was thinking.

“YAH! You’re back! What’s this about D.O. having to restrain you?” Baekhyun demanded as he crushed the taller man in a tight hug. 

Chanyeol chuckled as he hugged the shorter boy back, a smile spreading across his cheeks. 

“He didn’t tell you?” 

“He said we got a new DJ who was a girl but I haven’t seen her! Is she pretty? What kind of clothes does she wear?” Baekhyun asked, staring up at Chanyeol with wide, curious eyes. 

Chanyeol’s face fell at the mention of Kit and he scowled, shoulders scrunching up as he pulled away from his best friend. Baekhyun immediately noticed the change in attitude and tilted his head in confusion. 

“Hey, is she not here anymore? I said something wrong didn’t I? Look, I haven’t seen her and neither has Suho-hyung so naturally I’m curious!”

Chanyeol cast a side glance at his friend who was pouting cutely about his sudden gruff behavior. Most of their clientele adored him because he was “cute” or “puppy-like” and he had this way with making people feel better about their day. It was hard to stay angry at Baekhyun, even about this. 

“Sorry Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol murmured as he softened his expression. “I hardly know her – she just works here part time and I’m guessing she’s older because Sehun and Chen call her ‘Noona’. She’s not from here, I think, ‘cause her English is good.”

“She’s an American,” Chen chimed in as he joined them outside. “Korean born but this is her first visit back since being adopted. I uh, only know this because Xiumin had me check her passport to make sure she was old enough to work here. 1990 was the birth year from what I recall.”

Crap she was older – another strike against him, Chanyeol thought as he leaned against the wall, staring off into the distance. Yesterday after he had left in a huff, he got a call from his mom, who wanted to check on him. 

“Kyungsoo called and told me you came down with the flu,” she said when he picked up. 

“He brought medicine and made me soup and tea Umma,” he reassured her. “I’m much better now. Finally back at work too.”

“I’ve always liked that young man – he’s a good friend to take care of you,” his mother replied with a smile. “Are you okay?”

He froze at that question and bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. The memory of Kit moving away from him, the bruising on her arms, and her wary expression toward him lingered in his mind. 

“…Um uh,” he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah Umma, I messed up. …There was a girl, um my bosses brought her in to temporarily cover for me while I was out sick. They didn’t tell me but when I came in today and saw her in the booth, I um…I got upset. I yelled and…I’m really sorry.”

“…Chanyeol,” his mother said in a soft voice, “I’m sure it wasn’t her fault. She was only doing what was told of her. Try putting yourself in her shoes – if your bosses told you that you had to play music until someone returned, no specific time frame mentioned, wouldn’t you continue to come in until they said something?”

He swallowed hard and nodded closing his eyes. “I screwed up Umma and I know it was wrong. But…I got so upset because…that’s my favorite place to be. When I step into the booth, I put those headphones on and for a while, I’m not thinking about being an adult or all of the responsibilities I need to handle. I’m doing something I want that I like. I, I don’t think I was mad at her but maybe…”

“Your bosses should have spoken up I agree,” his mother reassured him. “I’m sure they never intended to betray you or make it seem like you were being replaced. Kyungsoo said you gave them notice despite being bedridden and they likely scrambled and tried to come up with a Plan B. Was there any indication that she was unfriendly toward you?”

“No Umma, she actually introduced herself and I yelled at her,” he mumbled, feeling stupid that he had done so. “She was calm and all I did was get upset with her. I think…I think she’s scared of me though. She wouldn’t look me in the eye afterwards.”

“Did you try to apologize to her?”

He shook his head. 

“Not yet Umma. But…I will, okay?”

“Chanyeol-ah! Don’t you need to get back to the booth soon?” Baekhyun asked, nudging him sharply. 

Chanyeol blinked and snapped out of his trace, checking the large watch on his wrist. He had about 3 minutes to get back to the booth before his break was up. 

“Thanks Baekhyun-ah,” he murmured as he pushed himself off the wall. 

Chen checked his watch and claimed he needed to head back soon as well. Both slipped through the doors and walked toward the main entrance. Chen cleared his throat and addressed Chanyeol as they neared the front desk.

“Listen, I’m sorry for seeming distant Chanyeol-ah,” Chen apologized. “I’m not mad at you and I’m not saying I side with anyone, but I was shocked to see you so upset. I guess I’m so used to seeing you happy 99% of the time and didn’t realize that maybe it’s because you really like doing this.”

Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder and nodded, a small smile crossing his lips. “I forgive you Chen-ah, but I know I overreacted. Hey, I’m probably not going to see her this week, you know ‘cause of schedules, but um, would you let Kit…noona know that I’m sorry?”

Chen blinked but quickly composed himself and said he would relay the message when she came in for Thursday. He slid behind the desk and took a seat, scribbling a small memo to himself. 

“Have you…ever looked up her SoundCloud page?” Chen asked as the DJ began to walk back to the main performance stage. “I mean, I know nothing about music, but she seems to have a good understanding of it, like you. Maybe you guys could talk about that after all of this?”

“I brought KFC – new recipe I wanted to try out,” D.O. announced when he stopped over at Chanyeol’s apartment. He frowned as he strained his ears, hearing a dark moody beat with a lower pitched woman’s vocals coming from the bedroom. 

“Chanyeol, are you mixing things at this hour?” D.O. asked as he tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open. He blinked when he saw Chanyeol seated at his desk, laptop opened to a SoundCloud page and it was playing a mix. His friend’s eyes were closed as he moved his hands to the beat of the music, head nodding with the downbeats. 

D.O. walked closer and squinted to see the song playing, doing a double take when he saw the name on the page. “Are you listening to…?”

“Chen shared the link with me,” Chanyeol sighed as he opened his eyes, sitting up straighter. He hit Pause on the audio and turned toward D.O. “This does not leave this room. I got a little curious, okay?”

D.O. nodded to show he understood and he held up the container of fried chicken. “Plenty for a couple of nights and I made slaw to go with it. Chicken’s not too spicy so you’ll be able to tolerate it. Let me know what you think.”

Chanyeol smiled widely as he held his hands out for the container, bowing his head low to thank D.O. for the food. He yanked off the lid and placed it on the desk, taking a deep breath as the smell of spices and chicken hit his nose. He accepted the chopsticks from D.O. and snapped them in half, using them to pick up a medium piece. 

“I’ll leave you be – make sure to get to bed at a decent hour,” D.O. ordered him as he turned to leave. 

“Thank you Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol murmured through a mouthful of chicken. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” D.O. shot back as he retreated from the bedroom. 

Chanyeol swiveled around in his seat and pressed Play again, closing his eyes as the female vocals crooned over the sharp, EDM beats: 

They told me you were never gonna let me get away  
And if you tell me fiction, you will never get me back  
I had to get away, I had to get away, ay, ay

He swallowed a bite of chicken and sighed as he put down the piece, reaching for his water beside the laptop. Okay, she could actually mix, period. Her song choices matched up well and transitions were pretty seamless. Upon quick glance at the clock at the top of his screen, he realized he had been listening to her mixes for almost an hour and a half. No he wasn’t obsessed, but maybe he could squeeze in one last song mix before calling it a night. 

“Research,” he rationalized as he clicked on another mashup posted to her page.

“You wanted me to come in? But I thought it was Chanyeol’s day?” Kit asked as she met Xiumin at the front. She had gotten a call in the morning asking her to come in the early afternoon – something important to discuss. She was surprised to find the club completely dead – even Chen wasn’t there at the front desk to lend a friendly face. Xiumin had to let her in and he was ushering her back to the office. 

“Yes, tonight he will play as usual, but there’s something else we need to discuss with both of you,” Xiumin explained as he opened the door. He gestured for her to go first and she hesitantly stepped through the entrance, seeing Luhan seated at the desk and Chanyeol in the same seat as the previous time. 

Kit bit back a sigh as she took a seat in the same chair and set her bag down beside her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. She kept her eyes straight ahead and waited for the managers to speak. 

“Thank you both for coming in on such short notice,” Luhan said with a polite smile. “What we’re about to discuss is top secret and cannot leave this room. It involves the VIP program we have here.” He moved his seat back slightly and opened a drawer in the desk, pulling out a blank confidentiality form from a folder. He closed the drawer and passed the form over to Kit, followed by an elaborate Mont Blanc fountain pen. “Please read and sign at the bottom.”

Kit blinked as she accepted the form and the pen, bringing it closer so she could read the tiny font for some of the detailed areas of the agreement. She tried to read it quickly but thoroughly, not wanting to sign her life away. After a few minutes, she uncapped the pen, leaned forward, and scrawled ‘Kit N. Adler’ on the line at the bottom of the page. She passed the form and pen back to Luhan, who thanked her with a brief nod of his head. 

Chanyeol watched as she did this, lacing his fingers together in his lap. If this was for what he thought it was, then…

“Let me guess – we’re closing the place to the general for some high rollers?” Kit offered as she leaned back in her seat. 

Xiumin nodded sharply and added, “Yes, but we didn’t just have you sign this agreement for their safety. You see, these are very special VIP clients – we have a very limited staff working when they’re here. We ask that you do not share details of this experience with anyone else working here. Understood?”

“Crystal,” she uttered with a nod. “So you need both of us?”

“Yes, but not just music,” Luhan replied as he laced his long fingers together. He brought his index fingers to his lips and tapped them lightly with a thoughtful look. “Chanyeol, you are familiar with the set-up and equipment for this scenario, I need you to train Kit this afternoon for this event. I trust you’ll be able to work peacefully together without any problems?” 

Both DJs exchanged a look and Kit swallowed the lump in her throat as she managed a faint sideways nod and Chanyeol pushed out a somewhat convincing smile. 

“Good! Now I’ll leave you two to prepare,” Luhan said as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. “Remember, you both are to remain silent on the details of this VIP experience with those working in the club and outside. Believe me when I say that the consequences for violating the agreement aren’t…pleasant.”

The DJs rose from their seats, bowing their heads before exiting the office. They walked to the main performance hall in silence, Chanyeol sneaking a few looks over his shoulder at Kit, who was looking around the hallway to avoid eye contact. Once they made it to the hall, Chanyeol dug around in his pockets for his set of keys and began looking for the one to open the DJ booth.

“I feel like I’m a stagehand again,” Kit muttered to herself as she gripped the strap on her bag. 

“Eh? Stage what?” Chanyeol asked as he glanced back at her with a confused look.

Kit tore her gaze from the ground and shrugged indifferently. “Just forget it – I’m rambling.”

Chanyeol stared at her before locating the key, inserting it into the lock. He stuffed the keys into his pocket and began turning on the machines, stepping to the far right to give Kit room to enter. 

“You um, already know all of this,” he murmured as he gestured to the turn tables and mixing equipment. “Luhan didn’t mention what this does though, right?” He pointed to a separate switchboard which was unmarked and he bent down to ensure everything was hooked up properly. As he checked the connections for the separate set of controls, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“You did drama?” he persisted with a tilt of his head. 

“No I helped with lighting, background, and making the actors look good,” Kit replied as her hand moved from her bag strap to her arm. “That was way back in high school. Look, you don’t have to pretend to be interested – I know I’m wrecking the bro code here and –”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted her.

Kit raised a brow and stared at him in surprise. 

Chanyeol turned his attention from the switchboard and looked up from where he was kneeling. “I said, I’m sorry…noona. For the bruises. For…um, yelling.” He dropped his hands to his sides and began looking around the booth. “This booth is my safe space. When I’m here, I can be free. I’m not stressed about life or what’s expected of me as an adult. Here, I can call the shots and make my own rules, well sort of.” 

Kit let go of her arm and she scanned his face for his expression. She hoisted her bag up and slipped the strap up and over her head, placing it on the ground against the back wall of the booth. 

“I get it,” she said. “D.O. mentioned that you were in the dark when I first started. In my defense, I’ve determined both Mr. Cat Eyes and Mr. Fancy Pants prefer to amp up the air of mystery instead of laying it all on the table right away.” She mimicked Xiumin waving his hand away when she asked her burning questions on the first day. “You’ll meet everyone later. We’ll discuss payment later, but don’t worry, we will pay for your services. Oh and doors open soon!”

Chanyeol snickered at her impression of the manager. He straightened up and tried to stand up, almost falling on his butt until Kit offered a hand. He mumbled a thank you before he hoisted himself up and pretended to dust off his clothes. He cleared his throat and pointed to the controls on this special switchboard.

“This one controls the water features,” he explained as he pointed to the stage. “This will turn it on, this is for the amount of water…” 

Song List

Trainwrecked by a Monster – Trainwrecked (BANKS) and Monster (EXO)


	13. Busted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @xiubaek13 for editing it and polishing it to perfection.  
> Special guests appearance, Lori @soobadnoonecanstopher & Sam @thesammtimes tumblr users 

“Welcome. This gift box is a token of our company’s appreciation. We hope that you like them.” She bowed and moved to leave the room. Hyunwoo stopped her by the door to thank her. As he was thanking her he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she recoiled at the contact before leaving the room as fast as she could.  
And Luhan saw it. The reaction that Xiumin had said a lot without words. He knew there was something going on with his dearest friend.  
“Interesting how you treat the employees” spat Xiumin without thinking.  
Luhan immediately shoved him with his foot to shut him up.  
“Ah that’s Minah, she is definitely my favourite employee” cooed Hyunwoo drawing a dumb smile that didn’t match his menacing sharp aura “anyways gentlemen, I hope this shall be the beginning of a prosperous partnership”  
“Minah! What’s going on!? Why did you run out of Hyunwoo’s office? Weren’t the clients there? Did that fucker touch you? You are shivering, oh my god what’s wrong with you?”  
Minah couldn’t speak, she couldn’t form words and her breathing was laboured as she leaned on the wall for support.  
“Jangmi!”  
“Girl what the fuck is wrong? I will castrate him I swear!”  
“Xiumin!”  
“Xiumin?”  
“Xiumin was one of the clients. And Luhan was the other.”  
“Oh…”  
“And Hyunwoo just out of the blue tucked my hair behind my ear, in front of them.”  
“Wow… OK I wonder if all this is just a coincidence or they were in stalker mode to find where we work?”  
“What? Of course not! Why would Xiumin want to know anything about me?”  
“You underestimate yourself, you think he didn’t like the attention? You think he wasn’t annoyed by what you did and all the flirting with the rest of the guys? Minah please…”  
“Well if that is true, now he’s gonna think I am a slut because what Hyunwoo did… in front of a new client… Jangmi I am so disgusted.”  
“Oh well let him think that. Luhan already thinks that and it didn’t stop him from coming along, I’m hoping he’s not just accompanying Xiumin.”  
Minah stopped for a moment to think about the whole situation “You know what? I think you might be right. I am just too taken aback. Xiumin with Hyunwoo… it was intimidating.”  
“About what happened, it might work in your favour. Hyunwoo with his actions might benefit you after all. Let that kitty suffer a bit.”  
“Let’s go Xiumin, staying in the car till she finishes her shift is stupid.”  
“You go if you want Lu. I’m staying here.”  
“Xuimin this is ridiculous. I don’t even recognise you.”  
“Why are you even here Luhan? I want to see what’s with this girl. At least recognise that you are curious like I am.”  
“I am here because I wouldn’t let you come alone.”  
“Bullshit Luhan! Alright? It’s not like I’m going to get lost. I know you well enough to know when you are talking bullshit! You might not recognise it to even yourself, and I might be more at peace with my emotions, but hiding it doesn’t mean it’s not there.”  
“Min-”  
“Don’t Minseok me! You are fucking here for Oh Jangmi, and that’s that!”  
“I am not!”  
“Say whatever the fuck you want. You are also free to leave because I am not going to let this one escape.”  
“So what is this? If you don’t mind me asking? Love?”  
“I don’t know, but I am not letting go of the only woman that made me feel something for a long time, I thought I was dead Lu. Women just… they were nothing and this one…”  
“This sounds fucking alarming. Where is Kim Minseok and what have you done with him?”  
“Lu, do you remember when we met? How old were we? 17? 18 maybe?”  
“Now she’s turned him into a softie…” scoffed Luhan looking at the window disinterested in Xiumin’s next words.  
“Remember when we said if we ever met a girl we would make sure she had a sister or a best friend so the other wouldn’t be-”  
“I am leaving!” announced Luhan trying to turn the door handle but Xiumin stopped him grabbing his wrist.  
“You are just in fucking denial, but suit yourself. I am not going to let it go and live with ‘what if’.”  
“You are fucking nuts Xiumin! And then what? The business! Have you thought about that? What are you going to tell Kris? He doesn’t like this shit, this is one of our sacred rules.”  
“Fuck rules! Are you just going to give up on it? Give up on having a life?”  
“Not giving up on anything Xiu, as a matter of fact I do get laid more than you do actually.”  
Xiumin exhaled loudly shaking his head.  
“What changed you so much overnight?”  
“I don’t know Lu, I am here to figure that out.”  
“We had an agreement concerning women, and this certainly was not part of it. I can’t believe the other day you were almost going to- forget it!”  
“I didn’t plan on this Luhan, it just happened.”  
“Whatever. You are not the Kim Minseok that I know.”  
“You changed too Lu my friend. Look at you.”  
“What? How did change?”  
“Your giving zero fucks attitude. Gone! You never raise your voice. You never care. Ever since Suho put that chewing gum on the CCTV. Not all women are the same, and Jangmi is not her, forget about her.”  
“Fuck you Minseok!” Luhan finally opened the door closing it behind him with a loud thud. He kicked a pebble and kept mumbling wanting to cross the road.  
“Luhan!” Xiumin called out after his friend “Lu! Yah!”  
Luhan turned around and pointed a finger on Xiumin’s chest “You are fucking playing with fire here. Just reminding you that you should really focus on the visit we have in a couple of days. The clients visiting are no joke. I need you to focus.”  
“I’ll focus if you can focus.”  
Luhan was done arguing. He left Xiumin standing in the street a few meters away from the girl’s workplace. Xiumin read it in his best friend’s behaviour. He was just as caught up with Jangmi as he was with Minah. It just showed differently.  
Luhan didn’t like to show his weaknesses. This anger he carried was justified. He’d had his heart broken before when he was just a boy. He thought he found love but all he found was a gold-digger. When he couldn’t afford making her happy she left him for the next older richer man, a sugar daddy. That was after he had spent all his college tuition on her. It was a painful memory for him. Since then he never got close to a woman if it wasn’t business related. Never let his heart rule. He never showed his emotions. Never let a woman in since that day.  
Xiumin’s story was less dramatic. He simply wasn’t appealing to anyone. He was never attractive in the eyes of any girl. He had always been the cute one, but girls in their late teens wanted men. Xiumin got the ‘you are like my brother’ quote so often that he’d all but given up on ever being desired by a woman. Until one day well past his puberty stage he bloomed into one of the most attractive men that ever walked the face of earth, all his factions defining into what he was today. At some point he had more admirers than Luhan himself. He then realised that women were fake. Real love and whatnot was a bunch of bullshit that should remain in novels. It’s either money or looks what they sought. Women didn’t want him for who he was inside, only for the view.  
They both decided to never fall into a woman’s dirty trap. Forgetting about the agreement they had when they were teens.  
The memories played in Luhan’s head as he crossed the road entering the convenience store next to the bank the girls worked at. He needed something cold to drink before calling a taxi.  
Minah and Jangmi finally finished their morning shift, Minah was in charge of closing the doors and Jangmi took the opportunity to get something she needed before heading home. Xiumin saw Jangmi exiting the bank heading to the right place.  
He got out of the car watching Minah entering the security code on a keypad behind the glass doors. He ran his fingers through his hair before exhaling, that feeling coming back hitting him hard in the chest. He saw her bend locking the door and when she exited to finally close the main gate. He didn’t think… he just headed towards her without having anything prepared beforehand to say to her.  
He just wanted to see her up close, hear her voice. Lock eyes with her.  
All those little dreams were suddenly interrupted when Hyunwoo came to the picture. He was exiting his own car that was parked right in front of the bank. Xiumin’s unexplained anger returned, especially when he noticed Minah walk backwards. He could tell she was uncomfortable around her boss and his thoughts wandered to all of the horrible things that might have happened in the past to her.  
“I would really love to have dinner with you Minah.”  
“Hyunwoo-ssi, I’d appreciate if we kept it professional.”  
“I know you don’t have a boyfriend. Why are you acting so hard to get? You know half the employees would die to have my attention.”  
“Well not me. Now if you’ll excuse me.”  
Minah tried to walk passed him heading to Jangmi’s car, but she was stopped by Hyunwoo’s persistence. He grabbed both her wrists.  
“Look at me Minah.”  
“I’d prefer you let go of me.”  
“Minah please.”  
Xiumin’s blood was boiling at that stage.  
“No you ple-”  
“I think you heard the lady Hyunwoo-ssi.” interrupted Xiumin.  
Perhaps he was about to jeopardise the image he gave just hours ago, but he wasn’t about to stand by as a man pushed himself onto a girl, especially if it was Minah.  
“Kim Minseok-ssi!” exclaimed Hyunwoo surprised to see his new most valuable client. He gestured between himself and Minah and laughed. “This isn’t what you think it is.”  
“I beg to differ. You have her hands grabbed against her will.” noted Xiumin calmly before dismissively looking past Hyunwoo and focussing on Minah “Am I wrong?”  
Minah was completely shell-shocked. This was the last thing she’d like Xiumin to witness. He wasn’t wrong but at the same time she couldn’t just throw her boss under the bus.  
“Kim Minseok-ssi, this is Minah my employee. There is nothing wrong here, it’s all good.” Hyunwoo clucked worryingly, letting go of Minah’s hands.  
Xiumin ignored Hyunwoo’s attempt to smooth things over. “I think Minah-ssi could use a ride home, you take it easy Hyunwoo-ssi.”  
Minah walked towards Xiumin’s side slowly not really knowing how to act. It was a mess. She knew that she’d have to face her boss the next morning, but right now her legs took her to the safest place.  
Beside Xiumin.  
“I’d appreciate if you took better care of Minah in the future.” Xiumin calmly requested extending his hand taking Minah’s “Otherwise Luhan and I will have second thoughts about if this bank is really suitable for us. Respect in the workplace is extremely important to us.”  
Hyunwoo was left completely stunned. Unable to form words he just kept nervously bowing 90º bows.  
“Have a good evening.” added Xiumin before entwining his fingers with Minah’s crossing the road to go to his car.  
Luhan stood in front of the refrigerators eyeing the assortment of juices and fizzy drinks. By now he had memorised all the brands and flavours. His best friend’s words playing dirty games in his mind as he looked at the colourful assortment. He was so pissed, so pissed…  
“Aish, where is my wallet?”  
“It’s alright agassi, don’t worry. You can pay me tomorrow.”  
Luhan was completely awoken from his trance, her voice piercing his eardrums. He tilted his head to see her back looking through her bag trying to find her wallet.  
“I forgot it at work.” she whined.  
Luhan’s confidence grew again, it must be how her pencil skirt looked from behind, or maybe her whiny voice… but he had to admit, it excited him.  
He placed his hands inside his dress pants pockets and walked slowly, his dress shoes clicking against the hard flooring, making sure she noticed someone was behind her. She turned around to meet his sparking eyes, his beautiful face as he bit on his lower lip the way he knew he could.  
“I’ll pay for her.” offered Luhan giving the cashier a ₩10,000 note.  
“Sir, it’s just ₩500.″  
“Keep the rest for when she needs more. I know Jangmi loves her chewing gum. She’ll be back!”  
With that Luhan walked outside the convenience store before her. It aggravated her. She was almost over him and now this.  
What did he want?  
She ran outside enraged, she wanted to shout at him, slap him… kiss him… she didn’t know what she wanted but she was in the process of forgetting he existed.  
“Why are you here!?”  
Luhan scoffed and stopped walking. She walked until she was facing him “Answer me!”  
He shrugged. “I don’t have to reply, I owe you nothing.”  
“Why would you be following the girl that has a guy in every block?” She threw his words back in his face.  
At this point Luhan snorted. It was all he could think of, because he didn’t have an answer.  
“Get in the car Minah.”  
“Thank you for that, but I am not getting in the car with you Minseok-ssi.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Minseok-ssi?”  
“Our relationship is also strictly professional.”  
“I don’t think ‘professional’ is the term describe what we were doing a couple days ago.”  
“Well that’s long gone. Does Luhan know you are here? He might get upset, don’t keep him waiting. Now if you’ll excuse me.”  
“Minah! Wait! I apologise for what happened last time. Luhan…”  
“I don’t care about Luhan, I hate that he’s not only interfered between what we were having, but he’s hurt my friend. Nothing more will happen between us until we both receive a proper apology from him.”  
“Wow… I really thought you were more docile.”  
“I am with men that deserve it. For now you don’t.” she added crossing her arms over her chest.  
Xiumin placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him slowly and gently, testing waters… taking his time making sure he had her full attention, making her focus on his eyes as he leaned on his car parting his legs making her nestle between them.  
“Wouldn’t you love to finish what we started the other day?” he whispered in her ear making her close her eyes with his delicious breath fanning over her.  
“Min Minah!” yelled Jangmi “I am leaving, care to join me or?!”  
Xiumin growled at the interruption. Jangmi was standing, her back facing Luhan.  
“Hi Jangmi! How have you been?” asked Xiumin trying to sound casual.  
Jangmi didn’t reply and just walked to her car.  
“Goodbye Xiumin.” murmured Minah removing his hand from her back before joining her friend.  
*****  
Xiumin drove the car in silence, Luhan almost felt bad for his friend now that he was completely sure that there was something going on with him…  
Perhaps because it was because he was having similar feelings but Luhan loved the idea of women losing their minds over him. It was different this time though. He especially loved how Jangmi made him feel. Wanted and desired.  
And now… he wasn’t sure what this strange feeling of emptiness was anymore.  
They entered the club greeted by D.O at the entrance still in complete silence. They had an urgent meeting with Kit their new DJ and Chanyeol about the VIP visit coming up.  
“Are Chanyeol and Kit here?” Xiumin asked to the very sleepy looking Chen who was at his usual spot behind the reception counter.  
“Yup!”  
“Call them and tell them to go to my office right away.”  
“What the fuck are you still doing here Kim Junmyeon?” yelled Luhan when his least favourite person entered the building right behind them. “In case you forgot you are still suspended, 2 more weeks if I am not mistaken. Consider yourself lucky I didn’t fire you!”  
“Go home Suho. We will call you if we need you.“ calmly suggested Xiumin patting Suho’s back.  
Suho was saying his goodbyes to Tao and Sehun that clung on him like dependent toddlers. He had decided to visit Kris in China now that had nothing else better to do.  
Chanyeol and Kit appeared heading to their meeting, and that is when Suho finally met her.  
Chanyeol greeted Suho. “Hi Suho hyung, say hi to Kris hyung for me. Enjoy your time away.”  
Suho smiled but he was distracted by the new face he had yet to meet. “Yes I will. But aren’t you going to introduce us?” the flirty tone already palpable. It was Suho’s way.  
“Hi. Kit Adler.”  
“Hello pretty Kit Adler. I’m Kim Junmyeon, but you can call me Suho now that you are part of the family.”  
Oh but Chanyeol didn’t like how the introduction went. Suho’s reputation when it came to girls… it’s not that he was a bad guy, on the contrary. He was way too nice to women, and being a rule-breaker who got what he wanted whenever he wanted was making Chanyeol uncomfortable right now for some reason.  
“So… 2 weeks, right hyung?” enquired Chanyeol casually.  
“Yeah,” Suho sighed dramatically. “I have no place to go.”  
“Oh, you don’t? Well you can crush at my place if you’d like, I do-” Kit was interrupted by Chanyeol pushing her to go to the meeting room.  
“That won’t be necessary noona, he is joking.”  
“That is so nice of you Kit. Noona? You don’t look like a noona to me. How old are you?” Suho raised an eyebrow.  
“She’s not your noona she’s your age.” mumbled Chanyeol.  
“No wait, what age are you I was born in 1990.″  
“Then you are a noona!” exclaimed Suho as if he just won the lottery.  
“OK we need to get going.” suggested Chanyeol motioning with his head at Kit to follow him. But Suho had other plans.  
“I’m actually heading to Shanghai for a few days, don’t worry I have a place, I live with these 2 baby boys.” Suho pointed at Tao and Sehun.  
Kit smiled and let Chanyeol take her forearm leading her to the corridor “Alright nice to meet you Suho, have a good time!” she yelled.  
Once at the corridor she stopped walking turning to face Chanyeol. “What’s wrong with you!?”  
“Me? Nothing.”  
“I think I have already made it clear that I do not like to be manhandled.”  
“I wasn’t, I jus- Suho… he was flirting.”  
“Well flirting won’t give me bruises.”  
With that she kept walking leaving Chanyeol standing in the hall still trying to think of what to say.  
“Alright guys, so I guess see you soon, any messages to Kris?”  
“Enjoy your time Suho hyung.” said Tao hugging him as if it was the last time he’d see him.  
“I will miss you hyung.” added Sehun giving Suho a back hug.  
“Guys!” exclaimed Suho who was being sandwiched between the taller youngsters “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone, alright?”  
“We want to come!” they both cried out.  
“You have a VIP visit remember? Next time.” he coaxed pushing them away “Now let me breathe. Be good kids ok?” They nodded.  
“And you Sehun, you will be meeting the new drinks supplier.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because I won’t be here and you take care of the bar anyways, you will have more understanding than anyone, so it’s a great opportunity for you Sehun-ah.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Stop acting like a baby. Here are the details of the representative coming before I forget.”  
Sehun took the folder Suho handed him.  
“Sam uhm- what? I can’t even read the surname, great! So now I have to meet just some random European dude?”  
Suho patted Sehun’s back taking his backpack and heading outside where he met D.O.  
“Take care of yourself and say hi to Kris hyung.”  
“I will Kyungsoo-yah.” he said stopping for a moment “D.O! Do you happen to know where Luhan and Minseok hyung were today?”  
“Yeah, they were at the bank.”  
“Just the bank? They seem too tense to be just visiting the bank. Did they meet anyone there?”  
“It must be the noonas that wanted the VIP membership. I don’t know what’s with those customers, too much drama. I heard you got your portion of trouble because of them.”  
Suho nodded zooming out thinking… Luhan seemed to be tense lately because of Jangmi. He must of had met her today. Maybe at the bank?  
“Hey!” called D.O bringing Suho back “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah sure! Thanks Kyungsoo-yah. See you soon.”  
When Suho walked away D.O noticed a girl. She was looking at the building. She had such unique red hair. It was pleasing to the eye. It complimented her face, her lipstick and her gentle smile. He did pay attention to her, every step she took definitely walking towards him, but why? The club was currently closed, she also wasn’t really wearing party clothes and she was coming holding heavy looking grocery bags.  
“Hi!” she greeted enthusiastically looking at the door.  
“Hi?”  
“Well? Are you going to open the door for me or what?”  
“We are closed now.”  
She sighed “I know dude, I need to take a look at the club. Listen, are you going to open the door for me? These are a bit heavy.” she motioned at the bags she was holding.  
“Bu- we are closed.”  
“Oh my god.” She huffed putting the bags on the ground “I know. I am here to see the club. I have an order for a hens party and the bride wants the cake’s colour to match the with the decor, she specifically asked me to pay attention to the chandelier.”  
“I- well I have no instructions to let you in.”  
She face-palmed and shook her head in disbelief “I really don’t need this right now. You don’t have a clue just how busy I am.” She took her phone out and dialled a number.  
“Hello this is Lori from Sweet Overdose Cakes” - “Yes this attractive handsome man at the door won’t let me in to see the chandelier and the surroundings” - “Alright, I will wait, any delay might delay your order, I have other things to do better than stand under the sun holding 3 dozen eggs.”  
She placed her phone back in her purse giving D.O a joker smile.  
D.O swallowed thickly “Ahm… don’t stand there the sun is actually very warm.”  
“No shit! I didn’t know. I was actually offered to get inside the club, do my job, but I prefer standing under the sun apparently.”  
D.O licked his lips… his full heart-shaped lips and Lori almost felt sorry for being this mean to such a pretty man.  
“I am really just doing my job, I apologise.”  
D.O’s phone rang.  
“Yes hyung!” - “Alright, I will let her in right away.”  
D.O then bent down taking Lori’s bags surprising her with a smile that drew on face “Would you open the door for me instead Lori?”  
*****  
Suho got this idea as he walked. He heard Luhan and Xiumin talking about changing banks. Probably to extend the business and he knew exactly what bank they would go to. Without thinking he just went. Who knows? Maybe he gets lucky today and his feet take him to the right place.  
He fixed his hair that was already perfect, Suho always wore dressy clothes. He took care of his image well even when he wasn’t working. He was just trying his luck and really, he had nothing to lose at this point.  
He entered the bank and looked around. It was the typical layout, a set of tellers in a row behind the big glass. He kept walking hoping to see if one of the girls sitting was Jangmi. He got nervous and every time he confirmed none of them was her it pained him, as in thinking how stupid to even look for a needle in a haystack. That is how impossible it was. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck heading out of the building to go back to his apartment to get his luggage ready for the flight.  
He entered the curved revolving door, when he pushed the door to leave she was entering. She was scrolling on her phone.  
“JANGMI!” he called knocking on the glass, his voice barely audible being muffled with the thick glass separators between them.  
“Suho? What- what are you doing here?”  
He motioned with his hands that he couldn’t hear her, pointing outside to follow him. She looked at her watch making sure her break wasn’t over but she still had about 12 minutes from her break left. She kept walking around the revolving door towards the man that was now leaning on one leg, his arms crossed over his chest and the most beautiful smile displayed on his glowing face, his eyes burying into crescents. He oozed cuteness under the warm sun.  
“Suho?”  
He placed his hand on the nape of Jangmi’s neck titling his head giving her a big kiss on her cheek.  
“Suho! This is my work place!”  
“Don’t I look presentable enough?”  
“On the contrary! You are way out of my league, they will suspect something.”  
Oh was he pleased with that statement?  
“Sorry, I just really missed you, and you never left your phone number. I- I really wanted to see you before I leave.”  
“How did you know I worked here? What is with all these sudden visits?”  
“You don’t seem to be happy to see me. I am sorry if I overstepped. I shouldn’t have come.” he whimpered, his smile died into an obvious pout “I hope you come visit us again.”  
“I am banned Suho, and you know that.”  
He stood awkwardly not knowing what to say “I guess I- I will leave so.” he waved at her taking two steps.  
“Wait! Wait Suho. I’m sorry.” she stopped him placing her hand gently over his shoulder turning him around “I- it’s- I’m a bit pissed, and you have nothing to do with this mess.”  
“Jangmi!”  
“I’m your noona though.” she joked.  
“Noona, I am travelling to Shanghai tomorrow, you see I am suspended after what happened so… can I see you after work maybe?”  
“Type your phone.”  
“Huh?”  
“Give me your phone number.”  
Suho took Jangmi’s phone and typed his phone number “Thank you Jangmi noona.”  
She texted him right away “So that is my address, come for tea, I’ll make you something sweet.”  
*****  
“What do you think you are doing Jangmi?”  
“Well I am trying to finish this cake.”  
“So Luhan? Is that over? You think he won’t know about this?”  
“Well Minah, for now it’s Suho, Su-ho.”  
“And what am I supposed to do? While you are with Su-ho?”  
“First thing you should do is smile, and then get the door.”  
Minah huffed and went to get the door barefoot, she had decided to greet Suho then go to bed.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi Suh- Baekhyun?”  
“Minah! Is there enough food for 4?”  
Minah covering her mouth with both hands, not believing this was actually happening right now “Sure.” she muttered shyly.  
Suho let himself in leaving Baekhyun deal with ‘the girl that wanted him’ as he kept bragging, following the smell of the delicious cake Jangmi was decorating spreading the chocolate fudge evenly on the sides. She heard steps behind her and she knew it was him. Suho placed the bottle of wine he brought on the counter wrapping his arm around her waist planting a kiss on her exposed neck.  
“Yah! We have rules in this house too you know. Like the ones you have in the club.”  
“Like the ones I broke at the club?” he whispered into her ear.  
She turned to face him. He looked adorable with his plain navy t-shirt and his hair falling over his forehead.  
“You look way too innocent to be this sinful.”  
“You drive me crazy Jangmi.”  
“How many times have you said that to a customer?”  
He didn’t reply but instead he pecked Jangmi’s lips “What are you making?”  
“What does it look like?”  
“Can I taste?”  
Jangmi dug her finger on the chocolate fudge bringing it to his lips. She smudged the fudge over his lower lip until she felt his tongue dart out and take her finger between his lips. The grip on her waist tightened and he brought her closer, their chests crushing against each other.  
He pulled away and when she opened her mouth to speak he claimed her lips, moulding perfectly against hers. She tasted the chocolate on his tongue and it seemed to taste better, because he was just so delicious himself.  
“Suho!” she panted pulling away before it got more intense.  
“Jangmi noona, I really do like you.”  
She went back to the cake watching how he stood next to her from the corner of her eye.  
“Pleaseeeeeeee, pretty pleaseeeeeeee.” Baekhyun’s whiny voice was already heard… a little too soon.  
Jangmi looked at Suho questioning what could have happened.  
“He must be begging for some attention, he’s like that.”  
“He likes begging? He doesn’t need to beg. He’s totally Minah’s type. I think out of all he’s the one she would choose.”  
“Not Minseok hyung?”  
“That is a different story.”  
“And you? Who would you chose? You’ve seen all of us.”  
“Suho…”  
“You prefer Luhan hyung better don’t you?”  
“Have I seen him dance? No… then no.”  
“Do you like me Jangmi?”  
“Let’s get this cake out.”  
When Jangmi left Suho standing in her kitchen heading to the living room she noticed the absence of Minah and Baekhyun. Suho followed and smirked.  
“How- Minah!” yelled Jangmi.  
Minah opened the door of her room taking her upper lip between her teeth “Yes?”  
“What the fuck?”  
“He kept insisting on finishing that dance? What am I supposed to do?”  
“Noona~~~ close the door, come on.”  
Minah waved her hand and locked the door behind her immediately some slow bass music playing.  
“I can’t believe it.” mumbled Jangmi.  
Suho took advantage of the situation and took the cake out of Jangmi’s hands placing it on the coffee table. He sat down pulling Jangmi’s hand making her land on his chest, her legs parting sitting on his crotch that seemed bothered already welcoming the friction.  
“You know every time I see chewing gum anywhere I remember you.”  
Jangmi tried to straighten herself but he held her in place “Why are you fighting me?”  
“Suho, listen I just… don’t do this. I don’t want to play with you. You seem like a nice guy and my head is just not clear enough right now.”  
“You like Luhan.”  
“I do Suho, I actually do.”  
“Silly of you.”  
“I also know that, but I can’t just switch it off.”  
“Then I have a proposition to make you.” he sassed bringing her closer making her gasp noticing his hard bulge underneath her “I will try to make you forget about him.”  
“And if it doesn’t work… you get me in the club again?”  
“The club? The club is closed for now.”  
“Closed? Why?”  
“Some VIP visit, so no one works except for Sehun and Tao, also obviously the managers.”  
“I’d love to see that.”  
“Ah no forget it. Strictly no one is allowed, not even us.”  
“Noona~~~ a little bit please.” Baekhyun whines were so loud that both Jangmi and Suho snorted.  
“They are having fun it seems.” smirked Suho “I wish we could.”  
“You are just like this with every single customer, admit it.”  
“I am, but I rarely act upon impulse, we are very deprived of what I have in mind noona.”  
“And what do you have in mind Suho?” hissed Jangmi over Suho’s ear, her finger playing with his Adams apple.  
His hands cupped her butt cheeks and he squeezed her gently “Jangmi noona.”  
“I have another proposition to make you cute bunny.”  
“I am all ears.” he said running his hands over her thighs.  
“We can get together,” she stopped to peck his pouty lips “If you get me in the club.” She kissed that sweet spot under his earlobe “On the day of the VIP visit.”  
“Jang-” she kissed him again, slowly, making sure he paid attention to her, making sure he wouldn’t have any means to deny her anything, even if she asked him to throw himself from the window he’d do it for her. Anything for her to keep doing what she was currently doing.  
She pulled away taking his lower lip between her teeth, sucking on it before letting it go.  
He was hypnotised.  
“We can get in big trouble. These are VIPs beyond your imagination. Top secret clientele.”  
“But you can make it happen.” She pushed herself up from his lap and looked at his crotch that begged to be freed. “Can’t you?” she added walking towards her room never breaking eye contact.  
Suho gulped and got up following Jangmi. As he entered her room and he felt a familiar excitement that he longed missed, a girl’s room that smelled girly and clean, remembering the messy apartment that he unfortunately had to share with Sehun and Tao.  
“So? What do you say?”  
“You are naughty.”  
“You are naughtier and you can still walk out if you don’t think the deal is fair.”  
Suho closed the door behind him with a loud thud pulling Jangmi roughly back at his chest “On one condition.”  
“Bunny wants to bargain?”  
He slammed her up against the door unexpectedly, his smile long gone, replaced with a frown she never could of imagined he was able to pull off.  
“Yes?”  
“We pick up from were we left it.”  
“Bu-”  
“Shhhh.” he whispered placing his index finger over her lips “I know there isn’t any CCTV here, and we could enjoy it slow, but last time you drove me crazy.”  
Jangmi nodded her head obediently “And you will get me in?”  
“I will noona. Now…” he grinned unbuttoning her jeans “I will screw you right here.”  
His dirty talk was doing things to her, his hot breath fanning her face, and his incredibly pretty face when he scrunched his nose to look sexier.  
Jangmi was completely sold, even if she didn’t get her pass on the day. She was ready to forget about everything and anything.  
“Pull them down.” he instructed motioning at her pants “Your panties too, and on your way down, do me the favour and rid me of mine too.”  
It was so blunt and direct that she noticed that she has lost territory over him. He was in charge, and all because of that stupidly perfect frown he wore.  
She did as she was told freeing his angry looking erection, he wasn’t necessarily on the big side, however it was inviting, it almost looked as if it tasted of summer fruits. What a random thought.  
“Get back here.” he coaxed pulling her back up pinning her to the door “You can give me that very needed blow job after I finish with you.” his voice deliciously thick full of lust as he opened the wrapper of a condom he had in his wallet.  
“Suh-” she was cut off when she felt his tip already wanting to enter her.  
“No need for foreplay. I guess I haven’t lost my touch.” he sang proudly when he felt the wetness Jangmi seeped “Wrap your legs around my waist.”  
With that last request Jangmi obeyed immediately he entered her in one swift thrust, steady and strong. Her arms wrapped around his neck looking at the beads of sweat that had formed on his glowing forehead, at loss of words her mouth just fell open.  
“Ready noona?”  
She didn’t reply and he started to hammer into her fast and steady, his forehead resting over hers not wanting to miss any of Jangmi’s face expressions as he pleasured her. As she pleasured him.  
“Is that good?”  
“Su-suh-su-ho, I can’t, don’t stop.”  
“Not planning on, it’s been ages and you are just so perfect. Fuck this you are perfect.”  
“Angh~~~”  
The door started banging with every thrust, it started to get erratic and in an incredibly fast manner. How deprived was he? Or maybe his sex drive was really uncontrollable because no one has ever reached that deep inside her standing.  
“My legs, Suho I don’t think I can hold myself.”  
“Are you close?” his voice heavy and it turned her on even more, her orgasm nearing.  
Her head fell back as she fisted his shirt tightening around him almost making him squeak at the sensation, and that is when he reached his peak, letting all his frustrations fill the condom, the orgasm rushing over his body as he milked his last drops.  
“That was fucking amazing.” he managed to muster between heavy breaths.  
“But why do they get to do it and we don’t? Minah noona~~~~”  
Jangmi looked at Suho and burst laughing when she heard Baekhyun beg like a kid.  
Suho carried her in his arms to the bed placing her carefully, he took off the condom heading to the ensuite bathroom and that was when she finally was met with his perfect round butt cheeks. Velvety looking, almost like peaches.  
He was out of this world.  
He came back with a towel wrapped around his waist, shirtless. He was beautiful, his smile lighting the room. He sat down next to Jangmi kissing her forehead “Thank you noona.”  
“You are so cute Suho, you are kind and perfect in every sense. A bit too flirty but manageable.”  
“Does that mean that I have a chance with you?”  
Jangmi took her thumb and started to bit on her nail “Suho.”  
“Here, don’t bite your nails, have a chewing gum instead.”  
She smiled taking it.  
“Can I lie down with you?”  
She nodded her head making some way for him, he rested his head over his folded arm looking at Jangmi sweetly. When was the last time a guy like this has ever looked at her the way he did?  
She was confused. It must be the nature of his job, nothing else. Still it felt nice.  
“You have nice hands Jangmi.” he rubbed the back of her hand entangling his fingers with hers.  
“When is the VIP visit?”  
Suho rolled over his back sighing deeply “Next Tuesday, meet me at the coffee shop behind the club at 4 pm.”  
“Next Tuesday? But didn’t you have a flight to catch tomorrow?” she asked straightening herself.  
“I guess I’ll pass.”  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“Apparently I would.” his voice almost inaudible.  
****  
Tuesday 3:58 pm  
Jangmi and Minah at the appointed place arrived wearing both black leggings and hoodies, hiding their hair inside a pair of beanies as Suho instructed.  
Suho was inside the cafe wearing sunglasses, his hair died raspberry pink. Unrecognisable.  
He got up heading to the toilets, the girls following him. He had already talked to the manager of the place bribing him with a few notes to let him in the patio that they shared with the club. Even though he had already been paid by Xiumin a big amount of money not to let any of his employees use the patio that day. Baekhyun was already there waiting.  
Once the manager of the coffee shop closed the door behind them Suho kissed Jangmi’s cheek. Baekhyun decided that it was also a good idea and he kissed Minah’s too.  
“Alright, can we not?” suggested Minah “Not now at least? I feel like a criminal and really this is not the place or the time.”  
“That is true. Let’s get going, open the door Suho. And nice hair by the way.”  
“Glad you like it… but… we are not getting in through the door.”  
“Then?” enquired Minah worried.  
“We will go through the air duct.” he replied pointing at the big air grille cover.  
The girls were puzzled to say the least.  
“We can always drop this.” offered Suho.  
“No!”  
“How about you noona? You still want to do this? Nothing I can’t show you at home.” Baekhyun addressed Minah winking at her.  
“Open it.”  
“Right, so this is the planning of the air ducts.” Suho got out of his zipped pocket a map to tall the air ducts above the club stretching it over the wall to explain.  
“So there are 2 main areas, this duct will take you above the stage, you can watch the performer from behind but very close. And this other duct would be above the bar just above where Sehun stands behind the bar, from here you can watch the performer but it would be a bit far, that’s the down side, however you can see the whole performance stage area along with the people seated.”  
“Who will be performing?”  
“I have heard that Chanyeol our DJ was testing the water features. So…”  
“It will be Xiumin hyung then,” interrupted Baekhyun “It’s his expertise.”  
“But then doesn’t that mean Luhan won’t be performing.”  
“We wouldn’t be certain, especially as we don’t know who the person visiting will pick.”  
“Alright so let’s go above the stage.” suggested Minah.  
“You go there, I’ll go to the one above the bar.”  
“Baekhyun you take Minah there, I’ll take Jangmi.”  
“Just one question, have you ever done this?” asked Minah not sure if she really wanted to get inside an air duct.  
“Many times, Suho hyung and I always do it, it’s spacey enough and clean from the times we’ve gone in and out, Chen is also a fan of doing this.” replied Baekhyun making it look like the most common thing ever.  
“I don’t know… it seems a bit extreme. Who are the VIPs?”  
“That I can’t tell you.” Suho’s tone of voice firm.  
“What? Is it royalty? It’s very intriguing.”  
“Listen Jangmi, I’m risking my ass here for you. I am not answering that question, not even Baekhyun knows who is visiting so don’t try. I would much prefer drop this and be in China lying down on the beach right now.”  
Minah looked at Jangmi almost wanting to drop everything. They could really get in trouble. It was definitely illegal.  
“No let’s go!” Jangmi confirmed.  
Suho unscrewed the air grille cover offering Jangmi to enter first.  
“Why me? You go first!”  
“Because at some stage we’ll be climbing upwards and I should be under you like a gentleman. I wouldn’t want to fall on you if I went first.”  
Jangmi sighed waving at Minah entering the air duct, it was indeed clean and bright, also wide enough to be able to crawl on all fours. She looked behind her and waited for Suho to join.  
“What path to I take now?”  
“Your ass is so inviting from this angle.”  
“Suho!”  
“Shhh, now we should start whispering because this will be taking us towards the private rooms, there isn’t any service going on of course, but the doors would be open. They might hear us. Now take your left.”  
Jangmi crawled effortlessly finding the first air grille where she could clearly see a private room. It was similar to the one she shared with Suho once.  
Meanwhile Minah followed Suho and parted ways to the right side as Baekhyun had instructed, the air duct on her side was a little bit darker than Jangmi’s.  
As she crawled she felt a hand of her backside.  
“Baekhyun! Stop!”  
“What will you do ha? You can’t do anything here.”  
“I will kick your balls, stop it, it’s claustrophobic enough.”  
“You would kick my poor balls? Why is noona so mean to me?”  
Minah looked back and found him pouting again, she strangely loved his innocent looking face, she wouldn’t miss watching him pout.  
She kept crawling but at some stage it was way too dark, she stopped exhaling “I can’t do this, it’s too dark. Please come lead the way for me Baek.”  
“Alright lie down so I can go in front of you.”  
Minah obeyed him and did as he told her, lying on her back. Baekhyun then hoovered over her, she was beneath him as he straddled her, he stopped for a moment to look at her. He loved the feeling.  
“Keep moving or I will really kick your balls, you are in my reach.”  
“You wouldn’t do that now, would you Minah noona?”  
His voice suddenly went from childish to sexy in 0.1 seconds. He lowered his crotch shielding it from any potential kicks, now she was caged with his body, his hands on each side of her head.  
“Baek-”  
Her voice was cut off when she felt him roll his hips over her. The duality of this man was killing her.  
But no… she had to move on. She ruffled his hair “Cute puppy, so cute. Now keep moving.”  
He lowered himself more attaching his lips to the crook of her neck, and she didn’t find it in herself to push him away.  
Xiumin? Well yes she liked him… but there was nothing going on. That man played her. Several times.  
Baekhyun? He was cute and nice, and kissing her neck while these deep thoughts passed her mind at this inconvenient place….  
“Baekhyun, not now?”  
“When?”  
“Well certainly not now, keep moving.”  
“Aish, alright noona, I’ll take it as a future maybe.”  
He moved and she saw his unfortunate bulge big enough to have him flustered. She smiled to herself going on her fours again following him, and his ass was just so inviting.  
“Ouch! Noona~~~” she had pinched him.  
“For being naughty.”  
And there they arrived, as Suho said they’d be just above where Sehun would stand at the bar, wearing his tight black pants and the bowtie adorning his neck and his bare chest, he was mixing some drinks and the music was low.  
“Where are they?” enquired Jangmi.  
Suho motioned with his hand to be quiet. Not even seconds after the music started playing, two big body guards were seen followed by two ladies, they were both young and pretty, one of them clearly a foreigner, her beautiful tan skin standing out. Jangmi narrowed her eyes thinking she knew the local one.  
“Is that… SHE’S-”  
Suho gagged her with his hand “Please stay quiet!” he whispered desperately “Yes she is.”  
“The Korean president’s daughter? What the fuck? Aren’t these people supposed to be decent and shit?”  
She kept looking through the grille cover, Sehun soon fixed his bowtie and went to greet the ladies. He took their order and came back to prepare it.  
That is when Luhan made his appearance. He looked stunning, a sparkly multi-colured jacket and tight black pants, she noticed even from were she was the heavy makeup, his hairdo.. Jangmi’s body went stiff and she held her breath when he waked to greet the guests as snow effect started to pour all over the place.  
He tentatively kissed the president’s daughter’s cheek stopping at her ear to whisper something. She’s never seen his face expressions so soft. He knew how to act, he knew how to steal everyone’s soul.  
He sat next to her, the place darkening and the stage lighting up, the bass sound filling the place, so loud that Jangmi had to cover her ears.  
And Xiumin appeared making this other young foreigner girl extra excited while Luhan was busy with the president’s daughter.  
Minah was right above the stage, she noticed a thin curtain of water starting and then Xiumin appeared, wearing all black, his hair lighter than she’s seen it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: I am sorry, it’s almost 9K…   
> Luhan ain’t an asshole just before anyone jumps into conclusions ^_^  
> @xiubaek13 will be updating it after she updates ‘Lost in translation’ in a few weeks. Show all the love ^_^   
> Thanks for reading…


	14. Avec Nocturne - Part 6

**Livy**

_I swear you need to come clubbing with me again soon!_

Sent 21:26 PM

_How’s work going? Did those clothes work?  
_

Sent 21:27 PM  


**Kit**

_I can’t - I work at night, remember?  
_

Sent 21:29 PM

_It’s interesting._

Sent 21:31 PM

_Yeah, they were fine. Thanks again. I’ll wash them and get them back to you._

Sent 21:33 PM

**Livy**

_Nah keep ‘em - you looked hot. Besides, you never know if you might need them again…_ ;)  


Sent 21:34 PM

_Sometimes I wonder if the bakery was a safer choice,_ Kit thought as she unloaded the washer and began moving clothes over to the dryer. She pressed a few buttons for the drying cycle before closing the door and heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch. 

She checked her watch and determined she had roughly 3.5 hours before her regular shift at the club. Secretly, she was hoping for a more normal night, especially with everything that transpired in the past few days.

When Luhan and Xiumin had called her in on her day off, she hadn’t anticipated going into the office days after her run in with Chanyeol. The bruises had faded but she wished she could turn around and walk right out after seeing him in the front, preparing to head to the managers’ office. Instead, she avoided eye contact with him as they headed to the office, stopping briefly when a well-dressed young man passed them.

_“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” the young man prompted Chanyeol as he laid eyes on her.  
_

_Kit ignored the tall DJ’s gaze as she stuck her hand out toward the young man addressing her. “Hi, Kit Adler.”_

_The young man flashed a charming smile as he clasped her hand in his. “Hello pretty Kit Adler. I’m Kim Junmyeon, but you can call me Suho, now that you are part of the family,” he replied.  
_

_Forward but he seems inviting, compared to Mr. Ray of Sunshine I’m following, she thought before they let go of each other’s hands.  
_

_Chanyeol stepped closer to the pair, glancing at Suho with a casual look. “So…2 weeks, right hyung?”_

_Suho nodded and looked wistful, bemoaning to the pair that he had nowhere to go.  
_

_Kit raised a brow at his response. 2 weeks for what? Vacation? Or had something happened and no one was telling her the whole story? Knowing her luck, it was probably the latter and part of her felt bad for this guy for some reason.  
_

_“Oh, you don’t? Well maybe you can crash at my place if you’d like,” she found herself suggesting, “I do–”  
_

_Suddenly she felt a large hand on her back nudging her in the direction of Luhan’s office, followed by Chanyeol’s deep voice lightly telling her that Suho was joking. She glanced up at his face and saw that he had a strange fixed smile on his face, eyes staying on the older boy.  
_

_“That is so nice of you Kit,” Suho replied. He raised a brow at Chanyeol’s choice of words to address Kit. “Noona? You don’t look like a noona to me. How old are you?”  
_

_“She’s not your noona – she’s your age,” Chanyeol mumbled as he tried to nudge Kit forward again.  
_

_She put on the brakes and glanced back at Suho, asking him what year he was born. “I was born in 1990,” she shared.  
_

_“Then you **are** one!” Suho blurted out with a gleeful look. _

_“OK we need to get going,” Chanyeol announced, jerking his head toward the office.  
_

_“I’m actually heading to Shanghai for a few days,” Suho reassured her. He glanced over at Tao and Sehun, who were lingering by the front entrance. “Please don’t worry about me – I have a place; I live with these two baby boys.”  
_

_Now that has to be an interesting situation, she thought as she pictured poor Suho trying to keep the pair from fighting. Like a father with two man children.  
_

_She felt Chanyeol’s hand move away from her back, long fingers wrapping around her forearm to tug her toward the office. Her insides twisted at the contact but she forced herself to keep the smile in place. “All right, it was nice to meet you Suho, have a good time!” she yelled over her shoulder.  
_

_She allowed Chanyeol to tug/guide her down the hallway toward the office. Once she was out of Suho, Tao, and Sehun’s sight, she pried her arm out of Chanyeol’s grip and stopped abruptly, shoulders tensed.  
_

_“What the hell is wrong with you!?” she hissed.  
_

_“Me? Nothing!” Chanyeol said as he blinked back at her.  
_

_“I think I have already made it clear that I do not like being manhandled!” she shot back.  
_

_“I wasn’t, I jus- Suho – he was flirting,” he protested.  
_

_“Well at least flirting won’t give me bruises,” Kit retorted as she passed him.  
_

_The emergency meeting she had been called into ended with signing confidentiality agreements for an upcoming VIP event, followed by special equipment training with Chanyeol in the booth. She had anticipated that it was going to be a long, painful ordeal of him talking and pointing things out. What surprised her was hearing a genuine apology from the young man, who confessed that he loved his job and felt upset that the managers made a decision to backfill his position without telling him.  
_

_“This booth is my safe space. When I’m here, I can be free. I’m not stressed about life or what’s expected of me as an adult. Here, I can call the shots and make my own rules, well sort of,” he explained. Things became less tense after his apology and the training went smoothly.  
_

* * *

_Because the managers asked her to dress up for the VIP event, Kit enlisted her friend Olivia, better known as Livy, for help, as she had no time to shop for something special. The following day, Livy had showed up at her door, armed with a suitcase full of club-worthy clothes and shoes. Several hours were spent playing Olivia’s questionable Barbie doll, slipping into skin tight dresses that showed every line and curve in her body and debating over hems and necklines. While she loved her friend’s confidence, their tastes couldn’t be anymore different.  
_

_“Lady, you need to look like a girl – this grunge 90s thing you’ve got going on is sad,” Livy whined after Kit rejected a very risque bodysuit with a neck collar and low-cut sweetheart neckline.  
_

_“Livy, I stick out like a sore thumb at work – like I need more attention put on me!” Kit groaned as she dug through her friend’s offerings, trying to find the least revealing garment in the pile.  
_

_After an hour and twenty minutes of rejected clothes, the pair had agreed upon[a black bodysuit with a subtle neckline design, deep wine velvet skirt, and block heeled Mary Janes](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fthis_is_what_you_get%2Fset%3Fid%3D228640044&t=OTU3NWNlODdjYmUxOTQwYTE1ZjZiZTBkNzM1ODQ4OWE1MTcyNzQwMixDSkFRQWYzNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AohovniP2_TUaoAcMicn07A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166127329741%2Favec-nocturne-ch-6&m=1). Delicate silver accessories in the form of a wavy bangle and minimalist earrings completed the look. Livy had wanted to do her makeup but Kit kept it to a simple winged eyeliner and the Bloodroses lipstick. Hair was curled into soft waves with a deep side part.   
_

_Thankfully her jacket covered the top half of her outfit while she rode the subway – more stares than usual were aimed in her direction but she kept her eyes on her phone until her stop was called.  
_

_“NOONA?!” Sehun sputtered when he saw her enter the main performance hall. The towel he was using to dry his shaker slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.  
_

_Kit paused and turned her head, trying to suppress the wince threatening to spread across her face. “The managers said ‘Look nice – it’s a VIP event’ so um, yeah,” she replied. “By the way, these aren’t mine – had to borrow from a friend and if you can believe it, they were the least slutty things she owned.”_

_Sehun quickly picked up his towel and composed himself, smiling as he studied her look and flashed her a thumbs up. “You look pretty,” he said, eyes crinkling into half moons. “Not that you don’t normally look nice, but it’s a good change for something like this.”_

_“Thanks Sehunnie,” she mumbled with a faint smile before heading to the booth. She began setting up her gear and slipped the headphones around her neck, fixing her hair in the process.  
_

_“What are you staring at?” Tao demanded as he passed Sehun before following the latter’s gaze. His eyes widened and he gaped when he saw Kit standing in the booth, doing a double take. “Wait, that’s not the savage girl from earlier, is it? Where are her ugly clothes?”_

_“I heard that,” Kit shot back as she stuck her head out. She sighed as she dragged songs into her queue, avoiding their eyes. Was it too late to negotiate with the managers to just bail on this and all future VIP events if it meant being ogled?_

_She heard someone cough and she spotted the familiar figure lingering at the entrance to the booth.  
_

_“Ah um…hello noona,” Chanyeol murmured as he played with the strap on his bag. “You um, you look…nice,” he said as he gestured to her outfit.  
_

_Kit looked up and nodded with a small smile. “Hey Slim Shady,” she said, “don’t get used to this – the managers asked for something less casual so this is what they’re getting. Probably won’t ever see these again ‘cause they’re going right back to my friend after tonight.” She moved closer to the controls so he could slip past her and he pressed his lips together as he stepped into the booth.  
_

_He began getting his equipment out of his bag, mumbling that he would let her handle the controls for the waterfall effects tonight. Kit nodded as she gave him space for his laptop and focused on adjusting the volume and settings on her mixing program.  
_

_“You look nice too,” she murmured._

_“Oh um, me? Thank, thank you - it’s nothing special,” he admitted as he rolled his sleeves up as neatly as he could.  
_

_Silence had settled in until they heard footsteps and saw two young women flanked by bodyguards entering the main hall. Chanyeol flashed a charming smile at them and Kit managed a polite one, accompanied by a bow of her head.  
_

_“Should be a good night if we pick the right tracks,” Chanyeol murmured with a nod as the women were greeted by Luhan. He quickly programmed an effect to allow fake snow to fall upon the manager as he came closer to the women.  
_

_“Why am I not surprised that rich people have filthy desires like us?” Kit deadpanned in a low voice, traces of a smirk threatening to spread across her lips. “Surprised none of them have jumped on the performers yet.”_

_Chanyeol blinked at her comment and quietly asked if she knew who they were. Kit shrugged as she switched places with him to stand closer to the waterfall controls.  
_

_“Don’t know and I kind of don’t care,” she said as she swept her hair off the back of her neck, fanning it lightly. “Not into gossip or celebrities if you couldn’t already tell. To me, they’re just fancy people who we’re entertaining tonight. Period.” She reached for her water and took a long swig. Maybe it was the fact that there were two people standing in an tight, enclosed space, but she swore it started to feel a bit warm in the booth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chanyeol fanning himself with his shirt collar, small beads of sweat starting to form across his forehead.  
_

_Kit flickered the stage lights to focus on the waterfall before allowing a steady stream to flow into the area, Chanyeol blending in a song to complement Xiumin’s performance:_

_Lonely night millyeooneun neol_   
_Mageul su eomneun saebyeok_   
_I pado sorie_   
Nan tteonaeryeoganeun jungingeol _Oh no_     
_Oh no_

_“I kind of envy him right now – at least he’s not sweating it out like we are now,” Kit muttered as she moved her hair to one shoulder with a free hand, the other lingering on the controls.  
_

_“I…I think the A/C’s…dying,” Chanyeol huffed as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.  
_

_Kit took another swig before she held out her water bottle and prompted him to take some, which he gladly accepted.  
_

_“Thank you.”  
_

_“Don’t faint on me Slim Shady,” she murmured, eyes staying on Xiumin as she adjusted the waterfall elements to match his movements. “Maybe we can crack the door open a bit once this is over?” As Xiumin wrapped up, she turned off the waterfall and glanced over at Chanyeol, who was drenched in sweat.  
_

_“Hey, I’ll get you a cold water from Sehunnie once Cat Eyes sweeps her off somewhere,” Kit promised as she noted his eyes looking a little glazed over. “You need to stay hydrated – keep drinking my water for now, okay?”  
_

_“Noona…you should take some…” he managed to get out._

_“I will in a –”  
_

_“What’s going on here?” Xiumin hissed as he yanked the door open. He recoiled slightly when he felt the heat wave hit him.  
_

_“Hyung, the air conditioning went to shit and I can’t breathe,” Chanyeol bleated, almost panting.  
_

_“Kit do me a favor, there should be a fan under Chen’s counter – get it please before we have a roasted elf named Park Chanyeol,” Xiumin instructed.  
_

_Kit nodded before she slipped past Chanyeol, flashing Sehun an amused look as she darted to the front desk. She sucked in a deep breath of air before going behind the desk, leaning down to retrieve the fan from underneath. She carried the cord in one hand and the fan in the other as she returned, eyes widening as Xiumin ordered the sweaty young man to shed his shirt.  
_

_Chanyeol did as he was told and chucked his sweat-soaked shirt to the ground. He messed up his silver hair and froze when he saw Kit had returned with the fan.  
_

_“I am sorry but–” Chanyeol started to apologize.  
_

_“No Slim Shady, you do what you gotta do,” she replied as she slipped past Xiumin with the fan, “we don’t want you to faint and have me try to perform CPR on you.”  
_

_“Here hyung,” Sehun said as he quickly handed over a clean towel and cold waters to Chanyeol. He held his hand out for the cord to the fan and carefully plugged it in. The fan began to blow air and Sehun angled it between the DJs, keeping it against the back wall so they wouldn’t trip on it.  
_

_Chanyeol wiped the sweat from his face with the towel before tossing one water to Kit, who thanked him as she caught it. He quickly cracked his open and began guzzling it.  
_

_“Noona, Xiumin-hyung has Tao up next - you’re going to need to get something up for him soon,” Sehun prompted as he glanced up at the stage.  
_

_Kit straightened up and pursed her crimson lips together as she debated over songs to pick.  
_

_“Oh you have no idea how badly I wanna psych him out with this gem,” Kit chortled as she showed them her screen of a song titled Caramelldansen. “But since we’ve got high rollers who are expecting the cliches, I’ll keep it serious.” She pulled up a track, the cover art depicting a woman with a crazy, spiky hair-do walking off the cover:  
_

_Everybody wants me to be their angel  
Everybody wants something they can cradle_

_Oh, they don’t know I burn_  
They don’t know I burn  
They don’t know I burn

* * *

"Beep beep! Beep Beep!”

Kit blinked and pushed back her chair at the sound of the dryer going off. She wiped her hands on her napkin before heading over to collect her load. 

_The fan had helped cool down the booth, but things became slightly awkward afterward. Chanyeol kept his eyes averted while Kit busied herself with the controls and music for Tao’s performance. The earlier disturbance with the A/C had caught one of their guests’ attention and she shamelessly eyed the sculpted abdomen of the tall DJ.  
_

_“Did our bosses just leave the high rollers hanging?” Kit muttered as Tao continued his performance. “I have a feeling that if they don’t come back soon, the one who was ogling Cat Eyes is going to devour you instead.”  
_

_“Wha? Ah no, no, I don’t think–”  
_

_“She’s eying you like a tiger eyes its prey,” Kit noted as she stole a quick glance over at the woman. A teasing smile appeared on her face and she looked over at Chanyeol. “You know how to dance in case –”  
_

_“I think I see Luhan-hyung,” Chanyeol interrupted, relieved to see him coming into view._

_Kit had followed her co-worker’s gaze to see their boss passing the entrance to the main performance hall, tugging a woman clad in black behind him.  
_

_“I don’t wanna know, do I?” she asked as the pair disappeared from their sight._

_Chanyeol shrugged and muttered that he only heard bits of the gossip.  
_

_“Something about new clients and wanting VIP I think? Look, we shouldn’t worry about it,” he said as he adjusted the lighting effects.  
_

* * *

**Song List**

> [White Noise](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsPgvpp36bvw&t=NGRiZjQ4MjExZDY4MWVmY2NiMWI3YTcwMTI1NmVmMzRjYWUwN2QxOCxDSkFRQWYzNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AohovniP2_TUaoAcMicn07A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166127329741%2Favec-nocturne-ch-6&m=1) (EXO)
> 
> [Caramelldansen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dzvq9r6R6QAY&t=ZDA1MDI3MDNjNWI5MzA3ZjZhMWVmZGU4YmRhNjBhMGZiYWVlZDgzMSxDSkFRQWYzNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AohovniP2_TUaoAcMicn07A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166127329741%2Favec-nocturne-ch-6&m=1) (Caramell)
> 
> [Devil Inside [RJD2 Remix]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcJpCr7FGKcg&t=N2M3YWQyYzFjYWFhOTM2ZGJlMWE3MDVjYWQxM2RhMmJlNjA0ZDY1MyxDSkFRQWYzNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AohovniP2_TUaoAcMicn07A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166127329741%2Favec-nocturne-ch-6&m=1) (Utada Hikaru)


	15. Unwind

Minah watched as Luhan dragged Jangmi away by her ponytail in shock. One second Xiumin was laughing and rubbing dust off her nose and the next Luhan was dragging her best friend away roughly. She moved to follow after and give Luhan yet another piece of her mind but Xiumin grabbed her and pulled her back so that her back was against his chest. He sounded resigned as he spoke, his hot breath hitting her ear. “Just… It’s best not to follow him right now. Jangmi will be ok.”

 

 

She squirmed in his grasp, the longer she was restrained the angrier she became. “Let. Go. Of. Me.” She ground out. Xiumin dropped his grip on her instantly, worried by the tone she was using.  Minah was angry. She was angry at Luhan for constantly treating her best friend like she was trash and she was angry at Xiumin for consistently being too weak to do anything about it. She had no idea where Luhan had dragged Jangmi off to and she felt lost. She’s come along out of curiosity, to watch Xiumin perform and whilst his water performance was amazing she could felt strange about the whole thing.

 

 

She turned to face him, her face impassive. Her tone turned cold as she spoke to him. “Don’t you have a show to finish? I’d hate to keep you from pleasing the princess.”

 

 

Xiumin recoiled from Minah. These weren’t words he’d expected to hear from her. He was no stranger to being told he was nothing better than a whore but he knew he was more than that. That he had a lot to offer and that this club and everything that came with it was just a means to an end. Minah’s words hurt him and if he had more time he’d try to talk to her but at this moment he needed to get back in there before any of the guests security came snooping around. He also did not want Minah trying to sneak back in. He didn’t want her to watch the rest of the VIP show.

 

 

Xiumin took a step backward and smirked. “You’re right. I do have to go back in. I have a job to do since this is my place of work. In case you’ve forgotten you just snuck into a strip club so don’t act like you are all high and mighty. A strip club you are currently banned from. A place that you’ve returned to multiple times by choice. Don’t try and sneak back in, if you do you’ll be arrested for trespassing. I’ll have Jangmi sent home after Luhan and I finish doing our fucking jobs. Now, run along home.” With that he turned on his heel and went back inside.

 

 

Minah stood there shocked. She’d never expected him to speak to her like that. He was so cold and withdrawn and it sat wrong with her. Suddenly she felt cold but couldn’t will herself to move.

 

 

After Xiumin left Suho & Baekhyun slowly emerged from the vents. They’d heard everything that happened and knew better than to pretend like it was nothing. Suho approached Minah and took her hand in his, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled warmly at her and tried to ease her worrying. “Don’t worry about Jangmi. I’ll stay and make sure she’s safe. Let Baekhyun take you home and I’ll bring her to you.”

 

 

Minah stared at Suho as she processed his words. He was promising to make sure her friend was safe. She wanted to go home, the club was making her feel all kinds of wrong and she wanted to get as far away from it as she could. She knew the work and acting that was required of the guys here but actually seeing them in action with other women… that didn’t sit well with her. She nodded slowly and Suho smiled and dropped her hand before turning and heading back towards the club.

 

 

Baekhyun watched Minah carefully. Her face gave nothing away but her eyes showed the hurt she was feeling. It caused Baekhyun pain to see her like that. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. He hated Xiumin and Luhan at that moment for making her look like this.

 

 

He stepped forward and engulfed Minah in a hug, her head resting against his chest. “Come on Minah, let me get you home.”

 

 

He expected her to refuse, to play it off as though nothing happened but to his surprise she gripped him tightly and nodded. He stood there hugging her until she was ready to start moving towards his car.

 

***

 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Xiumin snapped.

 

 

“Since she wants to see VIP so badly she’s going to watch from this room. Her punishment is not being able to move. Don’t give me that look Xiu, she signed the damn contract and she keeps breaking the rules. So does your precious Minah but I don’t see you putting her in line.”

 

 

“Did you really need to gag her Lu? Is that not going too far?”

 

 

“You don’t recall how loud she can be do you? We can’t have our guests knowing she’s here.”

 

 

“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. Fuck.” Xiumin paced in the hall outside the room Jangmi was being held in. “What if she tells Minah?”

 

 

Luhan scoffed. “What do you care? So she tells Minah, you’re just doing your damn job. Same as I am. Now pull yourself together and let’s get back to work.”

 

 

Luhan had tied Jangmi to a chair behind two way glass. From where she was facing she could see into two private rooms. Luhan had tied her up in here and scolded her. She kept silent and let him talk, deciding that she didn’t have anything to say to him and whenever she’d talked back in the past it hadn’t ended well for her.

 

 

“You wanted to see VIP so badly, now you won’t be able to leave, no matter what you see. Let’s see if you can endure this.” He ran a hand through his hair. “This would be far more pleasurable for you if you just followed the fucking rules.” He finished securing the ropes to the chair and left the room.

 

 

He’d run into Xiumin on his way back to their clients. Neither man looked thrilled to be going back in. They took a few minutes to try and calm themselves down and put their work mode masks back on before heading back in to take their VIP’s to the private rooms.

 

 

***

 

 

“Yah Minah, are you ok?” Baekhyun was still struggling to get Minah talking. She’d been quiet the whole drive, only speaking to give him directions to her home. Once they’d arrived she’d agreed to let him come inside but since then she’d been sitting silently on her couch staring blankly at the TV that wasn’t on. Something was wrong and Baekhyun didn’t like it. Normally he’d jump at the chance to be alone with Minah but right now he just wanted her to be ok.

 

 

He knelt down in front of her, blocking her view of the TV and forcing her to look at him. His warm eyes dragged her out of her stupor. “Please talk to me Minah… this silence is starting to worry me.”

 

 

“I… I don’t know what just happened.” Her eyes finally focussed on Baekhyun. “One minute he was laughing at me and the next that jerk took Jangmi and he did nothing about it. He stopped me from getting her. Then he had the audacity to scold me…” Her voice trailed off.

 

 

Baekhyun got up and sat on the couch next to her. “Now I’m not excusing their behaviour, remember that before you tell me off. Xiumin and Baekhyun have a strange relationship. They’ve both come through some shit and they look after each other. As a result of that they make great bosses and great performers but they lack in emotion… Luhan more than Xiumin. When they do these VIP shows they get very tense and irrational. I don’t know why they are like that but I do know that he was way out of line to speak to you like that. I don’t know what I can do to help you but I’m staying here until Jangmi gets back ok?”

 

 

Minah nodded and leant into Baekhyun’s side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Baekhyun’s words started to sink in. It didn’t excuse their behaviour but she decided that if he actually gave a shit about her he’d come and apologise to her. If he didn’t…then why waste her time with someone who won’t stand up for her friends, who won’t look after her, who won’t take a risk? The more she thought about it the more she realised that Baekhyun had done all of those things for her. Ever since she’d met him he’d been caring, honest, interested in her opinions, testing her limits (in more ways than one), and he had taken a massive risk today sneaking her into the club. He’d helped her and Jangmi, hell he’d been willing to crawl out of he vents with them when they’d been caught.

 

 

Minah relaxed and sat with Baekhyun, noticing how he reacted to her touch, how he smiled when she spoke or giggled. He made her feel good. She didn’t need to be aware of herself around him and she could just be normal. “Thank you.”

 

 

He turned his head to look at her. She was smiling at him, genuinely smiling. “You’re welcome Minah.”

 

 

She shook her head. “Not just for today Baek, for everything you’ve done for me. I’ve been selfish with you and that’s not fair of me.”

 

 

He smiled. “Aha, it’s fine. I’m happy to have done all of those things for you. Now quit being sappy with me, you’ll embarrass both of us.”

 

 

She laughed and went to fetch the remote. When she returned she placed a pillow against Baekhyun’s thigh and laid down, her head resting on the pillow. “Wanna watch a movie?”

 

 

Baekhyun stroked her hair. “Mmmhmm.”

 

 

 

Minah picked a movie and got comfy. Baekhyun relaxed into the couch and rested his hand on Minah’s side. As the movie progressed he unconsciously rubbed circles into her side. Minah moved the pillow so she could hug in and rested her head on his thigh.

 

 

 

At some point the movie took an unexpected turn and got pretty explicit. Baekhyun cleared his throat, the only hint he gave that he was affected by what was happening on the screen. She shifted slightly and used a hand to start massaging his thigh. He didn’t look down at her, afraid he was imagining things. She made her way up his thigh until her hand was undoing the button to his jeans.

 

 

 

His breath hitched as he looked down at Minah. She looked up at him feigning innocence. “Why aren’t you watching the movie Baek?”

 

 

 

“It’s a bit hard…”

 

 

 

“It sure is.”  Minah’s face cracked as she tried to say the words with a straight face but she couldn’t hold in her laughter. Baekhyun didn’t fare much better, laughing just as hard as Minah.

 

 

 

“Aish you were doing so well at seducing me until the cringey porn line.”

 

 

 

Minah looked at the TV & pointed to it. “Well that isn’t helping things.”

 

 

 

“You picked the movie! Did you know the second half of it was basically porn?” He raised one of his eyebrows. “Did you want to get in my pants that badly?”

 

 

 

Minah laughed and sat up and, in a move that shut Baekhyun up, straddled him. She leant forward and kissed him softly. His lips were soft and nice, just like she remembered. It took him a moment to respond to her actions but then he was kissing her back. Their mouths moved against each other as Baekhyun’s hands gripped Minah’s sides. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lips until he granted entrance. She released his lip and kissed him again.

 

 

 

He varied the pressure he applied, giving her soft kisses then deep hungry, breath stealing kisses. He trailed kisses from her mouth down to her neck, nipping and sucking as he moved. His hands moved from her waist and he broke the kiss to remove her hoodie and lift her off him. Minah looked surprised at being pushed off his lap but he quickly stood and picked her up, hooking her legs around his waist before he walked to her bedroom.

 

 

 

Baekhyun gently put Minah down on the bed and positioned himself over her before leaning down to capture her lips with his. His kiss was gentle and uncertain, his soft lips moving against hers. He pulled back, causing a whine to leave Minah’s throat. He smirked and looked down at her. “Noona, are you sure you want to do this? You’ve rejected me every other time.”

 

 

“Let’s just say I’ve woken up to see what was in front of me this whole time.” He grinned and resumed his ministrations.

 

 

“Ah Noona, you won’t be disappointed.” He winked at Minah then dropped the cute charade. “You have no idea how good you look right now.” He rolled his hips into hers, a small moan leaving her lips. “I want to watch you unwind just for me.” He moved one hand to cup her breast, shifting his weight onto the other arm he was leaning on. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, lightly pinching, causing Minah to gasp. He shifted down so that he could take one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it as he pinched the other. Minah moaned as he lightly bit her nipple.  He shifted his head over to her other breast as his hand travelled down to her leggings.

 

 

He sat up on his knees so that he could pull her leggings and underwear off at the same time. Instinctively she tried to close her legs but he stopped her. He stared down at Minah, splayed on the bed for him. “Fuck. You have no idea how good you look.”

 

 

“You are wearing far too many clothes. I feel too exposed Baek.”

 

 

He removed his hoodie in one fluid motion, then got off the bed and removed his jeans and underwear. He crawled back up the bed, kissing and nipping at Minah legs as he moved. He hovered above her centre. He spread her legs apart licked his lips. Minah had never seen someone so eager to please her before and it took all of her resolve to not grab his hair and shove his face into her. His lips moved closer to her clit and her breath hitched. Baekhyun’s tongue flicked her clit, causing Minah to writhe on the bed, a moan to escaping her lips. Minah saw him smile, as he continued to lick her folds.

 

 

His tongue flicked along her slit as he made her a moaning mess above him. Baekhyun pressed one of his fingers inside of her, curling it to hit her spot. Minah moaned his name as he started to move his finger back and forth in a steady rhythm before inserting a second finger. “You like that noona?” he growled as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. “Fuck you are so wet. Just for me. You love it don’t you noona? You love how my fingers feel, how my tongue feels against your clit. Don’t you?”

 

 

“Y-yes. Fuck. Yes.” Minah was coming undone by just his fingers and mouth. She knew she wouldn’t last long and she wanted him. She wanted more of him and she wanted it now. She remembered how his hips felt against hers when they were both wearing clothes and she wanted to feel that again now. She wanted him so badly. “Baek, I want- need you inside me. Now.”

 

 

Baekhyun groaned and moved, settling his hips between her legs. He rested his forehead against hers and she could smell herself on him. “Condom?” She nodded and pointed to the drawer next to the bed. He climbed over her and got one out of the drawer and put it on. Then he resumed his place between her legs. He used his hand to slide his cock through her folds, lubricating it. “Fuck. I want you so much.”

 

 

Baekhyun entered her slowly, both of them moaning as he did. He allowed her to adjust to him before he started to move. He spread her legs more with his hands and rolled his hips into her as he thrusted. Minah moaned his name as his thrusts became deeper and more forceful. “Baek, ah fuck! Yes! Right fucking there.” He angled his hips and picked up his pace watching as his cock disappeared into her entrance. His pupils were blown out, lust taking over his eyes as he dragged his gaze up Minah’s body as he fucked her. He bit his lip as he stared at the way her breasts bounced as he thrusted into her and how her mouth was slightly open, wanton moans coming out of it mixed with curses and his name. He had never liked his name more than when he heard it coming out of Minah’s mouth the way it was right now.

 

 

He felt his pace starting to get erratic, a sign that he was close to finding his release. Minah moaned his name over and over as she reached her climax. He kept thrusting into her while he rode out her orgasm. He snapped his hips faster and faster, chasing his own release. The sounds coming out of him as he pounded into Minah were downright sinful and she could feel a second orgasm building. She stared at him and pinched her nipples, making sure he was watching as he thrusted. She kept tweaking and pinching her nipples and moaning his name, bringing him closer to the edge.

 

 

“Cum for me Baek, cum for noona.”

 

 

He let out a strangled moan as she clenched around him again. He thrusted a few more times, deeper than before and released into the condom. Their breathing was ragged and he rolled off Minah and collapsed next to her on the bed. “Fuck me.”

 

 

 

“Is that not what you just did?”

 

 

“How do you have the energy to be cheeky right now?”

 

 

“I don’t. Fuck. I don’t think I can move.”

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun and Minah had showered and ordered in some food when Jangmi finally arrived home. True to his word Suho was with her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he guided her into the home. “Suho for the last time, I’m fine. I can walk on my own.” He pouted but let go and allowed her to walk in and sit down on the couch. After being tied to that chair for hours the couch felt like a cloud and she all but melted into it.

 

 

“Jangmi?” Minah’s voice was quiet but she could hear the worry hidden in it. Her friend had been scared for her. Suho had told her what happened after she’d been dragged away. She pulled Minah into a hug.

 

 

“I’m ok. I promise.”

 

 

“What happened to you?”

 

 

Jangmi let go of Minah, letting her sit back up. She was staring at Jangmi with a worried expression on her face, but Jangmi couldn’t help but notice a glow on her face as well. That was a conversation for later. First she had to tell her what went down in the VIP.

 

 

“Luhan took me to a room with double sided glass, so I could see into two of the private rooms used by VIP. Luhan in one, Xiumin in the other, each with one of the clients. I was tied to the chair so I couldn’t move away.” She paused. “Are you sure you want to hear everything?”

 

 

Minah nodded.


	16. Double Sided Glass...

_“Luhan took me to a room with double sided glass, so I could see into two of the private rooms used by VIP. Luhan in one, Xiumin in the other, each with one of the clients. I was tied to the chair so I couldn’t move away.” She paused. “Are you sure you want to hear everything?” enquired Jangmi._

_Minah nodded._

“Alright but...” Jangmi looked at Suho and Baekhyun “I think I need to talk to Minah in private. Thanks Suho for everything, really, but I need to...”

“No need to excuse yourself, I understand” confirmed Suho caressing her face “I will call you tomorrow, but you can call me or text me 24/7, you know that right?”

Jangmi smiled “Thanks Suho.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“But I wanted to spend more time with you Minah noona~~~” whined Baekhyun in disapproval.

“Baekhyun let’s go, it’s been hectic for all of us” bugged Suho gently.

Baekhyun was the most upset right now, he thought he was going to be lucky and maybe spend the night. Yes round 2 sounded nice, but he really wanted to cuddle and be cuddled by someone till the morning, that was the thing that he looked forward to.

“I am sorry Baek, maybe some other time. Come on I’ll kiss you goodbye” said Minah getting up hooking her arm on Baekhyun’s wanting him to leave so she could talk to Jangmi.

Suho waved at Jangmi before turning the doorknob to leave, letting Baekhyun know that he was going to get the car.

“Noona, will you call me again?” asked Baekhyun pouting the way he knew could make Minah’s heart melt away.

“I will silly, thanks for taking my mind off everything that happened today. I really enjoyed it, a lot.”

Baekhyun gathered some courage and captured Minah’s lips before saying goodbye “Me too, thank you for giving me a chance, please call me.”

Finally they were alone, Minah went back, jumping on the couch next to Jangmi dying to know what happened at the club.

“What was that all about?” questioned Jangmi a bit puzzled at how comfortable Baekhyun was around Minah. More than comfortable, that was a kiss on the lips.

“Not now unni! Just tell me what happened. Tell me Ev-ry-thing!”

Jangmi sighed rubbing on her temples.

*****

 

_**Four hours earlier** _

_“Let’s just calm down. It’s funny” Xiumin rubbed Minah’s hair._

_“Well funny or not” began Luhan “this one here is in trouble” he took Jangmi’s beanie off pulling her by the ponytail._

_“Luhan!” exclaimed Xiumin._

_“Don’t-get-involved. Be thankful I am not touching your little jewel there. This one is mine, she signed an agreement, she can’t sue me. I will do whatever I want after she trespassed in my property.”_

_Luhan kicked the door open forcefully. Jangmi was having difficulties to even see his facial expression, but judging by how loud he was breathing and his tight hold on her hair she knew she wasn’t going to get anything she was hoping for initially when she came._

_“Lu- Luhan? Luhan! I am sorry? I mean I- I just wanted to see you, it’s as Xiumin said, I...”_

_“And you couldn’t of chosen a better day, of course that fucker Suho helped you, don’t convince me otherwise.”_

_“No, he di-”_

_“Shut it! Shut the fuck up!” Luhan stopped in the narrow corridor letting go of her ponytail. When he finally made eye contact with her, he held her face harshly, her lips pouting involuntarily with the pressure in her cheeks caused by his fingers that dug on her “You are going to be quiet now, you will not say a word or I will do something you really don’t want to see.”_

_Jangmi nodded her head, he left her face and took her by her forearm opening the back door to the bar where Sehun stood, he gasped when he recognised Jangmi. Everyone knew that no one was allowed in during VIP visits. Luhan didn’t give any explanations and kept walking passing the DJs booth opening the door to the reception. He could finally breathe because the guests didn’t notice Jangmi’s presence._

_“Where are you taking me?” she asked almost whispering._

_“Didn’t you want to see me? Well I am just going to make sure that you see me, in action, you might even orgasm in the process. See? I am being actually too nice to you and all, even though you have been a very bad girl for me.”_

_Jangmi’s stomach churned the good way in excitement, the way he manhandled her was making her think he understood that she liked him. More than like him, he just got the message. He left his VIP guest to go somewhere with her, alone, just the 2 of them._

_Her mind went dizzy as she noticed they were heading to a place she’s never been to before in the premises. She didn’t even realise the club was that large. Door after door until Luhan stopped in front of a wall where he slid open a keypad entering a code. It looked like a secret door, the colourful wallpaper opening revealing a small room._

_“Get in!”_

_Jangmi didn’t argue and she got inside a very dark room that had a desk and a chair._

_“Sit!”_

_“Luhan? I am scared, it’s too dark.”_

_“Oh don’t worry princess, the place will be colourful enough in no time. Look up here precious” he knocked lightly with his knuckle into what seemed a glass window, he then took a small remote control out of his pocket illuminating the other side of the double sided glass displaying an amazing looking royal Chinese themed bedroom._

__

 

_“You like it?” he asked cheekily, his mouth pulling to one side when her eyes lit up with excitement._

_“I love it! It’s like made for Chinese queens” she clapped, jumping naively._

_“And it’s indeed made only for queens. Are you a queen Jangmi?”_

_“I- I- I am not” she admitted sadly._

_Luhan walked forward playing with his neck touching it suggestively. Jangmi couldn’t wait to be shown what he was upto, but he was too much. He excited her in a total different way. She felt tiny in front of Luhan, she felt weak and hungry like never before._

_“You are not a queen ha?” he asked feeling her neck with his hand, a little feminine moan escaping her mouth. “I guess you aren’t” he continued pressing his fingers lightly on the sides of her neck. He was into this? She was more than ready._

_“Sit!” he ordered again._

_She did as she was told. She obediently watched him open the large desk’s drawers and get out 4 sets of metal handcuffs, placing them on the desk as well as a ball gag with a belt strap._

_Oh... he really was into this._

_“Luh-”_

_“Shhhhh, I will show you how to be a queen” he mused, his voice calm, his beautiful face glowing with lust. “Take off that ugly hoodie.”_

_In a second she crossed her hands over herself and pulled the hoodie out of the way displaying a flashy sports bra. He watched her, she was certainly no queen, but for some strange reason Luhan felt different in front of the simple looking Jangmi. It bothered him, he hated not controlling what he felt, and now he didn’t even know what the hell he felt exactly._

_“Shouldn’t we go there?” pointed Jangmi innocently to the beautiful red room._

_Luhan went on one knee, at her eye level where she was seated, his hands making contact with her exposed shoulders running his fingertips along her forearms. He needed to hide that it certainly it was affecting him, acting sexy was the best strategy to hide it. “Eager are we?”_

_She nodded again wanting to touch his face but he moved backwards avoiding her touch, he wasn’t sure how he would feel about that and he was certain he didn’t want to figure out either._

_“Tsk, tsk, tsk, I am the only one touching here.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Good girl. Now give me your hands.”_

_She did and he secured a handcuff in each hand never breaking eye contact, occasionally darting her eyes to his lips, to his sinful scar that traced his lower lip. That scar that gave her insomnia._

_She didn’t notice that he had handcuffed her hands to the armrests of the chair until she felt his hands on her calves. Her initial annoyance was gone when he side-smiled at her._

_“You want me that much Jangmi?”_

_“Yes I do.”_

_“How much?”_

_“Is not only that I want you. I like you Luhan.”_

_Ouch... there it was again, the weird feeling. It wasn’t sexual as per se, it was deeper than wanting to fuck her, that is if he even wanted at all. To Luhan women were that... wanting to fuck them, because they were pleasing to the eye, or simply because he needed to get off... But Jangmi..._

_He shook his head blinking a few times before returning to what he was doing. “You like me?”_

_“Yes! I do Luhan, this will sound stupid, but... maybe we could talk, forget about all this now?”_

_“Talk... aha, talk...” His hands founding the hem of her leggings and her panties. “But I don’t want to talk right now” he affirmed, and that was indeed no lie, because he didn’t want to get attached to the unknown._

_His fingers played inside her panties instead. “Lift yourself a bit for me.”_

_Jangmi didn’t discuss and his wishes were fulfilled in less than a second. When she lifted herself he pulled the 2 garments down in one swift movement, her core throbbing uncontrollably when she felt exposed and bared to him “Lu~~~ what...”_

_His hands rested at her knees and slowly he tried parting them, not really wanting to look down, instead he watched her squirm in need, and that is when he felt sick, because he was sweating and he noticed his throat go dry._

_“Open” he whispered parting her knees._

_Jangmi wanted to but she was trembling and her body wasn’t responding to any command anymore. His hands travelled to her thighs and his thumbs found her entrance, opening her lower lips._

_“Luh~~~ angh~~~”_

_“You like this?” he asked making her open her eyes again._

_“You are beautiful Luhan, you can’t be real” replied Jangmi unexpectedly way too cute, not matching the situation they were in right now._

_Luhan shivered and ignored what she said, instead he blew on her entrance softly, his eyes never ever leaving her face. He wondered why he didn't look at this in a sexual way. He wanted to tease Jangmi to a point of euphoria, but instead he found himself consumed in her face loving how beautiful she looked for him._

_“This is mean Luhan, I can’t touch you and you are making me go crazy” she whined._

_Suddenly he realised how stupid he was acting when his brain gave him the command to admit that Jangmi looked beautiful. He hated it. He decided to stop the mild treatment remembering he had a very VIP flawless queen-like woman that would please him a million times better than Jangmi would ever wearing that disgusting sports bra._

_He harshly took her foot and secured it to the desk’s leg with another set of handcuffs._

_“Luhan? Luhan! What are you doing!?”_

_“Lower your voice!” he ordered taking her other leg spreading it so it would reach the second desk leg._

_“Luhan? Luhan!”_

_He took the ball gag and placed it in her mouth tying the belt at her ponytail level, she tried moving and plead with her eyes but he did nothing._

_“Didn’t you want to see me so badly? You know how much fucking trouble you are causing me!?” he yanked her head by the ponytail for her to look at him as he stood. “Now please watch me fuck a queen the way you want me to fuck you. The difference is that you are no queen as you already admitted, so enjoy what you will never have.”_

_He was about to leave when he got another idea, kill 2 birds with one stone._

_“Yeah I think this will also work, now look slightly to your right” he exhorted._

_Her eyes that were forming tears already followed where he was pointing at and another room lit up just as impressive as the first one behind another double sided glass._

__

 

_“Nice ha? Here my mate Xiumin is going to fuck the princess like there is no tomorrow, so you can run to your friend Minah and maybe masturbate together as you explain to her how his thrusts reached far and beyond anything you can never get.” Poison, pure poison. How could someone this beautiful be so venomous?_

_Jangmi was in disbelief, she knew she deserved even worst because she crossed the line, but it hurt her to a point of crying like she never did over a man before._

_Jangmi made noises for his attention but he just left the room closing the door behind him. Luhan rested his back on the wall drying his forehead sweat and fanning himself going back down the corridor to get his queen and unwind like he had planned to when he woke up this morning._

* * *

 

_“Since she wants to see VIP so badly she’s going to watch from this room. Her punishment is not being able to move. Don’t give me that look Xiu, she signed the damn contract and she keeps breaking the rules. So does your precious Minah but I don’t see you putting her in line.”_

_“Did you really need to gag her Lu? Is that not going too far?”_

_“You don’t recall how loud she can be do you? We can’t have our guests knowing she’s here.”_

_“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. Fuck.” Xiumin paced in the hall outside the room Jangmi was being held in. “What if she tells Minah?”_

_Luhan scoffed. “What do you care? So she tells Minah, you’re just doing your damn job. Same as I am. Now pull yourself together and let’s get back to work.”_

_Luhan had left Xiumin standing there, he tried entering the passcode to get Jangmi out. He couldn’t just risk Jangmi telling Minah that she saw him naked banging the princess. He was desperate and the damn passcode didn’t work._

_“Fuck you Luhan.”_

_“No don’t fuck me, fuck the beautiful princess she is huffing inside that fantasy room, please don’t fail me” teased Luhan as he kept walking._

_Luhan opened the door to his royal Chinese fantasy room noticing the president’s daughter not at all amused._

_“It was about time, I can’t believe you kept me waiting all this time here alone” she swore in discontent._

_Luhan looked a the dark glassed window smirking, knowing that Jangmi would be watching._

_“I am sorry, do you like the room?”_

_“I am upset, make it up to me” she pouted crossing her hands over her chest._

_Luhan reached for her lower lip and felt it with his thumb, snorting at the overload of cuteness this woman exuded, nothing like Jangmi and her stupid behaviour that drove him insane to point of questioning why he was thinking of her when he had this out of this world gorgeous young powerful woman dying to have him._

_He cleared his throat looking at the glassed window one last time taking off his colourful shiny jacket throwing behind his back._

_“You are very attractive, how is that I got this lucky?”_

_“Are you going to do something about me being extremely upset with certain Chinese guy? You know... I never waited for a man before.”_

_“And you should never really wait for a man.”_

_He reached for his remote and played the sensual music to get in the mood._

 

EXO - Sweet Lies  
Whoa oh~~~  
Oh gakkeum jinshiriran geo  
Oh geojinmalboda apeungeol  
Oh modu sangcheo batgin geomnaneungeol  
jinshireseo da gogaereul dollyeo

Jangmi’s tears were flowing in waterfalls wetting even her neck, her eyes darted to the other room and she was more annoyed that Xiumin actually didn’t look as in happy as his pal Luhan.

The princess was unbuttoning his shirt but he looked out of it, it almost felt that he could make eye contact with Jangmi and the apologetic gaze was there.

“What’s wrong with you? I was told that you were the sexiest Korean I could get; while the statement isn’t wrong because of what you showed me onstage, you seem shy, I have no time for this” complained the princess of Brunei furrowing her brows.

“I- you know I am actually shy” confirmed Xiumin.

“Is that like a strategy?” the princess asked caressing his cheek “because it’s turning me on.”

“Well how about we turn off the lights, and maybe discover each other in the darkness?”

“And miss looking at your milky skin?” she asked pulling his shirt open as her patience ran out. “Never, pretty kitty” she continued feeling his shoulders and urging Xiumin to remove his shirt.

“Well then... I- it’s...”

“Oh I see, you need me to give you orders? Are you one of those? Can you roll your hips the way you were when dancing downstairs” she whispered hooking her fingers on the belt loops of his pants bringing him closer.

Xiumin then got an idea, the best he could think of was pulling the princess to the floor so Jangmi couldn’t see. He hoovered atop of the princess and his smirk grew confidentially nestling between her legs thrusting one time as hard as he could making her hold her breath in surprise.

“Like this princess?”

“Oh my god, yes! Finally! But...” she pushed him away standing up “unzip my dress.”

Facepalm, Jangmi could see what was happening again, Xiumin had the idea that Jangmi would only look at his room as she wouldn’t be wanting to look at Luhan with another woman.

“Alright but come back down here.”

“What’s with you? I am losing my patience here, this place is shit!”

Xiumin pinched the bridge of his nose standing back up not before looking at the dark glass window. He felt a stinging sensation, he hated himself. He just didn’t want Minah to vividly hear what he was about to do. 

That is if he could at all this damn night.

“Alright I am mad.”

“I... I am very sorry princess, I am just-”

"Unzip me!”

He moved her hair to one side and gulped before unzipping her tight dress letting it slid to the floor revealing her black lingerie set that Xiumin found extremely sexy to say the least. He couldn’t deny how perfect this woman was. A princess, a real princess with perfect body, perfect smooth tan skin that he would be lying if he didn’t admit he couldn’t wait to touch, feel and pleasure.

“You like it kitty?” she asked watching his sharp eyes darken with lust.

“I do!” he replied jumping on the round bed trying to cover it as much as he could with the canopy curtain.

She crawled her way to him feeling his back muscles kissing the nape of his neck “tell me, are you going to be a good kitty for me?”

He ignored her as he kept making sure the visibility was reduced to the minimum. Once he was sure the bed looked like a cocoon he slipped inside the covers removing his pants.

“Shy kitty under the cover?”

He pulled her crushing her over his chest “not shy, but I thought of giving you some slow passionate Korean love” he suggested opening the covers for her to join him.”

“Not what I had in mind, but I love soft kitties in bed” she said letting him cover her creating a tent above the 2 bodies. 

 

Was Jangmi really watching Xiumin though? Most of the time her eyes were tightly closed eventually she’d peek with opening one eye cautiously when she heard Luhan grunting. She did notice the difference, while both men were clearly having shameless sex knowing they were being watched, it showed Xiumin didn’t want Jangmi to tell Minah about what he was doing.

Meanwhile Luhan was the closest he could to the glass window still dancing, sweating, grinding on the president’s daughter as his hands rested comfortably on her waist, finally letting her kiss his collarbones going down touching his chest and nipples kissing her way down, all while Luhan’s hand now leaned on the window, licking and biting on his lower lip that drove Jangmi crazy like nothing ever did.

Luhan undid the neat bun on this girl and played with her insanely long hair till she finally palmed his bulge. Jangmi couldn’t see the president’s daughter anymore, and all she saw of Luhan really was his v lines, he was clearly naked already, and his facial expressions gave away that he was receiving a damn good blow job.

His head fell backwards exposing his unreal Adam's apple, and Jangmi noticed how his sweat beads decorated his perfect skin, all while accompanied by nice moans...

“Ah, ah, yes, good girl, oh China is so happy with Korea right now, oh yes! Oh, oh, you are a queen” he looked at the window slamming both hands flat on it “A QUEEN! A QUEE-AH XIEXIE!”

It was horrible, Jangmi started to kick her legs and hands, her vision blurring from the tears that filled her eyes.

“You hear something Luhan?” asked the president’s daughter pulling away for a moment.

“Nothing, please continue, get me ready to blow your mind.”

Jangmi screamed, her voice inaudible from the ball gag in her mouth, her heart raced and she felt as if it was going to explode any minute, her eyes closed again and she imagined the groans Luhan was making were because of her. She didn’t have anything else but that. She was miserable beyond belief, she hated him more than anything.

But she realised that her hate was accompanied by a strong desire of having him for herself.

It was pitiful, the worst was when she started hearing feminine moans, and judging by Xiumin’s pace, nothing was coming out from his room except from eventual giggles under the shadow of the tent she saw when she opened her eyes again. 

She slowly moved her head to the fire red room, now she saw Luhan’s back and his butt cheeks and a pair of female legs around his strong built body. Jangmi was done.

She fainted.

 

She didn’t know how long she was passed out for but she heard the jingling of some keys against metal and her numb legs being released.

“You couldn’t fucking stay still? Look what you’ve done to you hands and ankles.” It was Luhan, she sensed a worried tone along with his usual pissidness. “You dumbfuck!” he continued.

“Luhan?” called Minseok peeking in the room cautiously.

“Get out!” barked Luhan

“I don’t trust you with her Luhan.”

“GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE! SHE IS NAKED!” thundered Luhan again.

“As if you cared.”

“I said get out Kim Minseok!” 

Luhan was almost always in a bad mood, but this time Xiumin sensed that it was more than usual. Xiumin genuinely wanted to check on Jangmi but he thought his friend would handle it alone better.

When the door closed Luhan shook Jangmi’s face after removing the ball gag from her mouth. “Hey! Hey! Jangmi! Open your eyes” his touch was not soft, however in her weak state she knew he was worried. He had to be.

When she opened her eyes and saw him wearing a black silk robe giving a glimpse of his torso she remembered what happened. She watched Luhan dressing her carefully, item by item, slowly and caring. While he’s undressed many woman before, he’s never dressed one, not even her, the woman that he once loved, the woman that stabbed him, the woman that made him this bitter towards all females. 

Once dressed she got up and tried to move but her legs were numb still she tripped over herself, Luhan caught her by her waist before she fell. She looked at him and the teasing look had vanished, a genuine gaze replaced Luhan’s signature anger or smirk.

“Are you alright? I think I should clean your wrists and ankles, the skin... there’s some blood... I...”

Jangmi just shook her head and pushed him away lightly. She wanted to slap him, she wanted to insult him, she wanted spit on his face... But she wanted to leave and never come back, forget more than anything. She knew this was going to haunt her forever and she didn’t have the energy to respond to his attack how he properly deserved, so she thought of killing him with guilt.

She walked wanting to open the door, but her hands didn’t even have the strength to do that simple action.

“What are you doing? You want me to open the door?”

Jangmi nodded her head yes.

Luhan didn’t know how to approach this mess, didn’t know whether to be indifferent or kind. That is if he even knew how to be kind with a woman, he’s forgotten how that was. 

But why did he care? He succeeded. Jangmi will never be back. He should be happy.

But he wasn’t happy when he watched her struggling to walk, helping herself leaning on the wall every 2 steps. 

He’s gone too far this time, punishing himself for feeling the way he was. If he felt guilty he should go and try to fix it, he knew it would be easy with Jangmi, because Jangmi was different, she was special.

He was about to walk towards her but Xiumin stopped him grabbing onto his shoulder.

“Suho is on his way, let her go Lu.”

“Wh-”

“Enough! You and I will have a chat later when you clear your mind. You can fuck up with your issues but emotionally and physically hurting another person, and getting involved in my life the way you did... I can only understand so much, but this time I really don’t.”

Luhan swallowed, his best friend’s words hitting him like a ton of bricks, accompanied by the image of Suho running from afar lifting Jangmi bridal style was the cherry on the top. And the worst part is that he did it and no one else.

He’s lost the battle with himself.

He’s threatened his friendship with his best friend

And he’s lost Jangmi that he never really had.

 

“And that is all what happened today.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Jangmi?”

“No Minah, I am actually not.”

“Show me your wrists” demanded Minah pulling Jangmi’s sleeves up.

“I am fine, girl, Suho took care of it, he’s been amazing, I swear it doesn't hurt, I am alright.”

Minah took her thumb against her lower lip, resting her back in the couch, she fell quiet for a moment, she was thinking of everything Jangmi had just related to her.

“What’s wrong Minah?”

“Huh? Ahm sorry, I mean I should be talking to you, making you feel better after everything you went through, those fuckers.”

“Well I am not justifying what happened, but I did sign a contract and I did trespass after all, it could be a lot worse.”

“I can’t believe you Jangmi! You are still defending that asshole!” Minah got agitated for a moment, “What did he do to you? I can’t believe what I am hearing!”

“What do you want me to say ha? I am trying…” Jangmi started to cry covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, unni! I am sorry! Please?” Minah sat back next to Jangmi patting her back, “Hey shhh, please I am so sorry, I am just angry and… calm down” she embraced Jangmi patting on her back.

“I’m OK, I’m just-” Jangmi detached herself fanning her face. “Xiumin is very attractive” Jangmi blurted out laughing and wiping her tears “some nipples he has.”

They both broke into bursts of laughter falling backwards on the couch breaking the tense and sad atmosphere.

“You are impossible Jangmi.”

“I mean it, he is not a scumbag like Luhan, he… wasn’t happy, he kept worrying that I might see him and tell you.”

“Did he not have sex with the ‘princess’?” inquired Minah emphasising in the word princess.

“It’s his job, come on Minah, besides didn’t you sleep with Baekhyun? And don’t deny it your face gives you up when you have sex, your cheeks are rosy.”

Minah glanced at her, her eyes widening slightly before she covered it up. “How did we end up in a situation so twisted girl?”

“We will get over it.”

“Yeah? The problem is that Suho and Baekhyun are EXO employees, and that means…”

“It means nothing. Minah, let’s forget and enjoy life.”

*****

 

“Sam ugh-blah blah blah, what the fuck!? How the fuck do you read that surname?”

“OK Sehun how many times did you curse looking at the damn document? Don’t address the dude by his surname and that’s it” yelled Luhan slamming his hand on the desk.

“Hyung, I really don’t wanna do this.”

“Well you have to because I am in no fucking mood to do anything for anyone, not even for you.”

“Hyung~~~” whined Sehun, he wasn’t used to seeing Luhan this annoyed, and if he ever was, it was certainly never with him.

“Not going to work Sehun, not this time. I am sorry.”

“What if he is one of those arrogant Europeans that looks like he has a stick up his butthole.”

“Like you? Because I am still convinced you are half French and you always look like you have a stick up your butthole.”

“Hyung~~~”

“Come on Sehun-ah, all you need to do is look handsome and menacing like you already do with that suit and tie, try the samples he brings, look at the contract as if disinterested, bargain the on the price, sign and shake hands goodbye. That’s it.”

Sehun nodded finally agreeing, Luhan stood up and patted on his back turning the doorknob of his office wishing him good luck.

“Make me proud maknae” added Luhan dusting Sehun’s broad shoulders.

 

Sam something was the guy Sehun was looking forward to meeting. His first real world situation. He’d always been babied by Suho and Luhan to an extent of really not knowing anything, how to make decisions for himself, how being a grown man was supposed to feel, suddenly this whole situation started to feel really good, especially as he was picked over Tao, he had something to tease him about. Being more trustworthy.

“Sehun-ah, there is a van at the back, it’s that Sam guy” exclaimed Chen from behind the counter watching from CCTV monitor the van parking.

“A van? How ingenious... these westerners have no class at all. I’ll go open the door for him.”

Sehun went to the back of the establishment, opening the door watching a guy dressed in a military green jumpsuit and a black baseball cap. 

“Hi Mr. Oh?” he asked his voice a little too feminine to be owned by a man.

“Yes, that is me Oh Sehun” he replied watching this mysterious guy open the rear door of the van.

“Aren’t you gonna help me?”

“Excu- what? Where is your boss? Where is Sam!?”

The guy looked back at Sehun lifting his cap just enough make eye contact “Sam? No honorifics? Well I am Sam, I guess I should say nice to meet you Sehun.”

“You are Sam?” asked Sehun with a disgusted tone pointing at the guy with his index finger.

Sam straightened himself to his full height “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

Sehun cleared his throat looking away cursing under his breath.

“So you are really not going to help me with these boxes?”

“As you can see I am wearing a branded suit.”

“Oh no! I didn’t notice” exclaimed Sam sarcastically, “I guess them broad shoulders are just nice to look at, not strong as they look” he added bringing a box full of liquors waiting for Sehun to lead the way.

Sehun didn’t reply and headed inside, he went to Luhan’s office as earlier agreed and sat down on Luhan’s office chair motioning with his hand for Sam to sit down.

“I should say thank you, what a gentleman.”

“What the fuck is your problem dude?”

“First of” Sam removed the baseball cap shaking her long hair letting it fall over her shoulders fixing it with her hands bringing it to a side “I am not a dude.”

Sehun gasped, the pen he was holding falling in the floor “bu-ho-you-”

“And second of all, you are rude, you have no manners.”

“Sorry, I didn’t-”

“Ah no, don’t give me now the special treatment when you saw my pretty face. It just doesn’t suit you.”

“How was I supposed to know you were a woman? Dressed like that?”

“Well I dress like this” she stood unzipping the jumpsuit sliding it down revealing her turquoise mid-length summer dress “so this doesn’t get dirty, because I do everything in this company, and I am good at what I do, and that is why your bosses Kim Minseok and Lu Han begged me to make a deal with you” she continued pulling the jumpsuit off her feet putting her converse sneakers back on “and you seem to be one of those guys that treat people by appearance and status, and that makes me sick to my stomach” she folded the jumpsuit and headed towards the door “keep that box of liquors, it’s on me.”

Sam left him bowled over, he needed 2 seconds to assimilate what just happened, this horrible worm that turned into a beautiful butterfly in less that 2 seconds in front of him was Sam the European dude that wasn’t a dude and wasn’t European.

“Fuck!” he spat running after her. “Wait!”

“What?” she roared in the narrow dim lit corridor that took her back to her van.

It was an instinct, what he was best at.

Seduction.

He caged her with his arms and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the sparkle in her eyes “I am sorry, can we maybe start over, it’s my first time dealing with business and shit” he stated before running his fingers through his smooth silky looking hair.

“I have no problem starting over” she cooed, her voice sounding flirtatious to the extent of even surprising herself “but you will have to make it up to me.”

“Anything” he whispered, his breath hitting her lips.

She placed her hands on his ripped chest pushing him to the adjacent wall so that now he was up against the wall surprising him when the cold hit his back.

“You will give me one of the services you offer here, a full one, free of charge” she moaned near his ear, his hairs standing up.

“I will, gladly... Sam.”

*****

 

“Suho please, I am fine.”

“Then why didn’t you go to work? I went to visit on your lunch break and Minah said you didn’t come, I am worried.”

“You are so cute Suho, believe me, I am fine, I just decided to take the day off.”

“And spend it in bed?”

“Sounds good enough to me Suho.”

“Well hmm, to me too, but open the door, I brought pizza.”

“Open what door? Are you downstairs?”

“No I am at your front door.”

“Wha-how, I’m in my PJs.”

“Open!” he insisted now knocking the door.

Jangmi gathered her hair into a high bun, and popped a piece of chewing gum in her mouth to disguise her morning breath. She pinched her cheeks to give them some colour and went to open the door. And there he was, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans giving away way too much of his perfect glowy skin. His raspberry pink hair had faded into a much lighter colour complementing his blushed cheeks.

“Hello pretty noona!”

“Pretty? I look like a rug next to you” she huffed letting him in.

Jangmi took the pizza from Suho and placed it on the kitchen counter, and before she could even say another word Suho was already back-hugging her planting an open mouth kiss under her ear.

“A rug? I guess I love rugs” he sassed pinching her side playfully.

“Suho!” she punched him lightly pushing him away from her “don’t do that! Besides how did you get in the building without calling the intercom to let you in?

“All I had to do was ask this lady that was getting in.”

“Just ask? How did you ask Suho?”

“I may or may not have winked at her” he scrunched his nose cutely, “maybe.”

“Hypnotising women, well of course.”

“I didn’t hypnotise the one I want to hypnotise though.”

Jangmi fell quiet looking away leaning on the kitchen counter. Suho took both her wrists examining them, there were still a few scratches that the handcuffs had caused. 

“Do they hurt?”

“No! I told you before” she denied pulling her hands away.

“Why are you treating me like this? I am just worried about you.”

“And why are you so nice to me when you know I like another guy? I don’t like treating you like this.”

Jangmi walked away going to her room, she sat on her bed resting her back on the headboard covering herself again. Suho soon was at her door watching her amused. Not being very knowledgeable of how relationships worked, he found it strange that after all what happened Jangmi still liked Luhan.

“Can I come in?”

“I think you should go Suho.”

He entered ignoring her suggestion.

“Why do you like him? He is very handsome, I’ll give you that, but I am handsome too, and I treat you well, I think?”

“That is not how it works Suho.”

“Give me a chance, a date or two?”

Jangmi finally made eye contact with him, he was still wearing that beautiful smile displaying his perfect pearly teeth, his eyes disappearing when the smile grew bigger. He was adorable and she hated herself for not being able to switch off her stupid heart.

“Why me Suho?”

“Why Luhan Jangmi?”

“Fair enough.”

“Is that a yes?” 

“A yes to what Suho?”

“A yes to try and make you see me?” his voice lower than before he sat down next to her. “A yes to change your mind” he continued pulling back the covers that were the obstacle between them out of the way, Jangmi was very aware of what he was doing but she didn’t stop him. “A yes to try and want me with your mind” his hands grabbed her calves pulling her towards him making her fall flat on her mattress. “As well as your heart.” And in a blink of an eye he had professionally climbed atop of her and like magic, like something surreal his smile had vanished to be replaced by a sexy intense stare that had her gulping with eyes wide open.

“Suho.”

“Yes beautiful noona.”

“What are you doing?”

“Date me.”

“Suh-”

His lips lowered to hers peking her slowly, almost innocently, seeking for any sign of refusal, but she didn’t give any signs of not wanting him. Of not wanting this.

He raised himself back again to read her eyes, to see if she felt the same.

“A date?”

He nodded waiting for Jangmi’s approval.

“Alright, let’s go on a date, as… a couple.”

Suho raised himself more resting on his heels grabbing his t-shirt from the back of his neck yanking it over his head tossing it aside displaying his glorious and perfect toned body that not even Luhan had, not even anyone she’s seen as a matter of fact. He ran his fingers through his hair once, twice… he was doing one of his acts, and this time he wasn’t acting, he wanted her to get affected. And affected she did get.

“Suho…”

“Yes?”

She replied to him encircling his waist with her legs bringing him closer, his hands fell on each side of her head and the tension he built was unbearable, her arms did the same encircling his neck kissing him this time, initiating something she hoped she didn’t regret later.

*****

 

Minah was doing a lot better, she didn’t have any conflicts like Jangmi had, she wasn’t torn between Xiumin and Baekhyun, she was a woman that saw black and white. No grey areas like Jangmi did, and Xiumin was a big no right now. Things had cooled off between her and Baekhyun. They still used each other when they needed to get off but they had both decided that they should just stay friends… with occasional benefits. Baekhyun knew Minah still liked Xiumin and he wanted to try and get them together. Minah was helping him so that he could find the right girl for him. He was happy, she guided him, not really telling him how to act but rather telling him what his strengths and weaknesses were. Then he’d try them out on her...which led to many nights where he got his wish, post sex cuddling in bed. 

Eventually the sex became less frequent. The two of them knew it had to stop and they valued their friendship to much to keep risking it. Baekhyun also knew he had to step back if he was going to get her with Xiumin. She wished she could stop thinking about Xiumin but he just would not leave her mind.

She had to admit that no man had her that thirsty all her life. She did crave for him but her brains ruled and Xiumin was no more.

If it wasn’t for her asshole boss who decided on changing her shift so that it never coincided with Jangmi’s, life would look pretty good at the moment. Of course Hyunwoo planned all this on purpose, to have her finish later and have her close the bank alone, to have more chances to see her… alone, all for himself.

Minah read between the lines and took Baekhyun’s offer of driving her home now that his own shift allowed it, after she had told him about her boss one night while texting.

“Baekhyunnie! How are you?” Minah greeted him with her usual enthusiastic hug followed by a peck on his lips “thanks for driving me home” she whispered into his ear “Hyunwoo-ssi is watching us just so you know.”

“What a freak, doesn’t it look like I am your boyfriend? Why doesn't he just stop? He is making me very upset, noona please just report him to HR.”

“Oh Baek, I wish I could, it’s not that simple.”

Xiumin watched them smile at each other holding onto the steering wheel of his car so tightly that his knuckles whitened. All he wanted to do was to make sure Minah was not being bothered by Hyunwoo, he didn’t expect to find Baekhyun doing his job. He didn’t expect to witness Minah’s lips connected to Baekhyun’s. He didn’t expect it to hurt.

“Fuck this shit! Fuck you Luhan! You had your chance, I never did! You fucked up everything!” thundered Xiumin in the quiet of his empty car.

He watched how Baekhyun gently placed his hand on Minah’s shoulder and rubbed her forearm bringing her closer to him watching them walk away.

He felt tiny and he felt insignificant, it felt like shit. For some reason he wanted to do those things himself, it burned his throat to watch another man touching Minah. His Minah. Yes she was his, he didn't know how or when, but Min Minah was Kim Minseok’s and seeing her with Byun Baekhyun was too much.

*****

 

“At 6? Today? Hyung, I can’t” said Baekhyun alarmed.

“What do you mean you can’t? It’s your job, we have an order and it’s for you.”

“But Xiumin hyung” gulped Baekhyun, “I’ll take Saturday’s and Sunday’s orders instead, can just Chen do it tonight? I never took an order that early.”

“No he can’t! You will do it or else you will be dismissed like Suho is at the moment.”

Xiumin threatened the youngster knowing full well that at 6 he would be waiting to pick Minah up from work, and Xiumin found himself playing dirty because he wanted to be there when Minah finished her shift instead. He wanted his chance. 

“I… I have never asked for a favour before. I have never called in sick. I always go the extra mile. I never caused trouble” he began making Xiumin raise an eyebrow extremely surprised that this meant to him so much.

“And?”

“And I’d like you to please today have someone else cover for me.”

“No!”

“Xiumin hyung~~~”

“One more word and you will be fired.”

Baekhyun exhaled loudly in worry, he didn’t know what to do, at 6 it was dark enough and Minah’s boss was still after her and waiting for a good chance to catch her alone. He couldn’t let her be alone with him, he’d promised he’d look out for her and keep her safe from her boss.

“Well? What are you still doing standing there? Get out and close the door behind you. I need to do some numbers” voiced Xiumin going back to his laptop screen.

“Hyung?”

“What do you want Byun Baekhyun? I said no!”

“C-can I ask you for a favour?”

“I am pretty sure I will say no, but go on. Ask.”

“Minah, she…”

“Minah? Is that one of the banned girls from the club?”

“Yes.”

“What about her?”

“She… well she… she asked me to drive her home because her boss-”

“Is that bastard still bothering her?” asked Xiumin standing up from his chair.

Baekhyun was puzzled to say the least. Didn’t just Xiumin ask who Minah was? And now he knew about her boss?

Xiumin noticed how he just exposed himself, he sat back down wanting to hear the rest.

“Well yes, he is bothering her, and… could you just go and drive her home, because she isn’t driving herself these days?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“No hyung, please.”

“Are you dating this Minah?”

“Dating? No, I am not.”

“You are not? And you care for her this much? Do you think I am stupid Byun Baekhyun? I actually saw you, I didn’t want to say anything but if Luhan or Kris found out… why Minah Baekhyun? What the fuck are you doing? And don’t you dare lie to me!”

“Hyung! We are just friends, I swear it! I make it look like I’m her boyfriend when I pick her up from work so that her scumbag of a boss leaves her alone. That’s all. We’re friends.”

Xiumin exhaled loudly, steam coming out of his ears, he was pissed. He was more than pissed he was furious, but he couldn’t blame Baekhyun.

“Go get your clothes ready for tonight” ordered Xiumin looking back at his laptop.

“So will you go?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I know she’d want you to go.”

Xiumin was taken aback with that.

“Yes?” pouted Baekhyun. 

“If I decide to go, I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell her that you aren’t going. Also don’t tell her I am going or anything. Understood?”

“Alright hyung. Thank you. Don’t be late...for her sake.”

As soon as Baekhyun left his office Xiumin got up from his seat running his hands over his face in disbelief. That fucker Hyunwoo was still bothering Minah? The image of him touching her without her consent hurt more than actually seeing Minah kissing Baekhyun willingly. He was angry that this was still going on, but at the same time Baekhyun thinking of him to help Minah made him feel kind of happy, it meant there was really nothing going on between them.

Right?

 

It was 5:30, Xiumin made an extra effort to look extra nice for Minah, just for her and no one else this time, he wore a navy smart casual suit with a navy shirt without any tie and a button open too much displaying his firm chest. His hair gelled back showing his freshly shaved sides, he even made the effort to dust some navy eyeshadow on the corner of his eyes making them more feline, sharper and eye catching. He kept looking from his watch to the visor’s mirror fixing his sideburns over and over again.

 

“OK! Breathe Minseok breathe.” He repeated in mantra in his head.

 

Oh he was so nervous, he was nervous because he missed her, because he wanted to dive in her eyes again, he wanted to hear her voice that made his insides flip in excitement. He wanted all that apart from clearing his image. The idea of Minah hating him was causing him to lose sleep lately.

It was already 6:02 and Minah wasn’t coming out of the bank. Xiumin noticed that the lights were turned off and she was supposed to get out.

Was Hyunwoo holding her against her will inside the empty bank? In his office? Xiumin went crazy with scenarios in his head. He was about to get out of his car when he saw her familiar figure wearing her uniform, her hair styled differently he noticed. He smiled to himself like an idiot watching her enter the passcode in the alarm security system by the door. 

Oh Minah, he felt that feeling again inside of him, it was like this sweet need of having her close, make her happy, see her smile…

But then his daydreaming was interrupted by the tall male approaching the door, he stood in front of her playing with his keyring leaning against the door on one leg. It was Hyunwoo. Xiumin wasn’t sure that this time if he approached Minah she would chose to go with him, not after what happened. Not after knowing that he left her to sleep with a VIP client. He hadn’t seen her since that day. Since he’d been horrible to her. He felt like dirt that his last words to her were so cruel.

Xiumin chewed on his upper lip harshly watching the scene. Minah had turned around seeing her that boss was watching her, she bent down to lock the door and Xiumin noticed how Hyunwoo played with his chin looking at Minah’s backside.

It burnt like hell. Why was Hyunwoo looking at her that way?

“Hello Minah? Where is your friend?” asked Hyunwoo teasingly.

“Hello Hyunwoo-ssi, he will be here any moment” she replied nervously looking right and left.

“Mind if I wait with you? I wouldn’t want to leave you alone, it’s getting really dark very early nowadays” offered Hyunwoo towering over her.

Xiumin was watching and didn’t know if it was convenient to make his way yet, he didn’t want to risk Minah taking Hyunwoo’s offer to accompany her anywhere should he offer. He was dying to be able to hear what they were talking about, whether she was being intimidated or not. It was the worst Xiumin had felt in a long time. The uncertainty was a bitch.

“Who is he anyways?” asked Hyunwoo smirking at her.

“He’s, he’s my boyfriend. His name is Baekhyun.”

“That little man? He looks too young, is he over 18?”

“Excuse me?”

Minah took her phone in her hands. She was shivering because she was afraid. Where was Baek? Why hadn’t he turned up yet? She wanted to call Baekhyun but Hyunwoo snatched it out of her hands.

“Give it back!” she yelled coming closer to him while he walked backwards.

“Where is he then? Has he forgotten about you today?”

Xiumin couldn’t stay in the car any longer.

“Where is your car?” insisted Hyunwoo.

“I said Baekhyun was coming to collect me.”

Once far from the bank’s entrance Hyunwoo pushed her to the small backstreet between the bank and the convenience store he brought her by the waist pulling her close to him. Minah was taken so aback and the action was so surprising that she didn’t scream, she didn’t have time because Hyunwoo’s lips were on hers caged between his tall figure and the wall.

“Wh-Hyu-let-” 

She couldn’t move or talk or scream or even stop him, he was forcefully kissing her and she wanted to die right there and then. She didn’t know what to do, she was terrified and didn’t want this to go any further. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. Tears started to form in her eyes as she realised that she couldn’t fight back, he had her pinned and could not stop him. She felt sick, and violated. Suddenly his lips were no longer on hers. His grip was no longer holding her and he was moving away from her. She opened her eyes and saw that he had been punched by someone and he had fallen on the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU SON OF A BITCH!? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU IN REGARDS TO NOT TOUCHING OR BOTHERING HER? STAND UP AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!”

Minseok was shouting at the top of his lungs. He pulled Minah harshly towards him securing her at his back, as an instinct her hands fisted his suit jacket for dear life.

“Kim Minseok-ssi?” called Hyunwoo.

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the police right now and have you rot in jail? I have my connections. I can make it happen.”

Hyunwoo got up from the ground not knowing what to do.

“I told you not to, but apparently I think we need to cut off your dick to have you behave.”

“She- why do you care anyways? She has a boyfriend, has she promised you anything Minseok-ssi? Because she has been teasing me all this time. She has 3 men around her maybe even more.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?”

“Oh should I tell him Minah? Should I tell him how you act around me? Should I tell him how you spread your legs when you come to my offi-”

Xiumin punched him in the nose this time stopping his nonsense making him fall in the ground again sitting atop of him punching his face over and over again. 

“Please Xiumin for me! Please stop it he is not worth it!” cried Minah desperately to make him stop.

Xiumin finally pulled away when he noticed the state Minah was in, he secured her again behind his back. “You son of a bitch, you can kiss our investment in this filthy bank goodbye. Minah has resigned, and you should walk very cautiously because you never know when your balls could be taken away from you!”

“Are you threatening me? For this slut?”

Xiumin was about to punch him again but Minah begged him not to. “Please let’s go home, please.”

Xiumin spat in his face leaving Hyunwoo sitting on the ground. He took Minah’s broken phone and held her walking away. She was a shivering and crying mess, but Xiumin was so upset and furious that he didn’t even know how to comfort her until they reached his car where she crushed her forehead on his shoulder as she cried.

Xiumin brought her close to him feeling vulnerable and enraged. “I am sorry I wasn’t there soon enough. I’m so sorry Minah.”

“Take me home Xiumin, please.”  
________________________

A/N: @xiubaek13 polished this part to perfection and it was written by both of us. She sure gonna kill us all with the next part. Also look forward to Chanyeol’s spin off by @yourkeeperoftherunners that should be updated after this.

Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_~


	17. Avec Nocturne - Part 7

 

“Thank God for a normal night,” Kit muttered as she settled into the booth later that evening. She sank into a chair as she watched Kai exit the stage and began plugging in songs to play during her break. 

 

While the VIP experience hadn’t been a complete disaster, she could do without the stares from her co-workers and standing in heels the whole night. Granted, the shoes Livy loaned her weren’t high, but Kit preferred her boots – practical and they fit better. 

 

“You said she’s – OHO! There?!”

 

Kit frowned as she tore her gaze from her laptop and looked up to see a young man with light colored hair talking excitedly to Sehun. The young man was gesturing in the direction of the booth and Sehun seemed to be listening as he mixed up a tray of drinks for a small girls night group seated in the hall. 

 

She slipped her headphones off and grabbed her phone, sticking it in her pocket as she walked out of the booth and shut the door behind her. No sooner had she released the knob when she turned around to find the young man standing in front of her with wide eyes. 

 

“Hi! Are you the new DJ noona?” he asked, tilting his head. 

 

Kit nodded and a huge gummy smile appeared on the young man’s face. Her gut was saying this had to be Baekhyun. She extended a hand and he clasped her smaller one in both of his. 

 

“Hello I’m Baekhyun – nice to meet the pretty DJ noona at last,” he chirped before bringing her hands to his lips. He studied her outfit and jutted his lower lip out slightly. 

 

“Ah wae, but you’re not wearing a skirt and heels like what Sehun described!” 

 

“Sorry noona, he asked me how you dressed,” Sehun called out from the bar. “I uh, mentioned your recent look from the VIP night but forgot to say that was for a special occasion. In my defense, hyung texted me while I was sleeping and wouldn’t leave me alone!”

 

Baekhyun let go of her hands and scowled over at Sehun. “I wanted to know more about our new DJ! No one would tell me anything useful except Chensing Machine!” He turned back toward Kit and nodded at the entrance to the hall. “Wanna talk on the patio?”

 

“Sure, you on break now?” she asked. 

 

He nodded and Kit began walking to the patio, greeting Chen in passing. Baekhyun followed behind her and grabbed the door, holding it open for her. “Ladies first,” he said with a low bow.

 

“Thanks,” Kit replied as she stepped through the doorway and walked onto the patio. She took a seat in an empty chair and Baekhyun pulled up another to sit next to her.

 

“So you do the private dances with Suho?” Kit prompted. 

 

Baekhyun nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I don’t make it out to the main area that much if it’s super busy,” he explained. “Sorry if I seem weird for asking about you, but it’s been a while since we’ve had anyone new here – staff or client really.”

 

“Hey curiosity killed the cat,” she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “Sorry I failed to meet expectations – that outfit Sehun told you about wasn’t even mine – just something borrowed from a friend. This is my normal look.” 

 

He raised a brow and shook his head at her comment. “Oh no, I don’t care if you wore that or what you’re wearing today! I wanted to know what kind of girl we had working with us. Chen didn’t give you enough credit – he said you were nice and a noona. I say you’re cool and very pretty.”

 

“You’re too kind.”

 

“No, it’s the truth!” Baekhyun insisted as he leaned closer. “He said you were from America – do you miss your family?”

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, forcing herself to smile. “Yeah, mostly my mom because she’s kind of by herself back in my hometown. My brother travels a lot for work but he’s been trying to visit and check up on her.”

 

The forced smile didn’t go unnoticed by the dancer and he clasped her hands in his. “You must really care about them a lot – it’s okay to miss them. Is your dad gone?”

 

She nodded and stared at her boots. “Heart failure,” she said after a few minutes. “It happened out of the blue and Mom took it hard. I just finished undergrad and had to turn down an internship to come home. Did a hostess gig at a fancy restaurant by home to pay off the loans and tried to help her heal. Actually, my brother’s friend is the one who arranged my visit out here – he lives in the downtown area and didn’t want to give up his apartment while he’s doing his two years. He talked it out with my brother and they surprised me on my last birthday with the keys to his friend’s place, plane ticket, and work visa.”

 

Baekhyun listened, watching Kit’s face as she talked about the recent events that transpired leading her back to Korea. He squeezed her hands and tilted his head to look her in the eye.

 

“Hey, I understand,” he said in a soft voice. “I know it’s not the same, but I know all of us – uh actually, maybe not Tao – but well, most of us will there for you. We’ll be your other family.” 

 

Kit offered him a smile and she stared down at their hands. “Thank you Baek,” she murmured. “I had…some doubts about being here at first, but hearing things like this from you, from Sehunnie, Chen…yeah they help.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and a sweet, gummy smile stretched across his face. “Did Chanyeol-ah apologize to you yet? I was surprised he got so upset at you and I told him that’s not how to treat a lady!”

 

“Yes he did – I think we’re okay now,” Kit replied with a shake of her head. Albeit she wouldn’t be surprised if the VIP incident forced them back to square one, in terms of being awkward with each other. Chan kept his shirt off the whole night after they got the fan – partly to avoid overheating again and also to keep the guests entertained. As soon as the managers whisked the respective women off to private rooms, the pair fell silent and exchanged few sentences, occasionally looking up in case the women returned. Chanyeol hadn’t made eye contact with her the rest of the evening and she had kept her focus on her computer. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey Loser!”

 

“Right back at you,” Kit retorted as she greeted her brother Christophe on the screen. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he asked. He squinted as he pulled up a webpage and leaned closer to the screen. “Jesus, its 3 AM there – go to bed!”

 

“I work at night Tophe,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes. “I wanted to say hi really quick. Mom there?”

 

“Nah her friend – what’s her name? …Ah well, some close friend took her out to that teahouse on the hill. You know the one I’m talking about, right?” 

 

Kit nodded as she cupped her chin in her hand, propping her elbow on the desk. She was glad their mom was getting out of the house and seeing friends – it was a sign that she was slowly moving on. 

 

“Any luck on your adoption file?” Christophe prompted. 

 

Kit’s eyes wandered to the scrap of paper on the desk, bearing a hastily scribbled name and number on it. She sighed as she picked it up and waved it at the camera.

 

“I’ve got the nurse who delivered me,” she said. “I might call her later when she’ll be up, but the hospital said my file’s gone – they had an electrical fire in a nearby equipment storage room and a lot of the files were destroyed. I think the nurse retired a few years ago, so we’ll see if she can help. Or not.”

 

“Breadcrumbs,” Christophe said with a nod. “Work’s work here. Heard from Dae and he’s doing well. Says hi and wishes he could have given you a proper welcome when you arrived but timing was just not right.”

 

“Nah I get it,” Kit sighed. “Well, nothing else to report – tell Mom I’m doing fine and I’ve got a job to keep me afloat.”

 

Christophe gave her a thumbs up and promised he would relay the information. “Be safe and good luck with your adventures!”

 

* * *

 

“I finally met her and she seems really nice,” Baekhyun said. 

 

“Oh? When?” the taller boy asked as he looked up from searching for his keys. 

 

“Yesterday,” Baekhyun replied. He fixed his jacket around his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Did you know she has a brother?”

 

Chan shook his head and admitted that he still didn’t know their newest co-worker very well. This earned a sharp poke in the arm from Baekhyun and Chan yelped as he rubbed the tender spot. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

“You guys are working together and sharing a booth,” Baekhyun said as he looked his friend in the eye. “You’re not the least bit curious about her? Why she likes to DJ? What was her life back home like? Her family? Her favorite food?”

 

“We’re not working that closely together,” Chanyeol murmured, trying to look indifferent. “Besides, it was one time and it was for that VIP event. I mean, we’re not going to see each other based on scheduling.”

 

“YAH! That’s no excuse!” Baekhyun scolded as he smacked his friend again. “We should get to know her better! You know, we treat each other like family around here and she is working with us now. Besides, I think she could use a friend. It’s not easy to be miles away from your family and to not know anyone here.” He bit his lip and tilted his head as a thought crossed his mind. “Are you trying to hide your feelings for her? Is that why you wouldn’t tell me anything about noona? Chanyeol-ah wants her all to himself?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he sputtered at the suggestion, arms flailing in all directions. “Wha? Oh come on Baekhyun-ah, you sound like someone in a cheesy love drama! I mean, she’s good at mixing but I don’t think of her in that way!”

 

“Oho? Well what about Suho? He told me you seemed pretty eager to rush her out of there when he met her,” Baekhyun shot back with a smirk. 

 

“Hyung flirts with everyone and besides, we had a meeting to get to! I didn’t want to be late and blamed because she was meeting Suho-hyung!”

 

“Uh-huh, surrrreee,” Baekhyun teased. 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and huffed as he unlocked his car. “Whatever, I’ll try to do something to get to know her! Don’t get involved – I’ll figure it out on my own, okay?”

 

* * *

 

“Anyoung haseyo?”

 

“Hello, are you Nurse Chaehyun?” Kit asked in Korean.

 

“I’m no longer a nurse, but I was one – who is this?” the woman replied. 

 

Kit licked her lips and swallowed hard. “Um, I’m…I’m Kit Adler. Well, that’s my adopted name – I don’t have my birth name, but I was born June 21 in 1990? Cheil General Hospital?”

 

She heard a pause on the other end and the woman let out a sharp breath. “I remember that date and that hospital,” the woman murmured. “You were the little girl born around lunchtime – the poor girl came in and we were short-staffed. Oh goodness…how are you? I remember someone told me you were adopted a week and half later – America right?”

 

“Yes,” Kit replied. “I tried asking the hospital about my file but –”

 

“We lost several decades of files,” Chaehyun finished, switching to English. “I’m afraid I don’t have much to give you. I can’t remember exact details about the woman who gave birth to you, but she was small, looked a little underweight in her face, and crying as she came in – she was in a lot of pain. No husband or boyfriend accompanied her. She didn’t even stay after giving birth – wanted a shower and insisted on leaving. Quite young too.”

 

 _Another dead end,_ Kit thought as she messed up her hair. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t offer more help,” Chaehyun said. “I know it’s not the answer you wanted to hear, but I’m guessing she had her reasons for doing what she had to do. I remember the family who adopted you had a young son – were they good to you?”

 

“Oh yes, they’re great,” Kit replied. “My brother’s the reason for why I’m back here now. He thought maybe I could find answers and get closure.”

 

“Perhaps if you have time, I’d love to meet up,” Chaehyun replied with a smile. “You’re the first that’s ever contacted me out of the many children I helped deliver and I’m always curious to know how they’re doing!”

 

Kit smiled and nodded as she switched the phone to her other ear. “Yes, that would be great.”

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon noona,” Chen greeted Kit as she entered through the doors. “I think you’re scheduled for tomorrow, but I can double check.”

 

Kit smiled politely at him and nodded in the direction of the managers’ office. “Actually coming in to pick up my check – my bank’s giving me a hard time with direct deposit lately, so Luhan’s just going to cut a check until I get it fixed.”

 

“Gotcha, I’ll let him know you’re here,” Chen replied before radioing the manager. He waited for a few minutes before Luhan responded, prompting the young man to send Kit down. 

 

Kit thanked him before heading toward the office and Chen settled into his seat at the desk. He looked up when he heard the doors open again and he raised a hand when he saw it was Chanyeol. 

 

“Starting early today,” Chen commented as the tall DJ removed his sunglasses. 

 

“Thought I’d beat the traffic,” Chanyeol explained. He stretched his arms out and sighed. “Though I might get coffee before I set up – you don’t know how the line looks, do you?”

 

“Um, I was only there at lunchtime – sorry,” Chen sighed. “Maybe it died down, but don’t quote me on that.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and he turned his head when he heard boots approaching the desk, spotting Kit emerging from the office. He licked his lips nervously as he raised a hand, accompanied by a shy smile. She returned the wave before nodding at Chen, tucking the check into her bag. 

 

“Thanks Chen – I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she started to pass the desk. 

 

Chanyeol reached out and tapped her on the shoulder before she started to move away. “Um, you wanna get coffee?”

 

Kit paused and stared back at him. “Oh um, sure, if you have time.”

 

He nodded before gesturing to the doors, walking ahead of her to open them. He motioned for her to exit first and she bowed her head, mumbling a thank you as she slipped through the doors. He caught up and walked alongside her, turning his head. 

 

“Checking your schedule?” he asked.

 

She shook her head and patted her bag, “Picking up payment. My bank put a block on my account because they didn’t realize I was in another country now. I’ll call them later to fix it but Luhan wrote a check so I could get paid for the week.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and he opened the door to the cafe once they arrived, allowing his co-worker to enter first. “Everything else going okay?”

 

Kit turned and glanced back at him with a curious look. He tilted his head and looked her in the eye. 

 

“Did I do something wrong again?” he asked.

 

“No, I guess…look, I think the VIP thing put us in an awkward position,” Kit admitted as she moved her bag to her other shoulder. “You did nothing wrong Chan – sorry, I mean–”

 

“You can call me Chan, noona,” he said. 

 

* * *

 

The barista slid their drinks onto the counter without a second look and Chanyeol retrieved their cups. He placed Kit’s in front of her and she thanked him as she took it in her hands. 

 

“I’m wondering if they’ll come back or not,” Chanyeol said in a soft voice. “They weren’t happy when things started going wrong.”

 

“Well if they paid all this money for VIP membership and to have our bosses’ undivided attention, then yeah I don’t blame them,” Kit sighed, leaning forward so only Chan could hear her. “But they’re not the only ones I’m guessing, right?”

 

Chanyeol nodded and he decided to change the subject. “Baekhyun-ah said you have a brother?”

 

Kit nodded and she played with the wrapper from her straw. “Christophe – he’s three years older than me. Our parents wanted another kid, but kept experiencing miscarriages so they went the adoption route. Tophe, that’s what I call him, was okay with me coming into the picture – we got along fine as kids but weren’t all buddy-buddy. I’d say now we’re closer after losing Dad.”

 

Chanyeol blinked, lips moving away from his straw at this news. Kit watched his expression and explained that her father suffered heart failure a few years ago, leaving her mom a widow. 

 

“Coming out here was unexpected,” she said in between sips of her coffee. “Tophe and his friend set it all up. I help Dae keep his place while he’s serving and try to find closure with my birth family. But I thought I was going to be doing a normal job, like working in this nearby bakery.”

 

“So you didn’t plan on becoming a DJ? Ever?” he asked with a confused expression. 

 

Kit shook her head and and crumpled the straw wrapper into a tiny ball. “It was going to be a hobby if anything,” she replied with a laugh. 

 

“But I can’t see you working in that kind of a setting! A bakery I mean!”

 

“Hey free bread and pastries!” she replied. “Who says no to that? Sure it was only going to be part time, but it was a block from the apartment and I would save money on gas. But my friend took me out clubbing one night, the manager lost his guest DJ, then the rest is history.”

 

“Ah that’s a good point,” Chanyeol conceded. “I’m not great at cooking or baking, so I couldn’t do that kind of job. But I don’t blame you for wanting free food – I just offer myself as a test subject for D.O.-yah’s cooking experiments and he gives me plenty of food.”

 

“I had a feeling that he had some kind of outlet that was different from his job,” Kit murmured with a shake of her head. “What’s your favorite that he’s cooked so far?”

 

Chanyeol leaned back in his seat and thought about it for a few minutes. He tapped his long fingers against his chin and stared off in the distance. After a while, he shook his head and pouted. “It’s too hard to pick just one! He’s made amazing Korean fried chicken, jjajangmyun…You know, if he wanted to, he could open a restaurant – he’s that good.”

 

“Have the managers ever considered offering his food there?” Kit asked. “I’m not talking a multi-course meal, but maybe some snacks like KFC or spicy rice cakes to go with the drinks?”

 

“Hum, I don’t know, but it would be dangerous to have,” Chanyeol mused with a teasing smile. “I’d probably be visiting the bar more if we did that – he does make good rice cakes.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to ask if he’d make me some,” Kit said with a smile. She picked up her cup and took a long sip from it. This little coffee break was good, surprisingly. Sure she had a rocky journey with Chanyeol but now…

 

 _Made the right choice after all,_ she thought.


	18. Assumptions

_“I am sorry I wasn’t there soon enough. I’m so sorry Minah.”_

_“Take me home Xiumin, please.”_

He held her tightly as she cried. She wasn’t hurt, the tears were the result of the adrenaline wearing off coupled with the fear of what would have happened if Xiumin hadn’t shown up when he did. She hated violence but this was one situation where she could forgive it. There was no way she would scold Xiumin for punching her boss, not when he was forcing himself on her. She shuddered and buried her face into Xiumin’s firm chest. He stroked her hair, unable to run his hands through it since it was so dishevelled and full of knots.

 

Minah let everything about Xiumin engulf her senses, his strong arms holding her securely to him, his firm chest and steady heartbeat that drowned out the sounds of her surroundings, his scent – a mixture of coffee and cologne that grounded her and his voice, soft and rumbling as he told her he was sorry and that she was safe now.  She felt safe and slowly but surely she was able to calm herself, her tears finally stopping.

 

No sooner had the shock and fear of what almost happened dissipated when a new emotion took its place. Embarrassment. Minah realised she was clinging to Xiumin for dear life and had broken down in front of him. She kept her face buried so that he wouldn’t see her puffy face and ruined make up.

 

The whole time Minah had spent calming herself, Xiumin had spent convincing himself that he shouldn’t just put Minah in his car and go back to finish teaching Hyunwoo the true error of his ways. He was seeing red and the only thing that broke through his rage was Minah. Minah clinging to him like he was her lifeline, slowly stopping her tears by just holding her in his arms. He shifted his focus to her. He wanted to make sure she was ok, that she felt safe and that he hadn’t hurt her. He didn’t want to admit that he was concerned about what might have occurred before Minah and Hyunwoo had exited the building.

 

“Minah, Are you ok? Did-did he hurt you?” he murmured.

 

“I’m ok. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t turned up when you did.” She replied, her face still against his chest.

 

He held her tighter. “You’re safe now. That’s what matters. We can talk about all of this more later but right now I want to get you out of here.” Minah nodded and let him guide her into the car.

 

The drive was mostly silent, Xiumin alternating between gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were going white and worriedly glancing over at Minah who had curled up and was staring out the window the entire way. He turned the radio on to a low volume just so that there was something other than silence to focus on. When they were a block or two away from her home her brow furrowed and she asked. “How do you know where I live?”

 

“It’s in your VIP application, plus I’ve been keeping tabs on Suho so I can keep Luhan and him separate. Suho’s visited Jangmi before so I know how to get to your home.

 

Minah turned her head back towards the window and kept staring, her thoughts were jumbled and she was exhausted now that the adrenaline had worn off. All she wanted to do was go home, shower and sleep. She’d deal with the fact that she apparently didn’t have a job anymore tomorrow. If she wasn’t working there anymore then she didn’t want Jangmi to stay there either… really Hyunwoo should be the one out of a job since he was the one doing the wrong thing. Why hadn’t Baekhyun showed up? Why was it Xiumin who appeared to collect her?

 

She felt a hand resting on her shoulder so she looked over at Xiumin. “You look like you’re running over every question in the universe right now. You can ask me anything you want while I make you dinner.” Minah opened her mouth to protest but Xiumin held up his hand to stop her. “You need to eat, it’ll help calm you. So I’ll cook while you go shower and change into something comfy. As soon as you finish eating I’ll leave, unless you tell me otherwise.”

 

When they arrived at Minah & Jangmi’s shared apartment Xiumin let Minah lead the way, following quietly, afraid that if he spooked her she’d run in and slam the door in his face. He wanted to cook for her partly because he wanted to make sure she was ok before he left her for the night and partly because he still felt horrible for how he spoke to her when Luhan dragged Jangmi away. He also knew Jangmi wouldn’t be home for awhile tonight since she was out on a date with Suho and he wanted to keep the time Minah had to stew over her thoughts to a minimum. He smiled to himself and shook his head, unsure how this woman had gotten under his skin so quickly, he was so used to not caring about a woman outside of his work at the club and sex.

 

***

 

Jangmi checked her appearance in the mirror for the last time. She smiled and twirled, her long dress made her feel pretty. She knew it was probably too conservative for Suho’s tastes but it fit hers perfectly. It was a long sleeved, floor length dress with leafy brocade adorning the arms to the waist where the fabric changed to chiffon. The whole thing was a soft dusty pink shade and it was just pretty.

 

She worried that Suho would expect her to dress the same way she had for Minah’s birthday, the first time they’d met, but Jangmi knowingly going to a strip club and Jangmi going on a proper date were two very different looks. She had her long hair down and minimal make up on.

 

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door just as she heard a knock. She stopped and stared at the closed door in confusion. She could have sworn they were meeting at the restaurant.

 

“Open up pretty noona!”

 

She sighed. Originally she was going to give herself a pep talk in the cab to not let Suho disarm her with his smile and his charms and to really judge this as a proper date and not think about that one thing he did with his – she shook her head, clearing the muddling thoughts away. Suho knocked again and she headed towards the door to open it and greet him.

 

He looked just as good as she thought he would, tight black skinny jeans showing off his legs, a two tone silk dress shirt with 3 buttons open, showing off his chest and his faded strawberry pink hair swept up off his face. He was too handsome. She missed the way his face faltered when he first saw her, unsure what to think of her dress. “Ah noona, you live up to your nickname!” He grinned at her.

 

Jangmi stared back, confused. “What?”

 

He gestured at her. “Pretty noona!”

 

Jangmi smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her around to the passenger side of the car. As he reached around her to open the door he whispered in her ear. “We can always skip the dinner and head back inside for dessert noona.” His free hand gripped her waist and pulled her to him.

 

Jangmi tapped his hand until he removed it then turned around to face him. “No Suho. You promised me a date, not a seduction. I want the date. I got dressed up and everything. Either you open the door and we go to the nice restaurant or I go back inside alone.” Suho promptly opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get inside.

 

“I’m sorry noona, I don’t go on dates very often so this is all new to me.” He said when he sat in the drivers seat.

 

“It’s ok Suho. I’ll give you a free pass for that slip up but dates are about getting to know each other, talking and enjoying each others company not blatantly trying to get into the other persons pants from the moment you pick them up for said date.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Suho behaves himself for the rest of the drive to the restaurant, even remembering to open the car door for Jangmi and the subsequent doors leading into the restaurant. It was a fancy place and suddenly Jangmi felt underdressed. Everywhere she glanced there were women in designer gowns and cocktail dresses. The feeling she had when she’d looked in the mirror before leaving the apartment tonight faded and she felt invisible.

 

To his credit Suho picked up on the shift in her mood straight away. He stood in front of her, blocking out everything else so that all she could see was him. Her heart fluttered when she looked into Suho’s concerned face. “Noona? What’s wrong? Did I pick a bad restaurant?”

 

She smiled weakly. “No Suho, there is nothing wrong with your choice it’s just well, I don’t fit in here.”

 

He cocked his head to the side and the look of concern transformed into a look of confusion. “Why not?”

 

Luhan’s words came back to haunt her. This was a place for queens. “I’m too plain for here. Look at everyone here, they all look like royalty – that’s not me.”

 

Suho grabbed her hand and held it between both of his hands. “You’re wrong. You look like a princess in this dress and I want to treat my princess to a meal. Is that ok with you?”

 

Her smile became genuine and he knew he’d lifted her mood. They were ushered to a table up the back. The two of them talked a great deal, covering almost every first date topic. They chatted about their pasts, Jangmi learning that Suho was wealthy enough to not need to work at the club but that he continued to do so because he enjoyed it and felt that it was the one thing he really excelled at.

 

“My dad wanted me to take over the business but he saw reason when I asked him to pick my brother instead. I’m just not a businessman, I make decisions with my heart not my head and I’d be the worst thing to happen to the company if I took over. My brother however, is excellent at turning his emotions off while he’s at work or making important decisions. He can logically and strategically plan everything and I have no desire to work out how to do that.”

 

Suho learned that Jangmi didn’t drink and that she’d met Minah through work and the two had hit it off, moving in together not even a month later. Neither were originally from here and moved from their towns because they’d outgrown them. Jangmi loved the city but she also loved the quiet, the parks and the rivers and the way the skyscrapers and buildings of the city juxtaposed the parks and lakes. She always had one foot in the big city and one foot in a picturesque park, secluded from the world.

 

The date was going a lot better than Jangmi imagined. Suho was actually proving her wrong. He was a great listener for once, he could hold a conversation and keep it interesting and above all, he was making her smile. She hadn’t thought of Luhan since they entered the restaurant and she felt good about herself.

 

They had just finished their entrees when Jangmi excused herself to go to the bathroom. Suho stood as she left the table and watched her walk away. She confused him. He did not understand why she wore that dress, he’d expected something a little sexier and he simply wasn’t used to being with a woman dressed so conservatively.

 

He looked around the room, looking each woman up and down, catching a few eyes as he did so. He smirked back at the women who’d caught him checking them out. A group of three women by the bar beckoned him over and who was he to refuse their company. He got up and walked over to them. “Hello ladies. Having a nice evening?”

 

The women were not so subtly checking him out but he loved that kind of attention. They smiled at him and batter their eyelids. “We are but our dates stood us up.” One woman pouted.

 

Suho looked shocked. “All three of you? That makes no sense. Had your dates even seen you? You are far too attractive to stand up.”

 

The women blushed at his words. “Oppa, all we know is that they didn’t turn up. We got all dressed up and everything.”

 

Suho took a step closer to them. “Lovelies, your dates don’t know what they are missing out on. If I was your date I’d shower you with compliments but we wouldn’t have made it to this restaurant… or we would have left by now. You can’t look this good in public and not expect to make a man want to eat you up.”

 

The women pulled him closer to them. “Do you really think you could handle all three of us?”

 

He smirked and lifted a brow. “Oh honey, I can go all night.”

 

The sound of a throat being cleared made him turn his head. Behind him was Jangmi and she did not look impressed.

 

***

 

As soon as they were inside the apartment Minah showed Xiumin to the kitchen. He expected her to leave him in there but she seemed frozen to the spot. He stood on the other side of the table and his warm eyes captured hers. He could see the concern in her eyes and the worry building. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

She had to force the words out but she needed to know. “Baek- Why wasn’t Baekhyun there to pick me up? D-did something happen to him?” Her lip trembled as she tried to stop herself from breaking down for a second time that night.

 

“Baekhyun is fine, please don’t worry. He had to work tonight and when he couldn’t swap shifts he asked me to come and pick you up from work because of that fuckin- because of your boss.” Xiumin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I wouldn’t let him swap shifts because he wouldn’t tell me why he couldn’t work. When he realised he couldn’t get out he gave in and told me you were still being harassed.” Xiumin held out his phone to Minah. “Here, call him if it will ease your concerns. I promise he’s ok.” He glanced at the time on the clock. “He should be on a break right now.”

 

Minah took the phone and retreated to the lounge room before dialling Baekhyun’s number. It rang a few times before he picked up. “Hyung! What the hell, I’ve been worried!”

 

Minah smiled to herself. Hearing Baekhyun’s voice did wonders for calming her, she hadn’t realised until she heard him speak how worried she’d been that he was in trouble or hurt. “Baekhyunnie, it’s me.”

 

Baekhyun’s tone changed immediately when he heard her voice. He loosened a breath he felt like he’d been holding ever since 6pm rolled around. “Minah! Ah did hyung pick you up from work on time?”

 

“He did. He um.” She paused.

 

“What? Minah, please?” He begged cutely.

 

“He punched Hyunwoo. In the face. More than once.”

 

“I can’t say that scumbag didn’t have it coming but for Xiumin to snap like that in public… what did Hyunwoo do to you? Are you ok?” He spoke quickly, the worry back in his voice.

 

“He took his chance when you didn’t turn up, he grabbed me and tried to-”

 

Baekhyun cut her off mid sentence. “Yah! I hope Xiumin punched him hard enough that his dick fell off. That fucking piece of shit.” He reigned his thoughts in, trying to keep from yelling through the phone about how that man deserved pain and all the ways that should be delivered to him. Xiumin had punched him so that was something and he would thank his boss later for doing what he had wanted to do for weeks. “Are you ok Minah? He didn’t harm you did he?”

 

“No. He only got as far as forcing a kiss before Xiumin pulled him off me. I really don’t want to talk about it if that’s ok Baek. I was just worried about you so Xiumin let me use his phone to call you.”

 

He smiled. “After everything you went through tonight you were worried about me? Aigoo, you are such a good friend to me. What happened to your phone? Are you home now?”

 

“Mine broke but I’ll get a new one tomorrow. Mmm Xiumin just brought me home and he’s refusing to leave until he makes me dinner. Baek why is he doing this?”

 

“I’d do the same to be honest. You had a traumatic event tonight and food is a wonderful agent for settling you. He doesn’t want you to be alone and since Jangmi is out on her date with Suho he’s keeping you company so that you aren’t alone for too long until Jangmi gets home. I’ve told you before, he likes you. You go under his skin and he can’t shake you but these actions aren’t about that. This is about being concerned for you and wanting to make sure you’re ok. If he knew what he was doing he’d tell you to go shower and change into comfy clothes too.”

 

Minah laughed. “Baek, he did tell me to do that.”

 

“Good! He’s not a complete idiot then. Go on, go shower, change, eat and have a talk with him. You’ll see what I mean. I have to get back to work but I’ll check in on you tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you Baek, have a good night.”

 

Minah ended the call and walked back into the kitchen where Xiumin was busy chopping vegetables and making sauce. Minah placed his phone on the counter and thanked him for letting her use it. He smiled, telling her he was glad that she had one less thing to worry about for the night. He asked her to bring up a recipe on his phone so he could check that he was making it right. Minah did as she was asked and then excused herself to go shower.

 

***

 

Jangmi shook her head and went back to their table. She wasn’t surprised really, she knew how Suho was. He was a playboy and a womanizer so she had honestly been surprised that his attention had remained solely on her for the evening…right up until she left the table then apparently it was open season for him to flirt with anything in a short dress.

 

“I can explain…” Suho said as he warily sat down. Jangmi looked up at him and could see that he expected her to cause a scene and yell at him, maybe even throw her water in his face, but she just didn’t care enough.

 

“You don’t have to Suho. This is just how you are. You think you want the person who’s right in front of you but the moment they aren’t there you want someone else.”

 

He looked hurt by Jangmi’s blunt observation. “But pretty noona I do want you.”

 

“Yes Suho, you do. But you also want those 3 other women. Tonight was your chance to show me that you were a gentleman and you were doing wonderfully…right up until five minutes ago. You’ve only proven to me that you are exactly like I thought you were.”

 

Suho looked at Jangmi with a confused expression. “…I-I’m exactly how you thought I was? But noona I promise I do really like you and I wanted this to work.”

 

“I know you did but Suho, you aren’t ready to commit to any one person and that just won’t work for me. I’m not someone who shares and you aren’t ready to stop sharing yet. Which is ok, for someone else, not me.”

 

Suho took a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry noona. I thought I could do it but when you left and those women flirted I couldn’t help myself. You must think I’m awful.”

 

“You already know that I like Luhan. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help the pull I feel towards him. You made me forget him for a little while but I think it’s best if we don’t continue this. You aren’t awful, you’re just young and unattached. At some point you’ll turn a corner and want to date just one person but until then you should not feel bad about wanting to date multiple people. Just never hide that from someone, that’s when you become a bad person.”

 

Suho nodded and attempted to smile at her. He had no idea how she was so level headed right now. “So… you don’t hate me?”

 

Jangmi smiled warmly at him. “No baby, I don’t hate you. We had our fun and it was never serious. I’m glad we tried this because now we know that it just isn’t meant to be and we can both move on with life. I’m going to head home but you stay here.” She winked. “You have unfinished business after all.”

 

Suho chuckled and looked up as she stood to leave. “I swear if Luhan doesn’t remove his head from his ass soon and realise what a wonderful woman he has waiting for him I’ll slap him. Here,” he handed Jangmi a few bills. “At least let me pay your cab fare home.”

 

Jangmi took the money, hugged Suho and left. Deep down she knew she should probably feel hurt or disappointed in her date but she also had a feeling that it would turn out like this. Plus Suho had to trick her into going on the date in the first place – she wouldn’t be losing any sleep over how this date unfolded. That did not mean that she wasn’t stopping by the local mart on the way home to buy a tub or ice cream for her and Minah to share while she recounted the evening to her.

 

She’d have to feed Minah a little bit of alcohol too if she ever wanted details about what went on between her and Baekhyun.

 

***

 

Minah’s eyes widened when she came back out from the shower. The apartment was filled with the pleasant aromas of Xiumin’s cooking. She hadn’t been hungry before but after a soothing shower and her comfy pj’s her mouth was watering.

 

Xiumin motioned for her to sit at the table as he served her food up. He placed the bowls and plates in front of her and took the seat opposite her. “What is all this?” she asked.

 

“Its a few Chinese dishes I learnt to make over the years. You had leftover rice so I made fried rice, sweet and sour pork, chicken pancake and vegetable chow mein. I uh, I didn’t know what you liked so I made a few things so whatever you don’t eat can be leftovers.” He smiled to cover his nerves and started serving himself food.

 

Minah was in awe. She’d expected one meal not a small smorgasbord but each dish looked and smelled amazing so she tucked in to the one closest to her. The two of them ate in silence for a little while, the only noises being the sounds of them eating. Minah had settled herself in the shower and had made a list of questions that she wanted answers to before she sent him on his way.

 

“You said I could ask you anything, is that still correct?”

 

Xiumin nodded and set his chopsticks down, finishing his mouthful. “Of course. Ask away and if I can answer I will.”

 

“Why are you being so nice to me? The last time we spoke it was…well it wasn’t pleasant.”

 

Xiumin sighed. “I’m sorry for how I acted that day. I was stressed about the VIP. It was a very high profile client and there are extra security measures and demands we have to abide by, you and Jangmi being there was in no way ok and it put not only our jobs but the whole club at risk. So I was on edge and as soon as I saw Jangmi I knew Luhan would lose it. I needed you to leave and I knew the only way was to make you angry. Still, I’m sorry. So in part this meal is my apology as well as me making sure you ate after what happened tonight.”

 

Minah listened as he spoke and couldn’t help but notice how he couldn’t hold eye contact while he apologised. _He must really mean it if he looks that uncomfortable doing it_ she thought. “I accept your apology, and your meal. Seriously thank you for this delicious food. And thank you for, well for being there tonight. I hate to think about what could have happened so I’m just so grateful that you stopped it.” Xiumin smiled gently at her.

 

“I’m just glad you’re ok.”

 

“When you resigned for me did you even think about what I might do for work? I kind of need money to live… especially since I need a new phone now as well.”

 

Xiumin chuckled. Honestly no, I just knew there was no way in hell you should go back to that place. We have some contacts through the club so we can help you find a new job in no time. As far as your phone goes, let me replace that, and I wouldn’t worry about needing money in the short term. Hyunwoo will pay you to try and keep you quiet about what happened – it’s up to you if you choose to take action against him or not though.”

 

“What about Jangmi? I won’t leave her there.”

 

“We can help her find a new job too, if that’s what she wants.”  

 

“Last question… I’m banned from the club so where does this leave things with us?” This was the question that had been rolling around Minah’s head for most of the night. If he was genuine and apologised for his actions she had planned to ask this, and since he had been – she did. She couldn’t lie to herself, she still felt that magnetic pull towards him. She wasn’t going to jump in head first and tackle him to the floor in the apartment though. If anything was going to happen here, she wanted to take things slow – well slower than before.

 

 

He sat back in his chair and regarded her, his eyes searching her face for any sign of where she thought they stood. He found nothing, she’d masked her emotions too well. He thought back to when he saw Baekhyun with his arm around her, kissing her and how insignificant he’d felt. How much he wanted to explore whatever it was that was between them, this spark, this pull – whatever it was did not dissipate with time and he was done trying to ignore it.  “I’m removing both of your bans. You’ll be able to visit the club again if you’d like and able to resume the VIP portion of your membership. Outside of the club, I want to get to know you. I like you Minah and I want to see where that goes.”

 

 

Minah smiled. “I’d like that, but I want to take things slower than before, get to know each other before we experience each other. I don’t know about you but I get the feeling that if we give in to our more carnal instincts that we’ll forget to learn anything about each other that doesn’t elicit a sound of pleasure until we’re sick of each other.”

 

 

Xiumin laughed. “You’re probably right. I’ll agree to take it slow, it will require some adjustments to the VIP but we’ll talk it out when we get to it, set parameters and such.” He stood and started to clean up the dishes, putting the left over food into containers and placing them in the fridge. When he was done he leant against the counter and pulled Minah to him, embracing her. “I think it’s time for me to leave before we fuck up the first rule we’ve set each other. I’ll have a phone dropped by in the morning for you.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and spoke, his voice low and enticing. “When can I see you again?”

 

 

Minah stepped out of his embrace but let their hands remain intertwined. She smiled. “I’ll come by the club at some point soon. I’ll text you my new number tomorrow and we can chat that way until we see each other.”

 

 

***

 

 

Luhan sat at his desk, going through the bookings for the next month. Things had been quiet for him since the VIP session. Xiumin spoke to him but he knew he’d pissed off his friend and business partner. He’d taken up boxing to try and work off the extra anger he carried with him and so far it was working. It doubled as a good way to keep him in shape and to define his muscles more so it was good for business.

 

 

Xiumin had come to him a few days ago and told him that their business deal with the bank Minah & Jangmi worked for was ending. Luhan didn’t even get to ask why before Xiumin sat down and told him everything that happened that night. Luhan wasn’t sure what disgusted him more – the fact that this Hyunwoo prick had continued to harass Minah to the point where she needed Baekhyun to pretend to be her boyfriend or that he’d almost raped the poor girl. The fact that he only received a few punches to the face from Xiumin showed a level of restraint that Luhan didn’t think he’d have.

 

 

He apologised to his friend for how he’d acted with Jangmi. Xiumin had forgiven him but told him he needed to find a way to work through his issues, that he couldn’t let one woman, one horrible woman, define his life and all of his future relationships. He told him that if he continued to let the damage she’d done to him rule his life then ultimately she’d won and that he knew Luhan was better than that.

 

 

Luhan was happy for Xiumin. He’d finally told Minah how he felt and the two of them had talked like reasonable adults. “It helps to talk to them outside of this place. The club… the club makes us act a certain way and you know it.” Luhan knew Xiumin was right but he wasn’t sure he was ready to take that step yet. He had a lot more to make up for with Jangmi before they’d be back to normal. He was starting to realise that he had feelings for her, he wasn’t sure if they lingered because he hadn’t had sex with her yet or if he actually felt something and he didn’t really want to think about it for too long.

 

 

As if on cue a voice broke his reverie.

 

 

“Luhan, there is a VIP asking for you.”

 

 

“Which one Kai? We’ve been over this, I need names-” by the time he looked up to scold Kai the younger was already gone. “Typical.” Luhan stood and walked through his office towards the security camera’s so he could check the 4 screens he and Xiumin had installed especially for the VIP rooms. Hopefully whoever had asked for him was in a good spot in the room so he could make out who it was. Luhan fulfilled many roles with his VIP’s and knowing how he should act as he entered that room was crucial for Luhan. He stared at the screens but couldn’t see anyone. “Fuck.” He grumbled to himself.

 

 

It dawned on him. Xiumin had lifted the ban on Minah & Jangmi a few days ago so it was probably Jangmi running back to him. She knew he wouldn’t be happy to see her, not after last time. Frankly he would be surprised if it was her. He had resigned himself to the fact that he’d probably never see her again after what he did to her. But the timing fit so maybe…maybe she’d come to talk things out, or maybe she’d come to cancel her VIP membership.

 

 

With a heavy sigh he tried to prepare himself for what he was going to walk into. He knew she liked him but there was only so much a person could take and he was 99% sure he’d passed the limit with her.

 

 

He punched the code in to the door that led straight from his office down to the VIP rooms and headed down. With one hand he grasped the door handle and paused. He took a deep breath and double checked that he wasn’t wearing anything that he’d be sad to see ruined by wine or tearing – who knew if she’d be mad enough to throw something at him, he kind of felt like he deserved it.

 

 

He took one more moment before he entered the room. The door opened and his eyes bugged. Standing before him was the last person he ever thought he’d see. It was not Jangmi. In this moment he wished more than ever that it was because he’d rather set himself on fire than deal with the person who stood before him.

 

“Darling, I’m here for my VIP treatment.” She smirked.


	19. Avec Nocturne - Epilogue Part 1

Writen by [@yourkeeperoftherunners](http://yourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com) tumblr user

 

Plot: We work at the same club and share a lot in common. Because we got off on the wrong foot, I’ve been trying to make it up to you. While walking you to the subway station, I see you hugging another guy. We’re just co-workers but it kind of bothers me. Why is that?

Rating: PG-13 (Language, Flirting, Implied voyeurism/sexual content, etc.)

Characters: DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, feat. OT12 and guest appearance by Exchange Student!Kim Namjoon/RM and Bi-curious Fan!Jimin

Notes: This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of [Unwind](https://oh-beyond.tumblr.com/post/164072996323/unwind-au-masterpost) written by [@xiubaek13](https://tmblr.co/my61YVP_vXIWEYfEk_cOARg) and [@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A). (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading Unwind first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me. Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own! This is set months after the original spin-off series.

Epilogue Part 2 (coming soon) NSFW

* * *

“How’d it go with that VIP experience?” Chanyeol asked as Kit heaved her messenger bag onto her shoulder. 

Kit scrunched her nose up and made an amused face as she pointed to the doorway. Chanyeol took the hint and both headed outside of the club, walking a few steps away before talking again. 

“Honestly kind of awkward,” Kit admitted as she wrapped her fingers around her bag. “Granted, I was outside the door spinning for Luhan and his lady friend but I felt really weird having to listen to them. Girl’s a loud moaner and I almost thought they were going to break something in there. Not sure I’ll ever get used to that.”

Chanyeol smirked as he nudged her playfully. “Aw noona’s all shy.”

“Please, I don’t give a damn about people having sex but I don’t wanna be present in a way,” she defended. “Too many bad memories of inconsiderate roommates hooking up in our shared room without giving me a heads up. Very awkward for everyone.”

“It happened a lot?”

“College man,” she sighed rolling her eyes. “God I don’t miss that! Classes were fine, professors were decent, but the dorm experience – hell no.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “Listen you don’t have to keep walking me to the station.”

Chanyeol shrugged as he stuck his hands into his pockets. “Well it’s late and I’d feel better knowing you got on safely. Trust me, okay?”

“I appreciate it, but I’m good – my brother had me learn self defense and he insisted I sport steel-toed Docs. No one wants to mess with me if I mention them,” Kit replied with a smirk. She dug around for her subway pass and checked her watch as she approached the station. “Well it should be here any minute. Thanks again.”

Chanyeol nodded and allowed a smile to cross his lips. He watched as the train breezed into the station, stopping before Kit. The doors slid open and Kit stepped through them, glancing over her shoulder at him. She raised a hand while gripping a nearby rail for support, nodding at Chanyeol with a smile.

“Wait!” a male voice yelled.

Chanyeol blinked as a tall young man zipped past him at neck-breaking speed, barely making it through the doors before they closed. 

The guy hunched over, clutching his side and Kit tore her gaze from her co-worker to focus on the young man who just entered. The young man straightened up, one hand shakily pushing his dark framed glasses up on his nose. The eyes behind them trailed up to hers and blinked. 

“Kit? Kit Adler?” the guy murmured as he gripped the rail near hers. 

“Nam?” she asked, staring back in disbelief. 

The male smiled widely as he wrapped her in a tight hug, almost losing his balance as the subway lurched forward. 

“Careful Captain Chaos,” she joked as she hugged him back, trying to keep both of them steady.

Chanyeol froze as he caught the brief exchange before the subway zoomed out of the station. What just happened? Who was that guy?

* * *

“You’re finally on my home turf! Oh man I can’t believe it’s you!” Namjoon blurted out as they exited the subway. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I had to get a new phone for this trip and it didn’t save my old contacts list on my SIM,” Kit admitted as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “How’s the work on your masters going?”

“Awesome. Well, it’s fucking stressful and I’m this close to tearing my hair out, but yeah I love it! The professors have been dope and I’m actually gonna graduate early!” Namjoon crowed, eyes shining. “You studying abroad or working?”

“Uh kinda working,” Kit replied as she jogged up the steps. “My brother’s friend is doing his service and needed a temporary tenant so he said I ought to do some family hunting too while I’m here. Didn’t find much though – just the nurse who delivered me and a basic description of what happened that day. Work-wise, I’m doing DJ-ing at a club.”

“Oh? Which club?” Namjoon asked as he hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulders. 

Kit bit her lip as she sucked in a deep breath. “Er…it’s called EXO? I swear I’m just mixing tracks – nothing’s coming off!”

“Was gonna say,” Namjoon replied with an amused look. “But they actually hire women there? I thought that was kind of a ladies club.”

“Um…I’m the only girl on staff,” she replied with a wince. “They didn’t have a backup DJ so I got hired temporarily then permanently after a weekend shift. I switch off with their main one every other day. It’s…interesting. Um the group’s decent but the customers are crazy – they pay well so it’s something.”

Namjoon nodded as he pressed the crosswalk button, crossing his arms over his chest. He was silent for a few moments and turned to face Kit with a thoughtful look. 

“Hey, is that the place where some guy named Kai dances?” he asked.

“You know him?”

“Uh not me, but I have a friend who won’t shut up about him,” Namjoon replied with a shake of his head. “He talked about going to watch Kai but none of our mutual friends wanna go to the club. But now that you’ve mentioned that you work there, maybe I’ll have to volunteer myself as his wingman so I can see you in action.”

“You don’t have to,” Kit said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Hey, I wanna support you,” he said, looking her in the eye. “What days do you work?”

Kit chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to recall her schedule off the top of her head. “Tomorrow and Friday I’m in the booth. Saturday I’m on standby for a private VIP spinning session. Sunday I’m probably handling another VIP or off – need to double check that.”

The crosswalk changed and Namjoon pointed to the opposite side as he walked across, Kit following behind a few steps. 

“I’ll check with my friend but I’m thinking it’s gonna be Friday. My last final is tomorrow but not sure about his schedule,” Namjoon replied. 

* * *

“Noona I missed you!” Sehun whined when Kit passed the bar. He put his dishcloth down and walked over to hug her. 

“I was gone for two days,” she laughed as she hugged him back. “A day off and then awkwardly playing musical third wheel to Luhan. I’m sure Chan took fine care of the music here while I was away.”

“Chanyeol-ah did fine but Tao was Tao – he took two nice ladies away from the bar when I was chatting with them,” he complained. “One of them said she wanted to buy another drink from me if I gave her a kiss and then Tao came up and whispered in her ear. She left without buying another drink!”

“Sehunnie, there are other women out there,” Kit sighed as she patted his shoulder. “As for Tao, what else is new? He’ll probably avoid us knowing I’m here for two days then probably handling VIP again.” She checked her watch before excusing herself to set up for tonight’s session. 

* * *

“Oh um hello gentlemen, how can I help you tonight?” Chen asked as the pair walked up to the desk. 

The younger boy fished out his ID and allowed a cheeky grin to cross his lips. “I’m here to watch Kai dance – he is here tonight, right?”

“Oh um yes! Yes he is,” Chen replied as he cross-checked the young man’s ID. He glanced over at Namjoon who produced his, passing it over to Chen. 

The taller boy shot Chen a sheepish grin as he pointed to the younger boy. “I’m his wingman tonight. Slash I’m here to support my friend Kit.”

Chen’s eyes lit up as he passed back the IDs to the respective parties. “Oh Kit-noona? Yes she’s one of our DJ’s here – how do you know her?”

“University,” Namjoon replied with a wistful smile. “Met at a party – here I am this clueless transfer student who almost downed one of the worst drinks ever that would probably put me in bed for days and she warned me before I took a sip. Turns out both of us were dragged there by friends, so we ditched and she introduced me to the addictive chain called In-N-Out. It’s a burger place where she’s from by the way.”

Chen nodded as he gestured to the main dance and stage area. “Through those doors. Kai will be performing tonight but not sure if he’ll be first or a little later in the evening. We do have a bar and Kit will be in the DJ booth spinning. Enjoy yourselves.”

“Should I just get water? Or I don’t know maybe I could stand to loosen up a little?” Jimin worried. 

“Ji breathe man!” Namjoon said with a shake of his head. “He’s just a dancer – you don’t have to go home with the guy! Tell you what, I’ll buy the first round of drinks, okay? We earned it after this hell week we’ve been through.”

Jimin relaxed his shoulders and nodded as they headed for the bar, grabbing stools to sit on. Sehun looked over his shoulder from restocking the liquors and told them he’d be with them in a minute. Namjoon yanked his wallet out of his pocket before sitting on the neighboring stool, arms straight ahead on the table. 

Once Sehun confirmed that he had a full bar, he turned around and addressed the young men seated at his counter. “Good evening, what can I get for you?”

Namjoon turned to Jimin and prompted him for his drink order. Jimin hummed as he craned his neck, trying to see what was available. While the younger male was deciding, Namjoon pointed to a bottle of Hite and Sehun cracked open the container, pouring the contents into a cold glass. 

“Soju,” Jimin announced as the beer was passed over to Namjoon. “Three shots of it.”

Namjoon nodded in agreement and slipped a few won from his wallet to pay the tab. Sehun filled three shot glasses with soju and placed them before Jimin, accepting the won from Namjoon with a polite bow. 

“Change?” 

“Nah man keep it, thanks,” Namjoon replied as he raised his glass. “Cheers Ji – another hellish semester behind us! And also to you getting to ogle over your heartthrob dancer’s ass tonight.”

“Oh come on Nam, shut up!!” Jimin groaned as he quickly downed a shot. His face flushed and he looked around to see who overheard. 

Sehun snickered at the exchange and tilted his head. “You guys are here for someone?”

Namjoon jabbed a thumb at Jimin and revealed that the younger boy was here for Kai. “This guy’s got a crush on him and won’t stop going on about his body rolls or how smooth his transitions –”

“I hate you!” Jimin growled as he wiped his mouth after finishing the second shot. His cheeks were slowly starting to flush pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’re here for someone too?” Sehun prompted Namjoon as he wiped the counter. 

“The master of the mixes over there!” Namjoon replied with a grin as he pointed his glass over at the DJ booth. “I’m proud of her – she used to play around with song combos all the time when no one was looking but she’d never share them! I tricked her into posting a few on SoundCloud and boom! Now she’s spinning for real!” He shook his head and smiled fondly before taking a long sip from his glass. 

Jimin nearly stumbled off his seat when he saw the lights change on the stage and he blinked as a single light focused on Kai, who was standing in the center. He fumbled with the third shot and swallowed the contents before hastily ditching his stool at the bar to sit closer. Namjoon snickered as he watched his friend shyly move closer to the stage, eyes never leaving Kai. 

“Well Kit-noona is in there,” Sehun mused as he pointed to the booth. “You can probably say hi after Kai’s dance. Can I get you or your friend anything else?”

Namjoon shook his head and thanked Sehun before drinking more beer, watching Jimin drool over the older male slipping off his blouse on stage. He rose from his stool and wandered over to the booth, lingering outside the door. 

Kit spotted him from the corner of her eye and smiled warmly as she used a free hand to open the door, motioning for Namjoon to join her. 

“Is that your friend?” she asked as she glanced over at the flushed faced Jimin. 

“Yup, that loser has been eying Kai ever since someone showed him a video of the guy dancing,” Namjoon sighed as he shook his head. “Surprised how calm you are compared to the clients who are throwing their Won left and right.”

“You forget that looks aren’t everything in my book,” Kit reminded him with an amused look. “They’re a perk but I’d prefer chemistry first. Albeit I’ve had my fair share of my co-workers hitting on me.”

Namjoon tilted his head and gestured to Kai with his glass. Kit shook her head no and Namjoon jabbed a thumb at the bar. He received a slight side-to-side nod and he hummed with a knowing grin. 

“There’s a few more dancers,” she replied. “Lay, he’ll be on in a bit and two of the private dancers Baekhyun and Suho. Unless your friend’s into them too, you’ll probably miss them tonight.”

“What about the guy at the front?”

“Who Chen? Nah, we’re just friends,” Kit replied. “Oh you thought he was into me because of the whole ‘noona’ deal, didn’t you?”

“He sure perked up when I mentioned your name,” Namjoon remarked. “You can’t blame me for asking – it’s not uncommon for co-workers to find potential mates through working together.”

“Very funny Namjoon,” Kit deadpanned with a pointed look. “Look, just because I spin in a strip club doesn’t mean one of my co-workers wants to bang me.”

* * *

“Chanyeol, you’re off today,” Chen informed the tall DJ when the latter approached the desk. 

Chanyeol waved it away and murmured he wanted to check for the start of next week. “Luhan-hyung never made it clear who was playing for Tuesday’s gig versus the club so I wanted to…?”

Chen shrugged as he looked through the calendar, clicking on Chanyeol’s name in the scheduling program. “Ah you’re doing the VIP and Kit’s here per her normal schedule. Any other days you want me to double check?”

Chanyeol shook his head and murmured that he wanted to stop by to say hi quick. The schedule questions were just an excuse for him to stop in – he actually was hoping to ask Kit if she knew the young man who almost missed the subway last night. 

It was late last night and I’d feel better knowing that she wasn’t harassed by a drunk, he told himself. He stepped through the doors and frowned when he saw another person standing beside Kit in the box. 

“Ah hyung, I thought you were off today,” Sehun remarked when he spotted Chanyeol. 

“Who’s that?” Chanyeol asked as he nodded over at the blonde next to Kit, who was pushing his glasses up. 

“Oh he’s noona’s friend,” Sehun murmured. “Or well, I think they’re friends – he’s known her for a while. He’s responsible for getting her to do DJ-ing for real.”

Chanyeol tilted his head, brows knit as he watched the blonde point to a guy in the front, who was staring up at Kai with a dazed look. Kai had winked in the young man‘s direction and Kit seemed to be holding back a laugh when her blonde companion made a joke about it. The blonde had his hair styled in an uppercut and was pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

Noona’s boyfriend? he thought as he watched them. 

“Oh Ji looks like he’s died and gone to heaven!” Namjoon hooted as he doubled over laughing. His glass tipped forward and suddenly Hite beer had spilled over the front of Kit’s shirt and shorts. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry Kit!” Namjoon blurted out when he realized what happened. He scanned the turn tables and machinery to make sure he hadn’t spilled anything on them and Kit followed suit before confirming that everything else in the booth was fine. 

“I’ll get a towel, okay?” Namjoon said as he headed back toward the bar, trying to move quickly without spilling his beer again. While he was making his way over, Chanyeol made a beeline for the booth, pulling his jacket and flannel shirt off as he approached. 

Kit removed her headphones and jumped slightly when she saw Chanyeol in the doorway. “Hey Slim Shady, thought you were off today.”

Chanyeol placed his flannel shirt in her hand and pointed with the other in the direction of the bathrooms. “Had to check my schedule for next week. Go change into that okay?”

“Chan it’s fine.”

Chanyeol shook his head and leaned closer, lips grazing her ear. “You shouldn’t be playing in wet clothes, not in this weather. Please go change?”

Kit sighed as she quickly checked her playlist, confirming that she had enough playing before slipping out of the booth with Chanyeol’s flannel in hand. Namjoon rushed to her side with the towel and bowed, offering several apologies. Sehun busied himself with drying Namjoon’s empty glass, watching as the scene unfolded before his eyes: Kit trying to reassure Namjoon that it was fine while dabbing excess beer with the towel, the latter saying sorry repeatedly with a flushed face, and Chanyeol watching the pair with a slightly bitter glint in his eyes. 

“Nam it’s fine! It happens okay? Oh, I think your friend’s recovered – you might wanna go talk to him,” Kit said before excusing herself. 

* * *

“Hyung, are you jealous?” Sehun asked Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol blinked at the question and snorted. “Sehun it’s not a K-Drama – you’re being ridiculous! I just thought noona should change out of those clothes.”

Sehun nodded with an amused look as he placed the glass with the others. “Sure, you know best.” He bit back a smile as he replaced the soju with the other liquors. “Not sure why you’re still hanging around,” he murmured to himself with a shake of his head.

Namjoon and Jimin had headed up to the front after the incident, while Chanyeol lingered between the booth and the bar to ensure music was still playing. 

After minute, Kit emerged sporting Chanyeol’s flannel as a shirt dress and her clothes folded in her hand. Because Chanyeol had longer arms, she was forced to roll up the sleeves a few times to uncover her hands. She tossed back the towel to Sehun and thanked him as she headed to the booth, Chanyeol following behind. 

“Thanks Chan,” Kit said as she stuffed her clothes into her bag. “Looks like I’ll be doing laundry when I get home.”

Chanyeol nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. 

“You’re almost done, right?” he asked. 

“Yes, in 15 minutes,” she sighed as she put her headphones around her neck.

“I’ll drive you home.”

“Chan, it’s fine – I’ll take the subway and you can walk me to the station like you’ve done before,” she replied. 

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t want you riding it this late at night, not while wearing just my shirt. Plus it’s getting colder out.” He watched as Kit tried to protest but he softened his stance and tilted his head. “Please noona?”

Kit sighed as she played with her headphones for a few moments. “Fine.”

* * *

“I’ll change quick when we get there so you can take your shirt home,” Kit promised as Chanyeol neared her apartment. 

“It’s fine noona,” he said with a shrug.

“I might as well hand it back now – I might not see you until next week, you know ‘cause of scheduling,” she said. She pointed out the visitor lot and Chan picked a spot to park in. 

Her keys were in hand as she took the stairs and Chanyeol kept his eyes averted so he wouldn’t catch a glimpse. Kit unlocked the door and pushed it open, holding the door for Chan. He thanked her before stepping through it and glanced around curiously.

“I didn’t decorate or do much – it’s mostly stuff my brother’s friend did to the place,” Kit explained as she hung the keys on the hook by the door. She began untying her boots and kicked them off at the front entrance, Chanyeol following suit by removing his sneakers. 

Kit fished her beer-soaked clothes out of her bag and made a beeline for the washer and dryer stacked on top of each other, which was set into the wall. She turned things inside out and tossed in stain remover plus a laundry pod, before shutting the door and programing it for the wash cycle. Chanyeol stood behind her, watching as she did this. 

“I’ll change quick – hey, you okay?” Kit froze when she felt the taller boy wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. 

“I don’t want this shirt back,” he murmured. “I…like it on you. You look…ah…um, cute in it.”

“Th-thanks?” she said her face feeling warm. “What’s with the compliments and the rides and…?”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“Huh? Who – Namjoon? Oh Chan he’s an old friend from college!,” Kit laughed with a shake of her head. “We’re like brother and sister – he is such a klutz and I usually have to be there to save his ass. Trust me, first time we met, he almost drank the spiked punch and would have been sick for a couple of days!”

Chanyeol lifted his head and leaned it on Kit’s shoulder, eyes wide. “What? You mean he’s –”

“What, did someone say we were dating?” Kit shook her head and laughed lightly. 

Chanyeol reddened and mumbled that it looked like the other man had been interested. “I misread it – ah I’m sorry noona!”

“Chan, no need to be jealous,” Kit murmured as she patted his head. “No boyfriend right now. …So does that mean you like me?”

Chanyeol swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, the blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Ah um,” he stammered, “ah…I found your SoundCloud page. But, but this was before the VIP event. Chen said I should listen and give you a chance.”

“Did Suho make you jealous too?”

“Noona I like Suho-hyung, he’s talented but very, very flirty,” Chanyeol admitted. “I can’t…explain it, but when he met you that day…”

Kit turned her head and allowed a faint smile to cross her lips. She twisted her body and hugged him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Pinch me…it has to be a dream,” Chan mumbled as he shook his head. 

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and tugged him down for a real kiss. His eyes flew open in surprise but soon closed as he twisted his body to hold her in his arms. 

“Noona, after we put our differences aside, I thought we were just going to be friends,” Chanyeol admitted as he slowly broke off the kiss. “But it was…hard to see Suho flirt with you, your friend standing so close in the booth-”

“So I grew on you?” she teased. “I’ll be honest, first time we met before you started yelling in my face, I thought ‘Damn he’s tall and hey, that hair’s cool’. Never thought we’d be here now.” She smiled as she released his face and quickly checked her watch. “Did you already eat dinner? ‘Cause if not, I was gonna order takeout somewhere and eat while waiting for my stuff to finish.”

Chanyeol perked up at the mention of food and shook his head, murmuring that he only ate a light snack before coming over to the club. Kit beckoned for him to follow her to the kitchen and dug around in a drawer for some menus. She passed over a few and prompted him to pick one to order from. 

“I’ll pay noona,” he said once he selected what he wanted.

“Aww Chan, it’s cool - I’m the one inviting you to stay so -”

Chanyeol shook his head and smiled widely, flashing his teeth. “Ah but noona, a guy should pay on the first date. Also it’s my way of saying I’m sorry for being so jealous earlier.”

* * *

“Tchik! Tchik!”

“You should take it,” Chanyeol replied as he met her eyes.

“No you got there first Chan, it’s yours,” Kit insisted as she withdrew her chopsticks. 

Chanyeol studied the remaining piece of fried chicken and plucked off half of the meat with his chopsticks. He pushed the rest of the piece toward Kit with a smug grin. “We’ll split it.”

“Oh fine,” she sighed with a small smile, pulling it towards her. “I probably shouldn’t be eating it.”

“Hey, no talking about your figure – I like it,” Chanyeol warned. “Besides, I like that your body…” He put his chopsticks down and gestured his hands in swishing motions to mimic an hourglass shape. 

Kit looked up from eating the final piece and smiled faintly. “So you were checking me out,” she teased. 

“Uh um, well…I guess I was,” he sighed with a guilty grin. He took a sip from his can and wiped his mouth with a napkin, before checking his watch. “Wae, how is it so late?!”

Kit put her chopsticks down and wiped her mouth. “You shouldn’t be driving this late, especially after a beer,” she warned. “Look, this might seem a bit forward, but you um…I have an extra futon here and you are welcome to use it.”

“You’re sure?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Positive,” Kit confirmed before excusing herself to move her clothes to the dryer. 

* * *

“You can crash now Chan – I’ll be up for a few more minutes waiting for the dryer,” Kit said after she laid out the spare futon and blankets. 

Chanyeol blinked and shook his head as he sat down on the futon. “No I’ll stay up – it’s no trouble. Besides, I don’t have to go in early tomorrow.” He pulled out his phone and scowled when he saw the battery was low. “Aish, do you um –”

“Here,” Kit said as she passed over her charger. She pointed to a nearby outlet and Chan thanked her as he plugged it in before connecting his phone to the other end. The screen flashed that he had missed messages on KakaoTalk from Sehun and Baekhyun. 

viviismylife: You took noona home?

energizerbyun: What’s this about noona going home with you?  
energizerbyun: Sehun said something about an old friend showing up? Is that noona’s secret boyfriend we don’t know about?

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the messages and snorted. Honestly these two needed to stop meddling and acting like this was a real life K-Drama. 

“Sehunnie message you too?” Kit called out.

“Wha?” Chanyeol jumped, staring in the direction of the washer and dryer. 

“Just got a message from him asking if I got home safely or if he needs to talk to you afterwards,” Kit continued. “Don’t worry, I’ll answer him.”

Chanyeol grumbled under his breath about Sehun as he typed back to Baekhyun. 

dj_pcy: Her friend spilled beer on her so I gave her my shirt and took her home. It’s getting cold out and she shouldn’t ride the subway at night in just my shirt.  
dj_pcy: That guy’s not her boyfriend. 

Shortly after Chanyeol sent his replies, Sehun sent over two more messages.

viviismylife: Ok, you’re off the hook.   
viviismylife: noona said you got her home safely. Sorry hyung. 

“All right, dryer’s finally done – you can crash now,” Kit announced as she closed the door. She folded her clothes and carried them to the dresser, placing them in their respective piles before closing the drawer. She undid the top few buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt and unhooked her bra, slipping the straps off and placing the garment in a top drawer. She refastened the buttons and yawned as she made her way to the living room to bid Chanyeol good night. 

“Sleep well Chan,” she said with a small wave before heading for her bedroom. 

Chanyeol sat up and put his phone face down on the ground. “He-hey noona?”

Kit shuffled back to the living room and looked back at him. “Yes?”

“Ah…um, well this is hard to um, ask, but um,” Chanyeol stammered. “May I um, move the futon to your room? Maybe, hold your hand?”

“Afraid of the dark?” Kit teased.

Chanyeol raised a brow and shook his head. “Ah no, I want to be closer to noona, because I like her.”

“Yes,” she replied with a smile. She held a hand out for his pillow and he passed it over. He picked up the futon and blankets, following Kit to the bedroom and placing them to the right of her bed. 

Kit placed his pillow at the top of the futon and scrambled onto her bed, one hand pulling back the covers. She burrowed underneath them and leaned over, hand lingering by the lamp as she waited for Chanyeol to get settled. Chan made himself comfortable and extended his hand out, waiting for her to take it. 

Her smaller hand slipped into his and he smiled, admiring the size difference. He closed his fingers around it and pressed his lips to the top of her hand. 

“You’re a little cheesy Chan,” she laughed before flicking the lights off. 

“Call me a hopeless romantic.”

“It’s endearing and, I like that about you.”


	20. Avec Nocturne - Epilogue Part 2

Written by [@yourkeeperoftherunners](http://yourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com) tumblr user

 

 **Plot** :  _You let me stay over after clearing up some confusion between us and we’ve confessed our feelings for each other. We’re trying to get ready for our respective days but small incidents are making me look more closely at you and my body’s reacting in different ways. They say the first time means something different to everyone, but it’s something I don’t want to forget._

 **Rating** : R (Language, First time, Sex)

 **Characters** : DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC

 **Notes** : This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of  _[Unwind](https://oh-beyond.tumblr.com/post/164072996323/unwind-au-masterpost) _ written by [@xiubaek13](https://tmblr.co/my61YVP_vXIWEYfEk_cOARg) and [@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A). (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading  _Unwind_ first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me.  **Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!**  This is set months after the original spin-off series and is the following day after part 1 of the epilogue.

**If you are not of legal age, please do not read this due to adult content.**

_Special (coming soon)_   **NSFW**

* * *

He woke up after realizing her hand was no longer laced with his. Eyes blinked several times and he rubbed them, trying to get them to adjust. 

“Noona?” he called out, voice hoarse from sleep. 

“In the kitchen!”

Chanyeol pushed himself up to a sitting position, stretching his arms out as he yawned. He messed up his hair and threw back the covers of his bed, standing up and heading for the kitchen. 

“How do you take your eggs?” she asked, eyes focused on the stove. 

“Surprise me,” he murmured as he walked in. He smiled faintly when he saw she was still wearing his shirt. It fit like an oversized dress on her, but he loved that – she looked cute and comfortable. 

Kit frowned when she realized the salt shaker was low and she stood up on tiptoe, yanking open the cabinet door overhead. As she stretched up to grab the refill container, the shirt rode up, exposing her legs mid-thigh. 

Chan’s eyes widened as she fumbled with the refill and he made his way over to her, hand closing over the bottle of salt. He held it out for her at a height she could reach and she accepted it. 

“Thanks – you take a seat at the table and I’ll serve you,” she replied as she shook a light cloud of salt into the pan. 

“Are you –”

“Yes, now go on!” she replied with a playful nudge. “Coffee’s over there – not sure how you take it, but I’ve some some milk in the fridge and sugar should be in the cupboard by the sink.”

He nodded as he forced himself to avert his gaze while walking to pour himself a mug of coffee. He breathed deeply through his nose and told himself to stay cool. Nothing showed when she was trying to reach for the salt but why was he…?

* * *

“I’ve got the dishes – you go shower first,” Chanyeol insisted after they finished breakfast. 

“Chan are you sure? You are my guest, I think its rude of me to –”

“No, no, you cooked and let me stay over,” he protested with a shake of his head. “I’m going to do the dishes and you go clean up. Okay?”

Kit opened her mouth to protest and Chanyeol blocked her path to the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. She sighed and conceded defeat, excusing herself to grab her clothes to change into. He turned his attention to the sink and placed the dishes on the side, looking around for the dish soap. He checked under the sink and found a partially used bottle with a small amount left. 

He picked up the sponge by the handles, got it wet, and added the remaining bit of dish soap from the bottle to the sponge. He turned the faucet on, rinsing the dishes and attacking the food stained areas with the soapy sponge. He began to stack the dishes in the rack by the sink as a temporary placeholder, making a note to find a dishtowel to dry them with once he was finished. 

He used the sponge on the final item, his coffee mug, and rinsed it out with water. The sponge was squeezed and placed by the handles to dry and Chan looked around for a dishtowel. He sighed and wandered to the back of the apartment to ask Kit where he could find one. He passed by her bedroom door, which was slightly ajar and he paused when he saw her back to him. He backtracked and was about to stick his head in when he noticed her shoulders were bare, his shirt slipped around her waist and her bare back to him. 

He stepped away from the door and yelled her name, asking where he could find a dishtowel. His eyes stayed on the sink as he waited for her response, heart beating a little faster than usual. 

“Should be in the drawer by the fridge,” she called back. 

“Thanks!” he hollered before rushing back to the kitchen. He yanked open the drawer, grabbing the first dishtowel on top, and began picking up the dishes to dry them. 

It was an accident – she hadn’t seen him, which was good. But why was he getting so flustered? He took a few deep breaths as he dried the plates and put them away. He’s overthinking it, yes that’s it. 

* * *

“Chan I’m going to wash your shirt so it’s clean, okay?” Kit called out on the other side of the door. 

“Okay!”

He quickly turned the water off and stepped out carefully, sighing as the cool air hits him. He made his way to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. What was with him? He was fine around her last night and the other times he’s been with her. Today he’s getting excited about little things and he’s staring more intently, his mind going to the gutter with every thought. He had to tell himself to not pop a boner in the shower, even going as far as taking the latter half of his shower with cold water to prevent that. (Difficult to do, as her shower ran frigid when cranked to cold – he could only tolerate a minute at best with that setting.)

He took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and straightened up. He fixed the towel around his waist and unlocked the door, planning to head right for her room to change quickly. Maybe he’d just rush home immediately after, take care of the pent-up frustration, then he’d be able to relax before work. 

 _We’re getting along now – don’t fuck it up Park,_ he told himself as he headed for her room, one hand keeping his towel securely around his waist. 

He rounded the corner and walked smack into Kit, who was coming back from the washer and dryer with his shirt in hand. Her face pressed into his chest and he staggered back slightly, trying to use the wall to stabilize himself. 

“Sorry!” both declared. 

Chanyeol shot her a small smile and gestured for her to go first. She returned the smile before her eyes went to his towel and she quickly averted her gaze, coughing. 

“Sorry that um, I probably…sorry…” she mumbled as she threw his shirt at him, walking away. 

Chan blinked and he groaned when he saw that his cock was slightly tenting in the towel. Damn it! 

“Ah um noona! I’m, I’m sorry!” he called after her trying to catch up. He used his shirt to block the sight, face flushed red. 

“I walked into you, it’s my fault,” she murmured. She had her fingers wrapped around an arm and her legs were pressed tightly together, her back to him. 

“No, it’s my fault – I’m sorry for this,” he protested as he came closer. “I promise, I’m not asking for anything! My body’s just being weird today. Please don’t think bad about me.”

He looked down at his feet and hiked his towel higher on his body. “I don’t know why this is happening – it’s never happened before. You would think after working where we work that I’d be used to it, but um, I’ve never done that. Um, I mean, I’ve not done anything like the hyungs – I just spin for them and they usually ask me to stay in the box. I don’t see a lot and –”

“Chan, are you a virgin?” she interrupted him, looking over her shoulder in disbelief. 

He let out a snicker and shook his head. “It’s stupid isn’t it? A virgin working in a strip club, right?”

“No it’s not stupid Chan,” she said as she turned toward him. “It’s your choice in the end. I’m not calling out anyone who works at our office, but you choosing to wait is fine. No one should judge you about that – sometimes sex with strangers isn’t as appealing as it seems to some people.”

He felt his stomach drop at her statement. “You’re not a virgin? I, I mean, I don’t care if noona isn’t one, but I guess I should –”

“One guy,” she said as she approached him. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “We were dating and sort of talked ourselves into it because we trusted each other and thought waiting was silly. Now that I look back on it, I should have waited. We didn’t know what we were doing and I never got my orgasm out of it. Haven’t had sex since. Take my advice Chan – wait until you’re with someone you care about and trust.”

Chanyeol lifted his head and reached out to take her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, eyes never leaving hers. “I want noona to be my first, is that cheesy?”

“It isn’t Chan, but I’m not going to push you into it until you’re ready,” she replied with a soft smile. 

He looked down at his waist sheepishly and murmured, “I don’t want to take care of this on my own. I was going to, but I’d rather have noona help me. We don’t have to go all the way, but I wanna try to make you feel good too.”

Kit stood up on tiptoe, arms slinging around his neck as she tugged him down for a kiss. Chan closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. His shirt slipped from his hands to the floor and he cupped her face. He broke away when his towel began to slip lower and he caught it, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Sorry, um can we do this…”

“Bedroom?” she offered with a small smile. “Yes let me go grab a condom. Before you ask, I didn’t buy them – brother’s friend had them and left them behind.”

Chanyeol snickered as he headed for the bedroom. “He sounds interesting. Wait he wasn’t the guy –”

“Dae? Oh hell no!” Kit replied with a raised brow. “No, no he was an exchange student my brother met at university. But boy did that guy get lucky a lot or what? Never asked for it – just some girl would latch onto him and boom! Like I said, the guy needed someone to hold his apartment while he did his 2 years or risk losing it. He knew I was trustworthy, so that’s how I’m here. Granted, he likened me to an ahjumma.”

Chan relaxed his shoulders and nodded before entering the bedroom, sitting down on her bed, hand still gripping the towel. He closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. Was this actually happening? 

Kit returned with the condom and placed it on the nightstand before walking over to Chan. She scanned his face and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, listen to me – if you’re not ready, don’t force it. I mean it Chan, we can always do this another time.” 

“No um, I want to do this, I really do! But, maybe we go slow?” he asked, raising his head. 

She brushed a few strands of his silver hair out of his face and nodded. “Of course we can,” she said. “If you want to stop at any time, tell me.”

“Sa-same,” he stuttered as he tried to relax, rolling his shoulders forward. 

Kit stood in front of him and trailed feathery kisses from his forehead, nose, cheeks, and ending at his lips. Chanyeol un-clenched his fists and shakily moved them to hover around her waist. 

“Noona…would you ahm, come up here?” he asked, shyly patting his towel-covered thigh. 

Kit moved closer and Chanyeol rested his hands on her hips lightly. “Is it okay if I lift you?”

“Yes.”

He carefully gripped her hips and hoisted her up so she was straddling his body. She arranged her legs on either side of him, gingerly lowering herself onto his lap. 

“You okay?” Kit asked, meeting his eyes. 

“Mmhm,” he hummed, hands resting on her lower waist. He smiled as he stared at her in this position. Her eyes were gentle as they stared back, a small hand tracing his cheek. 

“Noona, you mind taking this…” he tugged on the hem of her t-shirt. 

She pulled the bottom of the tee up and over her head, exposing the black bra underneath. 

“Sorry it’s not fancy – didn’t know I’d be kissing and making love to my sexy silver-haired co-worker,” she joked. 

A smirk tugged at his lips and he tilted his head. “Oh so I’m sexy to noona? You like my silver hair?”

Her fingers tangled in his locks and he closed his eyes. She smiled, watching his reaction as her fingers slipped through the locks. “Somehow it just works on you. Silver, is your color Chan.” 

“Thank you,” he murmured as a hand played with the clasp on her bra. “Ah, a little help?”

Kit laughed as she removed her hands from his hair, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She slipped the straps off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. 

His eyes went wide in seconds and he leaned back, blinking several times as he stared at her exposed chest. Kit giggled at his reaction, leaning toward him with a knowing smile. 

“I pass inspection?”

“Ah um…whoa,” he stammered. “I um…”

“Better than a Playboy spread? Not what you expected?”

“So much better than a picture! Even better than a porn film! Ah wait, I didn’t mean to admit that out loud! I mean, Baekhyun-ah showed me a few once! But I don’t watch them all the time!”

“Chan, I don’t care if you watch porn,” Kit chuckled as she guided a hand to her chest. “But I would think seeing and touching the real thing is better, yes?”

He allowed his fingers to graze the soft skin and he slowly took a nipple between his fingers, pinching it slightly. “Yes and noona’s are pretty,” he hummed. “So soft too. May I kiss them?”

“Yes Chan,” she laughed as she stroked the hair behind his ears. 

His eyes fluttered at the contact and he let out a little whimper as her fingers threaded through his hair. He almost forgot what he was about to do but he pried his eyes open, leaned forward, and pressed feathery kisses to each breast. His cock twitched slightly under Kit’s body and he bit back a groan. 

“Guess you’re ready?” Kit asked as she sat up on her knees. She went to undo her shorts and Chan covered her hands with his. 

“I want to do it,” he begged. He trailed kisses from her breasts to her stomach while his fingers tugged on the zipper. His hands gently grabbed her shorts and tugged them down her legs, one side of her panties going with them. 

“Hang on – let me step out,” she murmured, moving to get off of him. 

Chan pouted for a few seconds before Kit slid her shorts and panties off, leaving them on the floor before climbing back up on his lap. His eyes roamed her body and he covered his face with his hands. 

“Ah noona…why…? Why are you so sexy?” he stuttered. He choked out a shaky breath as his cock twitched, tapping Kit’s inner thigh as it started to stand erect under the towel. 

“Chan!” she protested with a laugh. She carefully moved his hands from his eyes and cupped his cheeks. “Remember to breathe sweet Chan. If it’s getting to be too much, we can stop okay?”

“I still want this,” he breathed as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “But first, I wanna help you – you shouldn’t jump into this without prep. Plus um, I’m not, well um you can kind of tell that –”

“Agreed,” Kit finished. “Definitely need prep because you’re a lot bigger than my first.” She nibbled on her lip as she glanced in the direction of the bathroom. “Not sure if I recall seeing lube in Dae’s cabinet.”

Chanyeol traced circles on the inside of her thigh and stared up at her. “Noona, are you okay with me touching you?”

She nodded and Chan slowly glided his fingers up her thigh, the pad of his thumb dragging roughly against her clit, while the others traced against her lower lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became heavier, which encouraged Chanyeol to continue his ministrations. He teased the tip of his middle finger into her entrance and she let out a shaky moan. 

“Am I going –”

“Chan please keep going,” she choked out. “Your fingers should fit.”

He bit back a smirk as his finger slipped into her slowly. “Noona touches herself?” He crooked his finger inside of her and she gasped.

“So wha–agh! So what if I do?” she groaned. “Just because I haven’t had sex in a long time doesn’t mean I don’t get horny once in a while.”

“Noona does this –” a second finger slipped in and Chan curled, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. 

“Sssome–OH!–times! Ah!”

“Are you ready? I wanna feel noona around me,” he asked as his eased his fingers out.

Kit’s eyes fluttered open and she pressed a hand against his chest, eyes glancing at the tent under the towel. Her head lowered and Chanyeol blushed before tipping her chin to look up at him. 

“No, no not that,” he said. “If you did that, I’d be gone.”

Kit nodded before she moved off his body, reaching over to grab the condom. Chanyeol stood up and removed the towel, tossing it in the far corner of the room. He lay back on the bed, his hand lazily stroking his semi-erect cock. Kit tore open the wrapper and paused when she saw Chan’s long fingers teasing the thick length. She ducked her head, color flooding her cheeks. 

“You…weren’t kidding,” she breathed as she shakily held out the condom. “Holy…you’re huge Chanyeol.”

He sat up and flushed as he stared back at her, hand resting on her shoulder. “Does noona wanna stop?”

“No, just a little surprised.”

“Noona we’ll go slow,” he promised in a soft voice. He took the condom from her fingers and rolled it on. 

Kit straddled him and hovered over his member, her hand guiding Chanyeol’s cock to her entrance. Chanyeol covered her hand with his and he rested his other hand on her hip as he guided himself into her. She bit her lip as she eased herself down, whimpering as his thick member filled her. 

“Ohhh,” she choked out as he bottomed out. “Chan, oh my…ahhh fuck you feel…” 

He tried to keep his eyes open as Kit’s entrance swallowed his length, disappearing gradually until the tip tapped her cervix. His eyes fluttered as her walls squeezed him and he groaned once he was fully inside. 

“Tight…but so warm,” he stuttered. “Noona are you okay? Am I too big? Am I hurting you?”

Kit managed a no before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Chanyeol moved his hand from her hip and tangled his fingers in hers, moaning as Kit deepened the kiss. 

“Kit-noona, may I move?” he breathed once they broke away. 

“Yes.”

Chan watched her face as he slowly bucked his hips up into her and she tried to match his pace, thrusting to meet his hips. 

“This okay?”

“This…this is good,” she murmured. “Mhmph! Please, please there again!” 

“Oh? Here?” he teased as he angled himself, thrusting up as tip firmly tapped her spot. He focused his thrusts so they mimicked the previous one and he choked out a moan as her walls began to tighten around him. The extra snug sensation was making him harder and he could sense his end was in sight.

“Noona,” he croaked, “oh hah! So…close…is noona, hah! Noona close too?”

“Almost but not…quite,” she managed to get out. 

Chanyeol brought his index and middle finger to her clit and rubbed the sensitive bud between his fingers. “Come on noona,” he begged. “Let go – I’ve got you.”

“Chan it’s – oh fuck! Your first time! Shouldn’t–”

Chanyeol sped up his fingers on her clit and increased the pace slightly, sitting up with a smirk. He leaned close to Kit, lips grazing her ear.

“But Kit-noona, I was taught ladies first,” he growled as he thrust a bit harder than the previous times. Three more thrusts and he heard Kit cry out, hands gripping his shoulders as her orgasm hit. 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide before squeezing tightly as her walls clamped around his cock and he yelped as his hips bucked one final time into her. He fell backwards on the bed, Kit’s head buried his chest. 

They lay tangled in each other after a few minutes and Chanyeol shakily reached a hand up to stroke Kit’s head. 

“Was that okay? Too much?” he asked, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking.

“Shouldn’t I…shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she panted as she lifted her head from his chest. Her fingers traced his cheek and he smiled weakly at her. 

“It was perfect,” he said. “Thank you noona.”

“You’re welcome Chan,” she said. She gingerly pushed herself up and Chanyeol pouted, trying to get her to lie back down. 

“Chan, we should clean up and you need to grab your stuff for work,” she laughed as she climbed off of him. She checked the time on the alarm clock by the lamp and replied that it was a little past noon. 

“But I don’t have to go in until 18:00!” he whined as he scrambled to his feet. He removed the condom, knotting it and tossing it into the nearest trash can. He caught up with her in the hallway and grinned as he slipped his arms around her. 

“Can we bathe together?” he pleaded, jutting his lower lip out. “I’ll behave – my hands won’t do anything dirty under the water. I want to hold you a little longer before I have to go.”

She allowed a small smile to cross her lips and she leaned back to kiss his cheek. 

“Yes, yes we can sweet Chan.”


	21. Avec Nocturne - Special

Writen by [@yourkeeperoftherunners](http://yourkeeperoftherunners.tumblr.com) tumblr user

 

 **Plot** :  _I’ve come back from a special engagement and I’m bothered. You’re almost off for the night but I’m not sure how much longer I can wait. You’re worried about being caught but that doesn’t stop me from trying to get you to take the hint about what I want to do right now._

 **Rating** : R (Language, Public fingering, Implied sexual content)

 **Characters** : DJ!Chanyeol x Kit OC, feat. OT12 

 **Notes** : This is a spin-off (no pun intended!) series of  _[Unwind](https://oh-beyond.tumblr.com/post/164072996323/unwind-au-masterpost) _ written by [@xiubaek13](https://tmblr.co/my61YVP_vXIWEYfEk_cOARg) and [@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A). (Written with their blessing – thank you!) I own nothing except for my own OC and the content written here. (I recommend reading  _Unwind_ first to get a better understanding of the story’s universe.) I do not claim to be an expert in DJ-ing. Banner created by me.  **Absolutely no reposting anywhere else as your own!**  This is fictional – all characters are made up or set in AU setting! This special one shot is set months after the original spin-off series.

**If you are not of legal age, please do not read this due to adult content.**

* * *

“Chanyeol? I thought you had a VIP event!” Chen blurted out when he saw the silver-haired DJ stride through the entrance, hair askew. He seemed winded and his face was slightly flushed. 

“Ended early,” Chanyeol said. “I’m here to pick up noona.”

“Ah, so she doesn’t have to take the subway alone anymore?” Chen asked. “Um…she’s got…oh um, about a half hour left before she’s off for the night – you wanna wait somewhere?”

Chanyeol bit his lip and tried to hide his irritation at the news. 30 whole minutes?! That seemed too long and he wasn’t sure he could wait patiently until then. 

“Ah…I’ll um, how about I get coffee then come back? I can wait for her in the performance hall?” Chanyeol said, trying to keep his voice light. “Tell you what, I’ll grab something for you too – how do you take yours?”

* * *

“Thank you,” Chen said with a bow as he accepted the fresh cup a few minutes later. 

Chanyeol nodded before he knocked back his cup and took a long sip from his. For once he was kind of grateful that the coffee shop had a line and it shaved some time off waiting for noona’s shift to end. She still had about 20 minutes until she would be done for the night but he could probably entertain himself by watching his co-workers. He pointed to the hall and explained he was going to wait in there for Kit, bidding Chen a good night. 

“Where’s my coffee hyung?” Sehun whined when he spotted Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugged and murmured that he didn’t know how the maknae took it. Sehun huffed before wiping away a spot from an earlier wine spill on the counter. 

“VIP went well?” Sehun asked.

“Yes, she tipped very generously,” Chanyeol replied before taking another sip from his cup. That was the tamest part of the VIP experience. 

Xiumin had arranged to meet the VIP offsite and the client requested a DJ, preferably male, to spin for them. Chanyeol had brought his laptop loaded with a mixing program and set up on a nearby table while Xiumin swayed his hips provocatively until he was hovering over their VIP’s lap. The latter had coaxed the manager to take a seat before asking Chanyeol to lose his shirt. 

“You look too buttoned up,” she told Chanyeol as Xiumin worked to get the VIP’s attention back on him. 

The manager succeeded when his fingers slipped under her top, earning a yelp from the VIP who quickly stripped him of his clothes before removing all of hers. Things escalated quickly and Chanyeol had tried to avert his gaze to the laptop as he mixed slower, more sensual songs to match the pace Xiumin was trying to set for their client. Even his headphones didn’t do much to cancel out the loud screeches their client made as Xiumin drilled up into her. 

“Can the Tall, Sexy DJ join us too?” the VIP panted at one point, making poor Chanyeol jerk his head up, face flooding with color. 

“Sorry precious, I don’t like to share,” Xiumin smirked before resuming his assault on her body. 

Secretly Chanyeol was grateful that Xiumin handled their client’s desires tonight but it didn’t help with the boner he was coping with. Sure their client was good-looking, but all Chan could think about was Kit. Sarcastic but kind, she understood his passion for music and making mixes. His mind wandered as it recalled the images of their client, only replaced with his co-worker turned girlfriend in her position. He loved looking up at her whenever she rode him, his large hands resting on her hips, which seemed to fit nicely in them. Sometimes he’d sit up and his head would crush against her chest, her fingers tangling his silver locks as they worked toward their orgasms. 

“Well noona is almost done – 15 minutes to go,” Sehun noted as he checked his phone. He held his hand out for Chan’s empty coffee cup and tossed it under the sink. 

“Thanks Sehun,” Chanyeol replied before sneaking a look up at the stage. Lay was performing and he shot a wink in Kit’s direction, which was ignored by the young woman busily checking the sound controls at the time. He bit back a laugh as he headed over to the booth and opened the door. 

“Noona,” he whispered as he lifted one side of her headphones off. 

Kit smiled as she stepped closer to the controls so Chanyeol could enter. “Hey yourself – VIP ended early?”

“Mmhmm,” Chanyeol hummed as he moved to stand behind her, silently thanking her for wearing a skirt tonight. “I remember this one – from our first VIP night?”

“Yup,” Kit sighed as she dumped an extra two songs into the playlist. “Friend didn’t want it back so I got to keep it. Top’s mine though – had it for a while.”

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, lips tickling her ear. “I might have a little problem after that VIP session.”

“Easy,” she advised him, not looking back. “I’ve got 12 minutes to go then we can leave, okay?”

“Ahh but noona?” he whined in her ear. 

If he had his way, he’d prefer to unzip his pants, lift up her skirt once she was wet enough, then pound her against the turntables without a care about who saw them. Maybe if they got caught, Lay would take the hint that Kit wasn’t interested – after all, he seemed to be blissfully unaware that the pair were officially dating. But he knew he didn’t have protection on him, so that ruled impromptu sex in DJ booth out for now. 

He grinned as an idea popped into his mind and he rested his head on her shoulder. One hand left her waist and began to trail down her skirt, finger tips brushing the hem. 

“Chan,” she warned.

“Noona,” he hummed as his fingers grazed her thigh. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she hissed as she kept her eyes straight ahead. 

Chanyeol smirked as his fingers glided up her thigh, index finger brushing against the front of her panties. “Oho, lace – are these new?”

“They were supposed to be a surprise,” Kit muttered, her cheeks tinged pink. “Now I’m starting to regret wearing them.”

“Regret? Why?” he asked as his fingers moved down and rubbed her folds through the material. 

“Gah–Chan…not here…” she hissed. 

He ignored her as his fingers pressed more firmly, gliding between her lower lips and teasing the sensitive bud above them. She was still focused on the turntables but her breathing was slightly labored. He had to hand it to her – she had great focus but he was determined to get her to break a little. 

He moved his fingers away and her shoulders relaxed for a moment, until he reached up to the waistband of her panties, pausing when he realized the sides were secured in bows. He smirked as he tugged a bow loose and the side came untied. 

“Chanyeol,” she growled as she tried to stop his hand with hers. 

He smiled innocently as he caught her hand and placed it on the turntables again. “Keep spinning noona,” he replied. “You’ve got 10 minutes left, remember?” His free hand returned under her skirt and pulled at the other bow to undo it, before he tugged her panties away from her body. 

“We’re at work!” she exclaimed, barely above a whisper.

“Tell me you haven’t thought about it, hmm?” he teased in her ear. “If you want to stop, then tell me.”

“That VIP experience must have really been something if you’re this horny,” Kit muttered as she tried to close her legs. 

Chanyeol wedged his hand between them and he nudged her thighs apart. Index and middle fingers stroked the bare skin of her lips, his fingertips teasing the entrance. He watched as her eyes fluttered slightly and she sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to finish a complex blending transition on a trio of songs. Chan waited for her to complete this before his middle finger eased into her, curling against her spot. 

“Oh fuck!” she croaked as one hand slipped from the tables, shaking slightly.

Chanyeol placed his free hand on the table and picked up from Kit’s part, flashing a quick smile at Lay who exchanged a curious look with him. He curled against her spot once more and her knees trembled. He added his index finger and curled again, smirking as Kit gripped the edge of the turntables, teeth sunk into her lip. 

“Noona feels good around my fingers,” he purred against her ear. “But I’d rather have you wrapped around my cock.”

“Park Chanyeol, we’re going to get – f-f-fuck!”

“Hm? Well I was thinking of making love to you tonight, but we can fuck instead, if you prefer,” he teased. “You’re enjoying this though, knowing we could be caught any moment. I can feel how wet you are. Is noona close?”

Kit gritted her teeth as she managed some sound that sounded like a ‘no’ and she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Then I’m not doing things correctly then, hm?” Chanyeol mused as his thumb circled her clit. His smirk stretched across his lips as he heard Kit’s breathing become heavier and her lids fluttered. She let out a shaky breath that sounded like a moan and it made Chanyeol’s cock twitch eagerly in his jeans. 

A third finger slipped past her folds and he felt her walls starting to tighten. “Noona’s tightening around me,” he teased in her ear. 

“Ch-Chan you, can’t – please,” she whimpered out. “Someone’s, fff–ah!”

Chanyeol lifted his gaze and noticed a patron looking closely at them, twirling her wine glass between her perfectly manicured fingers. Someone tried to divert her attention back to Lay, who was standing on stage shirtless at the end of his performance. The woman waved her friend off and began to approach the booth. 

He slipped his fingers from Kit’s entrance and sucked on them with a wink. “I’ll wait for noona in the car,” he sang as he turned to exit the booth, tucking her panties into his back pocket. 

“What the…Park Chanyeol, you can’t be fucking serious!” she hissed as she watched him leave. Kit grumbled under her breath as she straightened up and tried to compose herself before the client reached the DJ booth. 

“Excuse me, were you two…?” the woman began with a curious glance.

Kit swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed, pressing her legs together. Damn Chanyeol for leaving her horny as fuck and to deal with an angry patron. She had half a mind to storm home on the subway and tell him to use his hands if he was that desperate tonight. 

“Please excuse my colleague Miss,” Kit said, head still lowered. “He thought he was being cute trying to rile me up but I told him it was a poor idea.”

In her peripheral vision, Kit watched as the woman studied her before digging around in her small clutch. What she didn’t expect was for the woman to drop a small roll of Won notes into the DJ tip jar with a wicked smile. 

Kit straightened up and blinked as she met the client’s eyes. The woman leaned closer and smirked over at the entrance to the hall.

“That is for having incredibly good focus, despite the hot and heavy action Mr. Tall Drink of Water was doing,” the woman said. “I’ll admit I was wondering if you two were going to bang against the tables but I’m guessing he left you hanging?”

“He’s in a teasing mood tonight,” Kit huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Not happy with him right now.”

One of the woman’s friends appeared behind her and smirked as she dropped some notes into the tip jar. “Do me a favor and ride that boy hard tonight,” the friend said. 

“Make sure you cum first though – make him hold out a little,” another friend added as she put money into the jar. 

“Maybe next time you two should just bang in the booth – I’d pay good money to watch that!” the first friend joked with a wink. 

Kit reddened and she sheepishly bowed her head to thank the women before bidding them good night. She glanced over at the clock on her computer and muttered her thanks that her shift was over. She packed up her computer, cords, and headphones in her bag and took a deep breath before exiting the booth.

“Have a good night noona,” Sehun said with a wolfish smile. “Don’t go easy on him, okay?”

“Oh Sehunnie!” Kit sighed with a shake of her head. “I might just go home, run a bath, and sleep!”

Sehun chuckled as he pictured a pent-up Chanyeol whining about noona leaving him hanging as revenge for the incident in the booth. He tossed his dishtowel over his shoulder and leaned closer. 

“You do what’s best, but as bad as Chanyeol was tonight, I know he’ll do anything to make it right,” Sehun replied with a wink. “He might be confident here, but I know he’s soft for the people he cares about, you especially. He’s like a puppy noona – playful, full of trouble, but eager to please.”

* * *

True to his word, Chanyeol was sitting in his car with the engine running and the heat on. He popped open the passenger door and waited for Kit to get in.

“You’re very lucky those women didn’t tattle on us,” Kit sighed as she closed the door. She placed her bag on top of her lap and Chanyeol pouted, disappointed that he couldn’t try to tease her the rest of the way home. 

“Were they mad?”

She fished out the tips, which had been pooled together in a single, thick bundle and Chanyeol whistled.

“One said she’d pay good money if we banged in the booth,” Kit replied with a faint smile. “Not sure our bosses would like the distraction but the clients might enjoy. By the way, you’re still in trouble Mr.”

Chanyeol jutted his lower lip out and gave her his cutest begging look, complete with wide eyes. 

“I came pretty close to going home and taking care of this problem myself,” Kit added as she stared back at him. 

“Ah wae noona! Please don’t go – I want to help!”

Kit studied his expression and saw that he was being sincere. A faint blush colored his cheeks and she sighed with a smile as she reached up and ruffled his hair. 

“Okay Chan, I’ll go home with you, but no teasing in the car or on the way up to your place,” she said. “I do want my panties back – they match my bra and were supposed to be a surprise but that kinda went out the window. Still, I’d like you to see me in them.”

Chanyeol nodded as he pulled them out of his back pocket and passed them back to her. She thanked him and put them away in her bag.

“I’ll buy dinner afterwards?” he offered. “Plus cuddles? Maybe a bath too?”

“Sounds good but two more terms: I wanna top tonight okay? Oh and you’re wearing a blindfold,” Kit added as she pulled out a satin scarf that matched the ribbons on her panties. “Gotta keep you on your toes or else you’ll get bored.”

“Deal, but noona? I won’t ever get bored of you,” he murmured as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Promise.”

“Good,” she murmured with a smile. “C’mon Chan, let’s head home. Pretty sure you look like you’re gonna burst if we don’t take care of that soon.” 

“Can’t we just do it here?” Chanyeol whimpered. “You have no idea how hard it was to listen and watch Xiumin-hyung and that VIP. I think she was being extra loud on purpose because hyung said I can’t join. Not, not that I’d want to – I swear! She was too –”

“Hey Chan I know,” she replied with a knowing smile. “The VIPs are crazy and they see a tall, ripped guy like you, they lose it.”

“I only want my noona,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“YAH! Are you two doing naughty things in the parking lot?!” Baekhyun blurted out as he rapped on the window. “D.O.-yah I think I busted them!”

“It was a kiss!” Chanyeol groaned. “We didn’t do anything.”

D.O. rolled his eyes as he came over to Chanyeol’s car. “Baekhyun, they’re off the clock and it’s not my job to monitor what they do after hours. I only saw a kiss.” He leaned down and bid Kit goodnight before tugging Baekhyun away from the car. 

“Let’s go home,” Kit laughed once Chanyeol rolled up the window. “Think if we try anything else here, the whole staff is going to turn up for the show. Not sure I’m ready to have my co-workers watch us get it on.”

“Well I don’t wanna share my noona,” Chan murmured as he shifted the car to drive. 


	22. Irreparable

He took one more moment before he entered the room. The door opened and his eyes bugged. Standing before him was the last person he ever thought he’d see. It was not Jangmi. In this moment he wished more than ever that it was because he’d rather set himself on fire than deal with the person who stood before him.

 

“Darling, I’m here for my VIP treatment.” She smirked.

 

Luhan stood perplexed for a few seconds. “How did you find this place?” He asked knitting his eyebrows when he met the unwelcomed guest.

 

“Oh Lu, my Lu.” She came closer to him darting her index finger to touch his chest that he shoved away without hesitation. “Tsk tsk tsk, is this how you treat your VIPs? I paid good money to have an unforgettable evening with you my Lu.”

 

“I’ll go get your money back. Please leave the premises. I don’t want you here. In fact I don’t want to see you ever again, I was doing just fine without seeing you. Don’t ruin my mood.”

 

“Ah baby boy. You are still not over me ha?” She smirked again this time finally touching his shoulder tracing a line to the other shoulder as she walked behind him. “You are still as hot as I remember you. No, what am I saying? You look pretty posh and almost look like someone from a good family.”

 

“Good family?” Luhan snorted. “You are from a good family and look at you now. You are an expensive slut.”

 

“That’s it! A genius! Expensive slut is what you are Lu.” She looked around. “A strip club for high elite clientele. How low did you fall Luhan? But I like it, I can hire you now to give me what you used to give me back when we were in college. Now more experienced I hope, judging by the title of VIP stripper you have, I want you to show me.”

 

“How shameless are you Sohee? After what you did, you come here as though nothing happened?”

 

“I came to return you the money I took, I added a few zeros as interest. Besides, you can enjoy this too, I know you still want me.” Now she came closer to him. He smelled her and closed his eyes remembering that once he loved this woman beyond belief. “You want me too my Lu. My baby boy still wants me.”

 

“Alright enough Sohee! Get out! NOW!” Exclaimed Xiumin opening the door violently. “We will pay the penalty for not being able to fulfil the contract but you need to leave now.” 

 

“Is that what you want Luhan?” She asked confidently knowing very well that he wouldn’t deny her anything she asked of him.

 

“Lu-Han… Answer this bitch!” Demanded Xiumin between gritted teeth.

 

He stood quietly. It wasn’t that Luhan still had feelings for Sohee but rather that he thought of maybe making her pay for what she did. Hurting a woman apparently was Luhan’s new hobby. Why not use it against a woman that deserves it? He thought naively.

 

“I- Minseok- I think I will talk to Sohee.”

 

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU LUHAN! Don’t do this! Not again! Don’t- Whatever. Fuck it! I am sick of you!” Yelled Xiumin at his best friend. “And you, you bitch!” He pointed his finger at Sohee. “Don’t even think for a second that you won the battle. I could crush you like a cockroach now. I am as powerful as your… what do we call that man? Ah yes… sugardaddy! Yes… you don’t know who you are dealing with.”

 

“Wow little Baozi looks really sexy now. Roarrrrrr. Is this kitty going to scratch me?”

 

“Bitch! I am out of here!” Xiumin slammed the door behind him in disbelief. 

 

Luhan might never be part of Jangmi’s life Xiumin thought, but that wasn’t going to stop him from being part of Minah’s. Today more than ever Kim Minseok realised that and he had the sudden urge to tell her how he felt. At that moment he was so completely pissed with his friend that he felt like he didn’t even know him anymore and all he wanted to do was talk to Minah.

 

Xiumin went straight to his office slamming the door behind him before taking off his suit jacket loosening his tie and throwing himself in the couch. He huffed to express his extreme displeasure. All he wanted was to talk to Minah, have her close to him, both in need of affection and love. This feeling was so strange and alien to Xiumin. Nothing ever felt perfect if Luhan wasn’t part of it, and now Luhan was the reason of his anger. Just the mere look at Minah’s name in his screen made everything feel lighter. 

 

He thought of calling her but he decided against it, not wanting to overwhelm her so he texted her in the hope that she’d be up for some late night texting till the club closed and he could go home.

 

Xiumin: Hey precious, are you feeling better? If you need anything just try me, you will find me at your doorstep in flash [22:41]

 

Three minutes had passed and Minah didn’t reply. Xiumin really wanted her to reply to stop him from going to the CCTV monitors and watch his friend giving himself to perdition. He didn’t want to hate Luhan but he couldn’t just do nothing. Minah must have been asleep, so what else could he do other than watch Luhan fuck this woman they both hated?

 

He stood up and reluctantly moved to his desk, he sat down and extended his hand towards the monitor to switch it to the VIP reception room. He stopped for a moment thinking that by now Luhan would be banging on Sohee releasing all his frustration from the past few years, so he wouldn’t be in the VIP reception anymore. He scoffed and searched in the VIP rooms. 

 

Xiumin was confused. They all seemed to be deserted, lights were off in all of them. He knew he shouldn’t keep searching for Luhan, no good would come of it especially not when he was this angry. The two of them had been getting along great since having an honest chat a few days ago but seeing Sohee tonight, something snapped inside Xiumin and he couldn’t contain his rage. 

 

He grabbed his phone and checked to see if Minah had replied yet. To his disappointment she hadn’t. Without realising it he scrolled back to re-read their conversation from a couple of days ago… the day after he’d helped her.

 

Minah: Hi Minnie :) I’m doing much better. It was awful but I am so glad you were there for me. Sorry I didn’t reply before, I just have a crying Jangmi that I needed to take care of. She is showering now after much convincing. How are you? What are you up to? [22:50]

 

Xiumin was consumed with reading, forgetting for now anything concerning Luhan. He took his phone and with a dumb smile he went and lay down on the couch to continue reading.

 

Xiumin: Ah don’t worry, I really wasn’t doing anything, I just need to be here till we finish for the night. End of period and shit. I am glad you are doing better babygirl, take some days off before thinking of starting to work again. You know if you need anything I’ll be there for you, after all I am responsible for you losing your job. But wait… Jangmi is crying? Why? [22:51]

 

Minah: Yeah I think I will take some days off, I need it… and Jangmi needs it because OMG, Suho, or should I say Suhoe? [22:51]

 

Xiumin: What? What did that bastard do? [22:52]

 

Minah: Well… he went out with Jangmi yesterday (after begging her for days I must add) and then she leaves him for a split second to go the toilet and when she comes back she finds him flirting, not only with 1 girl but with 3 girls. So here she is crying her life away while that bunny-looking hoe is having an orgy with 3 girls. She still doesn’t know she doesn’t have a job anymore either and I don’t have the heart to tell her right now. [22:53]

 

Xiumin: Son of a bitch! How dare he? I am going to castrate the fucker! Poor Jangmi, I am so sorry Minah, her choice in men… has she always chosen the wrong guys? [22:53]

 

Minah: It doesn’t really matter because she loves Luhan, and that is the worst choice, even worse than Suhoe [22:54]

 

Xiumin: She loves Luhan? [22:54]

 

As Xiumin read that last exchange with Minah he found himself saying out aloud to himself, still shocked by that revelation. At that exact moment the door opened and Luhan entered their shared office. 

 

“Who loves me?” Asked Luhan stopping in his tracks as he held the door.

 

Xiumin looked up sitting back. “No one. I don’t want to talk to you right now Luhan. I’m busy.”

 

Luhan closed the door and walked towards Xiumin snatching the phone out of his hands. 

 

“GIVE ME THE PHONE BACK! IT’S PRIVATE!”

 

“Private? Then why were you stalking the CCTV trying to see if I was fucking Sohee? The monitors are still on my friend.” Snapped Luhan back.

 

“Give me the phone back asshole.”

 

“Come and get it shorty!” 

 

Luhan was irritating Xiumin. He hated it when he called him shorty. Xiumin’s facial expression turned the most menacing, this was a feeling he never felt before. The urge to punch his best friend.

 

In a split second Xiumin had turned Luhan around encircling his neck with his strong arm, immobilising the taller male.

 

“Shorty? Yeah shorty but mighty! Never take my phone off my hand ever again Luhan!”

 

“Mins-Minseok what’s wrong? I was joking. You-you are choking me. Min!”

 

“Don’t push me to the limit again Luhan!” Xiumin pushed Luhan away letting him go. “My phone!” He extended his hand.

 

Luhan gave him the phone back. “Xiu, I’m sorry alright? I just heard you say ‘she loves Luhan…’ are you talking about Jangmi?”

 

“Why are you here? Where is your little whore? She is even more attractive than before I’ll give you that. Money does make make a difference, she must of smelled how rich you have also gotten so she’s back like a dog.”

 

“Sohee is gone.” Affirmed Luhan with a sigh. “Don’t misunderstand, I don’t want her, I… I have a plan to make her pay for what she did, I will hurt her like she hurt me.”

 

“Like you hurt Jangmi? Is that your plan?”

 

Luhan gulped. Why was his mate so pissed at him? 

 

“Go home Luhan. I will stay until everyone is finished. We’ll talk when I’m less angry at you.”

 

Luhan was feeling his neck where Xiumin had held him. He was no joke, Xiumin could take on 10 men like Luhan. He stood without moving as Xiumin kept texting. “I…”

 

“What are you still doing here? I’m pissed Luhan!” Growled Xiumin.

 

“Are you- is that Minah you are texting?” Asked Luhan rubbing the nape of his neck.

 

Xiumin looked at him without blinking. He wasn’t having it. Luhan wasn’t his favourite person at the moment.

 

“Xiu… where you talking about Jangmi? The one that loves me?”

 

“Who else could love you asshole? Are you a lovable person? I don’t think you have a queue of girls loving you and yet you are uncertain of which one I could be possibly referring to.”

 

Luhan nodded. It felt weird to hear that Jangmi loved him in such a negative statement. He took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on is lip scar, a behaviour Xiumin read. Luhan was nervous.

 

“Fucker you have half of the women in Korea drooling over you, but love… no one has loved you Luhan. Not even Sohee in her good days. No one has loved you like Jangmi, because you tell me after what you did to her why is she still infatuated, she must be out of her mind for even thinking of you. And here you are being a dick and letting that snake in.” Reprimanded Xiumin. “But do whatever the fuck you want. I am not going to tell you what to do. Not anymore.”

 

Luhan walked forward and threw himself at Xiumin’s chest burying his face on his friend’s shoulder as he fisted his shirt. “I’m sorry Xiu.”

 

“What the fuck is your problem? Because you sure have a big one Luhan.” Voiced Xiumin corresponding the hug. “You have to deal with this Lu, you’re turning so bitter that I’m not sure if I like you anymore.”

 

“Sohee came and I can’t let go. I want her to suffer.”

 

“No one will suffer but you man. Please trust me. Just let her go and try fix things up with the poor, lovely, genuine, adorable Jangmi. She’s everything you need in a woman, and you know you like her.”

 

Luhan pulled away sniffing looking away. “I- I need to end this chapter and then.”

 

“Sure man.” Announced Xiumin sarcastically sitting back in the couch folding his leg over his knee. “Meanwhile that glowing fucker Kim Junmyeon can give her what you aren’t.” Xiumin looked from his phone to Luhan’s puzzled gaze. “And both you and I know that Suho can give her anything she needs. All-day-long.” Xiumin whispered that last bit teasingly.

 

Luhan gathered his hands into fists and exhaled. He was weak, even then he didn’t want to show his weakness to his friend. Not now. He had some other unfinished business to attend to. 

 

“You go take care of Sohee, Jangmi won’t be needing any of your shit.”

 

“Is Jangmi seeing Suho?”

 

“Seeing only? He had the chance to do everything, even break her heart, but don’t you dare come near him. You have nothing on him, you know those crappy rules Kris has in place are unrealistic.”

 

“Xiumin! I don’t trust Suho!”

 

“Don’t worry he already fucked up. It’s the perfect timing Luhan, don’t blow it off for that bitch.”

 

“What did he do to Jangmi!?”

 

“Whatever he did is less than what you did my friend. And now really, I’d like to text my girl.”

 

Luhan released a growl he held in his throat, he felt vulnerable and unable to act the way he wanted. He still didn’t really know how to approach Jangmi after all that happened between them, but hearing that she loved him was just so not expected.

 

He wanted to just go to her apartment and hear it for himself. 

 

Love… 

 

How could she love him? Was she for real? He had the urge to take her between his arms and in a way make her feel how sorry he was. Protect her from getting seduced by a manslut like Suho. Be hers, only hers. He had random thought of leaving the business and just run to her arms and look at her innocent eyes that really oozed love all along and he was just so stubborn…

 

“LUHAN! I’m talking to you!”

 

“Yes- yes Xiu.”

 

“Oh my god… dude, get your shit together, that Sohee is messing with you already.”

 

“No. It’s Jangmi. I think Jangmi is the one touching something really deep inside me, and it’s not pity.”

 

“Welcome back Luhan.”

 

*****

 

Jangmi was still crying, she was crouched in her bed holding her knees looking at the wall while she heard her friend giggle in the living room. She knew she was texting Xiumin and didn’t want to disturb her, especially as Minah also had one of the worst days of her life after the incident with their boss. The difference between both girls was that Minah was having a good end to this crappy day, while Jangmi couldn’t stop thinking of her misery.

 

How on earth did she give herself to Suho was beyond her. She knew the type of person he was, and despite that she trusted him. She was desperate to feel loved in any way, be it via sex or just hearing a nice word, and Suho could do both, until of course the next girl come in the picture. He was that kind of guy. Not bad per se, but Suho would never ever take one woman and commit. Jangmi read all that and still let him in. She hadn’t fallen for him but she wanted to, maybe thinking she could change him because deep down inside he was a good person, but who was she fooling? All she wanted was forget about Luhan, and now she was broken, not only by one man but by two.

 

Her phone kept ringing. She stared at Suho’s name in the screen while sobbing some more. She wondered what he wanted, and after all this she hated being mean to him. She sighed wiping her tears before answering his 7th call.

 

“What do you want Suho?”

 

“Jangmi noona! You answered!”

 

“Pretty pathetic isn’t it? But tell me what would a guy like you who left with those 3 models want to speak to me about? Girl advice?”

 

“I just wanted to say that I am really sorry, and that I am a pig. I should- I shouldn’t have let you leave alone like that yesterday. Now that I am thinking of what happened I feel like shit noona, believe me.”

 

“What happened Suho? They didn’t give you any? Or are you done and now want my pathetic chitchat?”

 

“I- it’s over, I mean I just wanted to apologise.”

 

“Did you sleep with all 3?”

 

“Jangmi…”

 

“No please feed my mind, at least I get to imagine what happened.”

 

“I- it was 2, the third one left.”

 

“You had a threesome?”

 

“Can I maybe come? We could talk?”

 

“Suho, I don’t want to talk, you had your dose of wild sex and now you need a cuddle? What do you want me to talk to you about? After all, my mind is with another man, and that ain’t you.”

 

“I don’t want anything, I just don’t want the last memory you have of me to be this shitty. I am sorry.”

 

“I am not mad Suho, and apology accepted. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you to hurt me. We really shouldn’t talk anymore.”

 

It ended as it started. Jangmi placed the phone next to her and started crying all over again. This time it was loud and sounded totally desperate. Minah understood that it was an indirect way to call her.

 

Minah: I really need to go and check on Jangmi. She isn’t well, I think I should be with her now [2:41]

 

Xiumin: So soon? [2:41]

 

Minah: She is crying really bad [2:42]

 

Xiumin: Yeah I guess you should go… hmm, I was thinking of something, I mean clearly those ain’t tears for Suho, those from what you are telling me are for Luhan [2:42]

 

Minah: Of course they are… please, Suho was a ‘let’s try to forget that fucker that tied me in a room watching him bang a princess’ type of getaway [2:43]

 

Xiumin: Tell her Min-Min, tell her about Luhan’s story, about why he is the way he is. Just tell her he’s dealing with his fucked up issues and that he will eventually crawl his way to her [2:43]

 

Minah: Are you sure? What if he doens’t? I don’t want to get her hopes up and shit and then… I just don’t trust your friend Minnie [2:44]

 

Xiumin: But you trust me, and I know what I am saying, go tell her something within those lines, and I will deal with Suho myself, I am no Luhan I can actually control my anger [2:44]

 

Minah: Ahm… well ok then, so… talk to you soon? [2:45]

 

Xiumin: Very. Dream of me, dream of what I will show you when we meet. Ughrrr, I can’t wait to kiss you Minah [2:45]

 

Minah: We’re meant to be taking things slowly remember? You don’t play fair. [2:46]

 

Xiumin: We are. Since when is a kiss moving too fast? It’s not my fault if you’re mind thinks of other things :P [2:46]

 

Minah: What?! You know you meant that in a ‘have dirty dreams of me’ kind of way. I’m not arguing about this right now. YOU’RE SO FRUSTRATING. Goodnight x (you’re mean btw) [2:47]

 

Xiumin: My sweet babygirl. Goodnight [2:46]

 

***

 

“Jangmi? Can I come in?”

 

“I bant to die!” She replied rolling over her bed.

 

“Well first of all you need to blow your nose, you look wrecked. It’s not worth it.”

 

“I am sorry Binah, I am at deast habby dat your crabby day had a dice end.”

 

“Fucking go blow your nose. I have something to tell you, I promise that you will not sleep upset today and you will be as happy if not more than me.”

 

Jangmi moved her legs and stood walking towards the bathroom thinking that nothing would cheer her up other than Luhan knocking her door right now, and that was unrealistic so her hopes weren’t getting up.

 

She washes her wrecked crimson red face that she never really had the ability to pull off if it wasn’t in an extreme situation like the one she was in right now. She finally blew her nose and dried her face watching her pitiful stage in the mirror.

 

She walked back in and sat in her bed watching Minah’s grin.

 

“Judging by your look it might mean that we won the lotto and we can finally leave this shit hole and live in a tropical island.”

 

“It’s Luhan.”

 

Jangmi choked on her spit, her eyes widening wanting Minah to say more.

 

“Luhan is… well he has some lingering issues with his ex, she… well she apparently promised him eternal love and she stole his tuition money and a load of crap. She broke his heart and well… she turned him the jerk he is-”

 

“Hey! Don’t call him that!”

 

“Oh my god, after all he did to you Jangmi. Anyways not my business, you are some sub girl and… let me continue.”

 

“Please do.”

 

“So he told Xiumin that he’s working on his issues that he has because of her and… and then he will… well he wants to…”

 

“MIN MINAH!”

 

“He likes you Jangmi. That handsome fucker, he does like you. Luhan likes you but he has some issues as you may have noticed.” Concluded Minah with a sarcastic tone.

 

Jangmi’s reaction was the most confusing, she buried her face in the pillow and she burst into a horrific noise cry. Minah sat next to her and patted her shoulder, but it was impossible to shut this woman.

 

“Why are you crying now? You are weird. You should be happy? I mean isn’t that guy the one you can’t stop thinking about?”

 

“But I slept with Suho!” Cried Jangmi almost in a scream.

 

“Well, so? Luhan doesn’t own you Jangmi.”

 

“But I love Luhan, and I used Suho to forget him, and now I feel like shit because Suho knew and I dared call him out on his behaviour, whereas I never loved him, and he is a nice guy, and he tried changing for me, and now Luhan likes me, and I was out being a bitch to Suho. And also you had a rough day and here I am thinking of myself, I’m a horrible person.”

 

“The fuck is wrong with your head woman? It’s simpler than all this. You are too good. Suhoe, you didn’t hide anything from the start and he still wanted to try out. And Mr. Emperor of China didn’t hint at anything, on the contrary he treated you bad Jangmi. And I am doing great, my hero saved the day, so I’m not one bit upset at all.”

 

“Minah I love him!”

 

“Alright girl, come here, I got you. Dear god you are a marshmallow.”

 

*****

 

Minah was placidly asleep, her sweet man had made her miserable day a one to remember. She couldn’t be happier. Jangmi however couldn’t sleep at all, she was just too excited, couldn’t close her eyes with he thought of Luhan’s lips, the thought of his lips finally drawing a smile for her. She couldn’t just wait until he called her or texted her. She tossed and turned like a fried shrimp in her bed looking at her phone, praying for this man to just say ‘hey’ or anything at all. 

 

“Of course it was at first sight. I knew you were a first timer too. You were cute. It was a mutual pull Jangmi.”

 

“Ha! Who said I like you Luli?”

 

“Do don’t?” He asked pulling her by her waist crushing his body with hers forcing her to look at no other place than his sexy lips as he bit lightly on his scar. “Are you sure Jangmi?” He added crocking raising an eyebrow.

 

Oh she couldn’t formalise words as his breath hit her face, he smelled so good and she wished her heart didn’t stop working because it really the whole situation felt like death. Sweet death by Luhan. What else could this feeling be?

 

“Lu… is this a dream?”

 

It was for sure, she woke up when she heard Minah’s blowdryer.

 

“MIN MINAH!”

“Oh good morning Jangmi! Did you rest well?”

 

“I woke up before the grand finale!”

 

“Well it’s almost 11, and since we don’t have jobs to go to I thought it would be nice to pay the boys a visit. Do you fancy that?”

 

“Sorry, what about no jobs?”

 

“Oh yeah. Uh Xiumin kind of told Hyunwoo that we resigned after he was done punching him in the face… I don’t wanna go back there and I assume you don’t either? Xiumin said he’d help us find jobs when we wanted to return to work.”

 

“I always wanted to resign anyways. Perfect excuse now. Yeah fuck going back there. So we would visit Luhan?”

 

“Yes Jangmi, I’m meeting Xiumin for brunch, I thought you could come. We can play it smart, as in you are dropping me and so Xiumin could call him and you know.”

 

Minah didn’t get a reply but Jangmi was already stripping and entering the shower. “Give me 10 minutes.”

 

“Of course.” laughed Minah, “I will wait for you girl, no rush.”

 

*****

 

“Oh! You brought Jangmi.” Mused an unimpressed Xiumin. “How are you?” He asked Jangmi but looking at Minah.

 

“Well, yes I thought she cou-”

 

“I won’t bother you guys, I was wondering if… Luhan was in?” said Jangmi smiling at him.

 

“NO! No, he’s not in, no one is really, it’s just Kit and Chanyeol doing some… stuff for tonight’s show.”

 

“Ah… I see.” Sighed Jangmi in disappointment. “Well I should probably go back home and sleep. Now that we’re jobless and I’m lonely like a rotten potato, I can sleep all I want.”

 

“Jangmi you are not a rotten potato, I will never leave your side.” Confirmed Minah hugging her friend while she stuck her tongue at Xiumin.

 

“Well fuck, fuck, fuck. I can see Suho entering the club in the CCTV, I take it you don’t want to see him.”

 

“No I don’t! I will hide in the toilet til he’s gone. Please?” Suggested Jangmi.

 

“Yeah absolutely, it’s next to Chanyeol’s booth.” Indicated Xiumin hesitantly.

 

Jangmi rushed through the door leaving them alone.

 

“Can you be maybe nicer to my friend? What’s with your face since we got here?”

 

“Minah you don’t understand! Luhan is here, and he’s not alone, and it’s not a client. He’s with his ex.”

 

“And what is he doing with his ex?! You told me he was working on his issues with her? Is this what you call that? Xiumin tell me!” Settling things right? Like you told me isn’t? Xiumin tell me!”

 

“She just turned up out of the blue. He said he wants to settle things with her and be done with her…He just has weird ways of settling things.”

 

“That’s not what you told me Kim Minseok!”

 

“I’m sorry, he’s a dick.”

 

“You got that right! He is a dick!” Spat Minah angrily. “And I am a dick for trusting you, and you are a dick for talking in behalf of that bastard you have as a friend. I’ll follow her, I really don’t want to see Suho either.”

 

“Wait, come with me, I want to talk to you, please let me explain?” Xiumin slowly pulled Minah’s hands and she didn’t find it in her to stop him.

 

***

 

She walked past the DJs booth, the door was opened and she could hear Kit and Chanyeol talk. Nothing out the ordinary, songs and mixes, and Luhan? Jangmi stopped for a moment to hear what was Kit talking about.

 

“Yeah, it’s not a VIP visit. That’s what Luhan hyung said.”

 

“So why are we both here?” Inquired Kit puzzled.

 

“Well apparently it’s a special guest. You know what I mean.” Replied Chanyeol cheekily.

 

“Chan! Not here! How many times I tol- Chanyeol don’t tou- you are the worst don’t tickle me!” 

 

Jangmi leaned on the wall trying to catch her breath that hitched, she didn’t know when her tears started forming but her cheeks were already wet. She slid down the wall till she reached the floor bringing her knees to her chest burying her face between her knees. 

 

“Chan, wait, did you hear something?”

 

“Ah no come here.” Continued Chanyeol on his attack on Kit.

 

Jangmi gathered her strength and got up. She took her heels off and kept walking through the corridor. She was met with a pair of doors that needed a passcode, she remembered the digits Luhan entered when he took her to their special get together chancing her luck.

 

*9907*

 

It beeped before granting her access, she walked the in the sexily lit corridor following the saxophone music until she stood in front of the door where the music was coming from. She exhaled before extending her hand to the keypad entering the code again.

 

*9907*

 

The door unlocked and she wished it didn’t, because she heard him, she heard his voice. His voice as he pleasured another woman. Again. But this time it was a special woman, more special than a princess. She was no client and he invited her.

 

She walked forward entering a luxurious room, nothing like the torture room he had taken Jangmi before.

 

“Beg for me Sohee! Scream my name and say that no one ever fucked you like I do! Say you can’t live without me, say that you’re sorry. Say that you are mine.”

 

“Luhan! Luhan! Oh how much I missed this. You know I love it when you’re rough.”

 

“Say it!”

 

It was clearly coming from the bathroom. She thought this was yet another strategy to break her beyond repair. Luhan didn’t like her, Jangmi thought, but why did he hate her? It was all planned, she kept saying to herself.

 

Jangmi had nothing to lose, and by now she was used to see him naked and with other women, the man that held her heart and kept stepping on it was again steps away from her. She walked towards the bathroom shaking. She pushed the door open clearly spotting his silhouette behind the sexy glassed shower door. 

 

“Luhan I can’t, don’t you get tired? I can’t.”

 

He was banging on her from behind, Jangmi could hear every thrust pang in her ribcage.

 

“Let me cum, Luhan this is torture.” Moaned this woman.

 

Torture…? What did she know about torture? Had she been suspended by her wrists in a real torture room barely being able to touch the floor with her feet? Left alone for what felt like hours with a vibrator over stimulating her til it was painful? Had she been humiliated and tied to a chair while gagged and forced to watch the man she loved pleasuring a prettier and wealthier woman? Had she?

 

Jangmi was awoken from her frustrating thoughts when Luhan opened the shower door. He gasped in total shock when he saw no other than Jangmi standing there, her eyes tomato red while she covered her mouth.

 

“Jangm-”

 

“Luhan~~~ I didn’t get to cum! Come back here!”

 

Jangmi ran outside breaking her silent cry into an audible one, she got out of the room and ran through the corridor, but she was stopped by Luhan that had wrapped a towel around his waist, he pushed her against the wall holding her forearms. All Jangmi could think was quick him in the balls, but before she was able to he pressed his body on hers.

 

“You really don’t want to do that Jangmi.” He whispered into her ear.

 

“I hate you Luhan.”

______________________

A/N: I swear Luhan is not a jerk… please have faith. I know I’m biased but poor Luli… ^_^

@xiubaek13 is next to spice things up. Look forward to it.

Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	23. Realisation

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long to update - life completely got in the way for a few months and I've been absent from writing, but now I think I'm finally back from my little hiatus so I hope it was worth the wait. Let us know what you think! And as always, thank you for reading. 

***

 

 

_ “I hate you Luhan.” _

  
  


“What are you doing here?!” 

  
  


“Does is even matter now?” Jangmi replied. “Let me go. I want to leave so that I can stop thinking about you. You might not care but for some reason I do and  _ this _ ” she pointed down the hall. “this fucking hurts. I’m done. Now let me leave so you can get back to getting your dick wet.” 

  
  


Her harsh words, whilst not uncalled for, shocked Luhan. He loosened his grip on her wrists and she pushed him aside with a force he didn’t know she had. He knew if he did nothing that this would be the last time he’d see her and even though he had continuously fucked up, he wasn’t done with Jangmi yet. “It’s not - this isn’t what it looks like… Can I explain?”

  
  


“No. I don’t care what reason you have Luhan. You can do whatever you like. You treat people like objects and I’m sick of it. I’m sick of people telling me to wait for you to get your shit together, that you’re not such a bad guy. Every time I give you the benefit of the doubt you fuck up and  _ I  _ get hurt. Maybe one day someone will treat you how you treat others and you’ll learn.” 

  
  


She left.

  
  


Luhan stood in the hall staring long after Jangmi had left, trying his best not to scream or punch the wall to let out his pent up emotions. This was not the time for it. He had a job to finish, though he wasn’t sure his idea of getting revenge on Sohee was working out. He’d have to try and talk it over with Xiumin but he needed to piss Sohee off enough that she’d leave for the day and the only way he knew how was to go hate fuck her and not let her cum. So even though he knew it was a shit idea, it was all he had so it would have to do. 

  
  


Sohee smiled sweetly when he returned to the room. She’d long since left the shower and was instead splayed out on the bed for him, playing with herself. If he wasn’t so angry at her he might find her unbelievably hot but he was angry, for more than what had just happened, for what this woman had done to him, how she had broken him and turned him into this monster that pushed everyone away, who treated women abhorrently. 

  
  


“Did I tell you you could touch yourself? he spat. 

  
  


She pouted, a trick that would not work on him. “I didn’t know when you’d be back and you didn’t let me cum in the shower.”

  
  


He moved to the edge of the bed and swatted her hands away from her body. “You only get to cum if  _ I  _ decide to let you.” He dropped the towel that was around his waist and waited. When Sohee didn’t move he smirked. “Maybe you misheard me. If you want to cum, then you had better get to work on getting me hard again. Now.”

  
  


He pushed all other thoughts from his mind, trying to just get horny enough to stay hard so he could cum and kick Sohee out before she got any relief. 

  
  


***

  
  


Xiumin guided Minah to his office, the two not uttering a word until they were behind closed doors. As soon as the click of the door closing sounded Minah dropped his hand. “Give me one good reason not to leave this room right now and never come back.” she said, voice emotionless and quiet.

  
  


He hung his head in shame. This wasn’t how he wanted their relationship to progress, he wanted to move forward, not for them to keep taking two steps backwards because of Luhan. “I never lied. He does like Jangmi - a lot more than he lets on, but he is also still hung up on his ex. In his head, for him to move past it he needed to make her hate him, to realise that she no longer held any control over him.” He ran his hands through his hair as he slowly turned around to face Minah. “And believe me, I know that his plan is incredibly problematic but he is a grown man and he has to deal with his own problems.” He gestured between himself and Minah, “We can’t allow someone else’s relationship problems to continuously put a roadblock between us.” He finally lifted his gaze to meet hers. He knew he was on thin ice, that she was furious but he needed her to stop blaming him for every time Luhan fucked up.

  
  


“He’s hurting my best friend Xiumin. I can’t ignore that.” Her eyes reflected pain and guilt, guilt that he had put there when he told her how Luhan felt about Jangmi. “I live with her Xiu, and I cannot ignore the way that she gets treated by men. First Suho and then Luhan, both are only serving their own agendas and not giving a second thought to her needs or her feelings. You didn’t see her after her date with Suho, you don’t see the haunted look in her eyes from what Luhan has done.” She shook her head as she backed up towards the door. “I’m sorry Xiumin but I need to go find her. I can’t let her walk in on him with some woman. She’s been forced to watch once and I don’t know if she can cope with that again.” 

  
  


She turned to open the door as Xiumin looked away, not wanting to watch her leave him again. He wasn’t sure how many more times his heart could take watching her walk away from him with pain etched into her features. In that moment, for just a split second, he hated Luhan. It was one thing to be detached from relationships but it was repulsive how he was causing so much pain to the women around him and Xiumin was over it. He was over being caught in the middle of Luhan’s mess, especially now that his own happiness was at stake. His eyes scanned the cameras, looking for any sign of where Jangmi was. 

  
  


“Wait.”

  
  


Minah sighed defeatedly. “Xiumin, please. Just let m-.”

  
  


“She found him.” He cut her off, not wanting to hear the words he was sure she was about to say. “and judging from the look on her face she found him in a compromising position.”

  
  


“Fuck.” She muttered. “Where is she?” The urgency in her voice told him that she’d bolt the moment he told her where Jangmi and Luhan were but he wasn’t about to lie to her, he wanted to strengthen their relationship not ruin it. He understood Minah’s need to protect Jangmi, he’d felt the same need for Luhan over the years, and more recently he’d started feeling that way towards Minah as well.  He scanned the cameras to work out the exact hall they were in. “Past the DJ booth, behind the double doors but you’ll need a passcode to get in. It’s-” Xiumin laughed. 

  
  


“Xiumin, how fucking dare you laugh at this. She’d be shattered over this!” Minah snapped. 

  
  


He held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, they were arguing and she kicked him in the balls. Can’t say he didn’t deserve that. She’s on her way to the exit now.” 

  
  


“Wait, she did what?” Minah asked. She was sure she’d heard the words but they didn’t make sense. Jangmi was not a confrontational person, nor was she a violent person. 

  
  


“You heard me. If it helps, he’s doubled over in pain.” He sighed before continuing. This was the hard part because as much as he didn’t want her to leave the room, he knew she wanted to find and console her friend. “You have to go now if you want to catch her before she leaves. There is a taxi out front and if she reaches it before you get to her then she’ll be gone.”

  
  


Minah was stunned. She’d never, in all of her time being friends with Jangmi, seen or heard of her doing something like that. She’d expected to find her inconsolable in a room somewhere or pushing down the hurt she felt until she found Minah and asked to go home but she had to say she was impressed that Jangmi had finally stood up for herself. She had to show Luhan that he’d reached his limit with her and the fact that she’d finally done something to show him he’d hurt her made Minah proud. Violence wasn’t always the answer but sometimes a swift knee to the groin was required. Minah was stuck, did she go to Jangmi? A moment ago she would have been running to find her but if Jangmi was asserting herself then Minah thought that maybe she should give her some space. Jangmi never left without finding Minah so she decided that if her friend headed for the taxi alone that she would let her go, she’d give her some alone time then head home to talk it out.  

  
  


While she stood frozen in place, Xiumin moved towards her. He didn’t expect her to jump when he lightly touched her arm. “Minah, you need to go now or you won’t-” 

  
  


She kissed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her until his body was flush with hers, leaning up to bring her lips up to meet his. At first, her kiss was gentle and uncertain, her soft lips moving against his. When he pulled back, she pouted, a whine leaving her throat. He smirked and looked down at her before bringing his mouth back down to hers, opening his mouth a little wider to deepen the kiss. Minah felt the tip of his tongue press for entrance, which she granted. She felt his tongue run over the back of her teeth, as he effortlessly lifted her, her legs encircling his hips, causing a soft groan to escape his lips.

  
  


“Minah, what are you doing?” He broke the kiss, panting slightly as he spoke. 

  
  


Minah rested her back against the door he had her pressed against as she caught her breath. “I’m mad at you and I won’t make it to her in time. If she was pissed off enough to kick him then she will need time to collect her thoughts.”

  
  


He stared at her, confused. “You kissed me like that because you’re mad at me?”

  
  


“I want to do more but you keep talking.” She said breathily as she bit her bottom lip and stared up at him.

  
  


Xiumin cursed under his breath. He was sure she was going to be the death of him. They were supposed to be taking things slowly but here she was, legs wrapped around him, pressed into the door as she told him she wanted more. One minute ago they were arguing and now he was trying to hold himself back from fucking her senseless against this door. He’d promised her that he would go slowly, that he wouldn’t put them in this position… but what was he supposed to do when she instigated it? Was he supposed to back down or was he supposed to go along with it? He continued to struggle with this train of thought until he rolled her hips against his, then he was ready to do whatever she asked of him.

  
  


It wasn’t a position he found himself in very often, submitting to someone else’s will, but for Minah he was willing to try it out. All she had to do was moan ‘couch’ lightly before he found himself carrying her over to it.

  
  


She unhooked her legs from his waist, sliding down until her feet touched the floor. She attached her lips to his neck and nibbled lightly, careful not to leave any marks for him to cover. He shuddered when she licked a stripe up his neck, her hands travelling down to his belt. 

  
  


“Minah.” He warned.

  
  


“Shh. Just let me explore, please?” He didn’t want to deny her, hell, he was more than ready for her to take things further between them, he just didn’t expect it to be happening right now. All worries and thoughts left his mind when she’d finished pushing his pants down and her hand came in contact with the head of his dick. 

  
  


“Fuck.” he breathed.

  
  


Minah moved her hand in languid strokes up and down his shaft, rubbing her thumb over the head to spread the precum that was forming there. She kept her hand moving as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, gazing up at him, a sultry smirk on her face. “Sit.” she instructed. 

  
  


He did.

  
  


She massaged his thigh with her free hand as she leaned in closer so that she could give the head a kitten lick. His dick twitched in response, making her smile, so she repeated the action, enjoying the way his body responded to her ministrations. The breathy moan that left his lips only encouraged her.

  
  


She wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking lightly. She felt a hand rest on the back of her head, fingers gripping her hair. Continuing her painfully slow pace she started to take more of his length into her mouth, bobbing her head. She felt his hips shift and lightly buck up into her mouth, a low groan leaving his mouth. “Baby, don’t stop.” Minah pressed her tongue against the underside of his length as she took more of him in her mouth, enough for her to remove the hand that had been slowly pumping him. She continued until she had taken all of him, humming as she felt his dick twitch inside her mouth. His head fell back against the couch as he gave in to pleasure. Sex might be his job but he was hardly ever the one on the receiving end of pleasure like this. 

  
  


She started to increase her pace, swirling her tongue around his tip before sliding back down until he bottomed out. He moaned quietly, his hips bucking more as she sped up. As his grip on her hair tightened she sunk back down on him and swallowed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He whined as his control broke. 

  
  


She knew she’d broken his resolve when she removed his length from her mouth, her hand moving up and down as she kissed the head and stared up at him. “Do you want to cum?” she asked as she sucked on the head again. 

  
  


“Y-yes.” he stuttered. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead, his hair damp from trying to control himself.

  
  


“Use my mouth to get yourself off.” She smirked before opening her mouth and resting the head of his dick on her tongue. She dropped her hand to rest on his thigh as she prepared herself. 

  
  


His eyes widened as he took in the full meaning of her words, a deep groan leaving his lips. “You’re trying to kill me baby.” He gripped the sides of her head firmly, adjusting the angle until he was satisfied. “Ready?” he asked. She gave a slight nod and he slowly rocked his hips into her mouth, his length sliding in and out as her tongue massaged it. He groaned roughly as his thrusts became quicker. “Fuck you feel amazing.” She was able to control her breathing as he continued thrusting into her mouth, deeper each time, it was difficult but the look on his face as he lost himself to the pleasure made it worth it. She dragged her nails down his thighs as he thrust deeply into her mouth and she swallowed around him. He let out a strangled moan as he came down her throat. She slowly removed him from her mouth, carefully licking him clean and grinning up at him. 

  
  


He stared down at her, a fucked out grin on his face. “You.” He breathed out. “You deviant little minx.” 

  
  


“Me?” she feigned innocence.

  
  


“Get up here.” She climbed up into his lap and he buried his face in her neck. “You make it incredibly difficult to go slow, you know that right?” She giggled. 

“All I want to do right now is fuck you until you can’t walk properly, until the only word you can say is my name, but I’m not doing that on this couch.” 

  
  


“We won’t be doing that today anyway.” He stiffened beneath her.

  
  


“Why not?”

  
  


“Firstly, we are still taking things slowly.” She ignored the way he scoffed as she kept speaking. “Secondly, Luhan looks like he’s headed up here so I’m gonna leave.” She went to move off his lap but his arms held her tightly in place.

  
  


“How is you letting me face fuck you going slowly?” His eyes locked with hers as he spoke, his voice giving away how affected he was by her.

  
  


“Because that’s all you’re getting for now. And now you’ll want me even more.” She tapped his arms. “Now let go so I can leave, we’ll talk later.” She winked. “You might even be able to persuade an unfulfilled woman to do unspeakable things for your eyes only.”  His arms dropped from her waist and she gave him a peck on the lips before standing and leaving the room.

  
  
  


Xiumin felt boneless, and he would have just collapsed on the couch and not moved for a good thirty minutes except that he knew Luhan was on his way up to their shared office and his pants were still around his ankles. He dressed himself and tried to collect his thoughts before Luhan arrived.

  
  


Less than five minutes later when he entered the office, Xiumin was ready to give him an earful about how his reckless behaviour was causing him problems. He’d imagined what might have happened if Minah hadn’t left the room, convincing himself that Luhan’s fuckups were what continuously set his relationship with Minah back. Luhan didn’t give him the chance to speak, he came in, flopped down on the chair in front of Xiumin’s desk with his head in his hands and muttered. “I need help Xiu.”

  
  


“With what?” he replied impassively.

  
  


“I’m ruining everything. My plan to get rid of Sohee didn’t work, and I don’t fucking know how to get rid of her but I cannot let her stay, I refuse to let her control my life any more. Jangmi walked in on us and so I ruined that relationship even more, if that’s even possible.” He paused. “She kicked me in the balls. Didn’t know she had that in her, not that I blame her - I’d kick me in the balls too.” His eyes met Xiumin’s and they were full of turmoil. “I’m not happy. I haven’t been for a long time, we both know that, but I want to be happy Xiu.”  

  
  


All of the anger left his body in an instant. His longest friend sat in front of him, baring his soul to him about topics they’d sworn never to discuss again. Luhan had his issues but their partnership was never one sided, Xiumin carried his own baggage as well, he’d just had longer to deal with his while Luhan’s had turned him into something toxic and unlovable. The breaking point was when his past had returned to haunt him. Luhan’s pained voice broke the silence. “How do I get rid of her for good?” 

  
  


Their discussion lasted long into the night, pausing only long enough for Luhan to call for dinner to be delivered and for Xiumin to text Minah, apologising for his silence after the mind blowing orgasm she’d given him. 

  
  


**Xiumin:** Don’t think that I’ve forgotten you, because I haven’t. I’m still working through some stuff with your least favourite person, have been since you left today. [6:42]

  
  


**Minah:** Oh good, I was starting to worry that I had actually caused your brain to stop functioning. Care to share what the two of you are working through? [6:42]

  
  


**Xiumin:** It was touch and go for a while there. I was concerned for my life what with a certain minx giving me the best orgasm of my life then leaving. You, my dear, could do with a lesson or two in aftercare. [6:43]

**Xiumin:** And I’d rather not share more than that just yet. I don’t want to give any false hope or misinformation. All I can say is he has realised how unhappy he is and we’ve been getting to the bottom of that issue. We’re just breaking for dinner then we’re right back into it. [6:43]

  
  


**Minah:** He’s lucky to have you. [6:43]

**Minah:** After care. Never heard of it ;) I think I’ll need an hands on demonstration. [6:44]

  
  


**Xiumin:** A demonstration can definitely be arranged, if you behave. [6:44]

**Xiumin:** He helped me when I had a rough patch so we’re lucky to have each other. I know you’ve only see the worst side of him but I promise, he has a lot more to offer. I just hope he’s willing to work at getting back to his old self. [6:44]

  
  


**Minah:** I’ll wait and see then. I hope he gets better, if only for his own sake. What’s for dinner? [6:45]

  
  


**Xiumin:** Chinese take out. It’s pretty good but I know what I’d rather be eating. [6:45]

  
  


**Minah:** You’ll have to come eat out for lunch one day then ;) [6:45]

  
  


**Xiumin:** You are going to be the death of me. I have to go but we’ll talk later. I have unfinished business with you. [6:46]

**Xiumin:** Minx. [6:46]

  
  


**Minah:** Gosh, your brain really isn’t working properly. It’s pronounced Minah. Min-ah. [6:46]

  
  


**Xiumin:** You’ll regret teasing me once I finally get to have my way with you. [6:46]

 

Xiumin put his phone down as Luhan returned with their dinner. The two of them ate and discussed everything, not just Luhan, but everything that had happened with Xiumin, the club, Luhan, Jangmi & Minah and how Xiumin had nearly killed their pervert of a boss. They have a proper, honest and open dialogue, something they haven’t had in years and it’s refreshing for both of them. Xiumin feels lighter having gotten everything off his chest, including the things he swore he’d never speak about again and they work out a lot of issues that Luhan has been dealing with over the years.

  
  


“And now it all feels like it’s reached a tipping point. I feel like I’m about to lose everything, you, Jangmi, and the worst - myself. I like her Xiu, I really do but I keep fucking it up.” Luhan admits.

  
  


“At least you see that now. Before you would scoff and blow off your problems but now you’re addressing them, which is the first step.” He pauses to take a sip of his soju. “But dude, before you can even think about pursuing Jangmi romantically, you need to apologise to her and earn her respect back  _ and  _ you need to work on yourself. Your pride is your crux here. It keeps getting in the way of you actually apologising and showing her that you actually care, that you are even capable of caring.”

  
  


“I’m not sure if it can be fixed at this point Xiu.” he sighs. 

  
  


“Even if you can’t fix it, you still owe her an apology for how you’ve treated her. That’s where you need to start and if down the track the two of you are in a good place and decide to try again then go for it, but if you try now it’ll only end in misery.” Xiumin responds.

  
  


“Since when did you get so fucking wise?” Luhan quipped. 

  
  


“I’m the oldest, therefore I’m the wisest.” He chuckled.

  
  


“By less than a month!” Luhan retorted.

  
  


“Still counts.” Xiumin laughed as he got up and started cleaning up after dinner was finished. “Now, let’s figure out how to get rid of that bitch Sohee from our lives for good this time.” 


	24. Press Your Number

**A/N: Smutty smut time, with a dash of drama on the side**

 

*******

 

As Xiumin finally flopped into his bed that night he reviewed the events of the day. He wasn’t a stranger to eventful days but this one was something else. He felt like Luhan had finally turned the corner towards bettering himself after so many years of punishing himself over the damage that Sohee did to him. He felt closer to him than he had in a long time and that warmed his heart. Today he saw a glimmer of the friend he’d missed so much and he hoped that this time he found his way back from all of the darkness and self hatred he’d drowned himself in. Sure, he’d still been a functioning adult, capable of doing his job but part of him, the part that smiled, that let joy and love into his heart, that part had been buried so deep within him that Xiumin wasn’t sure that he’d ever see Luhan truly happy and carefree ever again.

 

 

Xiumin shed his shirt and slacks before crawling under the blankets and got comfortable. It didn’t take long for his mind to replay the other surprising event from the day. Minah. That woman was a constant surprise for Xiumin, from their first meeting where he pegged her for a quiet submissive, a woman who he could break easily and set free into the world, never seeing her again, to now, the woman with the wicked mouth who made his heart race. He could see himself truly falling for her but he wanted to know more about her before he fully gave in to his feelings. His phone buzzed next to him, breaking his train of thought.

 

 

**Minah:** Please tell me you aren’t still having a deep and meaningful at this ungodly hour. [11:45]

 

 

He smiled to himself. She was still awake, and thinking about him.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Most hours involving yours truly are ungodly but no, I’m home now. [11:45]

 

 

**Minah:** Oh. Yeah I can’t see you anymore. Not after a line that greasy. [11:45]

 

 

_Yah!_ He thought to himself as he chuckled. He really need to wash her mouth out - or give it something else to do.

 

 

**Xiumin:** I’d feel offended if you hadn’t given in to far greasier lines from me before. Why are you still up? [11:46]

 

 

**Minah:** Damn, you got me there. [11:46]

**Minah:** Couldn’t sleep. I’ve spent the night talking to Jangmi & trying to help her and now my mind is restless. How did your chat go? [11:46]

 

 

**Xiumin:** How is Jangmi doing? My chat with Luhan went well but only time and his actions will show if our chat caused any change in him. I’d like to think he’s on the right track now but I can’t be sure. [11:47]

 

 

Minah smiled to herself, glad that he was asking about Jangmi. She couldn’t say she held out much hope for Luhan but she figured she should keep that to herself since he was Xiumin’s oldest friend… even if he’d only ever been a jerk since she’d met him.

 

 

**Minah:** She’s as good as she can be, she needs time. Needless to say we probably won’t be visiting the club anytime soon. I hope he does change but until I see it, I can’t say that I’ll believe it. [11:47]

 

 

**Xiumin:** I think they both need time apart to heal themselves. If they are meant to have a relationship then it’ll happen down the track… it can’t happen now because neither of them are in a good place emotionally for it to succeed. [11:47]

**Xiumin:** Now about your restless mind. I think I can help. [11:48]

 

 

Minah sensed a less than innocent method of relaxation was going to be suggested, not that she minded. She’d been horny since she left the club but had to put her own release on hold while she dealt with the aftermath of Jangmi’s run in with Luhan. She was so fed up with this man getting in the way of her orgasms. No wonder she kind of hated him.

 

 

**Minah:** Oh? And how are you planning on helping me? [11:48]

 

 

**Xiumin:** Tell me what you’re doing right now. [11:48]

 

 

**Minah:** I’m just getting into bed. [11:48]

 

 

**Xiumin:** Good. Now I can help you relax but you need to promise to do everything I tell you to. You won’t need to leave the bed or talk to anyone other than me. Sound good? [11:48]

 

 

Minah laughed to herself at his message. Normal people would just go with ‘you need to do everything i tell you to’ and leave it at that. Not Xiumin though, no he had to add in assurances for her to make sure she felt comfortable. Now she was even more certain that he was about to help her get that long awaited orgasm.

 

 

**Minah:** Sounds like you’re trying to corrupt my innocence mister. [11:49]

 

 

**Xiumin:** After what you did earlier today I fail to believe that you are that innocent sweetheart. Now tell me what you’re wearing. [11:49]

 

 

**Minah:** My oversized sleep shirt, it’s wine coloured with long sleeves. [11:49]

 

 

**Xiumin:** I think you’re leaving out panties sweetheart. I’m gonna need an accurate description. [11:49]

 

 

Normally she did wear underwear to bed but she’d planned on getting herself off tonight so she hadn’t bothered putting them on. Not that he needed to know the reason. She smirked to herself as she typed out her response, picturing his face as he read it.

 

 

**Minah:** Can’t forget the panties if I’m not wearing them. ;) [11:50]

 

 

**Xiumin:** You are going to be the death of me.[11:50]

**Xiumin:** Now imagine I’m there with you. [11:50]

**Xiumin:** Imagine my lips on your neck, my hands under your shirt. [11:50]

**Xiumin:** I want you to pretend your hands are mine. [11:50]

 

 

If the rapid fire texts told her anything, Xiumin was affected by the idea of Minah not wearing panties. She blushed lightly at the things he’d asked her to do. She’d never been one to enjoy sexting, it just never worked for her but in the past sexting had always been focused on the guy, never on her. She found her mind drifting as she pictured Xiumin’s hands on her, his lips bruising her skin.

 

 

**Minah:** And what am I doing with my hands? [11:51]

 

 

**Xiumin:** Roam one of them over your body, then cup your breast and roll your nipple between your thumb and forefinger. [11:51]

**Xiumin:** Leave the other free to text. [11:51]

**Xiumin:** If our time hadn’t been cut short today, or if I was there now, this is what I’d do to you. [11:51]

**Xiumin:** I’d have taken you to a room with a bed for starters. [11:51]

 

 

She held onto the last of her nerve, not wanting to give in to the images he was putting in her head. She knew that once she did she wouldn’t last very long due to the long delay of her release.

 

 

**Minah:** Beds are usually preferred. [11:51]

 

 

**Xiumin:** I’m gonna have to wash that mouth of yours out. Always sassing me. You’re lucky I’m helping you now, not punishing you. [11:52]

**Xiumin:** After I lay you down on the bed I’d get rid of that shirt. Far too much clothing for what I have intended. Then I’d get to work on your neck, marking it up so everyone knows you’re spoken for. [11:52]

**Xiumin:** Then I’d use my hand to massage your breasts, one at a time, before marking my way down your chest and capturing your nipple with my tongue. [11:52]

**Xiumin:** Would you like that baby? [11:52]

 

 

She bit her lip as she read each incoming message. She let one hand move down her neck to her chest, her fingers tracing around her breast lightly then brushing past her nipple, her mouth opening as a jolt of pleasure rushed through her body, directly to her core. She pressed her thighs together as she typed back.

 

 

**Minah:** Yes. [11:52]

**Minah:** Fuck I’m horny now. You don’t play fair. [11:52]

 

 

Xiumin smirked, feeling a sense of accomplishment at putting a stop to her snarky replies. He loved the image of her spread out on her bed, working herself over because of his words, mimicking the actions his hands and mouth would be doing if he were there. The image alone made his dick twitch.  

 

 

**Xiumin:** I’d take my hand from your breast and move it down over your stomach, closer to where you want me the most. [11:52]

**Xiumin:** Take your finger and tell me how wet you are for me baby. Tell me how much you want this. [11:52]

 

 

Minah gripped the phone tightly in one hand as she sank further into the bed. She had expected him to shift the conversation in this direction but she hadn’t been prepared for just how quickly her body would respond to it. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she trailed her hand lower, closer toward the edge of her sleep shirt. There was no going back if she dipped her hand between her legs but her nerves had long since left her, her need for release was too strong. Even so, she wasn’t prepared for just how aroused she was, gasping as her fingers informed her of just how wet she was for him. For the idea of him.

 

 

**Minah:** Xiu, I’m so fucking wet, please. I’m so horny. [11:53]

 

 

Xiumin stared at his screen, his mind hazy with lust and need. “Fuck.” he muttered to himself as he palmed himself, trying to pace himself as best he could. He could picture her, legs spread, her sex dripping, as she begged for him to fuck her. He wanted to kick himself for letting her go this afternoon instead of ravaging her in person. For now, his words would have to do.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Insert a finger and and slowly start thrusting it in, and out. Slowly baby. I’ll know if you go too fast. [11:53]

 

 

Minah complied with his brazen request, well not so much a request - more of an order. All she wanted to do was give in to the desire and quickly bring herself to release, slowly wouldn’t be an option if she’d had the choice but she had promised to do as he said. She dipped a finger between her folds, coating it in her arousal before inserting it. She let out a frustrated whine as she slowly moved it in and out.

 

 

**Minah:** It-it’s not enough. I need more. Please. [11:53]

 

 

He gripped his length, groaning softly at her response. He could feel the spikes of pleasure building as his hand pumped slowly. He wanted more as well but he knew he couldn’t have what he wanted, not yet. He smirked as he responded, hoping she’d be willing to do as he asked.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Show me and maybe I’ll allow it. [11:53]

 

 

**Minah:** …do I have to? I’ve never done that before. [11:53]

 

 

He sensed her nerves. He could live without the picture but he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t dying to see how she looked right now. He looked down at his erection and snapped a pic, figuring he’d try to ease her nerves by sharing the effect she was having on him. He wasn’t about to just throw a dick pic at her though, he wasn’t that kind of guy.

 

 

**Xiumin:** I won’t force you too, but I really want to see. You have no idea how fucking hard I am right now. [11:53]

**Xiumin:** I’ll share first if that will make you feel more comfortable about it. I bet you have a pretty little pussy. Fuck, I want to see it. [11:53]

 

 

She bit her lip as she imagined how hard he was. She couldn’t help but feel nervous about taking a photo like that. She’d never sent anything that could be classified as a nude to anyone before.

 

 

**Minah:** You first. [11:54]

**Minah:** Please [11:54]

 

 

**Xiumin:** _Sending_ [11:54]

DCIM482.JPG

_Downloading…_

 

 

The sound that left her lips was unbecoming but that image, holy hell, it made her squirm with anticipation. He was rock hard just for her.

 

 

**Xiumin:** See how much I want you? If I was there I’d have two fingers in you with my thumb rubbing your clit until you were a writhing mess under me, begging for my cock. [11:54]

 

 

She remembered the feel of his skin, how his dick twitched when she grasped it. She remembered the taste of it, the weight, how much she wanted him to fuck her. Inhibitions forgotten she snapped a pic and sent it before she could have any second thoughts.

 

 

**Minah:** Fuck. [11:54]

**Minah:** _Sending_ [11:56]

DCIM.0186.JPG

_Downloading…_

 

 

He all but growled as the photo loaded. He saw the bare skin of her thighs that he wanted to mark with his teeth, up to the hand that has spread herself open for him to see and fuck, she was so wet that she would have soaked her panties, had she been wearing any. He could see just how badly she wanted him and it took all of his self control to not jump in his car and go to her.

 

 

**Xiumin:** I have never wanted to be there more, fuck. You can use another finger now, push them in deep and increase the pace. Tell me how that feels. [11:56]

 

 

She didn’t need to be told twice. She turned her head into her pillows to muffle her moan as she inserted another finger and picked up the pace, her hips lifting to match the thrusting of her hand. She imagined him above her, fucking her into the mattress as she begged for release.

 

 

**Minah:** Xi-u. It feels so, so good. Not as good as you filling me up would feel though. [11:57]

**Minah:** God I want, no need you to fuck me. Soon. [11:57]  

 

 

He had to still his motions in order to prevent himself from ending proceedings prematurely. Where had the woman who wanted to take things slowly gone? He’d agreed to slow down but now that he was met with messaged like that, of her begging for him to fuck her, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain himself the next time they met.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Oh so now you don’t want to take things slow? [11:57]

**Xiumin:** Now you want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk? [11:57]

**Xiumin:** Now you want me to make you scream my name as I make you cum so hard you see stars? [11:57]

 

 

Minah’s mouth fell open as she held back her moans, lest Jangmi heard her, as she used her thumb to rub her clit every time her fingers thrusted in. She was getting close now, she could feel the pleasure building to its peak and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out for Xiumin. Her need was too great.

 

 

**Minah:** Please Xiumin! I need to cum! Pleeease! [11:57]

**Minah:** I didn’t want to screw things up and not get to know you before we had sex but… [11:57]

 

 

**Xiumin:** But what sweetheart? [11:58]

 

 

He paused his motions to make sure he could type coherently, he’d have to punish her if she’d misbehaved and cum before he’d allowed it.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Silence isn’t going to get me to let you cum. And don’t you dare cum before I tell you to. [12:01]

 

 

**Minah:** I can’t stop thinking about you ok? I just want to talk to you and spend time with you and all of that shit but right now. Do you know what I want right now? I want, no need, to cum. I need it so fucking bad and I don’t know how much longer I can hold out for. [12:01]

**Minah:** And so help me if you don’t fuck me soon. Now that I’ve had some first hand experience with that delicious cock of yours I need to be fucked senseless by it. [12:02]

 

 

“You fucking minx.” he groaned, his hand pumping himself faster as he typed out his last response. He knew after this that she’d be lost to her orgasm and he was fast approaching his. Just the image in his head of her masturbating to his instructions was enough to threaten his own release.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Put the phone down and use your free hand to rub your clit as you fuck yourself on your fingers. I know it’s not me, but pretend it is. Pretend its my hands or my cock fucking you, hard and fast. Then let go, and cum for me. [12:02]

 

 

As soon as he hit send he dropped his phone on the mattress and gave in to his needs. His breaths came out short and fast as he fucked into his own hand at a faster pace. It wasn’t long after that that he came with a shuddering breath, his voice straining as he worked himself through his release.

 

 

Minah read his message, dropping her phone as she lifted her hips with more force, her free hand now rubbing her clit as she curled her fingers so that every thrust hit her g-spot. She writhed and moaned as the spikes of pleasure ripped through her as she fast approached her orgasm. When it finally happened, she could almost cry as the relief poured through her. She lay motionless on the bed as she came back down from her high, remembering who had caused it as she rolled onto her phone. She blushed as her nerves came back to her. Did she really just do that with him? She picked her phone up and sent a message.

 

 

**Minah:** Oh my god. [12:06]

 

 

**Xiumin:** You’re welcome. [12:04]

**Xiumin:** And I should thank you too. [12:04]

**Xiumin:** Now sleep, your mind should be less restless now. At least I hope it is because I’m legit 2 minutes from passing out now. The post orgasm bliss is real. [12:05]

 

 

 

***

 

 

When Xiumin woke up the next morning he had to check his phone to make sure he hadn’t dreamt up the late night texts between himself and Minah. When he skimmed over the salacious messages he chuckled to himself as how much he had affected her. It was nice to know that it wasn’t just one sided attraction, and that girl, he only wanted her more now.

 

 

He had the day off so he planned on seeing if she wanted to have dinner - in public. He didn’t 100% trust himself not to jump her the moment the two of them were alone. Last night was fun but it only made his desire to be with her grow even more.

 

 

**Xiumin:** I just realised I’ve gone about this in the wrong order. The least I could do now is buy you a dinner, are you free tonight? [10:32]

 

 

Across town, Minah had been staring at her phone, reading over the messages from last night, not quite believing she had let loose like that. She was normally much more reserved…and the idea of sexting, well that had always made her cringe. She might be a convert if every time was as good as last night.

 

 

Coming back to her senses she remembered that she’d promised to take Jangmi out for brunch. She flung the blankets off and rummaged around her closet until she found her favourite pair of jeans and a sweater. She quickly finished getting ready and went to go check on Jangmi only to find that she’d gone out already, leaving a note on the kitchen bench saying _‘I’ll be out most of the day. I’m fine, just needed a day to myself to go take care of some things. We’ll do a raincheck on our brunch :) See you tonight. - Jangmi xx’_

 

 

Minah glanced down at her phone before quickly sending a response to Xiumin.

 

 

**Minah:**  As it so happens I’m free for lunch. I think a daylight meal in a public area would be best. Not that I’m tempted to jump you the moment I see you or anything… [10:45]

 

 

Xiumin laughed as he read Minah’s message, shaking his head at how often she swapped between wanting to progress their relationship slowly and ripping each others clothes off and giving in to their urges. At least they were on the same level when it came to controlling themselves.

 

 

**Xiumin:** Behave. I wanted to make our first meal together a dinner but I can work with lunch. Consider this meal our first date, so we will be on our best behaviour. I’ll pick you up at 11:30? [10:46]

 

 

**Minah:** Don’t be late, first impressions count you know. [10:46]

 

 

Xiumin snorted as he started getting ready for their date. What had he done to deserve her walking into his club that night? He had no idea but he was damn happy that she had. He knew this much - she’d appeared out of nowhere and his life was  taking a turn for the better because of it. That first night he’d just wanted to break her in his favourite room and never see her again, then he enjoyed the determination she had for obtaining a VIP membership just so she could see him, to feel that desired never hurt the ego. Then he started seeing more, when she stood up for her friend, when she was playful with the other guys, her demeanour when she’d lost her initial nerves - all of that made him interested without noticing it until it all hit him at once. He didn’t want to dwell on these thoughts too much, hell he still hardly knew the woman but the fact that he wanted to know her said a lot. He’d grown used to his womanizing ways and having a different woman warm his bed each night. At first he hadn’t been able to work out why the idea of an unknown woman in his bed had lost its appeal. If fact, he hadn’t worked out it was because of Minah until he had the run in with her boss.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Good evening Jangmi, are you alone tonight?”  he asks as he opens the doors to the club.

 

 

She nods as she walks past, entering the foyer. “Hi D.O. Yeah, it’s just me tonight.” He smiled warmly as he closed the door after her, wishing her a good night. She stopped in the foyer and double checked the small handbag she had to see if everything was still in there, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that none of the bills had come loose. She made her way down to the desk, glad to see that Chen was there. He spotted her and waved, his mouth opening to greet her in his normal fashion but she held a finger to his lips, hoping he’d get the message to be quiet. He shot her a confused look but refrained from calling out her name as she approached.

 

 

“Noona, is everything ok?” He asked, placing a hand on her arm as concern laced his features.

 

 

She nodded. “Yes, I’m fine Chen. I just want to surprise Luhan tonight so I’m hoping you can help me” She leant across the desk, her face resting on her hands as she brought her face closer to Chen’s. It did not go unnoticed by Jangmi that his gaze fell to her cleavage. _At least the low cut top is serving its purpose._ she thought to herself.

 

 

He chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at the cameras for a moment before grinning. “I’ll help you if you make me a promise.”

 

 

“What do I have to promise?”

 

 

“If I help you, you have to come see me on a weekend, let me dance for you.” He winked. Jangmi pretended to think it over which made Chen pout. “Yah! You have to think about it? Aish…”

 

 

“Calm down, I was just playing. I’ll come on a weekend to see you ok? Now will you help me?” she said.

 

 

He smiled. “Of course noona, but nothing I’ll lose my job over.”

 

 

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing like that.” She pulled an envelope out from her bag and placed it on the counter. “I want to surprise him so no one can tell him I’m here. I want VIP and I want it to be Luhan.”

 

 

Chen’s smile faltered, only for a second in a blink and you’d miss it kind of way. He grabbed the envelope and peered inside, finding a wad of cash. His eyes widened as he looked back at Jangmi. “Are you sure you want this? Once the cash goes in the drawer - there’s no refunds, not even for pretty noonas.”

 

 

“I’m sure. And I think you’ll find all of the money there.” she replied.

 

 

“Noona, I mean no offence but how did you get this money?” His eyes fell back on the envelope. “It’s just… I know you and Minah left your jobs…”

 

 

“Don’t worry your pretty head. I just sold a piece of jewellery that I won’t need anymore.” She waved off any further questions Chen tried to send her way. “How do I get to the Royal room?”

 

 

Chen sighed in resignation. He had a bad feeling about this and he did not want to be the next Suho in this club. He enjoyed his job too much to be exiled by Luhan’s temper. He scanned the booking register and made sure the VIP room requested wasn’t in use. He was buying time, he knew that room was free since it was only ever used by select VIP clients and he knew Luhan would never suspect Jangmi to be in that room. Keeping in mind that he wanted as few of the guys to see her as possible he gave her directions. “Down the 2nd hall to the left, fourth door on the right - its the last one in that hallway before the viewing room…” he paused, knowing she remembered that room all too well. “ It’ll be unlocked so just go in and wait for him. He won’t be far away.” As Jangmi turned to leave he added. “And if he gets mad, I had nothing to do with this.” She nodded and made her way towards the room, her smile dropping as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

 

 

She entered the room, and even though she hated this room because of what she had to witness in it, it still took her breath away. It really was a room fit for a queen. She glanced around until her eyes found the large mirrored wall that must have been the two sided glass she was forced to sit behind. Off to her right was the large king sized bed, completed with red silk sheets and off to her left was a red loveseat styled to fit the room. She chose to sit in the loveseat as it would hide her from Luhan until he was in front of her, it was angled enough that the mirror wouldn’t show her clearly. She readied herself and took a few deep breaths. She could do this. She needed to do this. He wanted to treat her like dirt? Well she could treat him like the male escort that he was.

 

 

As it turned out, Jangmi didn’t have to wait long before the door was opened and someone entered. “I wasn’t expecting you back yet, I hope you were allowed to enter without prying eyes seeing you.” He called out.  Jangmi raised her arm enough for Luhan to spot a hand beckoning him over. Noticing the mirror, he smirked. He only saw two clients in this room and he knew for a fact that one was out of the country. Something both clients had in common? They liked to act like they weren’t too kinky but both got off on seeing themselves being fucked in the mirror.

 

 

He’d been surprised when Chen called up to the office to let him know he had an unexpected VIP visit but once he heard which room they were in he knew there was no way he could refuse them. Both clients were daughters of highly influential men and it would be the end of his life in Korea if he pissed either of them off. He’d been following Xiumin’s advice and writing an apology letter to Jangmi - he wasn’t sold on the idea but he figured writing it couldn’t hurt…it’s not like he had to send it if he thought it was too lame. The letter was easier than the problem of Sohee. Both men had exhausted every possible idea of how to get rid of her from their lives and so far, no option was foolproof. It all relied on Sohee being rational and agreeing to leave them be, which Luhan thought was about as likely as Suho becoming monogamous.

 

 

He strolled over towards his client slowly, exaggerating his movements since he knew she’d be watching in the mirror. He closed his eyes when he approached the space in front of the loveseat, slowly unbuttoning his white dress-shirt. He opened his eyes slowly, and licked his lips seductively as stood in front of his client. He froze when Jangmi came into view. “What the fu-”

 

 

“I’m here for my VIP service.”

 

 

“You’re not a VIP.”

 

 

“I paid for the service. Stop wasting my time and get to work.” She pressed the remote that she’d found while looking around the room and the sounds of a synth bass and drums pulsed through the speakers as 2PM’s Electricity started.

 

 

Luhan was stunned. There was no way that meek Jangmi, the woman who wanted him so badly and was always so eager with him was the same person who was sitting in front of him right now. This woman, she did not look like she wanted to be there. Her stare was cold and demanding. He was torn between trying to talk to her and well, doing his job. The idea of performing for Jangmi felt strange, especially like this. She was never the one calling the shots, that was his domain and for her to be sitting there and ordering him to strip was just not right. Before this he’d been writing a fucking apology letter to her, and now he was expected to shut up and dance for her? Part of him wanted to shout at her and make her leave but the other part didn’t want to push her further away from him.

 

 

It dawned on him why she’d chosen this room and his heart sunk. She was here to get closure, to treat him as poorly as he’d treated her before leaving and never coming back. He hated that he’d turned such a bright person into this dark, twisted mistress who sat before him.

 

 

“I’m not kidding Luhan. I paid for your VIP service, and I’m damn sure women don’t pay for you to stand in front of them like a kicked puppy. Have you forgotten how to do the only thing you’re good at?”

 

 

“Jangmi, stop this.”

 

 

“Why are you even talking? I get that it must be sooo difficult for you to do your best for someone as lowly as me but how about you give it a go? Hurry up, this is your job after all.”

 

 

He wants to shake her until she snaps out of it. He can’t handle the lack of emotion in her voice, how she looks through him rather than at him and the venom that drips from her tongue is cruel. He storms up to her, fully intent on showing her who the real boss in the room is but he stops himself. That little voice in the back of your head, the one that only appears when something bad is happening appears in his head. It tells him that this is what he deserves, that he should endure the treatment she is subjecting him to because he didn’t treat her any better. It was a bitter pill to swallow but he tries.

 

 

She doesn’t make it easy for him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“What do you mean Jangmi is at the club? Chen, what is going on?” Xiumin asked, urgency in his voice.

 

 

Chen tried to explain the best he could. “Hyung, she turned up and tricked me into getting VIP treatment. She made me promise not to tell Luhan it was her then she went to the Royal room and -”

 

 

Xiumin cut him off. “The Royal Room? Fuck, are you sure? Wait how did she even get VIP - she isn’t a member yet.”

 

 

Chen continued. “She came in with a wad of cash, I asked how she came across that much money since her and Minah aren’t working and she said something about selling a piece of jewellery. She wasn’t taking no for an answer hyung.”

 

 

“Get Baekhyun to cover the front desk and go to my office. Look at the cameras until you find the room and tell me what the fuck is going on.” Xiumin paced as he gave Chen his orders. Jangmi wasn’t supposed to be at the club. She was supposed to be back at home with Minah, who was worried about her. Which was why he had come over. She’d called about half an hour ago worried that Jangmi hadn’t been home all day and that she wasn’t answering her phone. He knew he wouldn’t be able to calm her down over the phone so he went to her. And for him to find out she was at the club of all places.

 

 

“Alright, give me a minute - I’m gonna call you back.” Chen ended the call, leaving Xiumin pacing on Minah & Jangmi’s balcony.

 

 

Xiumin rubbed his face as he worked out the best way to tell Minah. He slid the glass door open and headed back inside, finding her sitting on the couch looking like she was seconds away from crying.

 

 

“I found her.” He started.

 

 

“Is she ok? Where is she? Why couldn’t she answer her phone? When will she be home?” he had to hold his hand out to stop her rapid fire questions.

 

 

“Chen just called me and told me she’d turned up at the club.”

 

 

“What? Why!? What has she done Xiumin?” She started to sound panicked.

 

 

Xiumin took a deep breath and sat down next to her. “He said she turned up and requested VIP service and for him not to tell Luhan it was her that was there.”

 

 

Minah looked confused, and mad. “But how could she afford that anyway? We don’t have jobs…”

 

 

“He asked her the same thing and she told him she sold some jewellery, then she handed him an envelope filled with cash.”

 

 

“Shit. This is bad.” She said.

 

 

“I have Chen going up to check the cameras so he can tell me exactly what’s going on. I can have the session ended if we need to, it’ll be messy but it’s doable.” He spoke gently as he took her hands in his as he tried to soothe her.

 

 

Minah shook him off, standing and marching towards Jangmi’s room. “He said she sold a piece of jewellery?”

 

 

Xiumin nodded, unsure why she was focused on that detail of the story..

 

 

Minah disappeared into Jangmi’s room as she searched through her jewellery, hoping to find the pendant Jangmi loved because if she’d pawned that… well then things were far worse than Minah could expect. “Fuck. Jangmi don’t do this to yourself.” She muttered as she tried to maintain her composure.

 

 

Xiumin entered the room, standing in the doorway as he kept an eye on Minah. After a few moments his phone rang. He glanced down and accepted the call when he was it was Chen calling from his own mobile. “What’s going on?”

 

 

“Hyung.”

 

 

“Tell me what is happening on that screen Chen. Now.” He demanded. “I’m putting you on speaker, Minah is here too.”

 

 

“Well they are in the Royal Room but it’s weird.” Chen’s voice came through Xiumin’s speaker sounding thoroughly confused.

 

 

“Weird how?” Minah asked.

 

 

“She doesn’t look happy, neither does he. She’s making him dance and strip for her but it’s the least happy I’ve ever seen someone giving or receiving. Why would she pay that much money for neither of them to be having a good time?” Chen asked, thoroughly confused.

 

 

Minah sighed heavily. “She’s treating him how he treated her, making him feel undesired and worthless. She chose that room for a reason,” She locked eyes with Xiumin who watched her warily. “I just searched through her stuff and I’m pretty sure she sold or pawned a pendant. I wouldn’t be worried except that of all of the pieces she could choose to get rid of, she chose the one that holds the most meaning to her, the one that gave her a sense of hope and reminded her of the good in her past. If that’s what she’s gotten rid of… then she’s given up on being happy or loved.” She choked out the last words as Xiumin crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to calm her.

 

 

“Fuck. We have another, potentially bigger problem hyung.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I just spotted Sohee on one of the cameras.”

 

 

“I don’t care what you have to do but you make sure that bitch is distracted until I get there. She cannot be allowed to find Luhan.” Xiumin ended the call and grabbed Minah. “Come on, we have to go now.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

He felt humiliated. He couldn’t stay in this room with her any longer. All she’d done since he walked in was treat him like he was an object and throw cruel words at him. He’d long since gotten the message, he knew why she was doing this but he’d reached his breaking point and he refused to snap at her. He told himself that he would endure her punishment because he deserved it.  But after half an hour he couldn’t take it anymore. Not wanting to break his promise he simply turned and left the room, tuning out whatever Jangmi said to him as he left.

 

 

He leant against the wall and took a series of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

 

 

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” That voice. No, that voice couldn’t be here right now. He was not it the right state to deal with her.

 

 

Reluctantly he looked down the hall, not wanting to believe his eyes when he spotted her.

 

 

Sohee.

 

 

Before he could say or do anything the door behind him was thrown open and Jangmi stormed out. She stopped in front of Luhan, opening her mouth to throw yet another hurtful comment at him when she spotted her.

 

 

“You must be Sohee.”

 

 

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Originally Chapter 12 was one 11k monster so I split it into 2 parts so that Tumblr didn’t shit itself.[@suhitos-peaches](https://tmblr.co/mGGQF5POwJ3S8QhnX7lvXCg) / [@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A) will take it from here. Comments are always welcome!**


	25. The Deer and the Rose

_He leant against the wall and took a series of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself._

_“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” That voice. No, that voice couldn’t be here right now. He was not it the right state to deal with her._

_Reluctantly he looked down the hall, not wanting to believe his eyes when he spotted her._

_Sohee._

_Before he could say or do anything the door behind him was thrown open and Jangmi stormed out. She stopped in front of Luhan, opening her mouth to throw yet another hurtful comment at him when she spotted her._

_“You must be Sohee._ ”

 

“And you are? Who is this Lu? A customer?” She looked at Jangmi from head to toe. “You do look like you need to get laid.” Sohee commented. 

“Sohee shut up! Leave now.” Whisper-shouted Luhan.

Jangmi leant in, getting impossibly close to Sohee, so much so that Sohee got intimidated. “I need to get laid? Does it show on my face that much?” She inquired.

Sohee gulped looking at Luhan.

“I’m not a customer bitch. I am here because Luhan wants me to be here. Isn’t that so Luli?” Jangmi’s tone softened when she verbalised that cute nickname she gave Luhan. He swallowed thickly nodding his head, his eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“You see… what’s your name again? Sohee, right?” Jangmi looked at Luhan in question and he confirmed nodding exaggeratedly once more. “You’re not going to come near my man ever again. He had brought you the other time to break you, meaningless sex with a meaningless woman like you. He belongs to me, he loves me, and you’re now interrupting our time. He was just about to go down on me. Don’t keep me waiting bitch, get the fuck out!”

Sohee flared her nostrils panting heavily, she diverted her gaze to Luhan who looked exactly like in college, submissive with that look of being in love with this insignificant woman. Sohee felt enraged, full of anger. 

Luhan. Sohee’s Luhan. That Luhan that no matter what, will always love her, want her, desire her. And now? A simple woman was kicking her out with Luhan’s blessings?

“Who are you calling bitch? Do you know who I am?” Improvised Sohee to gain territory, no one won over her ever.

“Who is she Luhan? Remind me. You said she is the girl you liked in college who left you for an old loaded man, that girl that came back like the slut she is to get properly fucked and you didn’t let her cum. Isn’t this that girl? Or am I missing something here?” Jangmi retorted, as if it was all part of plan she had with Luhan.

They looked so united. United to burn down the villain in the story.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that!” Sohee exclaimed raising her hand to slap Jangmi.

Jangmi caught her wrist just in time and squeezed it bending her arm the other way tightly paralysing Sohee, and even Luhan, from attempting to get involved in any way. He felt good. He felt loved, and knowing Jangmi’s personality he knew this was the first time she’s grown a backbone to defend herself and most importantly the man she still loved undeniably. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, hasn’t anyone taught you that violence is really not the answer?” Jangmi whispered directly into Sohee’s ear. “If no one has, it’s time for someone to teach you that. I’m glad I can make myself useful for a bitch like you.”

“Let me go! Ah! You are hurting me! Luhan!” Sohee whined.

 

“Luhan?” Jangmi questioned turning Sohee around so she could lock eyes with Luhan. “That’s Luhan right there in front of you. Look at him very well and fill your eyes, because this will be the last time you’ll see my fucking sexy gorgeous man ever in your life. I’m being so nice to you right now. Look at how he detests you. You are pathetic in his eyes. You are nothing. I hope he teased you well last time you had sex with him. Remember that forever because you will never touch an inch of his skin. I personally will make sure of that SoBitch!” 

“Luhan! Luhan help me!” Cried Sohee again.

“I can’t add anything to what Jangmi said Sohee. As you can see I’ve upgraded with her. I hate you. You repulse me. Get the fuck out.” He spat.

Jangmi pushed Sohee to the door for her to leave, but this was far from over in Sohee’s eyes. She’s never been humiliated like this in her life, she wanted to go back to get ahold of Jangmi but Luhan stepped in front of her extending his arms to shield Jangmi.

“She bruised my wrist!” Pouted Sohee in front of him.

“Go before I bruise your little ass too.” Jangmi threatened.

“Leave while you can in one piece. I can’t guarantee you Jangmi won’t tear you to pieces. Take my advice and just fucking go and never come back.” Luhan concluded, sounding like he was beyond bored with this interaction.

Sohee looked at Luhan intensely before spitting on his face. He closed his eyes exhaling loudly to calm himself while Jangmi took it as the best opportunity to annoy Sohee even more if possible. Jangmi placed her hand on Luhan’s shoulder tuning him just enough to see the spit on his face, she got a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his cheek gently while Sohee observed enraged. Luhan opened his eyes just in time to feel Jangmi’s lips on his cheek. The softest kiss he’s received in a long time. Despite the ugly situation they both were in, his heart fluttered like a teenage boy, a dumb smile drawing on his face. 

“We’ll shower later and I will take care of you Luli, yeah?” Suggested Jangmi kissing his cheek again.

Luhan nodded biting on his lower lip taking advantage that Jangmi was looking, flashing his sexiness right in front of his enemy and the love of his life.

“What are you still doing here bitch? Leave while your dignity is somewhat intact.” Jangmi snapped.

“Ughrrrrr!” Sohee stormed out, pushing the door to leave.

Immediately Luhan’s arms found Jangmi’s waist wanting to pull her towards himself but Jangmi stopped him. He furrowed his eyebrows in question.

“Just so you’re not mistaken. I hate you too. I did that to avenge myself. I guess you owe me now even more. I got rid of that bitch you wanted to get rid of for so long, I paid good money to see you in action, and all I saw was an incapable man. The least you could do is refund me. I’ve lost interest in you, really. Maybe I should go to Chen, he sure can make me wet with just a smirk with those lips of his.”

Jangmi was about to push the door to leave but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her. Oh she felt so good, so soft and squishy he thought, she smelled like something he would love to smell all night and wake up to. “Jangmi.” He whispered on the crock of her neck as he locked his hands at her tummy. 

Jangmi couldn’t see him, but this feeling she wanted all along felt better than any of her dream fantasies. She was afraid he’d hear her heart that banged on her ribcage so aggressively. She wanted to turn around and give in. Let him talk, let him explain. Maybe he liked her like she did…

“Let go of me.” She whispered.

 

“Jangmi, don’t go, just don’t go.” He pleaded bringing her closer to his torso.

Jangmi was determined, she couldn’t forgive him this easily. She freed herself harshly surprising him. She walked away after feeling the best she’s felt in a while admittedly. 

Luhan wanted to go after her, tell her he loved her, tell her how sorry he was, how thankful he was, for everything. For finding him, for helping him get rid of his biggest burden. For simply existing and being the way she was.

However he stood there, thinking, doing anything but moving. He should have brought her again towards him, close any possible gaps. Let his touches speak for him, because hell… Luhan was so bad with words, especially when they were about feelings. Jangmi was testing his capabilities. She was driving him crazy, he just wanted her near him, now, and tomorrow and forever.

He growled loudly running his fingers through his hair walking in circles. “Fuck this shit! Why is it so hard!?”

He pushed the door open and headed outside, he could hear her talking. She was still in the premises. He followed Jangmi’s voice and he found her… her elbows rested on the reception counter, arms crossed giving Chen quite show with that suggestive cleavage.

“So are you free this weekend or are you working?” She asked way too sultrily. Luhan wondered why she never used that tone on him.

“I- I am- working free.” Chen stuttered, looking from her cleavage to her face too naively.

Jangmi laughed pleased. Making an attractive man such as Chen this bothered made her feel good, it wasn’t work related. Chen liked her and she had an effect on him. Just what she needed right now.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She smirked.

“I- well-” Tried Chen again.

“Are you free to work for me? Maybe?” She suggested.

“What’s going on here?” Luhan asked, trying to bring some order in the room.

“Nothing.” Jangmi waved him off. “Don’t be scaring your employees, I’m just making a booking for the weekend. I want Chen. Is there any problem with that?”

“Chen isn’t working this weekend, he is off until further notice.” Stated Luhan calmly.

“Fuck no! Hyung! I’m sorry, she’s forbidden territory. I get it! Oh Jangmi noona- I mean Oh Jangmi-ssi is a no no. Please don’t dismiss me.” Chen whined loudly.

“Unbelievable.” Jangmi hissed, turning to face Chen. “Don’t worry. Luhan won’t dismiss you.” Jangmi got behind the counter, caressing Chen’s cheek. “I’ll make sure of it.” She added before pecking Chen’s lips.

 

Chen stood still, petrified in his spot. This would be the first time he was being kissed without reciprocating. He was dying inside.

“JANGMI!” Thundered Luhan.

“Goodbye boys. Don’t worry Chen, Luhan won’t do anything to you, he just doesn’t want to upset me.” Added a very confident Jangmi passing Luhan by aiming to leave.

At this point steam was coming out of Luhan’s ears, his face was all flushed, he groaned again running both hands over his face.

“Wait!” Called Luhan but Jangmi ignored him walking down the corridor that led to the main door. 

Luhan got more flustered, he was so new to a woman treating him like that. He was now even up to giving Jangmi a good performance, he was ready to kneel, he was ready to kiss her. Anything he was willing to offer if he knew it’s what she wanted.

He ran after her holding her wrist spinning her around “I called you, and you ignored me.” He said between gritted teeth.

Jangmi scoffed making eye contact with him. He was the sexiest when mad, and right now he was not only mad, he was jealous mad, rejected by his girl mad. He was the maddest.

“And? Who are you to order me around?” Jangmi crossed her arms over her chest tilting her head.

“Jangmi!”

“What!?”

D.O heard the loud voices inside so he decided to check if everything was alright. Before he even talked Luhan raised his hand for him to stay where he was.

“Stay outside and ask Chen to turn off the CCTV in here. I don’t want to give a show to my employees.” He ordered while looking Jangmi in the eyes, caging her between his body and the wall.

“Yes boss.” D.O agreed closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck do you want? You can’t change can you? I swear I really don’t want anything to do with you. You can keep the money, I won’t come-”

He cut her off mid speech when he hugged her, he rested his head on her shoulder, parting his legs slightly to bring her as close as possible to him. His lips found her neck and gently he felt her skin with his lower lip. He was definitely shivering, it wasn’t a sexual act at all, he only needed her close, he just wanted her comfort, the feeling that she won’t give up on him.

“What you did there… for me…” He started with difficulty.

“What did I do? Kiss Chen? My pleasure, anytime.” Jangmi teased.

 

“Jangmi.” He tightened the hold.

“I need to go Luhan.”

“It’s difficult for me. I’m not used to- but I want to- and I want it to be you.”

“And I am not your mother Luhan.” She tried pushing him but he clung on her even more.

“Please?” He begged.

“It’s still the most selfish proposal. You know how hurt I am? You were fucking that bitch, right after I was told that maybe… maybe you were trying to heal, and I was ready to try and heal you. Love you even. And what do you do? You stick your dick on that Sohee. Fucking no! I have my dignity too.”

“You fucked Suho!” He detached himself his features hardening like minutes ago.

“Ha!” Scoffed Jangmi. “Unbelievable! You have no right to judge me on that. We’re not together. I don’t belong to you, and most importantly, there’s no hint that you wanted me in any way! Why should I be thinking of you when I’m fucking another man?”

Luhan held onto his temples “Don’t- just don’t say things like that in front of me.”

“WHY!?” She yelled.

He bit his lower lip again pulling her with one hand towards him harshly, Jangmi’s back arched trying not be so damn close to him. Luhan pressed his hand on her back to bring her close again. She was so close that she could count his eyelashes, her eyes scanning every beautiful detail on his face, his mole atop of his right eyebrow, and that scar that was a work of art that decorated his lower lip drawing it to perfection. 

Luhan’s other hand found the nape of her neck trying for Jangmi not to move a muscle and just appreciate his face. He was trying to hypnotise her the way he knew he could.

He brought her closer, their noses now touching, he nudged her softly not matching the harsh hold he had on her. He nudged her again, softer this time for her to angle her head just enough for him to work his way. When he felt how affected she had gotten he pressed her again against the wall, surrendering to his attack.

Jangmi closed her eyes tightly feeling Luhan’s breath on her face, on her lips before feeling the soft touch of just his lower lip urging her to respond.

“Jangmi.” He whispered so softly that she wondered how her own name being called affected her this much. Her legs felt wobbly, her hands travelled to fist his shirt. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

She shivered and clenched. She couldn’t answer. Why was he so slow?

“I guess no objection to a proposal means agreement.” He whispered.

She felt his lips land on her tightly closed ones. She tried, she was trying so hard not to give in, but it was impossible when she felt his tongue lick her lips, poking them to grant him access.

 

“Be mine Jangmi. You know you want to.” He continued pressing his body on her weak one. At this point she felt his hardness on her thigh and oh… Jangmi was doomed.

Did she really want to give in so easily though? Did this man deserve it?

She pushed him on his chest as hard as she could. Luhan almost went flying to the other wall of the narrow corridor.

“No Luhan, I don’t want you to kiss me. I don’t want anything that comes from you.” Jangmi roared before wiping her lips and turning on her heels as she pushed the door open to leave.

“Goodbye Jangmi-ssi.” D.O. bowed, holding onto the door handle to close it after she passed through the threshold.

He noticed Luhan standing at the corridor, his hand resting on the wall, looking down. D.O didn’t know if he should approach him. He guessed that maybe Jangmi had hurt Luhan somehow. It was a very unique view.

“Luhan hyung?” He voiced uncertain. “Are you alright?”

“I fucking am. Go back.” Luhan straightened himself looking at D.O.

“Yes boss.”

Luhan walked inside again startling Chen who definitely heard everything. “Turn the CCTV back on Jongdae.”

“Ye-yes hyung.” Chen confirmed as he flicked the necessary switches to bring the cameras back online.

As soon as Luhan disappeared Chen called Xiumin to update him.

 

“What took you so long? What happened?” Xiumin exclaimed through the phone.

> “Hyung, drama, like heavy drama. So like Sohee was beaten up by Jangmi noona, then she left, then Jangmi noona KISSED ME, SHE FUCKING KISSED-ME! And then Luhan hyung saw it, and then they had an argument, and she left and he looks like shit right now.”
> 
> “What the fuck!? Why are both of them so stupid? They totally are meant for each other. Look, just… don’t do anything. I’m on my way.” He sighed.

-

 

Luhan had been in the shower since Jangmi left. He let the warm water fall over his shoulders to try and calm himself down… but nothing was working, the image of Jangmi’s rejection replaying in his mind for what felt like the millionth time. He thought he had this, he thought that he had an effect on her. She loved him, she had to take him that easily his naive mind told him.

He rested his forehead on the cold tiles of the shower as he tried to think. Shouldn’t he be happy that Sohee was no more? He dreamt of this for so many years, and now that he was finally freed from Sohee he felt even more miserable. Getting rid of Sohee’s ghost shouldn’t feel like the way he felt right now, he should be happy, the heaviness in his chest should finally be lifted. But what Luhan didn’t have in mind was for the very same day that Sohee became history he’d suffer a bigger, greater heartbreak. It felt a million times more painful. This wasn’t Sohee who broke his heart. This was Jangmi. Jangmi didn’t want him, nothing of him.

*Knock on the door*

“Luhan! Are still in there?” Xiumin called out.

“Leave me alone Minseok, not now.”

 

“I’m coming in.” Xiumin insisted. He opened the door, waving away the excess of steam. “How are you alive in here Luhan? Come on, get the fuck out!” Xiumin extended his hand inside the shower offering Luhan a towel. 

Luhan exhaled, turning the water off before taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist. “Happy?”

“Not yet, come on, out so we can talk.”

“I don’t want lectures Minseok.” Luhan threatened weakly with his pointer finger.

Xiumin pulled his finger guiding him outside. “What happened?”

“As if that fucker Jongdae hasn’t told you.” He muttered.

“You know what? if you don’t want to talk, let me talk. Bit of info you might not know.”

“What?” Asked Luhan throwing himself on his office’s couch.

Xiumin sat across from him, crossing his arms. “The money Jangmi used to have you wasn’t lust lying around. She pawned a very dear pendant she had. Minah told me she thinks it’s somewhere in Insadong. Jangmi had mentioned it to Minah before that she went there to check how much it was worth.”

Luhan ran his hands over his face in disbelief. “Did she want to humiliate me that much that she had to go to these lengths?”

“Stop with that, you idiot! Why can’t you see, that she loves you this much - I have no clue why - but anyways, she was willing to do anything and everything to be close to you. She got rid of that bitch Sohee, something no one could do, not even you ‘the woman hater’ could. But Jangmi, the softest woman you’ve come across did it for you. Because she loves you and you love her.”

“Minseok.”

“Yeah don’t Minseok me. Get up, get dressed, go to Insadong, do what you gotta do, and get your woman, just like I’m getting mine.”

 

“You seeing Minah tonight?”

“I am, I’m collecting her in a few, I hope she doesn’t cancel on me because of Jangmi. You could really help me out here and take care of Jangmi, because every time I’m trying to do something with Minah we can’t… So in the end it’s all your fault fucker.”

“Alright.” Luhan agreed. “I’ll do this. I got this. I can do this.”

“Luhan? Have you lost weight? Where are those abs you used to tease me about in our college days? I got double those on you now.” Xiumin teased, lifting his t-shirt.

“Fuck off!” Laughed Luhan punching his mate lightly.

Xiumin patted his back before squeezing Luhan’s cheek. 

*****

“JANGMI! WHERE WERE YOU?” Minah exclaimed as she opened the door. “I’ve been worried sick!”

“You know everything, no need to act like you don’t know.”

“Jangmi!”

“I want the house for myself, Suho is coming to cheer me up.”

“What do you mean?”

“OK, so he’s coming to fuck me. If you don’t mind us fucking then you can stay. Although I really was in the mood to fuck in every single corner of the house.” Jangmi admitted bluntly, her voice emotionless.

“Jangmi, why are you doing this to yourself?” Minah tried coming closer.

“Just- not now. I don’t want to talk and I really want to just be with Suho right now. Please.”

“Alright Jangmi, I won’t interfere, but you know that this won’t fix things.”

 

“If you won’t interfere, I was really hoping you wouldn’t tell Xiumin. I don’t want jealous Luhan to ruin my night.”

“Jealous? Jangmi I’m really not following.”

“Luhan kissed me and I just realised he’s not worth all the hassle. I don’t want him.” She shrugged.

“Ok. I’m happy you made up your mind, but please don’t take it out on me. It’s weird seeing you like this.”

Jangmi finally made eye contact with her best friend. She had no reason to be this mean to Minah. “I’m sorry. I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright unni. I won’t tell Xiumin, I promise, but…”

“But?”

“I might of told him about you pawning your deer pendant…”

“Fuck no!” Jangmi stomped her foot on the floor, covering her mouth.

“I’m sorry?”

*****

It was the third pawn shop Luhan had visited already. No one seemed to have seen that pendant he was describing, until finally he saw it displayed in the showcase of a store. 

He entered enthusiastically almost running to the counter. “That deer pendant! I want it!”

The shop assistant took his keys out opening the display glass. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

“It is! How much for it?”

“Geez, I don’t know… it’s really precious, and vintage, and it’s actually 18K gold. Unique piece because it’s rose gold, and when it was made rose gold was really rare, the woman selling it was desperate for some cash.”

“Yeah yeah. How much?” Luhan insisted, getting his checkbook out of his jacket.

The man eyed Luhan, his eyes lingering on the watch he was wearing. “That watch.”

“Huh?” Luhan asked.

“I want that watch for the pendant.”

 

“It’s a Rolex, limited edition.”

“That’s what this pendant is worth to me.” 

“For fucks sake.” Luhan huffed as he took his watch off. “Fine! Here you go.”

“It was a pleasure doing business with you. I’ll have more things similar to that pendant coming soon.” Advised the shop assistant.

“Go fuck yourself.” Luhan grumbled before leaving the shop.

Jangmi was worth more than just a Rolex watch. Luhan was happy he got it back. He looked at it in detail when he got in his car. Strange how it was shaped like deer’s antlers. He then got an idea, let his cheesy self go wild.

He drove to his jeweller. Not that he was used to buying a lot of jewellery, but his earrings had to always be the best of the best.

“Good morning Luhan-ssi.”

“Hi.” He greeted back taking the pendant out of his pocket. “I want you to custom make me a pair of rings, same shape. I want the antlers visible, include a Jangmi*.”

> _*Rose in Korean._

 

The jeweller took the pendant in hand examining it. “Same material? 18K rose gold?”

“No, I want them to be platinum. One ring my size and the other… women size.”

The jeweller looked at Luhan. “We need the size.”

“Ahm, I don’t know… wait.” Luhan picked up his phone and without thinking it twice he called Minah.

 

> “Hello?”
> 
> “Minah? It’s me Luhan!”
> 
> “Oh! You know my number?”
> 
> “Yes I do. For emergencies concerning Jangmi.”
> 
> “Sounds as if you really care for her.”
> 
> “Minah, please. I need your help. Is she around you?”
> 
> “No she isn’t. I’m not home, I’m with Xiumin actually.”
> 
> “OK, do you know Jangmi’s ring size?”
> 
> Minah snorted. “What? Really now? You are going to propose? Wrong timing if you asked me.”
> 
> “I’m not, look I just need her ring size.” Luhan whined loudly, surprising the employees with his behaviour. The aura he created all these years was being jeopardised.
> 
> “Well strangely her fingers are really thin contrasting her body shape. She must be half size smaller than mine, so I’d say 5,5.”
> 
> Luhan walked back to the jeweller. “5,5, make the other ring 5,5.” He addressed him, “OK, Minah thank you. I owe you.”
> 
> “Sure, whatever.”

-

 

“It should be ready in 4 days.”

“I need it before that, I need it to be done tomorrow the latest, I’ll pay anything.”

“That’s really going to cost a lot Luhan-ssi.”

“Name the figure. I don’t care.”

*****

 

Minah left, Jangmi wasn’t sure if Minah was going to keep her word about not telling Xiumin anything. They seemed too close, like a loving couple. Why would Minah hide anything from her loving perfect significant other? Especially when it concerned his best friend.

Jangmi was awoken from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She looked at herself one last time adjusting her bralette putting on her navy silk robe. She ran her fingers through her freshly dyed mermaid hair, fixing her lipstick by tapping on her lower lip lightly. She never thought she’d be giving Suho the joy to see her like this, not after what he did to her. She never thought she would make an effort for any man ever, only when she met Luhan her thoughts changed, she wanted to please him in any way possible. And now here she was, pulling off this over the top look for Suho and not Luhan.

She opened the door startling Suho, he knew she called him to take her mind off her worries. He didn’t mind it really, but when he was met with  _this_  Jangmi, he was surprised to say the least.

“Oh noona, you loo-”

Jangmi pulled him inside grabbing the nape of his neck securing his head with a tight hold on his hair attacking his lips. Her other hand went to palm his crotch without giving him the chance to adjust.

Suho closed the door with his foot, reciprocating Jangmi’s actions, he grabbed her butt cheeks, squeezing them while he kissed her with the same ferocity. The kiss was sloppy and hungry, her tongue taking complete control.

“Noona!” He panted pulling away to breathe. “Wow.”

“Suho, fuck me like you never did before. Can you do that for me?” Janmgi asked, trying to catch her breath as her hands encircled Suho’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’re giving me another chance?”

“Shhh, don’t ruin this with useless love/dating talk. You should know better, you, who is a fuckboy at heart.”

“I could give up my ways if you guarantee me to receive me like this every day.”

 

Jangmi caressed his cheek. “You can be so cute sometimes, I swear if I knew that it was remotely possible I’d fall in love with you, but you don’t want that Suho.” He blinked, slowly smiling. “Come on, I kind of want to treat you so I get to treat myself. You haven’t seen what’s underneath this.” Jangmi winked pulling his hand to follow her.

She closed the door behind her pushing Suho to the bed so he could watch her as she let the robe slip off her arms and to the floor. She loved Suho’s exaggerated expression eyeing her from head to toe. She then went on her knees to urge him to take off his t-shirt. Suho was beautiful, his torso was like a sculpture, not even Luhan could ever top Suho’s body.

She touched his shoulders feeling his smooth skin. He eyes sparkling in need and lust.

“Jangmi.” He hissed when he felt her hand on his crotch again.

“Would you like me to treat you?” She asked hinting at exactly what he had in mind. 

Suho instinctively undid the button of his jeans unzipping them and sitting on the bed supporting his body with his palms spreading his legs looking up at Jangmi. He eyed her diligently before pushing his tongue on the inside of his cheek quirking an eyebrow. “Fuck Jangmi. Give me some.”

She pulled his pants down. “T-shirt off Suho.” She demanded and he complied pulling it by the back of his neck. She bit her lower lip, pinching both his nipples. “So damn hot you are little innocent looking bunny. Let me see what I can do for you.”

Jangmi fished his already half hard member taking his tip in her mouth looking up at him. “Uhmmm tasty.”

*****

 

“So where are we going Minnie? When are you going to take me to one of those fantasy rooms?” Minah asked, sounding so cute that it made her own stomach churn.

“What’s with that tone?” Xiumin replied, answering her question with another question. He looked at her briefly before going back to his concentrated driving look.

“I just want you to take me there.” She whined again, pouting this time.

“Geez. I doesn’t suit you. This whole aegyo thing. Nice try sweetheart, luckily I’m not into that.” Xiumin added.

“Yah! Just tell me where are we going.” Now Minah sounded like her normal self getting frustrated. “Like should I have prepared myself for something sexy?”

“First of all, when it’s going to be sexy time you will wear what I get you.” Xiumin stated firmly,  making her wet with that sharp tone and look as he drove. “And second of all, you don’t want to tell me what Jangmi is up to. Why should I tell you?”

Minah sighed loudly. “I can’t, she made me promise not to tell.”

“Ok Minah, look. You know Jangmi loves Luhan, and you also know that he’s trying. If you tell me it’ll only bring them together. I swear this time is for real.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Minah huffed, crossing her arms.

“This is for real. Sohee is no more, and Luhan’s coffessed. He just wants to make things right.”

“Well Jangmi is with Suho right now, trying to forget Luhan. I think your friend is late Xiumin.”

Xiumin nodded while he made a turn at his usual fancy overpriced supermarket. “Alright pretty girl, can you get us a trolley while I park the car? It’s new so I want to park it far away from the other cars.”

“Xiumin this is a supermarket.” 

“Well spotted Minmin. Come on.”

Minah couldn’t believe he took her to a supermarket on their first date. She took her purse and went inside like he had asked her. 

As Xiumin turned the wheel he called Luhan.

 

> “Where are you fucker?”
> 
> “Hey Minseok-ah. I found Jangmi’s pendant and I even ordered a pair of r-”
> 
> “Suho is over at hers. I’m with Minah and well… you know Suho’s libido, I’m pretty sure they aren’t just innocently having tea.”
> 
> “What? Bastard! Kim fucking Junmyeon!” Growled Luhan, wanting to punch the wall next to him.
> 
> “You have nothing on her. What did you expect asshole?”
> 
> “Thanks for telling me Xiumin.” Luhan exhaled, disappointed.
> 
> “You owe me so much you stubborn shithead, but I guess I can’t just watch you being sad and lonely. Do what you gotta do Luhan.”
> 
> “Thanks man. Thank you.”

 

It stung Luhan so much. It felt for the first time in his life that he was losing. Nothing like what he felt with Sohee, Luhan deep down inside always knew Sohee was a bad girl. But Jangmi… he truly loved her for real. He wanted her for himself. His sweet Jangmi, probably in Suho’s arms making her forget about him.

He found himself driving to Jangmi’s place. He looked up and saw the a dim lit room in the 4th floor. Luhan knew that it was Minah’s and Jangmi’s floor. She must be with Suho, alone, being loved…

His feet took him to the building, swallowing thickly, his own saliva feeling like thorns going down his throat, every step he took ringing loudly in his ears as his shoes made contact with the hard floor. He was repeating her name in his head, wishing that she would be alone, and Suho just came to say hello, leaving right after. 

Luhan stood at her door, not wanting to knock in case he’d see the most heartbreaking view of his life. Thinking that he’s never really seen Sohee cheat on him, she just left him. Thinking that he’s never loved Sohee like he loved Jangmi. Feeling how vulnerable he really was, wanting Jangmi to know that he belonged to her. Hoping she’d take him, hoping she wanted him after all what happened between them…

He knocked hesitantly. Once, twice. Now he knocked harder, repeatedly. “Jangmi?” He called before placing his ear on the door. “Please open the door.”

-

 

“Someone’s at the door Jangmi.” Panted Suho breaking the kiss pushing her lightly. Jangmi was atop of him almost with no energy to acknowledge what Suho had said. “Are you expecting Minah so early?” 

“No. Ignore it. It’s not her. She wouldn’t knock.” Jangmi planted her lips on Suho’s again trying not to lose concentration.

“No wait! It’s a hard bang.” Insisted Suho pushing her again.

“Hard bang. That’s what I want you to do little bunny. Harder, you seem really good at this thrusting from below.”

“Jangmi!” Suho straightened himself. “Check who it is.” 

“Party pooper. Fine.” Jangmi got off him trying to look for her robe. “Suho. Can you go instead? Like just tell whoever it is I’m not here. If it’s a package just sign for it.”

Suho put on his jeans trying to zip them with difficulty making Jangmi giggle as she covered herself with the sheet. Suho smiled blowing her a kiss “I’ll be back soon.” 

-

Meanwhile anxiety was killing Luhan, and when he saw Suho opening the door bare chested with an obvious boner in those tight black ripped jeans while he ran his fingers through his hair noticing the sweat that covered his upper body, Luhan felt like dying.

“Boss? H-hi!” Suho greeted awkwardly. “Ah-”

“Is Jangmi in?” Luhan asked, interrupting Suho from talking any further. And what kind of question was that? Where else would Jangmi be?

“Ah well…” Suho stuttered shyly, not knowing how to reply. What was he going to say?

_“Who is it Suho? What’s taking you so long?”_  Jangmi called from inside the room.

Suho looked at Luhan with a worried look. It was just plainly awkward. Suho was hoping for Luhan to get the message and leave, but that didn’t happen.

“Call her.” Luhan said, swallowing as he tried to look unaffected.

“Hyung-”

“Fucking call Jangmi.” Luhan repeated, gathering his hands into fists.

_“Suho?”_  Jangmi called again.

“Ah noona? Can you please come for one second?” Suho said, resting his sweaty back on the wall.

 

“What’s going on?” Jangmi asked, holding onto the sheet that covered her naked body. She saw Suho and then the door open and… “Luhan?”

“I’ll leave you two alone noona.” Suho suggested, walking past Jangmi entering the room again.

Luhan lifted his gaze to make eye contact with Jangmi. His lips quivered when he noticed her smudged lipstick and messy hair. He felt tiny and hopeless.

“What do you want? Are you going to haunt me forever like this? Can’t I live in peace?”

“Jangmi. Can you please hear me out?” Luhan almost whispered as he entered the apartment.

“Luhan! There’s nothing you and I have to talk about. I was just with Suh-” He placed his index finger over her lips.

“Don’t say it. I don’t care. I love you.”

“I can’t fucking believe you! You are just going to tell me you love me when I’m fucking another guy? No! Luhan get the fuck out!”

A tear spilled from Luhan’s eye drawing a line in his beautiful cheek. It did break Jangmi’s heart more than she wanted to admit.

Luhan dared taking a step closer, he felt how Jangmi silently gasped, giving him the courage to hold her head and kiss her forehead slowly in the most loving way he’d ever done. He noticed how Jangmi didn’t push him away verbally or physically, he saw her widened eyes and how her breath was held. He smiled before turning on his heels closing the door behind him.

*****

 

“Was I late my beautiful Minmin?” Xiumin asked, startling Minah as he rested his head on her shoulder while back-hugging her. “You smell so good I want to take you on that fruit stall.”

“Silly Minnie.” Minah smiled, letting him kiss her there.

“I’m not kidding though.” He whispered walking stuck to her back making her feel how hard he was getting by just the idea.

“I hope you want to take me in the oranges’ stall and not the pineapples’ one.” Minah quipped.

“Look who’s being silly now, giving me plenty ideas.”

“So what are we doing here?” She asked turning around. 

He tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll go get the stuff I need for our date.” He announced taking the trolley off her hands. “You can wait in the car if you want baby.”

“No I’ll just stick with you.”

“From a distance, I don’t want you to see what I’ll be cooking.” He scrunched his nose, walking away.

Minah was wondering around. If she was completely honest this was for sure the first time she’s entered a gourmet place like this. Even the checkout clerks looked different. Their uniform was incredibly elegant, the girls were too pretty. Including the one leaning way too closely to show Xiumin the tray of meat. She seemed to know him quite well, but of course, he must be a regular, most probably she treated Luhan just the same…

Minah followed them, she was curious to see how Xiumin treated regular, pretty women that weren’t clients. This girl now was on her tiptoes obviously faking not being able to reach a certain jar that was just at her reach. It wasn’t like Xiumin was the tallest man in the world… what was she playing at?

Finally Xiumin bowed and turned to meet Minah’s somewhat jealous eyes. He ran towards her kind of happy to see her this worked up.

“Hey baby. I’m all done. We can go now.”

“She’s still eyefucking youl Kim Minseok.” Minah stated firmly.

“Oh, Kim Minseok? Since when you call me Kim Minseok? Grrrr, is my pretty princess jealous that other women check me out?”

“I mean I have to deal with the idea of your job, but not when you’re not working, then you’re mine.”

Xiumin pulled Minah by her waist bringing her close kissing her nose cutely.

“Is she a client? Has she seen you-”

“She doesn’t even know what my job is, don’t be silly.”

Minah finally encircled her arms around Xiumin’s neck pecking his lips. “You better cook me some orgasmic meal to make it up to me.”

Xiumin hissed closing his eyes tightly.

“What is it?” Minah asked playfully.

“Don’t use the word orgasmic. Not before we get to that stage. I’m suffering here.”

Minah kissed him again before detaching herself. “Let me get us something to drink.”

 

Xiumin agreed, going to checkout the things he got, where he met yet another flirty employee. He knew women usually treated him extra good, even outside work, but lately it started to bother him. His feelings for Minah made these outbursts of affection from stranger women irritate him.

“Long time no see.” Smiled sultrily the checkout clerk taking the meat tray off Xiumin’s hand and touching him in the process.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy with my girlfriend. Ah! Here she is! I’ve missed you already.” Minah placed the bottle of Soju on the belt before being pulled by Xiumin to his chest again. “Let’s skip the meal and get to business baby.” He whispered loud enough for the checkout clerk to hear.

“Minnie! What’s gotten into you?” Minah slapped his playful hand lightly.

“That will be ₩223,500.” The clerk announced, looking away.

“What the f-”

“Shhh baby, nothing too expensive for my princess.” Xiumin placed his watch on the scanner, taking the bag and walking stuck to Minah’s back peppering kisses over her now exposed shoulder.

-

The apartment was almost indescribable. 

 

Very modern. sleek and manly. Sexy to say the least. 

It was in Gangnam district, a duplex apartment in the last floor of one of the most luxurious buildings in Seoul.

“Make yourself comfortable baby. My room is the one in the left side at the end of the corridor if you need to go to the bathroom there are new towels in my wardrobe, or if you just want to chill in my bed till I’m done.”

“Chill is the last thing I want to do in your bed.” Minah joked “But I’ll take your offer for the bathroom.”

Minah walked down the corridor entering Xiumin’s room. It was the tidiest, cleanest room she’d ever seen in her life. Not a speck of dust visible, the bed so straight that if felt like a crime even touching it.

 

Minah admired every single detail, she dared open his wardrobe where all his shirts were hanged and ironed to perfection, neatly arranged by colour, from white to black. She took a liking to a particular one that was the least dressy of them all. It was short sleeved, button up shirt with a vivid tropical pattern.

Minah didn’t think twice when she took it, going straight to the ensuite bathroom. Again mesmerized by how clean, simple and yet fancy it was. She closed the door, taking off her clothes & put on this shirt. It was perfect, it just covered what it needed to cover. After all she kept her underwear on not to give Xiumin a heart attack… not just yet.

She went outside the room barefoot, she watched Xiumin cooking, way too concentrated. 

“It smells good.” She coed, crossing her hands behind her. “I’m hungry.” Xiumin looked at Minah, his mouth opening and his eyes widening in surprise. “I thought I could borrow this.” Minah teased again. “It that ok?” Xiumin nodded licking his lips before biting the lower one. “That steak is going to get burned. You better go back to cooking.” She suggested, pulling a stool in front of the kitchenette. “Come on, finish that up. It’s not going to cook itself.”

Xiumin groaned looking at the ceiling for a moment while he rested his hands on his hips shaking his head.

“Deadly Min Minah! What are you doing to this poor innocent man?” He asked taking the cooking utensil again to check on the fettuccine. “How do you like your steak?”

“Medium is fine.”

She watched Xiumin arranging the plates like art, simple salad on the side, the fettuccine perfectly in the middle drizzling some olive oil on top, her steak perfectly set.

Her mouth watered as she jumped off the stool taking her plate. Xiumin was right behind her, his shirt looking exquisite on her small form, giving away too much to be able to just concentrate in eating.

When they sat down she smirked taking the fork to taste the heavenly looking food. “You spoil me Xiumin.”

“And you torture me pretty girl. What made you think it was alright to show up like this while I was cooking? Is this your way of taking things slow?”

“Ooooh, this is sooo good Minnie.” She moaned in response, making Xiumin scrunch the tissue under his hand, he was trying so hard not to have her pinned in that table.

“Alright you finish your food and you go home Minah. I swear I can’t with you.” Xiumin ordered firmly, taking his own fork eating as fast as he could, not even enjoying it.

“You look so cute when flustered and with your cheeks full of food.” She teased again. “Like a Baozhi.”

He drank water to have it all swallowed, he was sweating more than when he was in front of the stove.

“One more word and you’ll regret having so much leg exposed.”

“What leg? This one?” She extended her leg making her foot touch his crotch.

Xiumin gasped at the feeling, looking at her menacingly. “Minah! We’re eating. You haven’t even told me if you liked it.”

“I loved it, but you know what tastes better?” She pressed her foot harder, feeling how he twitched under her touch. “This tastes so much better.” 

Xiumin pushed his chair backwards, taking his plate to the kitchen to try and calm himself. He exhaled loudly before going back, Minah wasn’t seated, he guessed she’d be in his room, and he guessed right. He could hear the water running. He stood at the door frame of his ensuite bathroom watching her wash her mouth, innocently so. She smiled at him and his heart pangued so hard on his ribcage that it felt like he wanted to hug her tightly and protect her from the world and never let her go. Imagining how it would feel to wake up next to a woman, not just any woman.

Imagining how it would feel waking up next to Min Minah for the rest of his life.

“Why are you so quiet?” She asked drying her face. “You’re worrying me.”

“You look beautiful Minah, that’s all.”

Xiumin took the towel off her hands washing his own mouth while never breaking eye contact looking at her in the mirror’s reflexion. Minah’s cheeks blushed while she waited for him to finish, not knowing what he’d be up to after.

Xiumin was going crazy, he decided to cool himself down placing his head under the tap. He let the water cool his head.

“Oh my god, are you trying to seduce me Minnie? You all wet and shit…”

“I don’t think you being in my bedroom wearing just that is going to make us take things slow. I think you should leave for now Minah.”

She pouted stomping her feet in the floor getting closer to him while he dried his hair, she got closer caging him between her body and the basin, her hand feeling his wet strands of hair that fell over his forehead. She just wanted to look at him, she felt his eyebrows with her thumb and wiped some droplets that fell on his cheeks. 

“Alright Minnie, I’ll leave on one condition. You show me your best fantasy room, you perform your best performance for me. I’ll only leave if you agree to this.” She whispered on his lips, her breath hitting his cold face making every hair in Xiumin’s body stand.

Minah went on her tiptoes pecking his icy cold lips, he shivered knowing at that moment that he might not be making it to the fantasy room. He dropped the towel on the floor, his hands finding her butt cheeks, his fingers getting inside of her panties to be able to grab her better, his palms making contact with the smooth skin he fantasized about touching so many times before digging his digits almost harshly not believing he had Minah in his arms like this.

As Minah tilted her head to give him a deeper kiss they both heard the door of the apartment open and close. They knew exactly who it was.

“Minseok? Are you home?” 

“You know, I really am trying to like your friend for several reasons, but really it’s beyond me.” Minah chided as she fixed her panties.

“One second. Let me see what he wants.” 

“No I was going home anyways Xiumin. Thanks for the dinner.” Minah shrugged, removing herself from the bathroom gathering her clothes.

 

Xiumin took the towel to dry his hair better, going outside with an extremely pissed expression on his face. 

“What brings you home Luhan? I told you Minah will be over.” Xiumin thundered, regretting it right after when he saw Luhan’s puffy, red, swollen eyes. “What happened to you?”

“I’m fine Xiumin, I was actually asking if you were home because I didn’t want to run into you guys. I just wanted to take my suitcase and some clothes, but I can wait in my car. I apologise Minseok.”

“No man! Wait! What the fuck? Where are you going? It’s alright, we we- weren’t-”

“Hi Luhan.” Minah greeted. 

“Hi Minah, how are you? I’m sorry for ruining your night. I promise I’ll be quick.” Luhan greeted in response smiling at her. It was the first time Minah has seen Luhan smile. It was strange because his eyes gave away that he had been crying.

“No, no, it’s alright. I was actually leaving.” Minah motioned for him to stay seated.

“Let me take you home Minah.” Xiumin offered.

“No, I think Luhan needs you more than I do now.” Minah kissed Xiumin’s cheek waving at Luhan.

“Ah Minah.” Luhan called, stopping both Xiumin and Minah from walking towards the door. “Take care of Jangmi. I’m so sorry, for everything.”

Minah smiled nodding. She was so confused and surprised, maybe Luhan wasn’t as bad as she thought. It would be strange for Jangmi to fall for a bad guy anyways.

Xiumin opened the door for her, putting on his shoes. 

“No it’s alright, I’ll go down by myself, your hair is very wet and it’s cold.”

“You care about me Minah?” Minseok asked, caressing her hair running his fingers through it.

She hugged him before kissing him in the lips, then looking at him, her eyes landing on Luhan’s back as he sat.

“He looks like shit Xiumin. I wonder what happened to him.” Minah mused.

“Forget about him now. You want the fantasy room?”

“Huh?” 

“Does a mirror labyrinth room sound fantasy enough for you?” Xiumin continued.

“A what? You guys have a mirror labyrinth room in that place?” Minah inquired, puzzled.

“I guess it sounds good. You have a date with me there then, my most VIP girl in the world.” Xiumin winked at her.

## _________________________

A/N: All this drama TT_TT but as promised Luhan isn’t a bad guy, he’s just had it rough.

Tell us what you think. 

[@xiubaek13](https://tmblr.co/my61YVP_vXIWEYfEk_cOARg) will take it from here and some action will definetly take place, the action you’ll all been waiting for ^_~


End file.
